Shark - Fleeting Glances
by D M Harper
Summary: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. F/F storyline Pairings: DA Jessica Devlin & OFC, DDA Sebastian Stark & OFC. A/U
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review. This story is dedicated to Australian, Canadian, New Zealand, United Kingdom and United States Military Personnel past and present. We are all indebted to your service!

* * *

Chapter 1

Jessica Devlin, thirty nine, blonde and five foot eight, cursed stridently when the cell phone lying on the bedside table sounded with Sebastian Stark's ringtone. Exasperated from having been woken from a deep slumber, she reluctantly turned on the lamp and reached for the annoying piece of equipment.

"Shit!" she mumbled again while pressing the phone to her left ear. "This better be good Stark, it's three ten in the god damn morning."

_"Sorry about the time Jess, but we've got a Police Officer from the Central Bureau who's been shot and killed during the commission of a crime over on West Temple Street."_

Climbing out of bed, Jessica reacted, "Jesus! In that case, screw the time. What do we have so far?" Going into the bathroom with her phone wedged between her left ear and shoulder, she switched on the light and opened the screen door of the shower.

_"Officer's name is Gregory James Whatmore, thirty five, from the Rampart Division. He and his partner responded to a call for backup on an undercover drug bust gone wrong. Details are fairly light on at the moment. The shooting only occurred ten minutes ago. I am on my way to the scene now, oh and the perp is deceased too."_

Slipping off her negligee, Jessica turned on the faucets, "Okay. I will meet you there in twenty Sebastian." _"Damn, I hate cop killings,"_ she thought while reaching for the shower gel.

-0-

Thirty seven year old LAPD Sergeant Sam Lake stood beside the ambulance and to the left of the stretcher containing the body of Greg Whatmore. Lake couldn't move or focus on the flashing lights and collection of emergency response vehicles gathered around the scene. All Sam could see was a best friend's lifeless form lying under a sheet and awaiting removal by the Medical Examiner's Office.

Captain John Wilson, fifty five and five foot eleven with greying black hair approached his Sergeant and placed a comforting hand on the six foot strapping Officer's forearm, "Come on, let's get you out of here and cleaned up."

With tears rolling down her face, Lake turned to her superior and whispered, "Cap, this is all wrong. It shouldn't have ended this way, it was an ambush."

Wilson patted his experienced Officer on the right shoulder and quietly said, "I know Sam. There will be an immediate investigation into matters and I swear to you, no one will get away with causing Greg's death." He turned to look at the fallen Officer's body and noted Sam was still holding onto Greg's blood soaked right hand. Looking up, Wilson saw the grief etched across the face of the Sergeant and he allowed his own tears to finally fall. Several seconds later, he wiped them from his eyes and regained some semblance of composure.

Greg Whatmore was a highly respected and well liked Officer by those he worked with at the Division and Wilson and Sam were two people who knew him on a personal basis and it was hard for either of them to quell their feelings. Officer third grade Whatmore had been with the Los Angeles Police Department for ten years and stationed at the Rampart Division for the past five. Lake had been partnered with him the entire time and the pair had made a formidable team. Wilson knew how devastated the Sergeant was, as would be the remainder of the Division.

Medical Examiner Doctor Rachel Taylor, thirty six, blonde and five foot seven, approached the ambulance and immediately dropped all protocol and hugged Captain Wilson, "John, I'm so sorry. I just can't believe this has happened to Greg." Teardrops fell from her green eyes and she hurriedly brushed them away with the sleeve of her coat.

Wilson stood fast as his chest tightened once more, "Thanks Doc and please take good care of him for us."

Rachel nodded with understanding, "I will John." She pulled away from the embrace then looked at the shattered figure of Lake. Her heart broke for the sobbing Officer as she spoke, "Sam, you can let go, I will look after Greg now." Motioning to two Technicians, one of whom was holding onto a gurney, she placed her hand on the tall Sergeant's forearm and quietly said, "Sweetie, I need you to let me do my job."

Recognition registered with Sam's addled mind and a release of Greg's hand was forthcoming. Looking into the Doctor's eyes, she blubbered, "Rach, he never saw it coming . . . neither of us did."

The Techs moved in and gently placed Greg into a body bag then onto the gurney. Sam watched silently until her partner was loaded into the back of the Medical Examiner's van alongside the corpse of the suspect.

Turning to the blonde, Sam murmured in a broken voice, "Thank ... you ... Rach."

Rachel hugged Sam again, "If you need me for anything, I'm just a phone call away sweetie."

Too overwrought with heartache to reply, the officer just nodded with acknowledgement instead.

Rachel stepped back and addressed the Captain, "I'll put a rush on it."

"I appreciate it Doc."

The M.E. departed and joined her colleagues at the rear of the van as the Crime Scene Unit arrived in two vehicles.

Sergeant Dale Rogers approached Wilson without delay, "Captain Wilson, I'm real sorry to hear about Officer Whatmore. He was one of the good guys."

"That he was Sergeant. I will show you to the crime scene." He faced Sam and instructed, "You stay here and I will take you back to the stationhouse when I'm done inside."

Sam sat down shakily on a nearby shipping crate, "All right Captain." She observed wearily as Wilson left the area with the three CSU Officers and entered the long-time abandoned restaurant.

-0-

Jessica pulled her silver BMW in behind Stark's Mercedes convertible and turned off the engine. Stark alighted from the car and met up with her in front of his driver's door.

"Update?" enquired Jessica as she secured her vehicle and put the keys into the front pocket of her blue denim jeans. She unruffled her powder blue, long sleeved dress shirt and waited for a reply.

Sebastian looked at his beautiful boss and smirked, "How the hell do you manage to look so good at this time of morning?"

With a wry smile, Jessica answered, "Good parental genes."

Accompanied with a smirk, Stark shook his head, "Okay, I have spoken to Captain John Wilson on the phone and apparently a Detective Jason Wright and his partner Phillip Jordon had been working a drug dealer case. The pair had set up an undercover buy with the well-known dealer Tommy Chase."

Blonde brows arced upwards, "Isn't he one of your ex-clients?"

"Used to be, but even I have standards and he fell well below them a long time ago."

The pair walked towards the cordoned off perimeter and Jessica noted, "The District Attorney's Office has been after Chase for years, but he always seems to escape prosecution due to his high priced attorney Randall Tully. The man has the propensity for having his client acquitted at trial or pleading down to a lesser charge."

"That's why I dropped him, he was way out of control and it was only a matter of time before his money was even too dirty for me to touch."

Both attorneys displayed their District Attorney's Office badges to the Officer standing sentinel beside the barricade.

"Hey David," said Stark. "It's good to see you again. How's the wife and can you point us in the direction of Captain Wilson?"

"Morning Stark, Ms Devlin. Anne is good and the Captain just entered the crime scene over there." The young Officer pointed towards two parked ambulances, "Entrance is just to the side of the bus on the left and thanks for the Lakers tickets last week Stark."

"You are welcome my friend and thanks for the directions David," countered Stark before heading towards the ambulances.

Jessica followed a discrete distance behind her brash lead prosecutor and scanned the scene. Her eyes came to rest on the tall, greying male in his mid-fifties dressed in uniform and she recognised him as Wilson. He was speaking to Dale Rogers from the CSU. The District Attorney had worked closely with both Officers over the years and moved quickly to greet them.

The Officers both turned and spotted her simultaneously as well as Stark.

"Hey Jess," said John in greeting. "Stark."

"Hello John, Dale, terrible business," replied Jessica sincerely.

"Hey fellows, so what is the deal here?" asked Stark gruffly.

"If you will excuse me," began Dale. "Nice to see you Jess. I'll take this evidence back to the Lab and let you know as soon as I have any ballistics results." Dale was carrying several individually sealed plastic bags containing pistols.

"Okay Sergeant," answered Wilson. "I will bring you up to speed with the case Jess."

Stark rolled his eyes, "Captain, I know we have had our run-ins over the years, but I'm with the good guys now, so if you could cut me a little slack here and stop pretending I'm invisible, I would really appreciate it."

Wilson looked directly at the man known for his sarcasm and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah sorry Stark, I still have trouble remembering you work for the DA's High Profile Crime Unit instead of representing the scum of the earth."

"It's been twelve months and even I sometimes forget John," quipped Stark good-naturedly.

Wilson chuckled for a split second, "Okay, two detectives, Jason Wright and Phillip Jordon were undercover and running a drug buy with Tommy Chase."

"Shit, I hate that dirt bag," mumbled Stark under his breath.

"Yeah, that's the one," confirmed Wilson. "Anyhow, they arranged to meet inside this building. At zero two fifty dispatch received a Code Three call from Jordon requesting backup and stating shots had been fired. Officers Lake and Whatmore caught the call and arrived on the scene at zero two fifty two. The Officers entered the building and radioed the two detectives informing them they were on site. They asked for a location and were directed by Wright to the rear locking dock area." Wilson stopped talking and withdrew his notebook from his right breast pocket. "I want to be precise with this next part. I have spoken to both detectives and Sergeant Lake and I have conflicting statements."

"Go ahead when you are ready John," prompted Jessica, eager to learn more.

"Wright and Jordon claim Tommy Chase opened fire on them without provocation and they returned fire in an effort to defend themselves. Wright stated he discharged his weapon four times and hit Chase twice, while Jordon fired five times and made contact with Chase three times. Both detectives claim Chase fell to the ground as Officers Lake and Whatmore arrived on scene and his weapon accidently discharged and struck Officer Whatmore in the neck area. The detectives claim it was a wayward shot."

Stark shook his head, "Jesus! How unlucky can you get?"

"I gather Sergeant Lake has a different version of events?" enquired Jessica curiously with raised brows.

"Sergeant Lake maintains Chase was unarmed when they came on scene, but Wright was shouting at him to put down his weapon. Lake is adamant there was no weapon in Chase's hands and he was in fact standing with his hands above his head in the air. A shot was fired from Wright and Chase went down onto his knees. Lake states there were another eight discharges from the detectives before Wright walked over to the prone body of Chase, pulled another weapon from his ankle holster and placed it in Chase's hand. Lake said she told Wright to back off and Whatmore told Wright he was mad. The next second, Wright aimed the throw away piece at Whatmore and used Chase's finger to pull the trigger. Lake maintains she discharged her weapon at the same time, hitting Wright in the bicep. Wright turned the gun on Lake just as Officers Shaw and Connors arrived. Wright then released Chase's hand and staggered towards Lake. I arrived on site approximately thirty seconds later and Wright was sitting on the stairs. Sergeant Lake was performing C.P.R. on Officer Whatmore and the Paramedics arrived shortly afterwards."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed a stunned Stark. "Jesus, just what we need in this city, cops shooting at each other." He rested his hand under his chin and added, "I've got one question Captain?"

"Only one?" replied Wilson surprisingly.

"Yes, the forensics will sort out the bullshit from the truth. Was this little drug deal sanctioned by the detectives' Captain?"

Wilson shook his head, "I spoke to Captain Downer when I first arrived. The Captain is currently in Boston for the weekend with family and had no knowledge of the operation."

"Great, a couple of rogue detectives, this just keeps getting better," remarked Stark sardonically.

Jessica frowned and asked, "So where are the two detectives now?"

"Jordon has been escorted back to the stationhouse and Wright is currently in the back of the bus over there." Wilson pointed to his right and both Stark and Jessica looked in that direction. "Paramedics said his wound was a through and through and will be fine after some suturing at the hospital."

Stark crooked his right eyebrow, "And Lake?"

"The Sergeant is inside the restaurant going over her account of events with the investigating detectives from Internal Affairs."

Jessica asked the Captain, "What's your gut feeling on this one John?"

"Lake has my backing one hundred percent. Wright and Jordon are not what you would call popular back at the Division. Lake's reputation stands on its own merit and I'd never question her integrity."

Stark posed the next question, "How long has Lake been on the job?"

"Fourteen years, the last ten of those at Rampart. Sam was promoted to Sergeant second grade five years ago and is an exceptional and loyal officer. Qualified second in her class at the Academy and is very solid all round."

"What can you tell us about the detectives?" enquired Jessica as she took notes.

"Wright has been on the job about ten years, the past two at Rampart as a detective. Before that the pair both worked Narcotics over at Western. Jordon's been six years with the Department and made detective twelve months ago. He was assigned to Rampart last year."

Jessica looked at her notebook, "You mentioned they weren't popular, what is the reason?"

"They are known as a pair of cowboys, always pushing the limits and having a hard time following orders or rules," replied Wilson honestly.

"Has either of them been written up before?" asked Stark.

"Wright has been twice and Jordon once."

Just then a medium height, brown haired male in his early forties approached them. His right upper arm was swathed with a bandage and Jessica assumed the moustached man was Detective Wright. She took in the arrogant gait and instantly disliked the man with shifty eyes.

Wilson turned to face him, "Detective Wright, Lieutenant Bond from IA wants a word with you, so I suggest you go back to the station and wait or go have yourself checked out at hospital."

"Sir, if it's all the same, I would rather go home," answered Wright with a hint of conceit.

"Unfortunately for you, that is not an option," snapped Wilson. He got on his radio and called for a uniformed officer to escort Wright back to the divisional station.

"Is it necessary for me to have a baby sitter?" complained Wright to Wilson.

"Yes it is and I suggest you get a union rep Detective."

An officer joined them and led Wright to a nearby parked patrol car.

"He doesn't seem too upset or anxious over the situation," noted Stark.

"No, he doesn't," agreed Wilson. "And that is a worry."

Jessica's attention was drawn to her left and the three people exiting the front door of the restaurant. She looked closely at the two men wearing dark suits and gathered they were from Internal Affairs. In spite on the graveness of the situation, Jessica found herself attracted to the tall, black haired Sergeant walking beside the two detectives. As the officers neared, Jessica took hold of her untimely raging libido and dismissed the churning in her stomach. Under the beam of light being projected from the two portable floodlights, Jessica could see the grief etched upon the police officer's features. Deep blue eyes were misted with unshed tears and the uniform splattered with blood, as were their hands and left side of the neck. Jessica could only image how the patrol officer was feeling after losing a partner under more than dubious circumstances.

"Captain Wilson," began the taller of the two detectives. "Sergeant Lake is suspended with full benefits until further notice and can return to the Division for further questioning. Detectives Wright and Jordon are similarly suspended pending investigation."

"Okay Lieutenant Bond. Wright is on his way to the station now and Jordon is already there. I will be transporting Sergeant Lake back there myself."

"Very good Captain," acknowledged Bond before looking at Jessica then Stark. "Well if it isn't the mighty Shark himself, I heard you changed sides. You guys can interview Lake first at the station if you like?"

"Gee thanks Tobias, that's very generous of you," answered Stark smartly.

Captain Wilson placed his hand on Sam's right shoulder, "Come on, let's get you back to the station."

"Yes sir," whispered the distraught Sergeant.

Jessica observed the two uniformed officers leave and get into a black and white patrol car. She couldn't help but notice the slumped shoulders of the Sergeant as she slowly walked away.

"You got any information to share Tobias?" solicited Stark.

"Not at this stage Stark, but I'll share if you do."

"You have a deal my good man; see you back at the station."

"Will do."

The two Attorneys entered the building and spoke to CSU and asked for copies of the crime scene photographs. They took their time and inspected the area, careful not to interfere with the officers' cordoned off sections.

-0-

Sam carefully handed the backup Glock, ammo magazines and badge to Captain Wilson before entering the front door of the Division, "I guess I won't need these for a while."

"Everything will be okay and IA will clear all this crap up. Now, go bag your uniform for the Crime Lab and take a shower."

"Okay sir."

"When you are done, came to my office and we can make a start on the paperwork and formalities," directed Wilson.

"Yes Captain," replied Sam softly.

Sam went to the storage closet and withdrew a large plastic evidence bag. Going to the rear section of the first floor, the officer entered the locker room, retrieved a pair of three quarter length denim shorts, underwear, sky blue polo shirt and a pair of Colorado slip-ons. Picking up a toiletries bag, she made for the nearest empty shower stall. Stripping off, the Sergeant put every item of clothing, utility belt and boots into the bag before sealing it. Considering the fact no one else had taken possession of the clothing was a strong indication to Sam that there was no issue with her statement of events.

After placing the bag outside the door, Sam turned on the water and stepped in under the warm stream. Looking downwards, Lake watched as the blood of her beloved friend washed off her body and slowly flowed down the drain. Holding back the tears that threatened to engulf her very being, Sam steadied shaking hands and reached for the soap.

The images of Greg's last moments of life kept playing over and over in Sam's head in slow motion and she held onto each frame so as to have it clear in her mind for the meeting with Lieutenant Bond and Sergeant Springer as an official record of interview. Sam was aware that would be followed by a statement to the District and Deputy Attorneys. She had noticed Stark and Devlin standing outside the crime scene and had been relieved to forego speaking with them at that time. Lake knew from experience she were suffering from shock and was grateful for the opportunity to collect her thoughts and emotions before having to speak to anyone, even if only for a short time. During the ride back to the Division, Sam had remained quiet and cried for the duration of the trip, but once Wilson pulled into the parking lot, she had regained control and was prepared for the next phase of protocol.

Reaching for a bottle of shampoo, Sam quickly finished up in the shower, dried off and dressed. After disposing of the evidence bag to the desk Sergeant, she tapped on the window of Captain Wilson's open office door and waited to be invited in.

Wilson raised his head, "Come in and take a seat."

Sam did as directed and sat uncomfortably on one of the two armchairs positioned in front of the desk.

Wilson stood and sat on the front edge of his desk, "Internal Affairs will still be a while. I have instructed them to conduct your interview in here and I will be sitting in as your Union delegate."

Sam looked at the Captain, "Thank you sir, I appreciate that."

"The DA and DDA will speak to you first."

"Sir, has notification been made to Greg's parents?"

"Yes, Lieutenant McClure rang them some time ago and arranged for them to be on the first available flight out of Miami. They should be here around eleven hundred hours. The Lieutenant is picking them up from the airport and they have specified they wish to stay at Greg's house."

"Okay sir. Poor Ron and Janet must be devastated."

"They are Sam," replied Wilson sadly.

"Sir, where is Wright now?"

"He should be upstairs waiting to be interviewed by Bond and Springer."

Sam bent forward and buried her face in trembling hands, "This is a bloody nightmare."

"It sure is," agreed the teary eyed Captain.

"Excuse me Captain," interrupted a husky voice from the doorway.

Both officers turned their heads towards the threshold and saw Jessica and Stark.

"Come in," instructed Wilson. "Internal Affairs are still with Jordon, so if you'd like to speak with Sergeant Lake, you are free to use my office?"

Jessica moved into the room and looked at the traumatized Sergeant. "Are you sure you are right to speak with us?"

"Yes ma'am. I'd like to get it over with while events are still fresh in my mind."

"Okay, this interview will be recorded and you will receive a copy in due course," explained Jessica as she sat on the other side of the desk. "John, do you want to stay?"

Wilson nodded to the DA, "Yes thanks Jess."

Stark took a seat next to Sam, withdrew a pocket sized recorder and placed it on the desk, "Sergeant Lake, please take your time in answering the questions and if you require a break, just ask."

"Okay sir."

Jessica withdrew an A4 sized legal pad from her briefcase and sat down opposite Sam and to the side. She couldn't help but look at the Sergeant and feel a long forgotten heat rise in her blood. Ignoring the sensation, she looked at Stark then said, "All yours Sebastian."

"Thanks Jess." He activated the digital recorder and began, "This is a recorded interview being held in Captain Wilson's office at the Rampart Division. Present are Captain John Wilson, Sergeant Sam Lake, District Attorney Jessica Devlin and myself, Deputy District Attorney Sebastian Stark. The time is zero four eleven on Friday March the seventh, two thousand and eight. In your own time Sergeant Lake can you please tell us what occurred from the time you and your partner Officer Gregory Whatmore took the call for assistance from dispatch at zero two fifty?"

Sergeant Lake was clear and precise with the answer. She outlined her account of events as Captain Wilson had earlier stated to Stark and Jessica back at the crime scene. Jessica took notes the entire time and when Lake had finished, Stark asked his first question.

"Sergeant Lake, did you fear for your own safety when Detective Wright pointed the Beretta at you?"

"Yes sir, his intent was obvious."

Wilson picked up a folder off his desk and handed it to Jessica. It was the Sergeant's jacket, her Departmental Service file. Jessica opened it and commenced reading while Stark continued with the questions.

"Sergeant, what did Detective Jordon do or say when Detective Wright shot Officer Whatmore?"

"Detective Jordon didn't appear to be surprised by Detective Wright's actions and pardon ma'am." Lake turned to Jessica then continued, "Now we have to quickly clean up this fucking mess."

"Did Detective Jordon say or do anything when Detective Wright aimed the gun at you?"

"Yes sir and begging your pardon again ma'am, he said "You better get it over with Jason, we don't have much time to cover up this shit." I instructed Detective Wright to lower his weapon twice and informed him I would shoot if he made an attempt to discharge the weapon again."

Jessica smirked. She thought it was rather charming and old fashioned the way the Sergeant took the time to consider her feelings in regards to swearing.

"Did Detective Wright reply to either of those statements?" enquired Stark.

"No sir. Officer's Shaw and Connors called on the radio and announced their arrival."

"What happened after that Sergeant?"

"Officers Shaw and Connors approached our location as Detective Wright started to pull the trigger of the gun using Chase's finger, then said, "We stick together on this Phil, you owe me." He dropped the gun, stood up straight and came towards me."

Jessica stopped reading. She interrupted and stated, "Your file indicates you are an exceptional marksperson."

Lake was unassuming with the reply, "Yes ma'am, I work hard at maintaining a high level of skill."

"So your initial intention was only to disarm Detective Wright and not kill him?" proposed Jessica.

"Yes ma'am."

Stark nodded his head and resumed, "You were confident of your shot?"

"Yes sir, but I do regret not shooting the detective earlier and saving my partner's life."

"Sergeant Lake, did you have any reason to expect Officer Whatmore would be shot?" asked Stark, wanting to assure the officer that she were not to blame.

"No sir, I did not."

Jessica spoke again, "Then how could you have prevented it?"

"I don't rightly know ma'am," answered Lake gloomily.

"What happened after Officers Shaw and Connors arrived?"

"Detectives Jordon and Wright started towards me and screamed that Chase had shot Officer Whatmore."

"And what did you do Sergeant?"

"I holstered my weapon and checked on Greg, I mean Officer Whatmore. I knew he was already gone, but I knelt down and checked his pulse."

"How did you know he was deceased Sergeant?" asked Stark wanting the answer on disc so a jury could hear it if required.

"Half his throat was missing and most of it was on my shirt and face sir."

Jessica looked directly at the officer and silently admired her resolve in not falling apart.

Stark took a moment before asking, "What actions did you take then?"

"I started cardio pulmonary resuscitation as protocol dictates and waited for the bus to arrive sir."

"Who called for the ambulance?"

"Officer Shaw did."

"What were Detectives Wright and Jordon doing during that time?"

"They regrouped at Chase's body and conversed in whispers."

"Did Detective Wright mention the fact he had been shot by you?"

"Yes sir. He told Officers Shaw and Connors he got hit in the crossfire."

"Did you say anything to the contrary?"

"No sir. I was too busy with Officer Whatmore and I didn't want to get into a he said, they said, he's dead argument."

Stark smirked at the comment, "Sergeant do you know of any reason why Detective Wright would want to murder Officer Whatmore?"

"I do sir."

"Care to elaborate Sergeant?"

"Officer Whatmore had started dating Detective Wright's ex-wife several weeks ago and Wright threatened to deal with him if he didn't back off and leave his wife alone."

"How do you know this Sergeant?"

"I was present in the car park when Detective Wright made the threat."

"What did you do at the time Sergeant?"

"I made an official complaint against Detective Wright to Captain Wilson sir."

Captain Wilson cleared his throat, "I can verify that as correct. The matter was handed over to Internal Affairs two weeks ago and Detective Wright was interviewed last week by Detectives Ferguson and Blair, as were Sergeant Lake and Officer Whatmore."

"I gather there has been no official reply from IA on their findings?"

"No, not yet," answered Wilson regrettably.

"Rather a moot point now don't you think Captain?" quipped Stark before he recommenced his questioning, "Did Detective Wright make any further threats to Officer Whatmore?"

"No sir, not that I am aware of."

"Would Officer Whatmore have told you if there were?"

"Yes sir, we were best friends and shared everything."

The phone rang on Captain Wilson's desk and Stark deactivated the recording device.

"Sorry about this," apologised Wilson before picking up the receiver. "Captain Wilson, okay Doc, that all makes sense. I appreciate the rush job Rachel and keep me apprised." He hung up the receiver and addressed the others, "That was the Medical Examiner with preliminary results on Tommy Chase. The gunshot residue pattern on his right hand indicates something was covering the majority of his hand at the time the Beretta was discharged and shielded it from the spray of powder. Doctor Taylor also said Greg died from massive blood loss as a result of a severed carotid artery."

Lake hung her head and the tears began to flow freely.

Jess stood up and patted the Sergeant on the shoulder, "We have all we need for now Sergeant. I am truly sorry for your loss." She shook Wilson's hand, "We will need to speak with Officers Shaw and Connors as well as the two detectives."

"No problem Jess. IA shouldn't be much longer with Jordon."

Stark retrieved the recorder and stood up.

There was a knock on the door and Wilson opened it. Lieutenant Bond and Sergeant Springer were standing on the other side.

"Captain," commenced Bond. "Jordon has coughed up Wright. He had a change of heart when told initial findings didn't corroborate his version of events and rolled over the second he found out we knew his Captain had no knowledge of their dealings with Chase. Sergeant Lake, you are returned to duty effective immediately and all we need is for Wright to turn up."

Wilson's face dropped, "He should have been here an hour ago. Don't tell me the bastard has gone on the run?"

"Shit!" exclaimed Bond. "Who was bringing him in?"

The reply came from Wilson, "Officer McAlister."

Lake stood up from the chair and reached for the phone, "Yeah Alan, it's Lake, can you put a call out to Officer McAlister via radio and cell phone. If you can't get a hold of him, put an APB out on him and the patrol car."

_"You got it Sarge. I will get back to you as soon as I know something."_

"All right, call me back on the Captain's phone and thanks." Lake hung up the phone and turned to the Captain, "If Wright's on the run, he has a good hour head start on us."

"Any idea where he might head?" enquired Bond.

"He's got family in West Hollywood," answered Wilson.

"My bet is he has gone to the ex-wife Sheree's house," posed Lake. Checking her wristwatch, she added, "Sheree is not off duty at the hospital for another two hours, so that gives us some time if that's where he has gone."

Wilson nodded, "It's a strong possibility Sergeant."

The phone rang again and Lake picked it up, "Lake here."

_"Hey Sammy, Alan here. I couldn't reach McAlister, but the GPS locator on his patrol car has it parked at one zero four South Hill Street."_

"Okay, thanks for the information, I owe you one."

_"Not a problem, bye."_

Putting down the phone, Sam explicated, "That was Alan from dispatch. McAlister is not answering his radio or cell phone, but the GPS locator shows his patrol car is parked outside Sheree's house." Lake gave the assembled group the address.

"Good work Sam. Let's get over there straight away," directed Wilson. "I will call SWAT and have the team met us there. Wright won't go quietly and god only knows what the hell he is capable of." He turned to Lake, "Top drawer Sam."

Sam nodded and went behind the desk to retrieve her shield and weapon. She attached the badge holder to the front of her belt and loaded the magazine clip to the Glock before tucking it into the back of the belt.

Jessica stood and observed the dark haired Sergeant in full action and was more than impressed when she ran out of the office and down the hall. The DA surprisingly felt turned on by the confident go-to attitude Lake exuded and was in a trance as the other officers left the room.

She came back to reality when Stark asked, "You okay Jess?"

Blinking away the thought of Lake, Jessica answered, "Yeah, I am fine."

"You feel like tagging along on the manhunt?"

"Well, we have come this far, may as well be there for the fireworks."

"Exactly, we can take my car."

-o-

_Chapter 2 has been posted ... read on._


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 2

Lake grabbed a Kevlar vest, holster and handcuffs from the armoury before joining the other officers in the car park for a briefing.

The Captain addressed the ten officers briefly then they piled into the vehicles and hastily made their way to the identified address. Sam rode with Wilson in silence.

Eight minutes passed before the Police arrived at Sheree Belfour's home and surrounded the house. Barricades were quickly erected and the street cordoned off.

Captain Cage from SWAT approached Wilson and informed him that Wright was located in the living room. Officer McAlister had been found unconscious in the trunk of the Patrol car upon their arrival. The officer had received a heavy blow to the head and was handcuffed. The SWAT officers had carefully removed McAlister and arranged for his transportation to the nearest hospital.

The strategy was simple. SWAT would storm the house and apprehend Wright while the uniformed officers provided backup.

Sam was positioned behind the second line of SWAT officers as the lead team member knocked down the front door with his boot and breached the house. With the point officer making a declaration of police presence, Wright remained seated on the couch in the living room with his service weapon pressed up under his chin.

-0-

Stark pulled up outside the barricade and the two attorneys swiftly alighted from the convertible. The pair took up a safe position just inside the yellow and black tape and observed the units of SWAT and uniformed officers enter the house through several entry points simultaneously.

The DA shivered as she watched Sergeant Lake disappear from view. During the trip to Sheree Belfour's house, Jessica had tried to rationalise the physical attraction for the police officer. While her thoughts returned to her inner mind's analysis of her feelings, Stark glanced at her with questioning eyes.

"Okay Jess, now I know something is going on in that pretty head of yours."

Jessica returned the look, "What are you talking about?"

"You have this expression on your face that I have never seen before and if I'm not mistaken, I would say you're having more than just a legal interest in our Sergeant Lake."

The blonde felt the heat on her face, "I don't know what you are referring to."

"Come on Jess, you are smitten with her."

"Oh shut up Stark," snapped Jessica as she returned her full attention to the house.

"Admit it," taunted Stark.

"There is nothing to admit," protested Jessica vehemently.

"You know, in all the years I have known you, I've never seen or heard about you having a date and a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be alone."

"Stark, just because I don't flaunt my private life around town like you do, doesn't mean I haven't dated."

"Seriously, when was the last time you went out with someone?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders, "We are watching a highly volatile situation unfold and you want to know about my love life?"

"What love life?"

Smiling slightly, Jessica retorted, "Two years okay, you satisfied now?"

"Damn woman, it's worse than I thought. When this is all over, you are getting over that drought by asking Lake out for coffee or dinner."

The blonde was bemused by Stark's forwardness and exclaimed, "What!"

"You heard me. If you don't, I'll ask on your behalf."

"You will do no such thing," berated the District Attorney.

"As your friend I most definitely will. Jess, don't let your obvious attraction for Lake pass you by."

Knowing she was never going to win the argument, Jessica yielded, "All right, I'll make an invitation for coffee after we go back to the station to sort this mess out."

Stark smiled devilishly as his attention focused on the house.

-0-

Captain Cage assessed the situation swiftly and directed all officers to stand easy. He took a step closer to Wright and directed, "Wright, put down the gun."

"FUCK OFF CAGE," yelled the detective. "I got nothing to lose."

Sam waited patiently for Wright to end it, but was disappointed when no shot was forthcoming.

Cage motioned for everyone to back away and they all took a step backwards. "Wright, drop the gun," he instructed calmly.

In reply, Wright turned his head in Cage's direction and asked, "Give me one good reason why?"

"It's the right thing to do. Don't force one of us to shoot you."

"Nah, I don't agree," responded Wright coolly. "I've fucked up real bad and there is only one way out." With that said, he relaxed his shoulders and pulled the trigger.

As his body slumped back onto the couch, Sam holstered her gun and walked out of the house. She went and stood by Captain Wilson's vehicle and waited for the return trip to the station. The Sergeant was devoid of any emotion and was suddenly overcome with tiredness.

-0-

Jessica jumped when the single gunshot reverberated through the early morning air and her heart held its beat when she saw Lake exit the house. She turned to Stark, "I bet the cowardly bastard ate his gun."

"That would be my assumption," agreed Stark matter-of-factly.

Jessica started towards the Sergeant and Stark followed. She was about to speak when Wilson joined them.

"Sam, you are on vacation as of this moment. Go home and get some sleep."

"Yes Captain, but what about my statement to IA?"

"It can wait until later. I think they have enough to deal with for the next few hours. Take my car back to the station and I don't expect you back for two weeks."

Jessica suddenly blurted out, "We can drop the Sergeant back John. We still have to deal with interviews with Detective Jordon and Officers Shaw and Connors."

"Thanks Jess. I'll speak to you all later."

Stark placed a hand on Lake's broad shoulders, "Come on Sergeant, let's get you home."

"Thank you sir."

-0-

Jessica entered her house a little after four o'clock that afternoon and went straight to the bathroom in her bedroom. Stripping off, she stepped into the shower stall then inched under the warm flow of water. She swore when her cell phone rang.

Turning off the faucets, she reached for a towel then the phone lying on the counter.

"Devlin," she answered.

_"Sorry to disturb you ma'am."_

Recognising the voice of the caller, Jessica replied, "You didn't Sergeant, can I help you?"

_"Yes ma'am, I'd like to take you up on the offer for coffee and a chat you made before I left the station."_

Jessica's heart raced, "Oh, of course. Where would you like to meet?"

_"I'm on my way to Greg's house to meet with his parents. They flew in earlier this morning."_

Jessica noted the sorrowful tone in Sam's voice and enquired, "Will you be okay?"

_"Yes ma'am. I was thinking we could meet at Café Royale. It's just down the road from Greg's."_

Jessica took a second before answering, "I'm not far from there and I need to eat, so why don't you come to my place for dinner instead?"

_"Okay ma'am that would be fine."_

Jessica recited her address in Lincoln Heights then added, "I'll see you around seven then."

_"Yes ma'am, goodbye."_

Closing her phone, Jessica returned to her shower and smiled buoyantly at the turn of events.

-0-

Sam had no idea what prompted the phone call to the stunning blonde DA. Earlier, the invitation at the station from Jessica had been a surprise and at the time she had taken it as a professional courtesy and nothing more.

It wasn't until Lake had arrived home and gone to bed, that the thought there was more behind the invite presented itself. Sam was certain there had been a glimmer of personal interest in Jessica's sparkling blue eyes during the interview, but had dismissed it at the time.

After seven hours sleep, Sam was feeling refreshed and ready to see Greg's parents then meet with the intriguing Jessica Devlin. She showered before donning a black suit and dark blue business shirt.

Securing the four bedroomed Federation styled house, Sam went to the garage. Unlocking the silver Chevrolet Tahoe, she opened the roller door before easing onto the driver's seat and reversing out into the drive.

-0-

Jessica couldn't dismiss the fact she was excited by the prospect of Sam coming over for dinner. As she stood in front of her closet staring at her clothes, she agonised over what outfit to wear. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to impress the good looking Sergeant, but considering the circumstances of the past fifteen hours, didn't want to press the point until a more convenient time.

The DA decided to go with offering Sam friendship first because anything else would be distasteful and downright inappropriate morally and professionally.

The enthused blonde opted for a simple floral sundress in shades of blue, yellow and red. Checking herself in the full length mirror, she was satisfied with her selection and returned to the kitchen to attend to the prime rib currently cooking in the oven.

-0-

Sam knocked on the door and was greeted by Ronald Whatmore. The burly, grey haired man in his late fifties was sombre and started to cry the instant Sam embraced him.

"I'm so sorry Ron," muttered Sam through a waterfall of tears.

"I know you are Sam. Captain Wilson and Lieutenant McClure spoke to us at length and filled us in with all the details."

"How is Janet holding up?"

Ron pulled out of the clinch, "Not real good, but she is finally asleep. Rachel was here earlier and organised a sedative for her. She's coming back later to check on her."

"If there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"We'll need to take you up on that offer over the next few days Sam." Wiping away his tears, Ron continued, "I made the identification when we first arrived. Poor Janet couldn't face it."

"That's understandable and I know how difficult all this is for both of you."

Ron patted Sam on the shoulder, "Yes you do. Greg loved you, he told us so a million times."

Sam burst into fresh tears, "He was my brother and I miss him terribly. I just wish I could have saved him."

"There was nothing you could have done. Who would have seen it coming? I swear if that spineless bastard hadn't killed himself, I would have done it for him."

Greg's father broke down again and Sam stepped in and comforted him while he poured out his grief between heavy sobs.

Sam spent two hours with Ron before helping the exhausted man to the couch and left with the promise to drop by early the next morning.

-0-

A short time later Sam located Jessica's house and pulled into the drive. Securing the truck, she made her way along the path to the front door of the modern designed stucco home.

Pressing the door bell, Sam fidgeted with her jacket and waited.

The door opened and Sam gawked at the statuesque blonde before mumbling, "Hello ma'am,"

"Hello, please come in," replied Jessica as she stepped to the side. Her heart was pacing and her hormones were raging. The Sergeant was simply too attractive for her own good in the suit she was wearing and the black hair was extremely shiny. The urge to touch was tempting, but Jessica closed the door instead. "You look tired, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine ma'am."

Jessica led her guest into the open living room, "Please take a seat. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Would you like a drink in the meantime?"

"I sure could use one ma'am," answered the police officer while sitting down on the dark brown leather couch.

"What would you like?" Jessica was silently hoping Sam said her.

"Whatever you're having will be fine ma'am."

Jessica went into the kitchen and Sam stood up to remove her jacket. Draping it over the back of the couch, she took the opportunity to scan the room. The place was filled with modern decor and very spacious. Sam liked the ambience of the house and was eager to see more.

Jessica reached for the bottle of Shiraz from the counter top wine rack and noted her hands were shaking. The ache in her loins was almost impossible to ignore. "Good lord, the poor woman is grieving, have some respect," she said to herself while collecting two wine glasses from an overhead cupboard.

Jessica opened the bottle and poured the dark red fluid into the glasses.

Returning to the living room, Jessica detected the grief etched on the facial features of Sam and commented, "I gather it was a difficult time with Greg's parents."

Sam took the offered beverage, "Yes. Greg's mother had to be sedated by Doctor Taylor."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did Doctor Taylor know Greg well?"

"Yes ma'am." Sam turned away and brushed the tears aside. "I apologise for crying ma'am. Rachel, Greg and I were all close friends, more like family really." Sam smiled at a memory, "Greg actually set me up on a blind date with Rachel five years ago."

"So Rachel and you are a couple?" asked Jessica while avoiding the lump in her throat.

"No we're not."

"I see," responded Jessica with relief.

"Rachel and I were together for a year before we realised we wanted different things in life. She wanted to party while I craved a more sedate relationship and marriage. It's ironic, but four years on, Rachel is married and has a beautiful one year old daughter and I have neither."

Jessica smiled with understanding, "I can relate to that. I've never been what you would call good relationship material."

Sam smirked, "I find that hard to believe."

Taking a sip of wine, Jessica replied, "Trust me, no one can put up with my near obsessive attitude towards my work."

Chuckling softly, Sam retorted, "You just haven't found the right person to change your ways."

"That may well be true." Jessica took another drink, "Are you always this polite?"

"Yes ma'am. My parents always said there was no excuse for bad manners and I try to live by that rule."

Jessica grinned broadly, "Well I find it very charming, but I think you can call me Jessica or Jess."

Returning the smile, Sam countered, "Thank you Jess and I appreciate the dinner invitation."

"You're welcome and I thought you could do with the distraction."

"You were right about that." Sam took a sip before asking, "Do you make it a habit to rescue people from themselves on a regular basis?"

"No, you are the first one," replied Jessica truthfully.

"So why choose me?"

Jessica felt at ease with Sam's openness and answered, "Because something about you has touched my heart. You have the appearance of a strong fierce warrior, but have an essence of vulnerability about you. There is this softness behind your hard exterior and I find that intriguing. I guess I'm saying you caught my interest and I'd like to get to know you better."

Sam was at a loss as to what to say, so took a drink of wine instead.

Jessica scoffed, "I don't think that came out right."

"No, I understood what you meant. I'm just not sure how to respond."

"I suppose I'm curious about what makes you tick."

Sam's nose crinkled, "So I'm your little experiment then?"

Jessica blushed, realising how supercilious she must have sounded, "No Sam, that's not what I meant."

"Good, because I have had my share of being someone's curiosity and won't go there again."

"I'm sorry I gave you that impression. I'm not usually this inadequate when it comes to expressing myself."

"Have you eaten today?"

"No."

"There's your answer. Drinking wine on an empty stomach adds up to silly talk."

Jessica giggled, "Is that assessment from experience?"

"Unfortunately yes, I'm not much of a wine drinker."

"Lucky for us dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Sam finished the wine and stood, "Can you direct me to the bathroom please?"

Jessica rose to her feet, "This way." She led her guest down the hall and to the left. "There you go."

"Thank you and you have a lovely home."

"I have only been living here for two months, but I think I have it just the way I like it."

"You've done well; it's very warm and inviting."

Jessica looked into deep blue eyes, "I think so." She turned and headed back down the corridor and into the kitchen.

The oven timer sounded and she grabbed a pair of oven mitts. Opening the door, she carefully withdrew the baking dish containing roasted vegetables and the prime rib. She nearly dropped it when Sam spoke from behind her.

"Would you like a hand Jessica?"

_"Oh god yes,"_ thought the blonde, but instead rejoined, "You could pour us another glass of wine."

"I can handle that." Sam went into the living room to retrieve the empty glasses. "So how are you and Stark getting on?"

"It's still early days yet, but I think we have come to an understanding and have stopped butting heads on a regular basis. Actually, we are good friends now."

Sam laughed loudly, "I'm glad to hear that. Most cops in this city are still adjusting to the fact he is on our side now."

"I admit I am too, but he is a damn good Attorney and top class investigator."

"So are you Jess."

"Thank you, but I don't get to practice my craft as often as I'd like. I'm too busy with all the paperwork and kissing Mayor Delgado's ass."

"Oh the joys of politics," taunted Sam.

Jessica finished the meal preparations, "Can you carry the gravy boat to the table for me?"

"I can and I'll bring the wine too."

"Thank you Sam."

Sam followed Jessica to the dining table and set down the jug and wine glasses, "This smells and looks wonderful."

"Thank you and it's been a while since I've had company."

The pair sat down and Jessica suggested, "Please help yourself."

Doing so, Sam took a generous portion, "I didn't realise how hungry I am. I haven't eaten since dinner last night."

Jessica staked her plate, "Me too."

Sam's cellular phone rang, "Excuse me." Standing up from the table and moving away, she flipped open the phone and answered, "Sam Lake speaking."

_"Hello, it's Lieutenant Bond. I'm sorry to disturb you this late Sergeant Lake, but would it be convenient for you to attend the station Monday morning to give your statement?"_

"Yes sir that would be fine."

_"Good, I'll see you at ten. How are you holding up?"_

"I'm okay sir and thank you for asking. I'll see you on Monday." Sam closed the cell phone and returned to the table, "Sorry about that. My interview with IA is on Monday at ten."

"After you are done there, would you like to drop into my office to verify and sign your statement?"

"Sure." Tears welled in Sam's eyes and were swiftly wiped away with a napkin, "I'm sorry, I'm still trying to deal with all this."

"Don't apologise and I fully understand what you are going through, just know I am here if you need to talk."

Sam took up the offer and spoke about Greg while the pair ate.

-0-

An hour and a two glasses of wine later, Sam finished helping Jessica with the dishes and said, "I really am grateful for your wiliness to allow me to vent."

Jessica folded the dishcloth and hung it over the middle of the dual sink, "It's the least I can do. Would you like a coffee?"

"No thanks, I actually don't drink it."

Jessica laughed, "Well you must be the only cop I know who doesn't."

"I don't eat doughnuts either," confessed Sam amusingly.

"Stop it, you are ruining years of stereo typing," joked Jessica as she turned on the kettle and reached for a tea bag.

"I hope you didn't change your mind about having coffee because of my comment?"

"No, I drink way too much of it and really should cut down."

The kettle came to the boil moments later and the pair retreated to the living room.

"What other stereo types don't you fit into as an officer?" enquired Jessica curiously, wanting to learn more about the amiable officer.

"I don't smoke or cheat with other cops' wives."

Jessica giggled for a brief moment, "Very funny."

"Yeah, I'm a laugh a minute. What made you choose a career in Law?"

"I obtained my interest when I was growing up. My father was an attorney and his passion was passed onto me. I've been with the District Attorney's Office for fifteen years and have ambitions of being a Judge someday. What about you?"

"Oh you know how that goes, a desire to protect and serve the community."

Jessica knew her guest was not being forthright, but didn't press for more, "You have an impressive service record or at least what I read from the first two pages of your jacket was. You have quite the collection of unit citations, bravery awards and commendations."

Sam smiled, "You could say I've been busy the past fourteen years."

"When was the last time you took a vacation?"

"It was four year ago with Rachel."

"Why the long gap in between?"

"The last one turned into a breakup disaster, so I guess I've shied away from them."

Jessica giggled before drinking her tea, "A work colleague told me not to let chances go by or ignore opportunities."

"That sounds like first-rate advice."

"I've taken it onboard and plan to manage my time better so I can enjoy life more."

"Good luck with that endeavour Jessica, I'm sure you'll find a way to do it."

"What do you want out of life Sam?"

"I don't make plans. I live each day as if it's my last and get all I can out of it. I learnt early on in life not to take anything for granted because it can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye."

Jessica heard the emotion in Sam's voice and knew the comment was about Greg, "You aren't to blame for Greg's death."

"I should have seen it coming. I'm trained to spot trouble and react fast to situations. I let him down."

Jessica stood up from the armchair and knelt in front of Sam's knees. Resting her left hand on their leg, she said, "You did all you could under the circumstances. I'm no medical expert, but I'm sure you were in a state of shock for most of the time." She looked into glazed pools of dark blue and felt her heart ache. Sam's eyes were filled with pain and Jessica wanted to reach out and comfort her.

Sam blinked a few times then with a voice wracked with heartbreak, responded, "I'm trained to improve, adapt and overcome and I failed. To fail is to fail everyone."

Tears brimmed in Jessica's eyes, "You didn't fail."

Standing, Sam looked down at Jessica, "Thank you for dinner and the conversation, but I better be off home so you can get some sleep."

Jessica rose to her feet, "You are welcome."

"Is it all right if I leave my truck here overnight? I don't think I should drive, I'll pick it up in the morning."

"That's not a problem. Would you like me to call you a cab?"

"No thanks. It's a beautiful night and I feel like walking home."

"Well I hope you don't have too far to go."

"It's only two point two miles away over in Boyle Heights. You could say we are practically neighbours."

Jessica smiled at the news, "If you need to talk, don't hesitate to call."

"I appreciate the offer, goodnight Jessica."

"Goodnight Sam." Jessica's cell phone rang, "That's Sebastian, excuse me for one moment."

"You're excused."

Jessica strolled down the hallway and Sam couldn't help but admire the graceful stride. Shaking her head, Sam turned, opened the door and left before staying and saying something silly.

Picking up the phone, Jessica answered, "What's up Stark?"

_"Hey Jess, just calling to let you know IA are ready to throw the book at Jordon. I've had Isaac looking into the two detectives' backgrounds since ten this morning. Tobias gave me a copy of their interview with Jordon and it smells."_

"Smells in what way?"

_"The prick is lying about prior knowledge of the ambush on Whatmore."_

"Okay, so we nail the bastard on first degree murder."

_"Indeed we do Counsellor. You want to sit second chair on this one?"_

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that's a good idea professionally."

Stark chuckled briefly, _"So how did coffee go with the Sergeant?"_

Jessica's smile spread across her face, "The good Sergeant doesn't drink coffee, but dinner was nice."

_"Dinner? You go Jess and well done."_

"Listen, I left her standing at the front door, so if you don't mind I need to go."

_"Don't let me keep you, night Jess."_

"Goodnight Sebastian." Returning the phone to the coffee table, Jessica walked to the door and was disappointed to see her guest had departed.

-0-

Lake walked briskly towards home and kept her attention focused on the night sky. Seeking out familiar constellations for company, Sam quickly arrived home. Entering the house, she took off her jacket and reached for the phone.

"Hello Rachel, I apologise for calling so late. I just wanted to know how Janet and Ron were doing."

_"Don't worry about the time sweetie. I just put Hannah back to sleep and was already up. Janet is having a hard time, but Ron is supporting her and Ashley flies in tomorrow from London with her husband Ross."_

"I wish there was something I could do for them and I haven't seen Greg's sister since the wedding."

_"Just be there for them Sam, it's all any of us can do."_

"Yeah, I guess it is. How are you doing?"

_"Hanging in there sweetie and you?"_

"I'm still trying to get my head around it."

_"Have you heard how Sheree is?"_

"Yes. Before I left the stationhouse this morning the Captain informed me she was staying with her parents over in Beverley Hills. She is in shock poor woman and can't go back into her house."

_"That's understandable, did you ever meet her?"_

"No, but I know Greg was planning on getting us all together to introduce her. He was fairly taken with her and very happy."

_"He mentioned something to me last week about having lunch."_

"I'm going over to his place in the morning to help organise things with his parents."

_"What time?"_

"I told Ron around nine."

_"So you want to pick me up on the way?"_

"I'd like that Rach; we have a lot to sort through."

_"I'll see you then, now go the bed and get some sleep. I love you Sam."_

"I love you too Doc."

-o-

_Chapter 3 is waiting ..._


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Pulling into a vacant parking space outside the Criminal Justice Centre, Sam turned off the ignition and got out of the SUV. Walking to the front lobby, she searched for Jessica's office on the directory board then headed to the appropriate suite.

The officer stopped outside the door and read the embossed signage:

**LA County District Attorney – Jessica Devlin - 1033**

Opening the door, Sam was greeted by a personal assistant sitting behind a desk in the foyer.

"Good morning, can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, my name is Sam Lake and I have an appointment with Ms Devlin."

"Oh yes, you are expected." The assistant picked up the phone, "Sam Lake is here." She put down the receiver then pointed to the door behind her, "Go right in."

"Thank you ma'am," replied Sam before strolling to the office door and opening it. Her breath caught and a churning sensation erupted in the pit of her stomach.

Jessica was sitting on the end of the large cedar wood table with her long legs crossed at the ankles. Her slender feet were adorned with black three inch high heels and she was attired in a black skirt suit with a red blouse.

Sam took a nanosecond to regain a firm grip on an overactive mind, "Good morning ma'am."

Jessica looked up from the paperwork she was reading and smiled brilliantly, "Hello Sam, how are you?"

"I am well and you ma'am?"

"Busy, but fine. Please take a seat."

Sitting opposite Jessica, Sam immediately focused on the well-toned legs on display.

Jessica straightened up and went behind her desk to sit down, "I've just been going over your statement." She picked up a silver ballpoint pen off the desk and stood up again.

Sitting next to Sam, she handed the paperwork and pen over, "Read through it then sign each page."

Sam's hands were shaking and Jess noticed. She reached out and placed her hand over the officer's right hand, "Are you all right?"

"Uhm ... yes ma'am."

Jessica didn't remove her hand, "Then why are you trembling?"

"I ... uhm," Sam concentrated and the tremors stopped.

"If you want, we can leave this for another time," suggested Jessica.

Sam turned to her, "No, I'm fine. Let's get it over with ma'am."

Jessica reluctantly withdrew her hand, "All right."

Standing up, Sam leaned over and placed the paperwork on the desk then began signing.

Jessica leaned back in the chair and leered at the perfectly taut buttocks encased in black trousers. Her eyes travelled upwards along the black leather jacket to broad shoulders. To say she was highly aroused was an underestimation. If she wasn't in her office, Jessica would have done something about it, but she remained professional and returned to her chair behind the desk.

Sam finished with the last page a short time later and passed it over, "There you go ma'am."

As fingers touched for a brief moment, two sets of blue eyes held each other's gaze.

"Thank you," replied a flustered Jessica. "I gather you are aware Jordon has been charged with murder."

"Yes ma'am. I was notified of the indictment this morning whilst at the division."

"That makes you our main witness Sam."

"Yes ma'am, I am aware of that."

"This case is all over the news as of this morning and you can expect to be hounded by the media for the duration of the trial."

"Yes ma'am, the circus is already in town. I drove around for a while before I lost the tail that followed me from the station."

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this. You already have enough to deal with."

"I had to move Greg's parents out of his house yesterday. Reporters showed up and took up camp on the sidewalk."

"You should have called me and my office would have handled it."

"I didn't want to disturb you on a Sunday. Ron and Janet are staying with Rachel and her family."

"All right, but what about you?"

"I'm good ma'am. Mr Stark offered me his guest room."

Jessica's brows arched up in question, "So you called him?"

"No ma'am, he phoned me yesterday. A little birdie told him the press were on the hunt."

Jessica smiled, "Trust Stark to be one step ahead of the game."

"I have to go see him once I'm done here."

"In that case, we are finished unless you have questions?"

Smiling, Sam answered, "Actually I have three."

"Go ahead Sam."

"Will you be involved with the trial process?"

"No, I'll only be overseeing the case and liaising with the media."

Sam smiled broader, "Okay. Do you think it unprofessional for the DA to go out on a date with a witness?"

Jessica blushed brightly at the inquiry and answered truthfully, "Yes I do."

"When this case is over and I am no longer a witness, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Jessica grinned sweetly, "I'd like that very much."

Sam smirked briefly in return, "I look forward to it. By the way, you look absolutely gorgeous this morning." Walking to the door, the officer left before Jessica could respond to the flattering remark.

Going down the hall, Sam walked towards the District Attorney's High Profile Unit and was about to enter when Sebastian Stark came barrelling through the doorway.

"Morning Sam, just the person I need to see. Come on, we are off to talk to Jess."

Sam pivoted and followed him back down the corridor. Just as the pair were about to open the door, Stark faced, Sam, "I know it's not any of my business, but don't wait for Jessica to make a first move, you'll have to be the go to person."

Sam slapped Stark on the shoulder, "Thanks for the advice, but it's all taken care of."

"Excellent, just remember to send me photos."

Sam chuckled at the suggestion, "Like that would ever happen."

"Hey, I've got to have dreams."

-0-

Jessica looked up when the door opened and Stark stepped in, closely trailed by Sam. "Please don't tell me there is a problem."

Stark walked around behind the desk, grabbed Jessica's head and kissed her on the top of her hair, "No problem. Now repeat after me, Stark, you are the best lead prosecutor this office has ever had."

Jessica laughed as Sebastian released her, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Not yet, but two bottles of scotch should alleviate that dilemma," joked Stark.

"Okay, I'll play along. Stark, you are the best lead prosecutor this office has ever had."

Stark bowed, "Damn straight I am."

"So what has brought on this enthusiastic display of modesty?"

"I have just saved this office a shit load of money and time."

"And how did you manage that?" queried Jessica with lifted brows.

Stark turned to face Sam, "Because that spineless prick Jordon accepted the deal I put on the table two hours ago."

"No way!" exclaimed Jessica as she got to her feet. "I didn't expect his attorney to agree."

"He didn't. Jordon fired him and accepted on his own behalf. The papers have already been filed with the court and he was arraigned fifteen minutes ago."

Jessica hugged her deputy, "Well done and I'll buy you those two bottles of scotch."

"You got it."

Jessica ended the embrace and looked at Sam.

"What deal did you offer?" asked a stone faced Sergeant.

"Sam," began Jessica in a softened tone. "It wasn't a good deal and no less than what he deserves."

Stark continued, "We offered twenty five to life with consideration for parole after serving thirty and only if he gave full disclosure of all illegal activities he was involved in with Wright. Jordon had an attack of conscience and played ball."

Sam was relieved with the explanation and realised Jordon would be an old man by the time he was released from prison. That thought provided some modicum of comfort.

"Sentencing is scheduled for nine o'clock Wednesday morning. The docket clerk owed me a favour, so we got in early."

"Thank you sir, that is good news," responded a satisfied Sam.

"Don't mention it. Now if you two don't have any plans, I'd like to treat you to a very long lunch. My workload for the day just cleared up and Raina is busy preparing for the sentencing hearing."

"My afternoon just became a lot more interesting," admitted Jessica.

"If you give me a moment to make a call, I'll be free," announced Sam.

Jessica grabbed Stark's arm and led him to the door, "We'll meet you outside."

"Thank you ma'am."

Stark chuckled once the pair stepped into the hall, "How adorable are those manners?"

Jessica smiled, "I find them very charismatic."

"So tell me Madam District Attorney, just how long have you harboured feelings for the ever polite Sergeant?"

"I first met her ten years ago on a case when I was a DDA. I found her very appealing, but didn't pursue anything back then. I've run into Sam on and off over the years whether through cases or just fleeting glances at the court building.

"That's a long time Jess," theorised Stark.

"I didn't as you so eloquently described, harbour feelings for her like a love sick school girl. I was attracted to Sam, but I like to be asked out and not vice versa."

"Spoken like a true modern woman."

Sam joined the laughing attorneys and declared, "I'm ready."

-0-

After walking a short distance, the trio entered a quaint Italian restaurant and Stark was immediately greeted by the owner.

"Sebastian, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Gino."

"I have the best table for you and your friends."

"Thanks," replied Stark as they followed the short bald man in his early sixties to a table by the window.

Sam pulled out a chair for Jessica then sat down.

Stark patted Gino on the arm, "We'll have a bottle of your finest my good man."

"Coming right up Sebastian."

"I recommend the scaloppini, it's fantastico."

Jessica and Sam perused the menu for a moment.

"That sounds good sir," said Sam, and Jessica agreed.

Gino returned with a bottle of Zinfandel, "Are you ready to order?" He poured three glasses then placed the bottle on the table.

"We'll have three servings of the scaloppini Gino," answered Stark.

"Ah, a fine choice, enjoy your wine everybody."

"Thank you Gino."

"So this is where you come to for those long lunches," taunted Jessica before sipping her wine.

"I'm here at least once a week. I like the food and the wine is terrific." Stark picked up his glass and added, "To Greg Whatmore, a good officer and a fine gentleman."

"To Greg," cheered Jessica.

"Ooh Rah," Sam quietly rejoined.

Stark noted Jessica's puzzled look, "Greg served as a Marine before joining LAPD."

"Oh I see; I never knew that about him."

"He liked to keep it quiet ma'am, he never was one for bragging," explained Sam.

Jessica raised her glass and uttered her best, "Ooh Rah. To Greg Whatmore, he served his country proudly."

"Ooh Rah," chorused Sam and Stark.

"Speaking of Greg," began Sam seconds later. "His service is at 1400 hours at Oakdale Memorial Park on Friday."

"We'll be there," confided Stark. "Unfortunately so will the media."

Jessica changed the subject, "I hear you have a house guest Sebastian."

"Yes and a very good one I must say. Made Julie and I a wonderful dinner last night and even did the dishes."

Sam chuckled, "It was the least I could do after you took me in sir."

"Think nothing of it. So what is on the menu tonight?"

"I'm afraid you will have to find another chef, I'm taking Ron and Janet out to dinner."

"Why don't you bring them over to the house?" suggested Stark in between sips of wine.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive and you're invited too Jess."

"Thank you Sebastian."

Meals arrived and the threesome spent the next hour eating and planning the menu for dinner. Sam volunteered to cook and Jessica offered to lend a hand.

Gino approached the table as a waiter cleared the table, "How was everyone's meal?"

"Grande Gino," replied Stark.

"Wonderful," responded Jessica.

Sam spoke in fluent Italian, "Magnifigo." (_Magnificent_)

"Lei è Italiano," asked Gino. (_Are you Italian?)_

"No, mia nonna era da Sicilia." (_No, my grandmother was from Sicily_)

"L'ha insegnato?" (_She taught you?)_

"Yes, she spoke little English when I was very young."

"She did a wonderful job, your Italian is perfect."

"Thank you."

Stark interrupted, "Have you two stopped showing off yet?"

"I'm done," answered Sam while looking at her diver's watch. "I hate to leave, but I have a meeting with Captain Wilson at 1430 hours."

"No problem Sam, I'll see you back at the house later," said Stark.

Sam rose from the table, "I'll call Greg's parents and tell them about the change of venue. Is 1930 hours okay with you sir?"

"That sounds good."

"Thanks for a great lunch and it will be my treat next time. I'll see you later ma'am."

Jessica watched as Sam was farewelled by Gino.

"Penny for your thoughts Counsellor?" asked Sebastian.

"Stop that before I slap you."

"Don't tease me Jess."

"Dream on Sebastian," jested Jessica.

"Trust me, I will."

"On that note, I better get back to the office and read through the stack of depositions sitting on my desk."

"I'll walk back with you," offered Stark. "I have to go over the sentencing strategy with Raina.

-0-

Lake left Captain Wilson's office after arranging final details for the Honour Guard and service protocol for Greg's funeral. Both officers had remained stoic when discussing plans with Lieutenant McClure, the division's funeral commander, but once he left, they shared an embrace and tears before Sam broke away.

It took forty minutes for Sam to drive to Malibu and another thirty to shop for dinner ingredients. It was a little after five when long brown haired, sixteen year old Julie Stark answered the door and took two bags of groceries from Sam.

"Hi there."

"Hello Julie, how was class today?"

"Good, how was your day?" enquired Julie as the pair walked into the kitchen and set the parcels down on the counter.

"Busy."

"Dad told me about the update on the case. I'm glad that bastard is getting what he deserves."

"Me too Kiddo," agreed Sam solemnly.

"Do you want me to give you a hand with dinner?"

"Got it covered, Jessica is coming over early to help out."

Julie smirked, "Oh I see. I really love her, she knows how to keep dad in his place."

Sam roared with laughter, "Don't let your dad hear you say that."

"It can remain our secret," chuckled Julie.

"You've got yourself a deal."

Sam stacked all the perishables into the refrigerator and the other items into the pantry. "I'm off to change into something more comfortable. You want to shoot a few hoops with me?"

"You're on. I'll just go grab the basketball out of my room."

-0-

Jessica turned into the last corner of Sebastian's three level house's drive and promptly swore, "Shit! That is one hot body." She pulled up beside Sam's Chevy and turned off the engine.

Sam immediately ran over and opened the driver's door, "Hello Jess."

"Hi and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jessica climbed out of her car and waved to Julie, "Hey Jules, how you doing?"

"I'm great."

Reaching into the BMW, Jessica retrieved two bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon from the passenger seat.

"Here, I'll take those up to the house," offered Julie as she took the wine from Jessica.

Sam closed the car door and looked at Jessica. The blonde was wearing black jeans and a short sleeved pink and blue floral buttoned shirt. "You look very nice," she noted while picking up the basketball.

Jessica took in the other woman's attire of running shoes, long legged blue camouflaged shorts and white tank top and declared, "You look fantastic."

Chuckling softly at the enthusiastic compliment, Sam replied, "Thank you."

Jessica blushed in return and continued with her appraisal, "You have great arms."

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"No, just stating a fact."

"Well, you have a great body too and are incredibly beautiful."

"Now you are embarrassing me," teased Jessica with a grin.

"Come on, we better go inside before the photographer gets a money shot."

Jessica turned around and glanced down the drive. Noticing the black van at the bottom of the hill, she reasoned, "They must have followed me here from the office, sorry Sam."

"Don't apologise, someone was bound to turn up sooner or later."

"I would have preferred later. I just assumed the media would have lost interest after I made the press release this afternoon."

"It's probably a tabloid shmuck looking for a juicy behind the scenes shot."

Jessica laughed, "Well not today, they don't."

Sam smiled, "You ready to assist me in the kitchen?"

"I certainly am."

The duo reached the front door as Sam's cell phone rang. Pulling it from a pocket she answered, "Hello, Sebastian."

_"Hey Sam, I'm just calling to let you know I'll pick up the Whatmores and be home around seven thirty."_

"Thanks for the call. Oh by the way, the press are parked outside the property line."

_"It was only a matter of time. I'll call the local cops and have them moved on as a traffic hazard. See ya."_

Sam closed the door and turned to Jessica, "I'll just go have a quick shower, won't be long."

-0-

Moments later Jessica joined Julie in the living room and asked, "What are you watching?"

"One Tree Hill and my homework."

Jessica took a seat on the couch, "How was your visit with your mom last weekend?"

"Okay, but I missed dad."

"Yeah, he grows on you after a while," joked the blonde. "A bit like fungus."

Julie tittered, turned off the television and switched on the stereo, "So tell me all about Sam."

"You probably know more than me, seems you've spent more time together."

"I doubt that although I do know she likes you a lot."

"That's good to know because I really like her."

"Have you dated yet?"

"No, but Sam asked me out for dinner once this case is over."

"Well, that's Wednesday, so you won't have long to wait."

Jessica laughed briefly, "I guess not."

"Sam's a good basketball player and has a killer body."

"Yes, I couldn't help but notice that when I arrived."

"Couldn't help but notice what?" asked Sam while entering the room.

"That you have good hearing," replied Julie. "Are there any requests for music?"

"As long as it's not Hip Hop or Rap, I'm cool."

"Got it," acknowledged Julie as she stood and sorted through the CD collection. "And no Jess, I'm not putting on that classical shit you like."

"Language young lady," teased Jessica. "A little culture is a good thing."

Sam approached Julie with a raised a hand, "High five Julie, it's crap."

Jessica rose off the couch, "Well I guess I'm outnumbered then."

"You are indeed, now into the kitchen ma'am," remarked Sam light heartily.

The pair entered the kitchen as Katie Perry's _"Hot 'n' Cold"_ exploded from the speakers located throughout the house.

"Well at least it's not Verdi," noted Sam while opening the fridge and passing dinner ingredients to Jessica.

-0-

For the next twenty minutes the twosome prepared Beef Bourguignon and Sam finally closed the oven door. "Dinner will be ready in an hour and thanks for your help Jess."

"You are more than welcome."

Sam had been mindful of the possibility the prying media was more than likely using a telescopic lens and able to see into the house. With all the panes of glass around the building, she refrained from touching Jessica, although it was becoming more difficult as time moved on.

Julie joined them a short time later, "Dad just called. They're caught in traffic and will be late. They won't be here until at least eight. He also warned me about spying photographers, so it's lucky I didn't strip off and howl at the moon like I usually do at this time of night."

"You have been living with your father way too long Jules," taunted Jessica.

"I know, I'm a bad influence on him," retorted Julie as she grabbed a can of coke out of the fridge. "Fortunately, we have a secret weapon at our disposal." Going to the light control panel, she pressed several switches and the outside security shutters started to cover the glass walls.

"Smart move Kiddo," commented Sam impressively.

"Thank dad, he reminded me they were there," confessed Julie before returning to the living room.

_"I Kissed A Girl"_ started to play and Jessica started to sing along.

Sam washed her hands at the sink then turned to her, "You have a really lovely singing voice."

"Thank you," replied Jessica before resuming singing. She cleaned her hands and reached for the hand towel Sam was holding.

Their arms brushed together and Sam pulled away from the heat, "You seem to be enjoying this song."

Jessica dried her hands, "I am; it's so darn catchy."

Moving in closer, Sam wrapped two arms around Jessica's waist, "I never pictured you as being this open."

Looking into Sam's eyes, the blonde replied, "Only a few people get to see this side of me. I've managed to keep my private life to myself over the years, but you bring out the soft side of me."

"Most people think you are a hardnosed, ice cold woman."

"I know and it's hard to live up to that reputation at times, but I can't afford to have the powers that be perceive me as weak."

"Just so you know, I have never thought that of you."

"I'm glad you're a fan." Jessica's long fingers were tracing small circles across Sam's back just above the waist band of low hipped jeans and over the material of the white tee shirt.

"I've always been an admirer Jess," admitted Sam freely.

"You're old fashioned about romance, aren't you?"

"Yes I am ma'am. I don't believe in one night stands or casual sex."

"That's very refreshing to hear," confessed Jessica. "Although at the same time, it is rather frustrating."

Sam smiled, "You aren't the kind of woman who enjoys casual intimacy either."

"How do you know that?"

"It's in your body language."

Intrigued, Jessica urged, "Go on."

"This morning when I was in your office signing paperwork, you were checking out my ass."

Jessica lowered her eyes, "Was I that obvious?"

"No, but you showed great strength of character by moving away and not doing or saying anything."

"I think that's a compliment," joked Jessica.

"It is. You are a very strong independent woman, but you like to be romanced."

"It seems you have me all figured out already."

"No, not yet. I only know the surface stuff, but I'm going to enjoy learning more."

"I'm fairly boring Sam."

Sam spoke through pursed lips, "I disagree. I find you fascinating and humorous as well as extremely gorgeous." Sam leaned in and kissed Jessica on the temple, "You have much to offer Jessica Devlin."

"Uh uhm," muttered the DA. She was floating on air from the simple touch of lips still lingering on her skin.

"I also know I am very attracted to you," admitted Sam.

"I'm more than attracted to you."

With a sly grin, Sam explained, "And that is why I'm now pulling back and not attacking you in Sebastian's house or in front of his teenage daughter."

"I can fully respect that decision."

Sam stepped aside, "Don't expect me to be as chivalrous next time we are completely alone."

Jessica grinned madly, "I won't and if you'll excuse me, I'll just go to my car and grab my overnight bag."

Sam reached out and took hold of Jessica's arm, "Stay here and I'll go get it for you."

"There are those manners again. I must thank your parents someday for raising you so well."

Sam hesitated for a moment then fled the room without another word and Jessica went to talk to Julie.

Julie turned down the music as the disc player changed to Bobby Darin, "You okay Jess?"

"I think I may have just offended Sam unintentionally."

"Oh, that's not good."

The object of their conversation returned and walked past them carrying Jessica's bag and asked, "Which bedroom?"

"Third one Sam," answered Julie.

"Thanks." Sam bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Jessica followed and caught up with Sam in the bedroom, "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you."

"It's okay." Sam changed the subject by approaching the balcony door, "This is one spectacular house and the views are wonderful."

Opening the door, the troubled officer stepped out into the cool night air. That side of the house offered no photo opportunities from that angle of the road, so Sam wasn't bothered about prying lens.

Jessica moved behind her and rested a hand on the hollow of her back, "Stark bought here years ago when he was making the big bucks."

"It must have cost him a small fortune."

"It was two million dollars to be precise."

"That's a lot of money for a house."

"It is, but he can afford it."

Jessica rested her chin on Sam's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the trim midriff, "It is a beautiful panorama."

Sam pointed to the sky, "That's my favourite constellation, Orion the Hunter. If you look to his right shoulder you will see Betelgeuse, that's a bright red giant star. Orion faces Taurus the Bull which contains a cluster of stars visible to the naked eye and is called Pleiades and to the lower right is his dog, Canis Major. That region includes the brightest star in the sky, Sirius."

"I'm impressed, is Astronomy a hobby for you?"

"It is these days. I have a bachelor's degree in Astronomy from California State University."

"That explains why you are so knowledgeable. I attended Northern California Law Centre. What else did you study?"

"It was pretty much the standard, English Literature, Maths, Engineering, Computer Science, French and Psychology."

"That's really imposing."

Nodding, Sam pointed to the stars again, "See that small star blinking to the left of Orion?"

Jessica followed the directions, "The one at ten o'clock from the bright star?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"What's that one called?"

"Two Lakes, I bought the naming rights to it in 1992 and named it for my parents."

Suddenly Sam being upset earlier made sense, "I'm so sorry Sam; I had no idea."

"Unless you read my entire personal file, you wouldn't."

"I think I better get the jacket off Stark first thing tomorrow morning."

"Too late, it was returned to Headquarters this afternoon."

"Darn, I guess I'll just have to take the time to ask you more questions."

"Looks like it and it will be more personal that way."

"I bet you were a real jock at College?"

Sam chuckled at the question, "I was."

"Obviously you played basketball, what else?"

"I ran track, played soccer and swam."

"You must have been short on spare time?"

"I found some occasionally."

"Avez-vous mentionné vous a étudié du français ?" (_Did you mention you studied French_?)

"J'ai fait." (_I did_.)

"Très bon." (_Very good_)

"Vous êtes si beau Jess." (_You are so beautiful Jess_)

"Vous remercier et vous êtes bon pour ma confiance en soi." (_Thank you and you are good for my self-confidence_)

"Accueil." (_Welcome_)

"I think French is such a romantic language."

"I do too Jess. You can actually be having a heated argument and it still sounds wonderful and lyrical."

Jessica giggled at the comment, "That's so true."

Sam placed hands over Jessica's, "I'm sorry about being slow off the mark with you. It's just that my emotions have taken a hammering and I want to be emotionally stable before I start a relationship."

"Is a relationship with me what you want?"

"Yes it is, but I'm carrying around too much baggage at the moment to be fair on you."

"I do understand what you are talking about and I am here for you, anytime night or day."

Humbled, Sam tilted her head to the side, "Thank you, I appreciate the offer."

Smiling at the gesture of coyness, Jessica continued, "I like you and have enjoyed our time together albeit the tragedy and want to see more of you."

"I feel the same way and all I ask is for you to be patient with me."

"I can do that, I believe you are worth the wait."

Sam noticed the beam of headlights approaching the front of the house and the private sharing of emotions came to an end, "Here are the others now."

-0-

After greetings, Stark excused himself to shower and once he returned, the group sat down to an enjoyable meal. Except for Julie and Sam, the others quickly drank the two bottle of wine Jessica brought before Sebastian opened a third.

By the time Ron and Janet left in a taxi, Stark and Jessica were less that sober and it was past eleven. Julie had gone to bed an hour earlier after helping Sam with the dishes.

Sebastian was busying turning off lights and enabling the security system when Sam and Jess joined him in the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"Boss, I'm taking the day off tomorrow," he announced with a theatrical swish of his right hand.

"Okay, but don't expect to see me there either."

"On that note, thank you for a lovely evening, goodnight." Stark staggered up the stairs and entered the first bedroom.

Jess finished her water and put the bottle in the trash, "Why did I agree to that third bottle of wine?"

"You were slightly intoxicated at the time. Your judgement may have been impaired."

"That's a good reason Sergeant."

"I'm glad you agree. Come on, time for bed."

Jessica looked at Sam and tried to focus, "Will you sleep with me?"

The question caused Sam to frown, "Jess, we've been over this."

"No ... no... I don't mean sex," protested the blonde. "I'd just like you to hold me."

Smiling, Sam took Jessica by the hand, switched off the last light and led her to the staircase.

"Shit, I nearly tripped. Can you see in the dark?"

Steading her charge, Sam tried not to giggle, "I'm not drunk and have good night vision."

"You have beautiful eyes."

Sam ignored the comment and ushered Jessica into her room, "Get ready for bed."

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes, now be quiet and don't wake the others."

"Yes Sergeant Lake," jested Jessica before turning on the light.

Backtracking up the hall to the second bedroom, Sam quickly changed into boxers, an LAPD tee shirt then brushed her teeth.

Jessica was lying on the right side of the mattress and stared at Sam when she returned.

Sam turned off the light and approached the bed. Slipping in under the covers, the nervous officer settled on her side. "How did you know I prefer the left side of the bed?"

"You're left handed, so I just assumed."

"That's a very good deduction Counsellor."

Sighing, Jessica moved closer, "I promise to behave."

Sam chuckled, "It's all right and I know how to defend myself."

"I'm sure you do, but you are safe. Red wine acts like a cold shower for me."

Sam pulled the bewitching blonde onto her chest, "Remind me to toss out all my red vino."

Jessica let forth a giggle, "Beer on the other hand, has the opposite effect."

"I'm buying two cases in the morning," pledged Sam with a snort.

"Good and I'm fond of Millers."

"I am too. Are you really not going into work tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be there. What kind of impression would I make on the others?"

"Well you are the boss."

"True, but I have a shit load of paperwork I want finished by Wednesday."

"I've got some business to attend to too, so I'll drive you to work. You will still be under the influence in the morning."

"Well if I got caught, I know a cute cop and a top-quality attorney."

Sam chuckled before saying, "What time do you need to leave here?"

"Seven, so we can beat the traffic. I've got a fresh suit in the trunk of my car."

Turning over, Sam reached for the travel clock and set the alarm. Rolling back onto the side, she said, "All set, goodnight Jess."

Jessica snuggled into Sam's chest again, "Goodnight baby."

Sam smiled for several minutes before closing tired eyes and falling asleep.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Opening eyelids, Sam adjusted to the sunrise gleaming through the balcony doors. Jessica was softly snoring behind her and Sam tried not to laugh.

Lifting the blonde's arm up, she slid out of bed and picked up the clock. Once the alarm was turned off, she quietly made her way to the other bedroom and had a shower before dressing in black trousers and a cayan blue long sleeved shirt.

Going downstairs to the kitchen, Sam was delighted to find Jessica dressed in a light grey pants suit with a pink shirt and sipping from a cup of tea.

"Good morning Jess."

"Morning," grumbled an obviously hung-over DA.

"I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No and thanks for last night Sam."

"You're welcome and you look really nice."

"My pounding head would disagree with you."

Sam reached for a bowl from an overhead cabinet and withdrew a container of fruit salad from the refrigerator, "You want some?"

Jessica held up her right hand, "Good god no, I don't think it would stay down."

"Trust me; it will make you feel better." Sam spooned a portion into the dish.

In turn, Jessica screwed up her face, "No thanks."

Sam returned the container to the fridge and leaned up against the counter next to Jessica, "Have you taken anything for the headache?"

"Yes and I've drunk two glasses of water."

"Good girl." Sam took a mouthful of fruit and ate.

"Have you always been this fit?"

"Yes, ever since I was a teenager."

"Uh huh."

Sam ate more fruit then filed the spoon and turned to Jessica, "Just have one spoonful; I guarantee you will feel better."

Jessica shook her head, "I don't think I can."

Taking a piece of apple between two fingers, Sam raised it to luscious lips, "Apple is good for you when you are feeling under the weather."

Jessica looked at Sam's digits and melted, "Okay." She opened her mouth and bit into the offered fruit. Before she could stop herself, she licked the tips of Sam's fingers.

Sam's eyes widened and Jessica apologised, "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, no harm done." Sam was lying. Arousal seared through her body as she picked up another piece of fruit and popped it into the blonde's mouth.

Jessica was tempted to lick the fingers again, but didn't.

Once the bowl was empty, Sam asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better thank you."

Sam checked the time, "We better lock and load."

Jessica collected her bag and followed Sam to the Chevy SUV.

-o-

Sam turned onto the main road and switched on the CD player. "Do you have plans for lunch Jess?"

"No."

"Care to join me?"

"I'd like to, but I've got too much work to complete. I was planning on eating in the office."

"No worries." Sam tapped along to the music on the steering wheel.

"I'd never figure you for a Pink fan."

"There you go, something new learnt about me."

"An ex took me to her concert two years ago and she was brilliant."

"I saw her late last year, best concert I've ever been to." Sam laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just reminded of how much fun it was after the concert."

Jessica smiled, "Oh yes, I know what you are talking about."

"Do you mind if I ask when your last relationship was?"

"I don't mind. I was dating a detective from Central Division for two months two years ago. That's who took me to see Pink."

"So what happened?"

"A long lost marriage I knew nothing about surfaced."

"Oh that is not good."

"No it wasn't."

The pair talked about College and an hour later, Sam dropped Jessica off at the Criminal Justice Centre. Driving home, Sam was happy to see the circus had packed up and rolled out of town.

After reading the mail, Sam went to Rachel's house and picked up Ron and Janet. The drive to the airport was quiet as was the trip back with Ashley and Ross.

By one o'clock, Sam had moved Ron and Janet back into Greg's house then spent another two hours with them before driving over to Rampart stationhouse.

-o-

Jessica spent the entire day finalising paperwork to be filed or archived. She looked at her watch around five thirty and called Sam.

_"Hello Jess."_

"Hi Sam, I'm done here whenever you are ready."

_"I'm parked across the street ma'am."_

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." She closed her cell phone, collected her leather briefcase and finally secured her office.

Sam beamed when Jessica walked across the street at the intersection and turned on the ignition. Leaning over the centre console, she opened the door for her.

"How was your day?" enquired Jessica as she slid onto the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Good and you?"

Jessica placed her portfolio on the rear seat and buckled her seatbelt, "I'm happy to announce all my paperwork is now up to date."

"Excellent."

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Yes, I'm cooking dinner for the Whatmore clan."

Blonde brows rose, "Clan?"

"Greg's uncles and aunts arrived this afternoon, so I volunteered to feed them. Would you like to join us?"

"Sorry, I've got a boring fund raiser to attend at City Hall."

"Oh, more of that Mayor Delgado ass kissing you've mentioned before."

"Yes and it won't be a late night thank goodness. I'll just make an appearance and graciously hand over a cheque."

Jessica told Sam all about the Foundation that was benefitting for the evening and before long, Sam turned into Sebastian's drive.

After chatting with Julie and Stark for a few minutes, then thanking them for their hospitality, Sam collected her belongings and drove home.

-o-

Reaching for the alarm, Sam turned it off and crawled out of bed to face a session on the home gym. After showering and eating breakfast an hour later, she dressed in black trousers, white shirt and a brown leather jacket.

Entering the Courtroom a short time later, Sam found Jessica speaking to Greg's family and took time to gather her emotions before approaching them. The gallery was full of LAPD personnel dressed in uniform and Sam struggled to remain composed while hugging everyone.

"Hello Sam," said Jessica as she looked up from behind the railing.

"Hey," replied Sam before taking a seat next to Janet.

Janet was holding onto Ron's right hand and Sam was surprised to see Jessica was holding her other.

Raina Troy walked up the aisle and greeted the family before taking a seat at the Prosecutor's table.

Jessica checked the time on her wristwatch, "We've got five minutes until we start. I'll speak to you all after we are done."

Sam glared at Jessica cynically, "Where is Sebastian?"

"He got called to a case involving a Councilman late last night. Raina prepared the sentencing remarks and will do an excellent job. It's basically only a formality anyway."

"All right Jess and sorry to question you like that." Sam reached up and took Janet's hand from the prosecutor, "Thank you, I've got this covered." Touched by Jessica's initial kind hearted concern, Sam smiled at her and the District Attorney's eyes filled with tears.

"I know you are anxious, but this will all be over shortly." Jessica straightened up and took a seat next to Raina and the two attorneys conversed until Phillip Jordon was led into the Courtroom by two Court Officers.

Jordon was wearing bright orange County jail coveralls and his hands and ankles were shackled. He kept his head lowered and was ushered into a seat at the defence table.

The gallery remained eerily quiet until Janet began to sob. Sam squeezed her hand and Ron put his arm protectively around his wife's shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

Twenty minutes elapsed as Deputy District Attorney Troy outlined the facts of the case that painted a picture of a corrupt Police Officer. Jordon, along with his partner Wright, had carried out illegal business with drug dealers and offered them protection in exchange of large amounts of cash. Raina presented Judge Brian McDonald irrefutable evidence of the two detectives' activities over the past twelve months and Jordon's signed confession.

After Raina closed with a final scathing statement, Judge McDonald asked the defendant to stand.

Sam let go of Janet's hand, stood then turned around with a bowed head.

Jessica twisted around in her seat when she noticed the Judge looking directly behind her. Her heart broke for the Sergeant and as every member of the LAPD got to their feet one after another and turned their backs to Jordon, the tears fell unashamedly. In all her years of being involved with the Law, she had never witnessed such loyalty and respect shown to a fallen comrade.

Judge McDonald was similarly impressed and began, "Phillip John Jordon, you have waived your right to Counsel and have pleaded guilty to murder in the second degree. Before I pass sentence, I wish to make comment. In the ten years I have sat in this chair, I have never seen such blatant misuse of authority from two individuals who took an oath to protect and serve this community. Not only did you and your despicable partner carry out an unlawful drug trade, you protected those you swore to bring to justice. Your final act of deceit was to callously assist your partner with the ambush of a fellow officer and his partner. Had it not been for the arrival of Officers Connors and Shaw, I am certain you would have carried out the heinous plan to kill not one, but two decorated officers who have served this City with integrity and honour. At no stage were you coerced into aiding and abetting your partner in the cold blooded slaying of Officer Gregory Whatmore. You admitted in your own words that it was you who purchased the weapon used to accomplish your atrocious crime. If I could, I too would stand and turn my back on you as your former brothers and sisters in blue have done. Do you wish to address the Court before I pass sentence of you?"

"No Your Honour," answered Jordon without raising his head.

"It is the ruling of this Court that you, Phillip John Jordon are hereby sentenced to imprisonment for twenty five years to life. I am not as generous as the District Attorney's Office and not bound by their recommendation and further stipulate you will be eligible for parole after serving forty years."

The public gallery erupted with cheers and applause. At forty seven years of age, the sentence handed down was the equivalent of life imprisonment.

Judge McDonald waited for the jubilation to ebb before continuing, "Phillip John Jordon, you are a disgrace to this Court and a traitor to Law Enforcement. Officers remove the prisoner." He tapped his gavel and added, "This Court is adjourned."

Raina turned to Jessica, "Holy shit, I did not see that coming."

The blonde wiped her eyes dry, "You did a fabulous job Raina, I'm so proud of you." She leaned over and embraced her Deputy.

Raina broke from the clinch, "Well thank you and I never thought I'd see the day when you got so emotional."

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm mellowing with age."

Raina grinned and stood up. She collected her papers and packed them into her briefcase while Jordon was escorted out of the Courtroom and the gallery became a sea of people hugging and crying.

Jessica turned and approached the Whatmore family. Her and Raina were instantly surrounded by them and received their gratitude.

Sam stepped aside to allow room and felt a hand on her right shoulder. Rotating, she found Captain Wilson standing there.

"Well done Sam. Listen, if you have a free moment I need to speak to you back at the station?"

"I was planning on dropping in anyway. I want to speak with Lieutenant McClure."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

Sam approached Ashley, "Ash I've got to go. Give my love to your parents and I'll see you all later tonight."

Ashley kissed her on the cheek, "All right and Greg would have appreciated your show of veneration."

Sam smiled crookedly, "Yeah, he would have. I'll see you all later."

-0-

Sergeant Lake was on the way to Greg's when the cell phone trilled. Pulling over, she reached for it and answered, "Hello Jess."

_"Hi, I'm just calling to ask if you are okay?"_

"I'm good to go."

_"I'm glad to hear that."_

"How did your fund raiser go last night?"

_"It went well and I was home by ten."_

"That's good."

_"I won't keep you Sam."_

"Thanks for calling Jess, I appreciate it."

_"Don't mention it, goodbye."_

"Bye."

Jessica closed her phone and set it down on the coffee table. It sounded with Stark's ringtone of "Mack the Knife" moments later. "Hello Sebastian."

_"Hey Jess, I just got off the phone with Troy. She did me proud today."_

"She certainly did." Jessica made herself comfortable on the couch as Stark brought her up to date on the murder of Councilman Jack Smith.

An hour later she climbed into a warm bath tub and savoured the glass of Merlot in her hand.

She slipped into bed by nine and dreamt of Sam Lake. Meanwhile, several blocks away, the object of her envisions cooked barbeque for the fifteen people staying at Greg's and finally crawled into bed at eleven thirty. The sleep was interrupted repeatedly with nightmares of Greg's death.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

Chapter 5

An exhausted and emotionally drained Sam spent Thursday with Greg's family before attending the Division for four hours.

As she closed the front door of the house, Jessica's ringtone sounded on her cell. "Hey," answered a weary officer.

_"Hello Sam, you sound beat."_

"I am. It's been a long day and I didn't sleep too well last night."

_"Are you all right?"_

"I'll be fine after a decent night's sleep."

_"I'm calling to thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful."_

"I'm happy you like them."

_"My PA Jenny, bugged me the entire day to read the card,"_ Jessica turned the message over in her left hand and re-read the elegant hand writing:

_Dear Jessica_

_Thank you for everything. _

_I look forward to our first date. _

_Hugs,_

_Sam_

"Speaking of the card, would you like to go out Saturday night?"

_"I'd like that very much Sam."_

"I'll pick you up at seven."

_"Fine, I better let you get some sleep."_

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

_"You will, goodnight."_

"Goodnight Jess."

Sam showered before climbing into bed and reaching for an A4 notepad and pen.

Rachel phoned ten minutes later, _"Hey, I'm calling to arrange times for tomorrow."_

"Right, the cavalcade starts from Rampart at 1300, so if you can have everyone at Oakdale by 1345 hours it would be great."

_"Now let me get this right. Ron's brother Jeff is driving your truck and transporting his family and I am picking up the rest?"_

"You got it. See, that van of yours does come in handy."

_"Yeah, yeah, as you well know, that was not my choice of vehicle."_

"Maybe someone is expecting you to fill it up with children."

_"Wash out your mouth."_

Chuckling, Sam replied, "Come on, you have to have at least one more for Hannah to boss around."

_"Hey now, I don't see you out there making babies."_

"You never know Rach."

_"Say what? Are you keeping secrets from me?"_

"I've got a dinner date Saturday night and that's all you're getting."

_"In that case, be prepared to being nagged at a later date."_

"I'd expect no less from you. You can have one clue, she's a blonde."

Rachel's voice raised several decibels, _"Don't tell me you finally asked Jessica Devlin out?"_

"Damn, you are good."

_"You better believe it sweetie."_

"For the sake of good manners, I am not going there."

_"Now darling, we both know I was the best you ever had."_

"Rachel, that's enough," countered Sam sternly.

_"What's wrong, you getting all hot and bothered?"_

"No and you know better than that."

_"Yes I do, so goodnight."_

"Goodnight Rachel." Sam returned to the notepad and concentrated on the task at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

Chapter 6

Sam switched off the alarm, rushed into the bathroom and ungraciously vomited. "Crap!" came the exclamation as her stomach heaved for a second time. She knew it was nerves causing the regurgitation and the fact she hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day. The sleep deprivation wasn't helping matters either.

Once the spasms ceases, Sam brushed her teeth then rinsed out her mouth.

Going into the kitchen, Sam made some toast and slowly digested it. After gulping down a glass of milk, she showered and was satisfied there was finally a lining on her stomach. The officer dressed then drove to the local hairdressers and had a haircut. Her black hair had grown past the collar and was against regulations and the day was all about protocol and uniform standards.

Dropping off at the dry cleaners, Sam collected a set of dress blues then returned home to polish medals, buttons and boots.

At midday, Sam arrived to a sombre Division house after dropping off the truck to Greg's house. She went to the locker room and hung up the uniform and was careful with the garment travel bag in avoiding creases. Putting all the uniform accessories on the top shelf, Sam went in search of Lieutenant McClure.

She eventually found the grey haired, forty five year old in the lunch room, "Hey Stan."

"Hello Sam, you all set?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You want to share this sandwich with me?"

"Thanks, I better eat something."

"I threw up earlier," admitted Stan dryly.

"I did too. The nerves got the better of me."

"I've got a pal over at LA County Jail and he told me Jordon has been segregated and put on suicide watch until moved to a Federal prison."

"Serves him right, but it's a bitter pill for Greg's family to swallow. It doesn't bring him back."

Stan nodded and finished his share of the sandwich, "How are they doing?"

"Not that well to be truthful. Janet is really struggling. I was talking with her last night and she is so mad at the way Greg died."

"I think we are all guilty of feeling that way Sam."

The two officers were joined by the Department's Chaplain, Captain Patrick O'Brien,

"How are you both?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected Captain," answered Stan.

Sam finished eating and stood up from the table, "Nervous."

"That's unlike you."

"I've done five of these funerals and it doesn't get any easier."

"Ain't that the truth," agreed the Captain. "Listen Sam, I've just come from seeing Mr and Mrs Whatmore. Mrs Whatmore is doing a little better this morning."

"I'm glad to hear that. You did a good job with the black bunting on the station Captain."

"Your Captain Wilson gave me a hand and we didn't finish until well after midnight."

Stan checked the time, "Well we better get a move on. It's only fifteen minutes before we are due to assemble outside."

Sam went towards the door, "I'll see you gentlemen out front."

Walking slowly to the locker room, Sam joined other officers who were busy dressing in their dress blues. Sam painstakingly undressed then meticulously donned a ceremonial uniform.

Ten minutes later, she checked her appearance in the mirror and adjusted the ribbon bars slightly before being satisfied.

Returning to the cabinet, Sam picked up white gloves and hat then closed the door. The raven haired officer took a moment to collect her thoughts and settle nerves one more time.

-o-

Sergeant Lake stepped out into the early afternoon sunshine and donned her cap. For a second she was overcome with crippling emotion. Lined up behind a black Lincoln hearse were the entire three hundred and forty eight officers of the Rampart Division. In front of the vehicle was Sam and Greg's Patrol car draped in black bunting. Behind the Divisional Officers stood Greg's two former Marine Units and further back was the Chief of Police, Stuart Walker. He was surrounded by Captains, Lieutenants and Sergeants from Headquarters.

Sam looked further to the right and lost count of the number of Divisions standing at attention. At least two thousand Officers and Marines stood still ready to begin the slow journey along the cordoned off streets until the odyssey would come to an end at Oakdale Memorial Park. The one point nine mile procession would take at least fifty minutes to complete, allowing members of the public the opportunity to bide a farewell to one of their own.

Paralysed by the enormity of support for her best friend and partner, Sam called on all her years of training and experience to keep the tears at bay. The stoic Sergeant pulled on white gloves and took a place in the cavalcade.

From a short distance away, Captain Wilson caught Sam's eye and nodded.

Sam remained focused, but faltered for an ephemeral second when the bagpipes of the Police Band in the lead group, started to play.

When the order was given, the convoy marched off in slow time and as the assembly reached the first intersection, Sam was heartened to see the street lined with people waving flags and banners and saying goodbye to a fallen hero.

-o-

Sebastian pulled his Mercedes into a vacant parking space and noted, "Well, it looks like everyone has turned up to pay their respects."

Jessica unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, "I'm glad."

"There's the boss," pointed out Stark as he closed his door.

"The Mayor is in good company I see."

"Let's go schmooze a little."

"You go right ahead, I'd like to say hello to the Whatmores first."

Ten minutes later, two hundred or more mourners were directed to take a seat by an Officiant.

Looking around, Jessica found Stark, Raina, Isaac, Madeline and Casey standing to the left rear of the grave site. She swiftly joined them and took a seat between Stark and Raina in the last row.

Five minutes on, the sound of Amazing Grace being played on bagpipes could be heard approaching.

The assemblage was asked to stand by the service Coordinator and Jessica looked towards the sea of blue, red and white marching towards them. A wave of sorrow crashed into her as she observed the vast number of Police Officers and Marines move closer. Reaching for a tissue from her trouser pocket, Jessica wiped away the tears.

The Patrol car pulled forward then came to a stop. The driver alighted from the black and white and took up position towards the rear section of seating to the right.

The band stopped playing and a female voice came over the radio, _"Two Adam fifteen – Dispatch – tour of duty ended." _

The airwaves went silent and Stark uttered, "Oh Jesus."

Jessica's tears began to fall again as did Stark's and the other attorneys'.

The Police Band dispersed and took up position behind the dais that had been erected to the front of the grave site. The Divisional and Marine Units marched off and fell in behind the right side of the chairs.

Jessica spotted Captain Wilson as he took a seat in the front row beside Mayor Delgado. She looked to her left and noticed the two flag poles. One was bearing the Stars and Strips while the other flew a Marine flag, both were at half-mast.

Scanning the ocean of officers in search of Sam, Jessica couldn't distinguish one from the other. With peak caps on and from a distance, they all looked alike. Recognising Lieutenant Stan McClure, Jessica watched as he organised six Police Officers around the flag poles flying the American flag. The same number of Marines took up position around the remaining one.

Seconds later, a seven person firing party consisting of four Police Officers and three Marines stood in behind the flag teams.

Jessica turned to the right and noticed the pall bearers lifting Greg's American flag draped casket from the rear of the hearse. Atop and in the centre were a Police and USMC peaked cap. The team comprised of three Marines and three Police Officers. Two Marines took the lead and Jessica lowered her head and said a silent prayer for Greg.

When she raised her head, the pall bears had completed their task and moved away.

Chief Walker was the first to approach the podium and microphone. He placed his notes down onto the pedestal and commenced, "Today we gather to pay our respects to Officer Gregory James Whatmore. I stand before you not as Chief of Police, but as a family friend. I was fortunate to know Greg on a personal and professional basis. His father Ronald and I served together as rookies at Central Division many years ago and we watched Greg grow from a child into a wonderful adult. Greg made his parents and family proud the day he announced he had joined the United States Marine Corps and they were in high spirits when he signed up with the Los Angeles Police Department to follow in his father's and grandfather's footsteps."

The Chief took a moment to collect his emotions before continuing to divulge stories from Greg's childhood then ending with, "I ask each and every one of you to take time to remember Greg as a fine Officer, Marine, friend, colleague, nephew, brother and son."

Chief Walker went on and spoke of Greg's distinguished career with the Police Department then Chaplain O'Brien addressed the crowd.

Colonel Johnson from the Marine Corps followed with a stirring tribute to a dedicated Officer and first rate Marine.

Jessica's heart constricted as she watched Greg's Uncle Jeff rise from his seat and stand behind the dais.

"For those of you who don't know me, I am Jeff Whatmore, Greg's uncle. I have been asked to speak on behalf of the family.

Jessica bawled all the way through Jeff's eulogy and laughed when he shared tales of Greg's more embarrassing moments while growing up.

Captain O'Brien took up the microphone again and announced, "I now invite Greg's partner and friend Sam Lake to conclude the encomiums."

Jessica waited for Sam to appear from the block of midnight blue and was taken aback when a Marine stepped out from the maze of red, white and blue. She looked at Stark and whispered, "Holy shit! Did you know?"

Stark smirked, "You really should have read her jacket in its entirety."

Jessica looked on as Sam marched up to the front of the stand and removed her hat.

Sam placed it in the crook of their right arm and stared straight ahead. "First Lieutenant Gregory James Whatmore joined the United States Marine Corps in 1993 and was honourably discharged after six years of loyal and distinguished service. I first meet Greg in July 1993 when he was assigned to the Platoon I had command of in Somalia. It took him exactly ten minutes to endear himself to the unit. He had a box of choc chip cookies his mother had made for him in his kit and he didn't hesitate in sharing them with his fellow Marines. He was very proud of his mother's baking skills and continued to distribute his food supplies from home with us."

Taking some time, the Lieutenant described several occasions when Greg had displayed his generous side to his teammates then regaled the mourners with a few humorous anecdotes the two friends experienced together overseas.

Sam's voice crackled slightly, "Greg spent twelve months with the unit until he was given a command of his own. Greg and I took our Platoons into combat side by side on a regular basis and during the following year, we became inseparable best friends. When we both returned home to Los Angeles, that friendship only deepened. Greg joined the Los Angeles Police Department after I did and we became partners at Rampart Division in 2003. No one could have asked for a better Marine to stand by their side in battle or a superior Police Officer to call partner. Gregory James Whatmore was a righteous and loyal man and will forever be my brother in arms and blue. Greg will always be forever loved and never forgotten."

Replacing the cap on her head, Sam stood to attention and saluted Greg's coffin, "Semper Fi Marine." She ended the salute, stepped back and turned to face the flag poles. Saluting again, the other Marines and Police Officers followed suit.

Lieutenant McClure then ordered the firing team to take aim skywards and fire.

When the twenty one gun salute ended, a lone bugler stepped forward from the Police Band and those seated were asked to stand.

As taps sounded out in the still air, the two flag teams lowered the flags then folded them. One officer from each team presented them to Ron and Janet then saluted the distraught parents.

While the flag teams withdrew, Lieutenant McClure released twenty one white doves and the mourners were asked to sit then Sam returned to the microphone.

"On behalf of the Whatmore family I wish to extend their gratitude for your attendance and show of respect for their son, brother and nephew. I have one last duty to perform on behalf of Greg. When we served together in Somalia, the conversation turned to what we would like for our funeral services. Greg made me promise that if he passed away first, I would carry out his request. With his family's permission, I will conclude this service with Greg's final wish."

Sam turned and nodded to the Police Band. In a deep contralto timbre, she began to sing.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_ When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_ Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_ Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_ You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_ You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_ I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_ You raise me up… To more than I can be._

As Sam continued to sing, Ron and Janet stood. The distressed parents supported each other as they walked hand in hand to the large bunch of red roses erected on a stand at the head of the coffin. Selecting one each, the pair then lovingly placed them on top of Greg's flag draped casket.

The remaining family members followed then other mourners filed past.

Sam stood still at attention once the song ended and the coffin lowered and didn't move until the last person had moved on and offered condolences to the family.

Captain Wilson, Chief Walker and Mayor Delgado approached Sam seconds later and offered their hands.

"You did Greg amazingly proud today Sam," commended Wilson.

"Outstanding Sergeant," praised Walker.

The Mayor covered Sam's hand and held on for a short time, "Well done Sergeant Lake, you were most respectful."

"Thank you sirs."

"I'll meet you at the Community Centre and buy you a beer," suggested Walker.

"Yes sir, I look forward to it."

Sam waited for most of the crowd to move onto the wake being held on Temple Street before turning heel and plucking a rose from the few remaining flowers.

After depositing it on the casket, Sam bowed her head and whispered, "Safe journey my friend. I will forever love and miss you."

Leaving the gravesite instantly, she approached Lieutenant McClure and Stark joined the two officers, "Hey Sam, congratulations, you did a wonderful job and you have my deepest condolences."

"Thank you sir."

"Do you want a lift to the Centre?"

"Thanks, but I planned on walking."

"I think you have done enough walking for the day my friend," suggested Stark.

Sam turned to the Lieutenant, "I'll catch up with you there sir."

"I'll be right behind you Sam."

Sam walked with Stark to his car and smiled when she saw Jessica standing beside the Mercedes.

With a slight grin, Jessica quipped, "You are full of surprises Lieutenant Lake."

"I've still got a few up my sleeve ma'am." Sam settled into the back seat and finally relaxed. Remaining quiet during the short trip, the Officer jumped out the second the car came to a halt.

Opening the passenger door for Jessica, Sam took a moment to admire Jessica's black pants suit and black silk blouse.

As the trio entered the hall, Jessica ran her hand over Sam's left hip, "You were amazing with your speech."

"Thank you. I was up most of the night writing it." Sam turned to Stark and asked, "What would you like to drink sir?"

"I'll have beer thanks."

"Same for me," added Jessica with a somewhat unconscious cheeky smirk.

"I'll be right back."

-o-

Sam spotted Ron and Janet talking with a couple of police officers and joined them.

Opening her arms, Janet hugged Sam tightly, "You did a magnificent job, I'm so proud of you."

"You are more than welcome."

"We're not going to stay long," announced Ron. "One drink then Jeff is driving us home."

"No worries and please tell Jeff I'll pick up my truck tomorrow some time."

"Okay and thanks again for all your hard work."

"Don't mention it, it was an honour."

Sam went to the makeshift bar a few minutes later and bought three beers before returning to the Attorneys who had relocated to an empty table. Handing them a bottle each, Sam sat down next to Jessica.

Leaning in, Jessica asked, "Are you planning on having a long night?"

"No, to tell the truth I'm exhausted."

"In that case, can I interest you in a quiet dinner at my place?"

"You can."

Two beers later, Sam was ready to leave when she rejoined Jessica at the table, "I've called us a cab and it looks like Sebastian has found someone to amuse."

Jessica looked over to her DDA chatting with a young female police officer, "The shark is circling the waters; lord help her."

Sam chuckled, "He's got style."

A Marine walked by and said, "Semper Fi Mac."

"What does that actually mean?" asked Jessica once she moved on.

"It means always faithful to god, country, family and the Marines. Once you are a Marine, you're one for life and it's often used as a general greeting between us."

"Now I understand, thank you. Do you want to say goodbye to anyone?"

"No, I'm catching up with my old unit tomorrow for a more private gathering."

"All right, let's go wait outside," suggested Jessica.

Sam stood up and Jessica followed. The pair didn't have long to wait and were at Jessica's within ten minutes.

-o-

Paying the driver, Sam followed the host inside the house.

"It was nice to see everyone from the High Profile Crime Unit at the service," remarked Sam while closing the front door.

"It was and they asked to attend yesterday."

Jessica took off her jacket and proceeded down the hall towards her bedroom. She returned to the living room moments later and declared, "You look great in that uniform by the way."

"I do my best ma'am."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have another beer."

"Coming right up Marine." Returning with two Millers a short time later, she handed one over to her guest, "So let me take a closer look at those medals on your jacket."

"Yes ma'am."

Jessica moved in closer and pointed to the first one, "If I'm not mistaken, that's the Medal of Valour?"

"You are correct ma'am."

"When did you receive it?"

"It was in 1990 after my first tour of duty during the Liberian Civil War."

"Impressive, is this next one a Purple Heart?"

"Yes, I got that in 1994 when I was wounded in Somalia."

"You were shot?"

"Yes, I'll show you the scar one day."

"Okay and you can explain all those fancy ribbons then too."

"You have a deal."

"Are you okay with steak for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am that will be fine."

Jessica pressed into Sam's chest, "I see you've had a haircut."

"When I wear the uniform I have to follow all regs pertaining to the dress code."

Running her hand down Sam's right arm, Jessica husked, "You are totally hot."

"Is that the beer talking?" taunted Sam with a grin.

"No. I find you incredibly sexy in uniform."

"I find you absolutely beautiful all the time."

"I'll go throw the steaks on."

Jessica moved away, but Sam grabbed her arm, "Please don't go."

The blonde faced Sam and witnessed an unmistakable softness in her features, "Why not?"

"This is why." Sam pulled Jessica into strong arms and lowered eager lips to hers.

Jessica responded with a soft moan and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. The kiss was gentle and undemanding. As the seconds ticked by, Sam kissed Jessica harder and brought hands up to run fingers through long silken strands.

Jessica's hand roamed along Sam's back then downwards to cup firm buttocks and a small groan escaped from Sam's mouth.

Time stood still as the kiss became more passionate.

Minutes passed before Sam broke from Jessica's mouth and locked onto her eyes, "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Then don't," replied Jessica in a low smoky voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lowering lips again to Jessica, Sam took control and gently cradled the sides of the blonde's face. Tongues gently explored and Sam growled when Jessica sucked on hers.

Gradually, Sam softly caressed the sides of Jessica's head for several minutes before lowering hands to her back. Caressing the taut muscles for some time, Sam then started to unbutton Jessica's shirt. With trembling fingers, the Officer slowly eased the silk blouse off Jessica's shoulders and slipped it down toned arms.

Concerned, Jessica pulled from Sam's lips, "Are you okay?"

A faint smile spread across chiselled features, "Yes, but I don't understand why I am shaking."

"I do. You are exhausted and it's been an incredibly emotional day for you."

Sam's smile disappeared and tears silently fell.

Jessica hugged her tightly, "Let it out, you've held it in all day honey."

With heaving shoulders, Sam sobbed for the loss of a best friend and loved one.

Jessica cried along with Sam and murmured words of solace and reassurance.

Sam was trapped in deep sorrow and didn't notice Jessica unbutton the tunic and place it over the back of the couch.

Kneeling down, Jessica unlaced boots then straightened up and slid the braces from Sam's shoulders. Reaching for the belt buckle, she unhinged the clasp and slid down the zipper.

Sam looked at Jessica and wretchedly whispered, "I miss him so much."

Reaching out, Jessica touched a tear streaked cheek, "I know you do honey. Let's get you out of these trousers and boots. We are going to go lie down in my bed and you are going to get some sleep."

Removing the boots, Sam slowly stepped out of the blue uniform pants and draped them over the couch.

Jessica took the white tee shirted Sam by the hand and led them to the spacious bedroom. She pulled back the covers and the officer eased onto the king sized mattress. The blonde removed her trousers and slid in behind Sam. Wrapping her right arm over Sam's side, she held on tight.

"Jess," murmured Sam before rolling over to face her.

"What is it honey?" answered Jessica, softly brushing a wayward black strand of hair off Sam's forehead.

Sam curved a left hand over Jessica's chin and softly caressed the cleft with her thumb, "Thank you for being here for me."

"I don't plan on being anywhere else."

Leaning in, Sam captured Jessica's soft lips in a tender kiss and Jessica's hand cupped the back of Sam's head. Sam stopped crying and released the lips of the woman she was fast falling in love with. Kissing the long neck repeatedly, Sam brought a hand down and cupped Jessica's generous, black lace encased breast.

The caress was incredibly gentle and Jessica felt the moisture gather at the junction of her thighs. She groaned loudly and Sam unclasped the clip at the front of the bra. Rising up on an elbow, Sam looked into glistening blue eyes, "You are so lovely."

Jessica smiled at the compliment and sat up. Reaching for her bra straps, she slid the undergarment off and dropped it to the floor behind her. Slipping off her briefs next, she locked her eyes onto Sam's darkened pools of blue, "I swear, if you don't make love to me soon, I'm going to scream."

Smirking, Sam took inventory of Jessica's naked form. Her breasts were full, the stomach flat, the hips slim and the thin strip of blonde curls neatly trimmed. Sam groaned, "Jess, you are simply spectacular."

"So are you. Now get naked Marine and that's an order."

"Yes ma'am," replied Sam, stripping off the tee shirt and underwear.

Jessica drew in her breath, "Oh good lord, I think I'm going to faint. Sam you have an incredibly buff body."

"Yours is much better," countered Sam before moving in and taking a ripe nipple between warm lips.

"Oh honey," moaned Jessica as her hands went to Sam's head. She ran her fingers through soft black hair and yielded to the pleasure.

Sam's left hand covered Jessica's right breast and slowly teased and fondled the pliant flesh.

As minutes ticked by, Jessica was in a world of delight and bliss and she groaned softly and pleaded, "Sam, please."

Understanding the meaning of the words, but concerned about her ability to perform adequately, Sam reached down and quickly slid two fingers into the soaked crease. As digits found the hard nub secreted inside, Sam moaned.

"Oh god yes," muttered Jessica. "Now honey."

Sam's head was light as the suckling of Jessica's erect nipple deepened and the two fingers glided over the slick, stiff clitoris.

Jessica reared up and Sam pressed in, stroking back and forth along the shaft. The blonde's body pushed up and down in rhythm until she went rigid and Sam's hand was covered with her essence.

Sam kissed Jessica hungrily as the couple changed position and Sam gently lay over Jessica's long frame.

Minutes later, Sam kissed her way downwards until the journey reached Jessica's centre. Separating the outer labia with a flattened tongue, Sam delicately lapped up all the wetness, savouring the sweet taste. Taking the swollen clitoris into her mouth, Sam quickly brought Jessica to climax a second, third and fourth time.

Eventually, after an hour, Jessica fell back onto the bed spent, but extremely happy.

Sam made her way back up the bed and nestled into Jessica's neck. Draping a well-toned arm over the blonde's still heaving belly, Sam closed exhausted eyelids.

By the time Jessica finally regained full control of her facilities, her lover was breathing deeply and fast asleep. Jessica smiled, pulled the covers up and followed her into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 7

Opening bleary eyes, Sam adjusted to the darkness of the room and took a second to recognise the surroundings. A smile graced her features as she tasted Jessica on her lips and it resulted in her being instantly aroused. Ignoring the stimulation, Sam concentrated and stretched several times to relief the niggling tight muscles brought on by sleeping in an unfamiliar bed.

Climbing out, Sam entered the ensuite, used the toilet and laughed boisterously for several seconds when she spotted the memo pad paper from Jessica on the counter beside the hand basin and a packaged bright pink toothbrush and tube of toothpaste.

_Sam,_

_I hope you had a good sleep, I know I did. _

_There is food in the refrigerator for you._

_I'm sorry, but I've been called to West Division. _

_They have a suspect in custody on the Smith murder_

_and I was the only sober attorney available. _

_Make yourself at home. _

_Thank you for the stupendous sex. _

_Jess._

Sam re-read the note and laughed again. Stepping into the cubicle, she took a long shower before brushing teeth and padding naked into the kitchen. Looking at the time, she noted it was 10:12. Going to the fridge, the house guest found a plate of sandwiches and another note.

_Did I mention you are a great kisser?_

_You have a wonderfully skilled mouth._

_Enjoy the food. _

_You will need the energy for later. _

_I have plans for when I arrive home._

Chuckling, Sam grabbed a Millers as well as the platter and went into the living room to collect her cell phone. Going outside to the pool, the Officer settled on a deckchair and ate several sandwiches.

A short time later, Sam flipped open the cell phone and called Jessica.

_"Hello Sam,"_ answered Jessica in a sultry, deep voice.

"Oh uhm, hello Jess."

_"I'm just walking out of the station now."_

"Good, listen can you do me a favour?"

_"Name it."_

"Can you please drop by Rampart and pick up my bag and clothing from my locker?"

_"I can,"_ answered Jessica as she walked towards her car.

"Thank you, the lock code is 9999."

_"I won't be long honey."_

"I'll phone the desk sergeant and let them know you are on your way."

_"I guess this means our relationship is official."_

"Yes now hurry back; I believe you have plans for me."

_"I do, have you eaten?"_

"Yes thank you. I'm out by the pool and waiting for you."

_"I like the sound of that."_

"I do too. Now get a move on before I have to take matters into my own hands."

Jessica giggled, _"So are you telling me you are aroused?"_

"Very, so get your beautiful body home."

_"We could always do phone sex,"_ teased Jessica.

"I prefer the real deal darling."

_"I do too. Okay, I'll stop teasing you and be there soon."_

"Drive safe." Sam smiled for a moment before finishing the sandwiches and beer.

Standing up and moving to the edge of the pool, Sam dove in and swam thirty laps before climbing out, grabbing a towel from the table and going inside to grab another beer.

-o-

Jessica entered her house, placed Sam's belongings in the bedroom and raced out to the pool area. She stopped when she saw her visitor was nude and fully reclined on the chair, "Good god Sam, you are too much honey."

"I'm glad you have a high fence."

"I am too." Jessica moved in behind the chair, leaned over and kissed the black haired head.

"Mmm, thank you for the sandwiches; I was famished."

"Thank you for being so brilliant."

Sam chuckled softly, "So are you."

Jessica walked around and eased herself on top of Sam, "You want me to attend to that problem you are having?"

"Yes please Jess."

Jessica slid down the chair and knelt on the tiles, "I couldn't help but notice you are ready." Lowering her head, she took the dilemma into her mouth.

"Oh dear god," groaned Sam while bracing the armrests with both hands.

-o-

Two hours later, Sam was spooned into the back of Jessica in bed and planting delicate kisses on her neck. "Thank you for picking up my gear."

"You're welcome," replied Jessica as Sam lazily caressed her right breast. "I'm glad you didn't make me wait any longer."

"And why is that?"

"I've been walking around in a state of constant arousal for the past week."

Tittering, Sam responded, "I have too, but I wanted it to be more than just sex between us."

"I know you did and I have a confession to make."

"You do?"

"I've fallen in love with you."

Sam's hand covered Jessica's bosom, "I'm in love you too. I fell for you on Wednesday in Court."

"That's when I started to feel more for you and I was gone when I saw you yesterday standing so proudly and brave in front of all those people. I don't know how you made it through, I bawled the entire time."

Sam kissed Jessica's shoulder tenderly, "I'm trained to remain stoic and emotionless darling."

"Mmm, I wanted to kiss and hold you afterwards, but didn't know how you would react."

"I would have responded favourably. I'm no longer your witness Jess and I'm not going to hide our relationship, I'm not the type."

"Neither am I honey."

"Good, I'm relieved to hear you say that. Are you tired?"

"No not really. What about you?"

"I'm fine, sex usually rejuvenates me."

"That's another thing we have in common."

Sam rolled a palm over Jessica's nipple, "You have magnificent breasts."

"I've noticed your attraction for them."

"Mmm, I'm attracted to every inch of you."

"I know you're a very private person Sam, but can I ask you some questions?"

"Jess, I don't intend on being private with you. I'll tell you everything there is to know about me."

"I really appreciate that honey."

Pressing lips to Jessica's shoulder again, Sam kissed the soft skin, "I like the way you call me honey."

"Good. When I was in your locker, I saw the picture of you with a very good looking blonde. Who is she?"

"That's Sally my sister."

"You both look so happy in the photo."

"We were at the time. It was taken on her eighteenth birthday." Sam hugged Jessica tighter, "I keep her near to me. I have another picture of her inside my uniform cap."

"So you are close?"

"We were; Sally died along with my parents."

"Oh god Sam, I'm so sorry honey."

"It was sixteen years ago Jess. I was twenty one and Sally had just turned nineteen. Dad had just taken a posting with the JAG department in San Diego."

"So your father was in the military too?"

"Yes. He was a Commander in the Navy when he took up a commission and promotion to Captain with JAG so he would be home more often. Mum was a nurse at LA General and Sally was studying Architecture at Cal University."

Sam kissed Jessica's arm then continued, "I was stationed in Somalia with Operation Restore Hope when dad was followed home by two disgruntled sailors he was prosecuting for operating an illegal trade scam that netted them over two million dollars."

"You don't have to tell me the rest honey."

"I don't mind talking about it with you."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to."

"I'm very much at ease with you Jess."

"Likewise honey."

"The two Petty Officers broke into the house that night, shot my sister and mother in front of my dad then beat him to death with the butt of the pistol they used."

Jessica was crying when she rolled over, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

Sam seized Jessica's lips in a soft kiss and made love to her with a gentleness that replaced the pain with love.

Some time passed before Sam held Jessica close to her chest and asked, "Is there anything more you want to know?"

"Yes. How the hell did you manage to learn that little trick with your tongue?"

Sam laughed for a split second, "Practice."

"You really are a fantastic, thoughtful and considerate lover Sam. I'm amazed you weren't snatched up permanently by some woman long ago."

"Rachel was the only one I ever contemplated marriage with."

"Well, it's lucky for me that it didn't work out. What made you decide to join the Marines and when?"

"It was 1989 and I was attracted to the physicality and discipline of the service. Growing up around a Military lifestyle tends to steer you in that direction and I wasn't too keen on spending time on a boat like my dad did."

"So you were only eighteen at the time?"

"I was."

"How did you manage to attend Cal University?"

"I'm a nerd."

Jessica laughed heartily, "Honey you are many things, but I don't think nerd is one of them."

"Okay, I'm a nerd on the inside. I started College at the age of fourteen on an advanced learning scholarship. I graduated at eighteen and signed up with the USMC the next day."

Jessica was astonished by the news, "So you were a gifted child?"

"I have an I.Q. of 184, but I hid it from my friends because nerds aren't too popular at school. I was accepted because I played sport and didn't go around bragging about my high grades or making myself noticed by other students academically. I kept under the radar and went unnoticed."

"I guess that makes you the smart one in this relationship."

"No, that would be you darling, I'm just the brawn."

"Sam, I don't agree at all. Why did you join the LAPD?"

"On my last tour in Somalia I received a bullet to the right knee and it basically ended my career as a Marine."

"Oh, you didn't have a choice then?"

"I did. It was my decision to not sign up again. My knee was reconstructed and as good as new, but while I was laid up recuperating I decided on a change of career. I was tired of the pressure associated with constant battle and chose the police." Sam lifted up her right leg and pointed to the two small scars to the sides and the three inch one on the front of the knee, "I was lucky, I only have a few scars to show for it."

Jessica reached down and softly caressed the joint, "Was that your only injury?"

"No, I got shot in 1991 while in serving in the Persian Gulf. The rear of my left thigh took the hit." Rolling onto her stomach to display the site, Jess took a look.

"You can barely see it."

"I'm a good healer."

Jessica kissed Sam's back, "When did you get this?"

"When I was home on leave in 1990 and I got the lettering done Saturday."

Jessica traced the outline of the eagle, globe and anchor with her finger, "It's a very nice tattoo and I like the scripture." She read out loud as her finger ran over the slightly raised dark blue letters, "In loving memory of Greg, my hero. 09.23.72-03.07.08. It's a terrific memorial." The blonde repositioned herself on top of Sam and proclaimed, "You have a great ass."

"Well, you are always checking it out darling."

In reply, Jessica kissed Sam on the nape of the neck, "Are you going to grow your hair again?"

"Yes, I prefer it longer these days."

"I do too. I like the way it sits when it's longer in the back."

"Are you done with the questions?"

"I am for now."

Sam flipped over, grabbed Jessica and gently tossed her onto her back, "Good because I need your help with a certain predicament."

"And that would be?" queried Jessica amusingly.

Sam took hold of Jessica's hand and guided it downwards, "I seem to be insatiable for you sweet Jess."

"Oh, another thing we have in common," taunted Jessica while teasing Sam's taut abdominal muscles.

-o-

Sam woke up and kissed the shoulder of the sleeping statuesque blonde lying beside her.

In reaction, Jessica stirred, stretched her long legs and mumbled, "What time is it baby?"

Looking at the bedside clock, Sam answered, "A little after nine."

"Do you feel like a shower?"

"Mmm," uttered Sam before kissing Jessica's shoulder again."

"Is that a yes or aren't you listening to me?"

"I'm listening to every word. I just happen to be a trifle distracted by your body."

Jessica turned onto her back and glared at Sam who was smiling cheekily, "How about we have a shower then I'll make you breakfast. After that you can take the rest of the day to have your way with me."

"I'd like that plan except I've got drinks with my old unit at 1300 hours."

"Oh, I forgot."

"It's fine, all the guys will be there with their wives and you are more than welcome to come along with me."

"It could count as our first official outing as a couple."

"It could and I'll enjoy having you there with me."

Sam got out of bed and Jessica followed.

-o-

After showering, Sam stood behind Jessica at the counter as she brushed her tresses, "I adore your hair."

"I like yours too, it's so incredibly shiny."

"I got that from my mother and my blue eyes from dad. Sally was the reverse. She got dad's blond hair and mom's lighter blue eyes."

"It's a stunning combination and what would you like for breakfast?"

Sam turned Jessica around and answered, "Besides you, I'm up for anything."

Jessica scoffed at the suggestion, "Samantha Elisabeth Lake, you are going to exhaust me."

"That's the general idea ma'am."

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Opening the front door, Sam turned to Jessica and kissed her again, "I'll be back here at 12:30 to pick you and my gear up."

"I'll be right here waiting. Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off home?"

"No darling, it will only take five minutes to jog over to Greg's and grab my truck. I'll spend some time with the family then go home and get ready."

"All right, by the way, where are we going?"

"It's just a casual gathering at Jake Weatherly's house. He lives over in Hollywood Hills."

"Do you want me to drive?" enquired Jessica. "That way you can have a few drinks."

"Well, we did have plans for dinner, but this will probably go well into the night, so I'll drive. I thought we could book a room at the nearby hotel."

"That's sounds good to me." Jessica let go of Sam's hand, "See you soon honey."

"You will."

Jessica watched Sam take off with all her grace and beauty. Sam's stride was effortless and Jessica thought she was the most perfect specimen of female anatomy she had ever seen.

Returning inside, Jessica went into the bedroom and changed the linen. As she was putting it into the washing machine, her cell phone rang.

Running into the bedroom she picked it up off the side table and answered, "Hello Sebastian."

_"Hello beautiful Jess."_

Jessica laughed at his greeting, "Well you are in a good mood."

_"I am. I have a date tonight with the charming Officer Susan Hogan."_

"Oh yes, the pretty brunette you were chatting with yesterday."

_"That's the one and I was just calling to ask how Sam is doing."_

The flush rose on Jessica's face and she was thankful her friend couldn't see her at that precise moment, "She is fantastic."

_"So by that resounding endorsement, I can assume your relationship has progressed beyond friendship."_

"It has and I couldn't be happier. She's the full package."

_"If Sam wasn't gay, I would have asked her out a long time ago."_

"Well it's lucky for me that she is and my being gay never stopped you from hitting on me when we first locked horns in the Courtroom."

_"Honey you are gay, not dead. So dish up the dirt." _

"Unlike you, I don't kiss and tell."

_"Just give them a rating out of ten then."_

"Sam is a definite twelve," answered Jessica with a giggle.

_"Well I'm pleased for you and you certainly do deserve to have some happiness in your personal life again."_

"Thank you and have a good night."

_"You too Jess, I'll see you on Monday and compare dating notes."_

-o-

Sam left the Whatmore family with plans to take them to the airport at 17:00 the next day. Opening her cell phone, she called Rachel and organised for them to meet at Greg's by four thirty.

_"Listen sweetie, Allison is due home tonight from her parents with Hannah. Would you like to stay for dinner after the airport? Hannah would be thrilled to see her Aunty Sam; it's been a while since you last visited."_

"How could I say no to that invite? Is it okay if I bring Jessica along?"

_"Yes, Allison is looking forward to seeing her and I gather things are going well?"_

"It's brilliant."

_"I'm happy for you and Jess is so yummy."_

Sam giggled softly, "Yes she is and thanks for providing your van again. See you tomorrow."

_"Bye Sam."_

-o-

Sam was about to reverse out her drive when her phone rang with Captain Wilson's ringtone. "Hey Captain, what's up?"

_"Good afternoon Sam. How are you feeling?"_

"I'm good thanks sir; I'm finely getting some decent sleep."

_"That's good to hear. I won't keep you long, but I need you to attend the station on Monday at ten for a meeting."_

"I can do that sir."

_"Great and sorry to cut into your leave time."_

"It is fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Bye Sam."_

Putting the cell back into the centre console, Sam put her SUV into gear and pondered the reason behind the Captain's summons.

By the time she reached Jessica's, Sam was still none the wiser.

-o-

Jessica answered the door and immediately wrapped her arms around the navy blue jeans and yellow shirted attired Sam.

"Hello," greeted Sam while studying Jessica's low waisted black jeans, white tee shirt and red cashmere sweater. "You look very pretty."

"So do you." Jessica leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

Sam took Jessica's hand when they parted and walked her to the vehicle. Opening the passenger door, she took the overnight bag from Jessica and held the door ajar. "You also smell nice," she commented as Jessica settled on the seat.

Jessica smiled and reached for her, "And you taste nice."

"Good grief Jess, are you deliberately trying to make us late?"

"No, just stating a fact."

Withdrawing from the clinch, Sam placed the bag in the rear compartment then got into the driver's seat. After buckling up, she said, "We should be there in about twenty minutes. We can drop off to the hotel first and pick up the key. I called earlier and booked us a room." She started the engine and pulled into the street.

"That's very efficient of you honey."

"It's the military background. I was talking to Rachel before and she invited us over for dinner tomorrow night after the airport trip. Are you free?"

"I am and I'd like to be your date." Jessica rested her left hand on Sam's thigh, "Stark called earlier and gave me the third degree."

Sam chuckled quietly while caressing the back of Jessica's hand with her thumb, "I bet he wanted details?"

"He did, but got nothing."

"I guess I can expect to be cross examined by him at some stage."

Jessica laughed loudly, "I'm surprised he hasn't called you already."

"Did he mention Susan Hogan?"

"Yes he did. Do you know her?"

Sam nodded, "She works out of Central Division, but used to be at Rampart. She's a very good officer and a bit of a flirt."

"Oh, she's Stark's type then and they have a dinner date tonight."

"You have to hand it to Sebastian; Susan is nearly half his age."

"Oh he is smooth all right and had years of practice."

Changing the topic, Sam announced, "I've got a meeting with Captain Wilson on Monday at ten."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Not really, but it might be to discuss a new partner for me."

Jessica's breath caught, "Oh honey."

"I'm going to request to ride solo for a while. I'm not ready to work with someone else just yet."

Jessica squeezed Sam's leg, "You do what feels best for you darling and take your time."

"I will and thanks for the support."

"You are welcome. How were the Whatmores?"

"Not too bad. Like the rest of us, Ron and Janet seem to be over the initial shock. Ashley and Ross are flying home with them and staying a while. When he returns to work, Ross is asking his boss for a transfer so they can be closer to Ashley's folks."

"Ross is a finance broker right?"

"Yes and very successful at it."

"Honey, can I ask why Greg chose _"You Raise Me Up"_ for you to sing?"

"Not long after we met it was his parents' twentieth wedding anniversary and he asked me to sing that song on his behalf at their party after he accidently caught me singing with Jake. The next day he made the request."

"That's so sweet."

"He was a big softy where his parents were concerned."

"Most people are."

"Tell me about yours Jess."

"My father Bruce is a retired attorney as you know and my mother Ella is a retired doctor. They live in Santa Monica."

"Is there a reason why you don't talk about them?"

"We're estranged."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not. We haven't spoken in ten years. It was their decision to ostracise me when they couldn't accept my sexuality. They were both mortified when I introduced my girlfriend Melissa to them."

"Gee baby that is so wrong on all levels."

"Well, they made up their minds to exclude me from their lives, so I've continued to abide by that."

Sam glanced at Jessica, "Baby that is a complete travesty; families are a precious part of our lives."

"You won't get an argument from me. I send them birthday and Christmas cards every year, but receive no reply."

"Well at least you keep the lines of communication open."

"My younger brother Josh keeps me apprised of how they are doing. He is a doctor in New York and has a lovely wife and two adorable children. Josh moved there five years ago when my parents got pissed at him for keeping in contact with me."

Sam shook her head, "Good grief, I hate to say this, but your parents are idiots."

Jessica giggled, "I agree." She lifted Sam's hand to her lips and kissed the warm palm, "I gather your Marine buddies know you are gay."

"They do. I never bothered to hide the fact, but I didn't go out of my way to flaunt it either. No one asked and I certainly didn't tell."

"Did your parents know Sam?"

"Yes, but they had already suspected before I informed them. I came out at fifteen and they were very empathetic."

"They would be very proud of the person you've become."

"Yeah, I'd like to think so and they would have adored you."

The comment earned Sam another kiss, "Thank you. What happened to the two perps?"

"The cowards absconded to Alaska, but didn't cover their tracks very well. Upon receiving news of the murders, I was granted compassionate leave and immediately flew home. After making funeral arrangements, I gathered as much information on the two bastards as I could and set about tracking them down. When I located their residence within a day, I called the Naval Criminal Investigations Service from a pay phone and gave an Agent an anonymous tip as to their whereabouts."

"How the hell did you find them?"

"I used my connections with dad's fellow JAG colleagues and I later found out NCIS was only hours away from finding the suspects themselves."

"Wow Sam, that's impressive investigative skills."

"Thanks Jess, but I'm not proud of what I did next."

Jessica squeezed her lover's hand gently, "Go on honey." She had the feeling it was going to be unpleasant news.

"After making the phone call to NCIS, I snuck into the house occupied by Wallace and Aston and while they were sleeping, I restrained them then beat and tortured them both before leaving."

"Oh good god," uttered Jessica softly.

"I don't regret it, but I do know it was the wrong thing to do."

"It's understandable though Sam. You were grieving and wanted revenge."

"No, I wanted to kill them and I would have had NCIS not showed up when they did. I escaped and returned home in time to bury my family the next day."

"Oh honey, my heart goes out to you."

"I've never told anyone besides Greg and NCIS interviewed me the day after the funeral. They had no physical evidence or tangible identification from the bastards. I covered my movements too well and never faced any charges. The lead investigator informed me they were not continuing with the investigation and the case was closed. Operations Manager Henrietta Lange was satisfied with not pursuing assault charges against me. Dad and Hetty used to play golf together on Saturday mornings and I'd joined them a few times and she liked me. She knew I had committed the crime, but out of respect for my father, gave me a free pass."

"I'm so glad you confided in me honey."

"I am too and it feels good to get it out in the open after all this time."

"Thank you for your honesty."

Nodding, Sam indicated and pulled into the hotel drive, "Stay here sweetheart, I'll go grab the key."

-o-

Six minutes later, Sam jumped back into the Tahoe and announced, "We have room nine. We can walk to Jake's from here; it's only around the corner."

"Are we expected to bring anything?"

"It's all taken care of and I've got a cooler in the back."

"I really do like the fact you are so well organised."

Sam parked outside their room and grabbed the bags, "I've always liked to be well prepared."

Jessica smirked, "Well I'm happy you aren't a control freak."

"Good grief, so am I, but I've always been well disciplined since I joined the Military."

Opening up the door, Sam placed the luggage on the double bed.

Jessica sidled up to her and kissed her softly before huskily admitting, "I love you."

"Good because I am crazy about you." Taking a look at her watch, Sam added, "We better get a move on sweetheart."

After locking the door, the couple went to the rear door of the SUV and Jessica enquired, "Are you planning on carrying that cooler on your own?"

Sam hauled the medium sized, hard plastic container out of the rear compartment with little effort, "This is not heavy."

Jessica brows rose, "Just out of curiosity, how much weight can you lift?"

"On a good day, I can bench press three hundred and forty pounds."

"Holy shit!" replied a stunned Jessica as Sam hoisted the cooler onto her left shoulder. "That has got to be twice your weight."

Sam giggled then gave Jessica a stern look, "You swear a lot and I weigh one hundred and thirty pounds."

"Sorry about the cussing, I've been hanging around Sebastian too long."

"Don't apologise, I find it very cute, especially coming from your gorgeous lips."

Jessica leaned in and pecked Sam quickly, "You're too adorable Miss Marine."

-o-

Once introductions to Jake and his wife Louise were completed, Jessica was led to the back of the house and greeted by the eight Marines and their partners.

Sam put down the cooler and embraced each and every person.

"I have to hand it to you Sam," said Jake moments later. "You've found yourself a beauty there and a District Attorney no less."

Sam withdrew two beers from the cooler, "I am very fortunate. Jess is one of a kind and I'm very happy."

The pair looked over to where the heavily pregnant Louise was holding court with all the women and Sam jovially remarked, "You are going to have your hands full when that son of yours finally makes an appearance."

"Don't remind me. Louise had me practicing changing diapers on a doll the other day."

Sam laughed and patted her ex-Gunnery Sergeant on the back, "When are you due back on duty?"

"Two more weeks then I'm done with tours. I'm really looking forward to taking up a training post."

"I'm sure Louise is pleased with that?"

"You can say that again. I'm hoping the baby arrives on schedule next week so I'll be still at home."

Sam took a long drink, "Have you heard any word on the rumour the Department of Defence is short on recruitment numbers and may ask ex-service personnel to return to active duty?"

"It's not a rumour. Anyone under the age of forty with combat history may be recalled. At this stage it's only talk being bandied around between the bureaucrats, but you never know."

"Shoot!" exclaimed Sam. "Let's hope it remains that way."

"Come on, let's go break up the women's circle before they forget we are here and start knitting booties or swap recipes."

The two chuckling friends joined the group and Sam handed Jessica a beer.

The blonde promptly kissed her in gratitude.

Sam stood back and lovingly watched Jessica as she interacted with Louise and nearly choked on her drink when Louise asked Jessica if she had any plans for having children.

"I'm working on it," Jessica replied casually, taking hold of Sam's hand.

Sam wiped the spittle of ale off her lips with the back of her hand, "I believe this is my cue to leave and go help Jake with the barbeque."

On the other side of the patio Jake lifted the lid on the grill and chortled at Sam as she neared, "Looks like Jessica has plans for you Lewy."

"It would appear so Gunney."

"So, what is your strategy concerning the beautiful blonde?"

There was more than a sparkling glint in Sam's eyes as she turned to Jake, "The whole nine yards, but at a snail's pace."

"Well you better get her away from my wife before she has a china pattern picked out for the nuptials."

Sam roared with laughter then asked, "Another beer?"

"Thanks Lewy, don't mind if I do."

As Sam approached the cooler, her mind filled with visions of Jessica in a wedding dress and thought how nice it would be to marry. Her daydream was interrupted by Sergeant Major Todd Waylon.

"Hey Lewy, that girl of yours is a stunner."

"That she is Todd. You want a brewski?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sam giggled at her friend, "So when are you retiring?"

"I'm a lifer Lewy. They'll be kicking my sorry ass out when I'm too old to shoot straight."

Handing the mid-forties crew cut Marine a bottle, Sam joked, "I'm sure Abby would like that."

Todd smiled in reply, "What can I say, chicks dig the uniform."

Sam blushed with the memory of Jessica's reaction to her dress blues, "Indeed they do Sarge."

-o-

After the barbequed food had been eaten and the dishes done, Jake stepped out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of Chivas Regal scotch and an armful of shot glasses.

Jessica took hold of Sam's hand and squeezed. "I love you Samantha," she whispered into her ear.

Sam's face broke into a smile, "I love you and I'm okay."

Jake passed the glasses around the table, followed by the whiskey bottle. All the Marines stood and raised their glasses.

"If you would please Lieutenant," prompted Jake with a nod of his head.

Sam took a deep breath then proclaimed, "To First Lieutenant Greg Whatmore, our brother in arms, Ooh Rah!"

"Ooh Rah," came the echoed cheers.

The glasses were refilled and Warrant Officer Mike Grier led the next toast, "Semper Fi Marine!"

"Semper Fi Marine," responded the others.

Jake pulled a box of cigars from his shorts pocket and passed them around.

"Honey," he said while looking at Louise, "You may want to go inside and avoid the smoke."

"That's very thoughtful of you sweetie. I'll go organise dessert and coffee."

Jessica stood, "I'll give you a hand Louise." She kissed Sam on the cheek before leaving.

Several of the wives joined them. The entertainment area was about the get messy and they opted for the safety of the indoors.

Sam picked up the scotch and refilled the glasses.

Jake passed around a lighter while Sergeant Paul Tubbs pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jean's pocket.

"Okay fellows, next on Greg's wake list: Sam and Jake have to sing _"Islands in the Stream"_."

Grabbing the list off Paul, Jake grumbled, "Give me a look at that." He perused the sheet, "Shit, Paul's right."

Sam blew out a mouthful of smoke, "Shoot, I hate that song."

"Me too," agreed Jake. "I'll go get some guitars. We may as well do it right."

Everyone laughed and Paul held onto Jake's cigar. He returned minutes later carrying two guitars and was quickly followed by Jessica and the other partners.

Sliding up to Sam, Jessica said, "This I have to see."

Sam handed her the cigar and joined Jake at the end of the table. "You want to be Kenny or Dolly?" she asked him.

"I better be Kenny this time round."

Sam took up one of the acoustic guitars and quickly tuned it, "Ready when you are Mister Rogers."

Jake tapped his foot and counted in the intro. The duo began to strum in perfect harmony then started to sing.

Jessica turned to Louise and remarked, "Your husband has a great voice."

"Yeah, Jake and Sam used to entertain the troops while they were deployed overseas. They complement each other really well."

"I'd say by the choice of song, Greg had a good sense of humour."

"He did and I can't wait to see what's next on the list."

Jake and Sam ended the song to enthusiastic applause then they both stood and went in search of fresh beers.

Paul unfolded the list again and announced, "Arm wrestle between Benny and Sam."

Benjamin Osborne, forty two, stood as tall as Sam, had dark hair and a barrel chest.

Sam looked at him, "Well, Greg always wanted to know who was stronger."

Jessica giggled then shouted, "Ten dollars on Sam."

Paul reached for his wallet, "I'll take ten on Benny."

Jake glanced at Jessica, "I'll take a piece of that action, ten on Sam."

It took five minutes for Louise to collect all the bets and for Sam and Benny to take their places at the end of the table.

The duo gripped hands and Paul said, "Sorry guys, left hands only."

Jessica smiled and Sam turned to wink at her.

Peter Perkins forty and sandy haired acted as referee and held the two competitors hands still.

"GO!" he yelled and so the battle began.

Benny had the upper hand early on until Sam came over the top of him after some enthusiastic cheering from Jessica and Jake. Benny grunted from the effort of resisting the push and beads of sweat gathered above his brow while Sam remained perspiration free.

She smiled at him then slammed his hand down onto the table. She stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thanks buddy," she whispered.

He chuckled then responded, "Don't thank me Sam; you beat me fair and square."

Louise passed Jessica and Jake their winnings, "You can use that money on me Jake."

He leaned in and kissed his wife tenderly.

Moments later Jessica picked up two beers as Jake entered the kitchen to retrieve dessert.

Sam turned to Paul and asked, "What's next?"

He burst out laughing, "Oh Lewy, you aren't going to like this one at all."

Jake rejoined them carrying a large bowl of tiramisu, dessert bowls and spoons. He placed everything on the table and said, "Come on Paul, out with it man."

"It says here Sam will understand why, but Greg asked for her to do a lap dance for two minutes."

Sam's face dropped, "That little rotter."

Jessica clapped eagerly, "This just keeps getting better."

Turning to her, Sam retorted, "You may regret those words my "Uptown Girl"."

Jake chirpily announced, "Well, it can wait until after dessert, dig in everybody."

Sam exhaled deeply, "Time to escape."

"So tell us about the story behind the request Sam," asked Louise.

"A couple of years ago Greg and I were called to a disturbance at a strip club. Two patrons were fighting over a stripper because she paid a little more attention to one than the other."

Sam took a drink then continued, "We broke up the fight and when we were taking statements from the stripper, she offered to give me a demonstration of her skills. I told her it was Greg's birthday and it would be a good present for him. Bambi ended up performing a full dance for him and handing over her phone number."

The group laughed and Sam added, "Poor guy was all over the place for the rest of our tour."

"Well it was a nice present for his birthday," chuckled Benny.

Sam giggled before adding, "That's the funny part, it wasn't his birthday, it was mine."

The laughter was raucous as Sam wiped away her tears.

"Who invented the idea for the list?" enquired Jessica as she reached for a bowl.

Clive Richards, mid-forties and bald, raised his hand, "I did. When we had our first reunion for the original unit eight years ago, I thought it up during a drunken conversation with Greg."

"It's a wonderful concept. So does everyone one have a list?"

"Yep," replied Clive. "Paul has them stored away and no one is allowed to read them until they are required. Each one of us has ten requests."

"Cheers to your fantastic idea Clive," declared Jessica. She faced Sam and asked, "Do you want some dessert honey?"

"No thanks Jess, it has coffee in it." She took a drink of beer instead.

Once everyone had finished eating, Jake went over to the stereo in search of an appropriate song for Sam, "C'mon Lew, you're up."

Sam slammed down another shot of scotch then asked Paul, "Does it stipulate who I have to dance to?"

"Nope, so I guess it's your choice."

With a devilish grin, Sam turned to Jessica "Oh goodie, payback time."

Jessica was tipsy enough not to be embarrassed, "Bring it on Marine girl."

"Hit it Jake," ordered Sam with a wave of her left hand.

The music pulsated as Sam strutted away from the table. Looking back over her shoulder, she motioned for Jessica to follow her.

The blonde did, more than willing to participate in the performance.

Sam indicated for Jessica to sit on the chair that was positioned up against the railing and the blonde smiled broadly as she sat down. Reaching for the second top button of her shirt, Sam swayed slowly to the beat and straddled Jessica's legs as she undid the fastening.

Jessica felt an instant flush of moisture gather between the folds of her centre and murmured, "Oh dear lord."

Sam moved from side to side in an enticing sway then reached behind her girlfriend to grip the railing. Seductively, she pressed her breasts into Jessica's face and desperately held at bay the laugh that was threatening to escape.

Jessica moaned softly as Sam straightened up and leered at Jake, "Hey Gunney, I think my two minutes are well and truly up."

Jake and the others were slack jawed and wide eyed. Jake came to his senses and changed the music.

Sam bowed and grabbed another beer.

Jessica cleared her throat and went to use the bathroom and nearly ran into Louise on the way out. The hostess looked flushed and Jessica asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes ... I just ... oh god I need a glass of cold water."

"You stay here and I'll get it for you," offered Jessica.

As Jessica handed her the drink, Louise admitted, "Don't take this the wrong way, but if I could have Sam as a girlfriend, I'd be a lesbian tomorrow."

Jessica giggled loudly. Seeing the funny side of the confession, she countered, "No offence taken."

"I've known Sam for nearly twenty years and I've never seen her as open or so willing to display her love for someone. I hope your intentions are honourable Jess."

Jessica beamed and nodded, "She doesn't know it yet, but she and I are going to marry one day."

"Well pardon the French, but don't fuck it up. Sam has seen enough sorrow in her lifetime."

Jessica took the glass from Louise, "I have no plans on hurting her Louise, I truly only want to make her happy."

"Good and I think you and I are going to be very good friends."

"I think so too, just as long as you don't try to hit on my girlfriend."

Louise's laugh was infectious as she clutched at her side, "The baby is kicking, would you like to feel?"

Reaching out, Jessica gently placed her hand on the side of Louise's extended belly, "Oh my, they're a feisty one."

"I don't think he liked dessert."

Jessica giggled, "Thank you for sharing."

"Who knows; maybe one day soon you and Sam will have the joy of childbirth yourselves?"

"God I hope so, but that is jumping the gun a little."

"Sam is a very private person Jess, but she is opening up and it's all your doing. The change in her is really uplifting and it's been some time since I've witnessed this side of her."

"Thank you and we are taking it nice and easy."

"Good, now if you will excuse me, Junior here is pressing on my bladder."

Jessica was still smiling when she rejoined Sam at the outdoor table.

Benny and Paul were dancing in make-shift tutus as Jake hummed the Nutcracker Sweet and everyone was in fits of laughter. Sam had tears rolling down her face and Jessica thought she looked most adorable.

-o-

Sam opened the hotel room door a little after three and Jessica tripped inside. Helping her up, Sam ushered her to the bed then went and closed the door. Sam had switched to drinking water at around eleven o'clock and was only tipsy.

Jessica on the other hand, was smashed. After helping the blonde undress, Sam stripped off and walked her to the shower.

"I'm a little drunk," admitted Jessica as Sam turned on the water.

"I was thinking maybe just a fraction Jess. Now lean up against the wall while I grab you a bottle of water."

"Okay cutie patootie."

Sam tittered as she retrieved two bottles out of the cooler then returned to the bathroom. She stepped inside the stall and handed one over.

"Thanks my darling." Jessica drank a generous amount before reaching for the shampoo. "I smell of cigar smoke."

"Unfortunately I do too."

"You looked so god damn cute when you were smoking."

"Well, it's the only time I've ever done it and I'm surprised I didn't cough up half a lung."

"Oh honey, you were so sexy and that dance of yours got me all hot and bothered."

Sam giggled softly, "Thank you. Now hurry up so we can go to bed."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too sweetheart."

It was another five minutes before Sam finally got Jessica into bed and settled. She nuzzled into Sam's chest and slurred, "Good ... night ... dar ... ling."

"Goodnight Jess."

"I'm going to marry you one day," mumbled Jessica.

"Yes you are," whispered Sam before closing her eyes and smiling.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam woke when she heard Jessica groan beside her.

"Oh my head," she whined.

Rolling out of bed, Sam looked down at her, "I'll get you some aspirin and water."

"Thank you," muttered Jessica without lifting her head or opening her eyelids.

Sam grabbed a bottle of water and three tablets from her toiletries bag, "Here you go Jess."

Jessica slowly sat up and reached for the pills, "Thank you." She took the bottle and washed them down thirstily, "What time is it?"

Looking at her watch, Sam answered, "A little past eleven. Don't rush, we have late check out."

Jessica flopped back onto the pillows, "Thank goodness for that."

Going into the bathroom, Sam suppressed a laugh and turned on the shower. After placing some paste on her toothbrush, she entered the cubicle.

Once she was done with her ablutions Sam dressed in ¾ length beige cargo shorts, navy blue polo and sandals.

Returning to the bed, she laughed at the sleeping blonde who was curled up and sleeping sideways across the mattress. Leaning down, Sam kissed her on the forehead then picked up the bedside phone. Ordering two full breakfasts with extra pancakes, Sam packed her bag and along with the cooler, put them into the SUV. She collected her cell from the counter and called Ron to check on Janet's condition.

_"She is feeling better thanks Sam,"_ answered Ron.

"That's so good to hear."

_"How did last night go?"_

Sam giggled, "It was brilliant and the list was very impressive."

Ron chuckled briefly, _"I bet Greg payed you back for the stripper episode?"_

"He did and I even smoked a cigar for him. I'll send you the photos as soon as I can."

_"I appreciate it and trust him to get you good."_

"Listen, I was thinking of taking more leave next month and visiting with you."

_"That would be wonderful Sam and I know Janet would love to have you stay."_

"I thought I would ride Greg's Harley over rather than ship it over in a container."

_"That sounds like a good plan."_

"Well he wanted you to have it."

_"I plan on riding it often."_

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

_"By the way, I'm happy to see you and Jessica are an item."_

"Oh you know about that?"

_"I couldn't help by notice at the wake. You make a good looking couple and Greg would have approved."_

"I'm sure he would and I'll see you this afternoon."

_"See you then, bye."_

Sam closed her phone and pocketed it in her shorts. Sitting down on the bed, she stretched out and gently caressed Jessica's face, "Time to wake up baby."

Jessica stirred, groaned and fluttered her eyelids several times before focusing, "Good morning Sam." She sat up and added, "My headache's gone."

"Morning beautiful and I'm happy to hear that." Sam checked her timepiece, "You have ten minutes to shower and get dressed before breakfast arrives."

Jessica reached over and cupped Sam's angular jaw, "Thank you for a wonderful night." She caressed her thumb across the cheek, "You look nice."

Sam scanned Jessica's naked form and noted, "And you are amazing, so get moving before I change my mind."

Jessica giggled and climbed out of bed, "I won't be long."

Sam watched the tall blonde organise her clothing before disappearing into the bathroom. Standing up, she called Jake and thanked him for the evening. Louise yelled out in the background and invited the couple over for dinner Friday night. Sam accepted, but wasn't sure if Jessica was available. She went into the bathroom to enquire.

"Jess, Jake and Louise have asked us over for dinner on Friday, are you free?"

"Yes, I'm available honey."

Sam took a moment to gaze upon her girlfriend's nakedness before returning the phone to her ear, "Yeah Gunney, we're both good to go."

_"Excellent Lewy, see you at seven."_

Returning the cell to her pocket, Sam leered at Jessica, "You are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you and all compliments gratefully accepted," replied Jessica before rinsing off the soap suds.

Sam backed out of the room and fetched a bottle of water. She propped herself up on the counter and waited for room service.

Moments later, Jessica emerged wearing black jeans, boots and a short sleeved, light blue ribbed sweater.

Sam's jaw dropped and Jessica smirked. She organised her bag then brushed past Sam's knees.

"I see by your bewildered look, you approve?"

"Oh yes." Sam reached for the blonde and pulled her in between her legs, "You certainly do know how to dress well."

Jessica wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "I like dressing for you, especially when I know it affects you."

Sam planted a kiss on the side of Jessica's throat, "That's very thoughtful of you sweetheart."

Reaching for Sam's chin, Jessica lifted up until they were eye to eye, "Sam, you make me feel emotions I thought were long gone and I like that about you. I've never been provocative or this open with a lover before. You give me this overwhelming sense of freedom and I don't want to lose that feeling."

Sam's eyes glistened with tears, "I hope you never do. You actually radiate this delight that I adore watching and I want us to take the time to learn everything there is to know about each other. I know we are very compatible in relation to sex, but it's more than that. In the nine days since we've been together, my emotions have taking a beating, but during the turmoil, I have found calmness with you and I want to explore that more."

Jessica smiled at her paramour, "You have a beautiful way with words honey and I'm here to tell you I am going nowhere. I want to know every detail there is about Samantha Lake."

"I'll tell you it all Jess."

In response, Jessica lowered her lips closer to Sam's, "I find your self-control incredibly sexy."

Smiling broadly, Sam sighed, "And I find your confidence sexy. I like the way it exudes from you as you walk."

Jessica's mouth turned into a smile, "I've never been so easily aroused by anyone before."

Sam's lips were inches from Jessica's full, luscious mouth when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," offered Jessica as she pulled from the embrace. She withdrew a ten dollar bill from her wallet and approached the door.

-o-

Seventy minutes later, Jessica was singing along to a Faith Hill song on the car stereo when Sam asked, "Do you need to go to your home for anything?"

"No honey, I'm good to go."

Sam giggled at Jessica's reply, "You are picking up my Jarhead jargon."

"I like it."

"Would you like to see my place?"

"I would and we have three hours before we need to be at Greg's."

"You really do sing well Jess."

"Thanks, I used to have lessons when I was younger. What about you?"

"No lessons, but I was in various choirs during my school years." Sam laughed, "When Rachel and Allison's daughter Hannah was first born she was a terrible sleeper and they used to call me in the middle of the night just to sing to her over the phone."

Jessica rubbed her thumb over Sam's knee cap, "You have a heart of gold Sam Lake."

"That's my mother's influence," confessed Sam proudly.

"So how often do you work out to keep your physique?"

"I'm lucky I inherited my brawn and high metabolism gene from father, so I can get away with three or four sessions a week. I try to run every morning when I can."

"I hit the gym three times and run in the mornings too."

"If you like, you can use the gym that I have set up at home and if you want company, I'll offer up my services as a running buddy."

"I'll take you up on both offers."

"Good, I'll swing by your house tomorrow morning for a run."

"Sounds good and I usually start at six and run for five miles."

"No problem. If I run over to your house and back, that will be close to my usual ten miles."

"Ten!" exclaimed a stunned Jessica.

Sam giggled, "Then I won't tell you I do twenty on Wednesdays."

"Oh please don't. You are going to push me, aren't you?"

"No, I have no such intentions. That's not my style. You do what you are comfortable with."

"Damn, I should have asked you out for coffee years ago."

"And I should have asked you out on a date when I first saw you at the Courthouse."

After a short titter, Jessica asked, "Your meeting with John is at ten, right?"

"Correct ma'am."

"If you are not busy for lunch at twelve, do you want to join me in my office?"

"It's a date."

"I'll be busy with case reviews, but will have time to order in and spend time with you."

Sam looked at Jessica with a puzzled look on her face, "You're up for re-election this year aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm in my fourth year of office, why?"

"I'm just wondering if news of our relationship will hamper your chances of being re-elected."

"To tell you the truth Sam, if I'm not returned to office, I won't mind. I love being a prosecutor first and foremost, so I wouldn't mind being a Deputy again if asked."

"So you're not interested in being a million dollar a year defence Attorney?"

"Hell no and it's never been about the money for me. I'm satisfied with eighty thousand a year."

Sam laughed, "I make more than that."

Jessica giggled, "I know, so that proves my point."

"You know, you would make a terrific cop."

"Why thank you, but I'd probably shoot off my foot with the gun."

"I'll teach you how to use a weapon properly if you like."

"You will?"

"Sure, it would be fun."

"I read you were a weapons expert with the Marines."

"True and I practice as often as I can. SWAT Commander Cage has been at me for years to transfer to his unit."

"I'm sure you'd be good at it."

"I've considered it, but I try to avoid having to kill people for a living."

"Oh, I see your point."

Sam pulled into the drive of a light blue painted Federation styled, double storey house with a triple garage and Jessica whistled.

"Wow, your home is fantastic."

"Thanks Jess." Sam activated the roller door to the right and drove inside.

Jessica took a look at the black with gold trim Harley V-Rod parked to the left and the Jet Ski on a trailer and beamed, "Oh good lord Sam, you are impressive."

Sam laughed, "Just some of my hobbies."

Jessica opened the passenger door and went over to the motorbike then looked excitedly at Sam.

"Jump on," instructed the brunette while grabbing the icebox from the rear compartment.

Jessica's eyes lit up as she climbed onto the leather seat.

Sam smiled and put the cooler on the grass beside the garage.

Kicking up the stand, Jessica balanced the bike with ease.

Sam opened the cooler lid and tipped it over, allowing the ice and water to flow out. Leaving it to drain, she walked over to the left wall, opened a digital safe and withdrew a set of keys.

Grabbing one of the two leather bike jackets off the wall rack, Sam picked up a black and lime green helmet off the counter and headed towards Jessica.

"You want to take her for a spin?" she asked while handing over the keys.

The blonde reached for Sam and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Sam responded and smooched back with equal vigour.

Jessica leaned back a few minutes later, "I'd love to and you are simply amazing."

Sam grinned as Jessica put the key in the ignition and turned on the powerful engine. It roared into life and Jessica smirked.

Looking down, Sam handed over the jacket and couldn't help but notice the glint in Jessica's eyes. "Be safe," she said while passing over the protective headwear.

"I will and I love you."

"I think you might love my bike more," taunted Sam.

"Not possible."

"Take your time; I've got plenty to do here."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yes darling, go and enjoy. If the door is down when you get back, the remote is on the key ring."

Jessica grinned broader, "Okay and thank you again."

Sam stood back and watched as Jessica donned the helmet, put the bike into first gear then take off down the drive. Sam thought she had never seen such a beautiful or more erotic image. Shaking her head, she cleaned the cooler before placing it into a storage cabinet.

Closing the garage door, she took the bags inside to the main bedroom on the second floor and to the rear of the house. Knowing it would be some time before Jessica returned; Sam did a load of washing and changed into a purple bikini top and black board shorts.

Going to the backyard, Sam cleaned the pool and chatted over the fence to her older neighbour Roger Dawson.

"I didn't expect to see you outback. Martha said she heard your bike take off down the road some time ago," said the grey haired, ex-police Captain.

"That was my girlfriend Jessica."

Roger smiled at the comment, "Ahh, so you finally found someone."

"We kind of found each other and thank you and Martha for attending Greg's service."

"Don't mention it; we had a lot for time for Greg. He was a fine young man and a good friend to you."

Sam's chest tightened with pain, "That he was."

"So you better tell me all about this girlfriend of yours so I'll be prepared for the inquisition Martha is certain to give me once I go back inside."

Sam laughed at her long-time friend, "Her name is Jessica Devlin."

A gobsmacked Roger asked, "As in the District Attorney?"

"That's her."

"Oh goodness Sam, she's a good looking woman and very intelligent. I saw her at the service, but had no idea you were together."

"That was the start of our relationship and she is a wonderful person."

Noting the dreamy expression on Sam's face, Roger laughed, "I would never have pictured her as a bike enthusiast."

"Me either, it was a nice surprise."

"I'm sure it was young Sam. Well, I'll leave you to it. Martha has the Greenburg's from next door coming over to play cards."

"Before you go Roger, I've got that bottle of wine you asked for."

"Oh good Martha will be pleased to have a tipple or two after you told her about how nice it was."

Sam ran inside and returned with two bottles of Zinfandel, "I think you and Martha will enjoy these."

"How much do I owe you?"

"You know better than to ask."

"I know and thank you. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Have a good one."

"You too Sam, goodbye."

Sam turned on the pool filter and checked the water chemical levels. Looking at the time, she realised Jessica had been gone for over an hour. With time on her hands, she dove into the pool and completed fifty laps before mowing the lawn.

-o-

After showering and turning off the pool filter, Sam hung the washing on the line out back then went into the kitchen and wrote out a grocery list for the following day.

She smiled when the rumble of the bike came up the street and into the drive. Going through the kitchen and into the garage, Sam stood transfixed as she observed the sight before here. Jessica was taking off the helmet and it took a second or two before she walked up to her, "I gather you had an enjoyable ride."

The look on the DA's face said it all, her eyes were dilated and her smile wide, "Yes honey, she's a beautiful bike."

"That she is. I've only had her since December."

Jessica slid off the seat and Sam took the headdress from her. Taking off the jacket, Jessica followed her over to the bench. "Thank you and sorry I took so long."

"Don't apologise sweetheart. I fully understand the lure and effect."

"I haven't ridden for a while and it was very exhilarating."

Sam took the keys from Jessica and returned them to the wall safe, "Any time you want to ride, you are welcome to use her."

Moving in, Jessica ran her hands down Sam's back, "I'll take you up on that offer."

"You're welcome, but for now, we need to make a move or we'll be late."

"Okay, just let me freshen up a little first."

"I'll take you upstairs and show you to the bathroom."

-o-

Sam pulled up behind Rachel's van and Jessica got out while Sam secured the vehicle.

Jessica looked around at the facade of the modest home and felt a stab of sadness. Going to Sam, she took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Knowing how hard it would be on Sam to say farewell to Greg's family, Jessica was happy to be able to provide her emotional support.

"Thank you," acknowledged Sam as the couple walked up the path towards the stairs. "It means a lot having you here with me."

"You are welcome Sam."

Rachel opened the door before Sam had time to ring the bell. "Hello you two," she said before hugging and kissing Sam on the lips.

"Hey Rach," replied Sam.

"Hello Rachel," said Jessica. She was taken by surprise when the Medical Examiner embraced her.

Rachel motioned for them to enter the house, "Ron, Janet and Jeff are riding with you and I've got the rest. Allison and Hannah are at the store shopping for dinner, so we are ready to load up when you are."

-o-

Once Rachel parked in the driveway of the contemporary home, Sam pulled in behind her.

Jessica removed her hand from Sam's thigh and declared, "This is a nice looking house. What does Allison do?"

"She's a Sergeant over at Central."

Jessica laughed, "So Rachel has a preference for women in uniform?"

Sam gave her girlfriend a sly smile, "Yes she does."

The couple followed Rachel into the house and Jessica grinned when a tall, well-built blonde with blue eyes greeted them in the hallway. She recognised the strapping officer and said, "Sergeant McIntyre, it's good to see you again."

Allison chuckled, "You too Jess and Sam, how are you doing?"

Rachel glared at Jessica then at her wife, "I take it the two of you know each other?"

Allison put her arm around Rachel's shoulders, "Jessica and I go back a few years."

"Oh," replied Rachel, somewhat taken aback by the news.

"Don't give me that jealous look love," teased Allison. "The Counsellor here was the Prosecutor on a case I was giving evidence in and she tore shreds in my statement during trial preparations."

Jess scoffed, "You were fairly green back then, but you pulled through in Court."

"I did, but it took me longer to get over your knock back for dinner."

Rachel asked, "And you didn't bother to tell me this earlier?"

"Nope, I wanted to see you get all pouty."

Sam laughed at the couple's antics, "You pair are hopeless. Now where is my beautiful god daughter?"

"Having a nap, she got tired waiting for you," joked Allison.

"Oops, I'll just go take a peek then," Sam said as she walked up the stairs.

"Would you like a glass of Barbera Jessica?" enquired Allison as she moved into the open kitchen.

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Come on through to the living room then," suggested Rachel. "We'll get comfortable and be waited on."

Jessica giggled, "That sounds like something I could handle."

Minutes later, Allison joined them carrying two glasses of red wine. Handing one to Jessica then Rachel, she said, "I hope you ladies will excuse me while I go out back and turn the ribs on the grill?"

"You're excused for now," taunted Rachel in a stern modulation.

Allison leaned down and kissed her wife on the head, "Don't talk too much about me."

"Scoot," chided Rachel with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I'm hungry."

Sam entered the room holding a bundle of blonde curls, "Someone woke up and is hungry like her momma."

Jessica looked at Sam and Hannah and smiled sweetly, "You have a beautiful daughter Rachel."

"Thank you. Sam, do you want to do the honours?"

"You got it." Walking to the refrigerator with Hannah on her hip, Sam retrieved a container of pre-steamed vegetables and quickly heated them in the microwave. She filled a sipper cup with juice while she waited and handed it to Hannah.

"Ta," said the toddler.

"You're welcome cutie." Sam placed her god daughter in the highchair then grabbed her dinner.

Rachel turned to Jessica and remarked, "Sam is excellent with Hannah."

Smiling broadly, Jessica agreed, "Yes, she is."

"Our Sam is a big softie when it comes to children."

"How long have you known each other?"

"We've been friends for five years, but first met over ten years ago when I joined the M.E.'s Office back in late 1997. It wasn't until I became friends with Greg that we all started hanging out together."

"Sam told me you dated."

"Yes and I foolishly broke her heart," Rachel freely admitted. "But she forgave me."

Jessica noted the sadness wash over Rachel's face and asked, "Any regrets?"

Rachel smiled at her, "No, I love my wife and our daughter with all my heart and I've never seen Sam as happy as she is with you."

"She's a very unique woman."

"Yes and even though you've only been together a short time, she loves you deeply."

"I'm hopeless for her."

"I'm glad to hear the feeling is mutual."

Jessica took a sip of wine and Rachel asked, "How did you go at the reunion last night?"

"I had a great time and woke up with a hangover. Sam was very entertaining and I really like Jake and Louise and the others."

"They're a great couple and loyal friends. Sam's former teammates all respect her and she has enormous admiration for them."

"That was very evident last night. How did you and Allison meet?"

"Sam actually set me up on a blind date. She was seeing a detective from Central and conned Allison into a double date for a Departmental awards function. Sam and Allison went through the Academy together and were already friends."

Sam called out from the kitchen, "RACH, would you like me to bath Miss Curly Locks?"

"You can if you want sweetie."

Sam disappeared down the hallway and Jessica's eyes followed her.

Rachel smirked and commented, "She's a joy to watch that's for sure."

Jessica blushed, "Yes and I consider myself to be very lucky."

Allison entered the kitchen via the back porch carrying a tray of barbequed beef ribs, "Honey, do you want to give me a hand with the salads?"

Rachel stood, "On my way babe."

-o-

Sam turned into Jessica's drive a little past ten o'clock. "Thanks for a wonderful weekend," she said while putting the truck into park.

"It was most enjoyable, but it doesn't have to end just yet."

Leaning over the centre console, Sam uttered, "I know sweetheart, but I have something I need to take care of and I don't want to keep you up all night. You have work in the morning remember."

Although disappointed, Jessica replied, "Okay honey and are you positive I can't assist you?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to start packing up Greg's belongings. Ashley and Ross are flying back next week to deal with putting the house on the market."

Jessica reached over and slowly traced her right thumb over Sam's lips, "You don't have to do that on your own."

"I know, but I think I'll handle it better alone."

Leaning in, Jessica kissed Sam chastely, "All right, I understand and don't forget lunch tomorrow at my office."

"I won't, goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight honey." Jessica got out of the Tahoe and waved before entering the house.

After a short drive, Sam spent the next five hours packing Greg's property, crying, sorting boxes, laughing at memories followed by more crying.

She finally crawled into bed totally exhausted at 03:35.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 10

Knocking on Captain Wilson's door at 0957 hours the next morning, Sam patiently waited for a reply.

"Enter," directed John from the other side.

Sam opened the door and was surprised to see Chief Walker standing to the left side of the Captain's desk. "Good morning sirs."

"Morning Sergeant," replied John with his command face on.

"It's good to see you again Sergeant Lake," added Chief Walker.

Captain Wilson got to his feet and explained, "Sergeant, as you are aware, you sat for your Lieutenant's exam over twelve months ago."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I'm happy to advise you a position and promotion has become available with Central Traffic Division."

Walker continued, "The job is yours if you want it Sergeant Lake."

Sam looked at them both, "Thank you, but I don't think I'm ready to be tied to a desk just yet."

"You won't be," answered Walker. "You will be responsible for assisting the Captain when required, but your primary assignment will be out on patrol, doing what you do best."

Wilson dropped out of professional mode, "Sam, it's only a four month secondment. After that, you will return here and I want you to take on the task of training and mentoring the rookies."

Sam was flabbergasted with the offer, "When am I expected to commence duty?"

"You report to Captain Braxton March 31st. With all the time you have spent on official matters during your vacation, you have an extra week off."

Sam started to protest, but was stopped by Walker, "Sam, don't argue. You deserve the break." He passed over a polished wooden box before continuing, "Congratulations Lieutenant Lake, your promotion is effective immediately."

Taking the offered container, Sam opened it to reveal six sets of silver bars and a new Lieutenant's shield. "Thank you Chief Walker."

"Well done Sam," gushed John proudly. "Now get out of here and go enjoy the rest of your leave."

"Yes sir." Sam turned and exited the office. Going to the car park, she pulled out her cell to call Jessica just as the phone sounded with her girlfriend's ringtone.

"Hello Jess."

_"Hi honey, I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel lunch."_

Sam detected the panic in the DA's voice, "What's going on sweetheart?"

_"I don't have a lot of time to explain, but FBI Agents are here in my office."_

"The FBI, what's going on?"

_"Just listen please baby."_

"Okay, you have my full attention."

_"A bomb in a cardboard box with a handwritten death threat inside was delivered to my office this morning via courier."_

Sam's heart began to race, "Good god Jess, are you okay?"

_"At this stage I'm all right, but I'm being taken into protective custody with the US Marshalls."_

With concern, Sam whispered, "No Jess."

_"Yes Sam and I won't be able to communicate with you until this is all over."_

"Okay I understand. Please be safe sweetheart and know I love you."

_"I love you too. Oh, Sebastian was also named in the threat and will be with me. He wants to know if you can look after Julie until this all blows over. The FBI has eliminated her as a possible target and he can't contact her mother."_

"Tell him I will and not to worry."

_"Thank you darling. You will have to go pick her up from school and she will be under guard until you arrive."_

"No problem, I'm on the way. Keep that beautiful head of yours down."

_"I will and please keep safe."_

"Bye Jess."

Sam closed her cell and steadied her trembling hands. She called Ron without delay and asked if it was okay to ride Greg's motorbike over now and stay a few days. She went on and told him about the situation with Julie and Ron was more than happy to oblige in getting the teenager out of harm's way.

Driving straight home, Sam collected her off duty Glock; assorted police issued equipment, two helmets, her leather jacket, extra cash, toiletries and bike saddle bags.

Her next stop was Greg's, where she secured her truck in the garage then readied his Harley for the journey.

-o-

A justifiably frightened Julie Stark ran to Sam when she entered the room the two FBI Agents had commandeered to hold the teenager safely.

Sam went to pull out her badge and credentials and stated, "Agents, I'm Lieutenant Sam Lake."

The older Agent lowered his gun and inspected the police identification, "We've been expecting you."

"How you doing Kiddo?" enquired Sam as she hugged the weeping girl.

"I'm okay, but I'm really worried about dad and Jess."

"I am too honey." Sam handed Julie a helmet, "All right, let's go. We have a long ride ahead of us. Thank you gentlemen, I'll take it from here."

"Yes ma'am," they chorused in unison.

Julie looked at the head covering and queried, "Ride?"

Taking her young charge by the hand, Sam led her out of the room and into the hall, "I'm taking you interstate."

"But I'll need to go home and pack."

"No honey, we can't go there in case someone is watching the house." She took off her jacket and handed it to Julie, "Put that on until we can buy you a proper sized one and some clothes for the trip."

"Okay and since when did you get promoted?"

"About an hour ago, now let's move out.

-o-

Twenty minutes later, Sam rode into a vacant parking bay outside a motorbike dealership and turned off the engine.

Julie slid off the back of seat and Sam followed. The pair took off their helmets simultaneously and entered the store.

It took a quarter of an hour for Julie to be decked out in bike pants and jacket while Sam selected a suitable pair of sunglasses for her.

The couple rode along Interstate 15 in heavy traffic for six hours before reaching Las Vegas where they refuelled then pulled into the driveway of the Mirage Hotel and Casino.

Julie eased her tired legs off the bike, took off her head protection and swore, "Holy shit Sam, I didn't think we were ever going to get here."

"Language young lady," remonstrated Sam sternly as she unhooked the bike key from the ring then handed it to the Valet.

He handed her a stub with a smile, "Enjoy your stay ladies."

"Thank you," replied Sam, handing the young man a ten dollar tip. Unhitching the saddle bags, she added with a grin, "Be gentle with her."

"Yes ma'am."

Once Sam checked in at Reception, she led Julie up to their suite on the seventh floor. "You hungry Kiddo?" she asked while placing the bags over the back of a lounge chair.

"Famished, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Picking up the room service menu from the counter, Sam tossed it to her young companion, "Select what you want and I'll order it for seven thirty. That will give us an hour to go buy you some toiletries and decent underwear. We'll purchase new clothes when we get to Denver."

Julie looked up from the booklet, "Can I ask you something?"

"You sure can Julie."

"Are we going to the Whatmore's home?"

"We certainly are. I had planned on riding Greg's bike over next month, but plans changed."

"They sure did. I hope dad and Jess are okay."

"They will be Kiddo."

Satisfied with the verbal reassurance, Julie finally let out the breath she was holding, "All right, I'll settle for a well done steak and salad thank you very much."

"That sounds good, I'll have the same." Sam grabbed the room phone and placed the order.

-o-

Sam stepped out of the bathroom wearing snug fitting black cotton boxers and a navy blue Dodgers tee shirt.

Julie leered at her and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?"

"You, and Jess was right, you do have an amazing body."

Sam laughed at the comment then threw a nearby cushion at her.

There was a knock on the door and Sam quickly pulled the gun from the saddle bags then tucked it behind the waistband of her boxers and under her shirt.

Motioning for Julie to go into the bathroom, Sam approached the door. She looked through the peephole before receiving the tray of food and after handing over a tip, closed the door.

"You can come out now Julie," she declared while setting the tray down on the table. "The coast is clear."

"My hero," taunted Julie with a feigned swoon as she sat down.

Halfway through the meal, Julie enquired, "How long do you think it will be before dad and Jess are safe?"

"No idea. Unless the FBI comes up with a lead, it could take days or maybe even weeks."

"Damn, so I may miss a bit of school?"

"You could, but you'll catch up. Besides, we'll only be gone for a couple of days. We can fly back on the weekend unless the perp is captured beforehand."

"Where do your parents live Sam?"

"They don't."

"Ahh sorry, I didn't realise."

"It's okay Kiddo, I don't advertise it."

The inquiries kept coming, "You are pretty serious about Jess, aren't you?"

"I certainly am, but taking it slow."

"But you love her right?"

Sam chuckled at the question, "Yes I do, very much so."

In response, Julie grinned, "Good and I know she loves you because I overheard dad talking to her on the phone the other night. Dad thinks you are a stable and settling influence on Jess and I have to agree."

"Well I'm glad I have the Stark family seal of approval."

Julie giggled then announced, "Dad is dating a police officer."

"Yes and I know Susan."

"He really likes her and says he enjoys her company."

"I'm happy for him."

"You are a good bike rider Sam."

"Thank you, so is Jess."

"Yeah, she's ridden dad's hog a few times. Do you own a bike?"

"Yes, I have a Harley V-Rod."

"Cool, you'll have to take me for a ride on it one day."

"I can do that."

The pair finished eating and Julie put the tray outside the door.

After preparing for bed, Julie slipped into the single bed while Sam climbed into the queen and made a quick call to Jake to cancel Friday night's dinner.

"Goodnight Julie."

"Night Sam."

Moments later, Julie asked, "Hey Sam, are you still awake?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you have a lot of money?"

"I guess I do, why?"

"We are staying at the Mirage, makes it kind of obvious."

Sam tittered at the teenager's logic, "True, but I doubt I am as well off as your father."

"Probably not, he's loaded."

Five minutes of silence followed as the two travelling companions went to sleep.

-o-

The following day Sam pulled into a gas station in Grand Junction to refuel and eat some lunch.

Afterwards, the pair headed off for the final four hour leg of their journey.

Turning into the drive of a brown stone house in Clarkson Street, Sam parked behind a white Lexus sedan. Ron, Janet, Ashley and Ross immediately exited the house and greeted the duo before going inside.

Sam quickly discussed the full reason behind the visit once they reached the comfort of the living room.

"So you don't think you were followed?" enquired Ron.

"I don't believe so," answered Sam. "Jess and I aren't out to the public as a couple, so whoever sent the threat and explosive device probably has no idea of my existence. The FBI is certain Julie is not a target either."

A furrowed brow Janet asked, "How long are you planning on staying?"

"If the Feds don't locate the perp before Friday, I was planning on flying home Saturday and have Julie stay with me. I don't want her missing too much school."

"All right then," said Janet. "Julie, you can stay in the guest room and Sam, you get the studio apartment above the garage."

"Thanks Janet, I really appreciate it. Julie and I need to go clothes shopping, we travelled rather light."

"We can go now," suggested Ashley. "I'll drive."

"I'll call the station and have a Deputy maintain a regular drive by of the house just in case," offered Ron.

"Thanks and when are you due back to work Ron?" asked Sam.

"Friday morning."

-o-

By Friday night Sam had not heard from Jessica or Sebastian and both she and Julie were beginning to worry.

Ron walked into the kitchen via the back door wearing his County Sherriff's uniform and kissed his wife. Ashley, Ross and Julie were out picking up dinner and Sam was standing next to Janet at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Sam, I spoke to an old buddy of mine at the FBI and he told me there have been no leads on the case."

"Great," replied Sam downheartedly.

Ron placed a hand on her left shoulder, "They'll find them. Apparently the Agent with Sebastian and Jessica is sorting through old cases. The theory is the perp is a disgruntled ex-client of Sebastian's in a case prosecuted by Jessica."

"Shoot, that's fifteen years' worth of cases."

"Yep, but the good news is they are safe."

"For now, you and I both know the longer they are in hiding, the greater the risk of detection is."

"They'll come up with a lead soon Sam," advised Janet with a hug.

After dinner the group were all seated in the living room watching the news when everyone stopped talking and looked at the screen in disbelief.

The ticker tape was rolling by as the anchor announced, _"News just in confirms LA District Attorney Jessica Devlin, thirty nine and her Deputy District Attorney Sebastian Stark, fifty five have been under protective custody with the US Marshalls since Monday morning. Sources verify a small explosive device and death threats against the two Attorneys were delivered to the District Attorney's Office. The FBI has no clues at this stage, more after this break."_

Julie looked to Sam in horror, "Hell no!"

Sam hastily got up off the floor and comforted Julie, "It will be okay. The FBI will relocate them and step up security."

The pair's attention was drawn back to the television as the presenter continued, _"More on the disappearance of DA Jessica Devlin and Deputy DA Sebastian Stark. An associate of the couple state it has long been rumoured that the two Attorneys have been involved in a romantic relationship for some time and are making the most of their clandestine sabbatical."_

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Ashley furiously. "Damn irresponsible reporters."

Sam straightened up, "Excuse me everyone." She exited the house and withdrew her phone.

Ten minutes passed before she returned to the living room, "Julie, go pack honey, we have a flight back home at ten."

Julie jumped up and ran to the guest room without question as the others got to their feet and surrounded Sam.

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 11

Sam paid the taxi driver then collected the bags from the trunk. Julie followed her into the house and the older woman led her up to the third bedroom.

"Make yourself at home Kiddo."

"It's late; I think I'll just go straight to bed."

"Yeah, I think I will too. Everything you need is in the ensuite."

Julie turned and hugged Sam firmly, "I'm really scared."

"I know you are honey, but we have got to remain strong."

"That's not so easy to do."

"I'm frightened too, but we'll have them home soon."

Sam's prediction was hopelessly wrong. By Sunday night while she was preparing her uniforms for the upcoming week, there had still been no word.

For two weeks the tabloids fabricated stories about Jessica and Sebastian and it took its toll on Julie. Sam had flown her to New York to be with her mother the previous Monday while she continued to survive on autopilot the entire time. Refusing to be negative or give into the dark thoughts that plagued her at night, Sam took each day as it came.

Julie called daily and Sam's heart broke to hear such sorrow in her voice during their conversations. Like Sam, Julie held onto the belief that her father and Jessica would be out of harm's way.

-o-

As Sam rolled over in bed for the tenth time that night, she sprang out of bed when her cell rang with Ron's ringtone, "Hello."

_"Hey Sam, sorry to call so late, but I thought you would like to know my buddy from the FBI called with some info on Jessica and Sebastian."_

"Please tell me it's good news and they are okay."

_"They are fine and the pair sent a message for you and Julie. They both said to say they love you and miss you."_

Sam's voice caught in her throat for a second, "Thank you Ron; that will uplift Julie's spirits and hopefully pull her out of the funk she is in."

_"Mac also told me they had a break in the investigation and expect to make an arrest soon."_

Finally exhaling, Sam cried, "That's fantastic news."

_"It sure is. Get some sleep and we'll talk soon."_

"Goodnight Ron and give that lovely wife of yours a big hug from me."

_"I will, night."_

After putting down the phone, Sam suddenly realised she still hadn't told her friends she had been promoted. In fact, she hadn't said a word to anyone. Checking the time, she reached for her cell phone and text messaged Julie, Rachel and Jake with the news about Jessica and Sebastian.

-o-

Sam groaned when the ringing phone woke her up at three am. She groggily answered, "Lake."

_"Hey Lewy, it's Jake."_

Sitting up, Sam became fully alert, "You're a dad?"

_"Yes, thirty minutes ago. I'm the proud papa of a healthy eight pound boy and my wonderful wife is doing well."_

"Oh Jake congratulations, I'm so pleased for you."

_"Yeah thanks and sorry about the early morning call, but I knew you would want to know."_

"You thought right, now go give that wife and son of yours a big kiss from me."

_"Will do."_

"I'll drop by and visit in the morning."

_"See you then."_

"Goodnight dad."

Sam heard Jake's laugh as she closed the phone. Settling back into bed, she slept for another two hours.

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 12

Putting her midnight blue uniform shirt on over a bulletproof vest, Sam buttoned it up then fastened her trousers. Securing her utility belt, she holstered her weapon and adjusted the name tag above her right breast pocket.

Stepping into the Traffic Division's roll call room moments later, Sam received congratulations on her promotion and a warm welcome to the unit. After getting her assignment from Commanding Officer Cynthia Braxton, she was led into the Captain's office.

"Close the door Sam," directed the tall, fifty five year old brunette.

Sam did and took up position in front of the desk.

Cynthia smiled, "Welcome aboard Sam. I'm looking forward to working with you again."

Sam returned the smile, "Thank you, how is the family?"

"Todd is excellent and thoroughly enjoying his command over at West Division. Bronson and Lucinda are both doing well at college and making their parents extremely proud."

"That's good to hear."

"Listen Sam, I know today is going to be a little rough for you, so take your time in getting your bearings."

"I appreciate your concern Captain. It's been seven years since I've worked traffic and I have to admit it feels a little weird wearing breeches and bike boots again."

"You still look good in them," jested the Captain with a nod of approval.

"Thanks and I better go pick up my jacket and helmet and hit the streets."

"Good luck Sam."

"I'll talk to you later Captain."

After selecting the correct sized head protection and leather jacket, Sam went to the motor pool to collect a brand new Harley.

By 11:00 she was halfway through her shift and had issued twenty citations for various traffic infringements.

Pulling into the Police parking bay outside Cedars-Sinai Hospital, Sam checked with Reception to locate Louise's room. Making her way up to room 1504, she was delighted to find Jake fussing over his wife.

"Hello mom and dad," announced Sam excitedly as she stepped through the threshold.

Jake and Louise both looked towards her and smiled.

"Hey Lewy, good of you to drop in," gushed Jake.

Sam hugged her friend then kissed Louise. Handing over a gift basket to the proud father, she asked, "Have you named your son yet?"

Louise answered, "Yes, he is Adam Jackson Weatherly."

"That's a fine name."

Taking hold of Sam's hand, Louise enquired, "Any word on Jess?"

"I'm led to believe she is doing okay."

"It must be hard not being able to talk to her," suggested Jake.

"It is, but I've got a handle on it."

Jake looked at her uniform a little closer then asked, "When did you get promoted?"

"Two weeks ago. I'm seconded to Central Traffic for four months."

"Well congrats Sam."

"Well done honey," added Louise while pulling her in for another kiss and hug.

"Thanks."

Jake headed for the door, "I'll go to the nursery and pick up Adam."

Sam spent another twenty minutes with the Weatherly family before resuming duty.

-o-

Jessica turned to Sebastian and commented, "Hopefully this will be the break we've been looking for."

He handed the folder back to the District Attorney and surmised, "It could be, but I vaguely remember the case."

Supervisory Special Agent Don Reed, forty, sighed audibly, "Jessica, you said the defendant was openly hostile during the trial?"

Jessica ran her hand tiredly through the side of her hair, "Yes. Sebastian had been warned by Judge Walters several times to control his client's continuous hostile outbursts."

With a hand wave, Stark added, "Now I remember William Blaine. He's the guy who threatened to kill Jess and her entire family. He was a tall, weasel looking, string bean fellow."

"That's the one," answered Jessica. "He jumped out of the witness stand under cross examination."

"Yeah, the dirt bag was on trial for frigging brutally strangling his wife and there he was with his hands around the Prosecutor's throat."

"It took the Jury fifteen minutes to return with a guilty verdict," recalled Jessica.

"At the sentencing hearing, he threatened to kill me," recalled Sebastian.

"That sounds like our guy," commented Reed. "He certainly fits the profile, especially with his explosive's knowledge from his Army service and open hostility towards you both."

Searching through a sleeve, Stark interrupted, "And he walked out of a low security mental institution a month ago."

Jessica looked at the pile of files on the table and cursed, "Who would have thought it would be the last fucking case we reviewed?"

Stark picked up his coffee cup and headed to the kitchen counter, "Not me."

Reed stood up from the table and withdrew the phone from his belt, "Calvin, Don Reed. How long before our transportation is here?" He spoke for several minutes before ending the call, "US Marshalls will be here in twenty minutes to take you to a new location."

Jessica slumped across the table and bemoaned, "Time to pack for the tenth time."

Stark laughed at her antics, "Yeah, the highlight of the last two and a half weeks."

Although bordering on complete exhaustion, Jessica joked, "If they don't locate Blaine soon, I'll turn into Martha Stewart."

Stark picked up another cookie from the batch his friend had baked that morning, "Well Jess, at least we've had good food thanks to you."

"And perfectly folded napkins," noted Reed with a chuckle.

"My point exactly," grumbled Jessica while waving her right hand about her head. She got up out of the chair and went into the bedroom that had been hers for the last three days.

-o-

Sam called Julie after dinner and the pair chatted for half an hour before saying goodnight.

Turning on the television, Sam settled on the couch to watch the news. She was in bed by eight and sound asleep by eight twenty.

Her phone rang with an unknown number and she looked at her illuminated watch face. It was 01:26. Opening the cell, Sam answered, "Lake speaking."

_"Hello honey."_

Sam sat upright and her heart raced, "Oh Jess, it's so good to hear your voice."

_"It's wonderful to hear yours. I've missed you so much."_

"I've missed you too sweetheart. How are you?"

_"Extremely tired, Sebastian and I both haven't slept much."_

"That's not good Jess."

_"Honey, I don't have much time. I just wanted you to know the FBI has a suspect in custody."_

"Oh baby, I'm so relived. When will you two be home?"

_"Some time tomorrow. Details are sketchy at the moment."_

"All right, call me when you have more news darling. I'm so glad you and Sebastian are well."

_"I'm glad it's all over too. I love you Samantha."_

"I love you too sweet Jess."

_"I'll talk to you soon, bye."_

"Be safe, bye."

Sam eventually returned to sleep when she finally managed to settle her rapidly pounding heartbeat.

-o-

Jessica handed the phone to Stark and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, it was just so good to finally talk to Sam."

Stark hugged his friend before dialling Julie's number.

Agent Reed approached Jessica, "The team just confirmed Blaine's our man. They have breached his apartment and located ordinance paraphernalia and dozens of photographs of you and Sebastian."

"Shit, he can't be too mentally impaired if he could organise all that."

"I agree. He is in interview right now and will be transferred to a secure facility as soon as possible."

"Any word on when we can go home?"

"Not yet. It shouldn't be much longer before arrangements are made."

"Thank you Don."

"You should know the media have been like vultures with you and Sebastian."

Jessica's eyes widened, "I'm sure they've had a field day."

"The tabloids have been the worst. The story of you going into protective custody broke early. You had a leak in your office I'm afraid to say."

"Shit!"

"Mayor Delgado dealt with the situation and fired the mail clerk responsible."

"Unbelievable," groaned Jessica disappointedly. "I suppose they portrayed Sebastian and me as secret lovers."

Reed smirked at the statement, "Yes they did."

"Poor Sam, she would have been extremely annoyed."

"You two been together long?" enquired the affable Agent.

"Just over a month."

"Considering the way you have spoken about her, it sounds like you have a solid relationship."

Jessica smiled brightly, "We do Don and it will be so good to see her."

"I know what you mean."

"While I have the opportunity, I want to thank you for all your late night chats and for keeping me company."

"You're welcome and it's not often I get the opportunity to chat openly about my partner."

"When all this is over, you will have to have dinner with us."

"You've got yourself a deal."

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sam was indulging in breakfast at a diner when her cell phone rang. "Lake speaking," she answered.

_"Sam it's Jess."_

"Hello Counsellor." Sam left some money on the table and exited the diner.

_"Oh Sam, I miss you terribly."_

Sam noted the tiredness in her girlfriend's tone, "Baby, I miss you too."

_"Stark and I are about to board our plane. We'll be home sometime around eight tomorrow morning."_

"Tomorrow?" exclaimed a surprised Sam.

Jessica giggled, _"Yes honey, we are currently in Alaska."_

"Well they certainly weren't taking any chances."

_"No and there are no complaints this end. How are you doing in all this?"_

"I'm fine. Julie really struggled though, so I flew her over to her mother's."

_"Yes, Sebastian mentioned that to me."_

Sam's radio transmitted, _"Two Mary twenty three, dispatch."_

"Jess, that's me, I'll have to go. Love you."

_"Love you too."_

"Dispatch two Mary twenty three - over."

_"Two Mary twenty three, you are required to return to Central - out."_

"Ten four dispatch, two Mary twenty three - out."

-o-

Jessica passed the phone back to Don and grinned, "Thanks."

"How's your girl doing?"

"She sounded really good."

Stark stood and asked, "Anyone for coffee?"

"I'll take one," replied Don.

"I'd rather a scotch," joked Jessica.

Returning moments later, Sebastian handed Jessica a coffee cup, "Here's your special blend."

She looked at him and beamed when she detected the aroma of alcohol, "Thanks."

"I chose that flavour too. It might help us sleep on the plane."

After the drink, the relaxed Attorneys and Agent boarded the plane and promptly fell asleep before take-off.

-o-

Sam arrived home from having dinner with Rachel and Allison and went directly to bed. She jumped when her phone rang some thirty minutes later. "Hello," she answered sleepily.

_"Sam,"_ replied Jessica in her husky tone.

Instantly aroused, Sam sat up, "Jess, are you okay?"

_"Mmm, I am now honey."_

Tittering softly, Sam asked, "Where are you?"

_"I'm in a swanky hotel in Chicago."_

"I see," responded Sam in a low voice.

_"I couldn't sleep,"_ Jessica admitted in a warm and inviting pitch.

"Oh Jess, you have to sleep."

_"I know. What are you wearing?"_

Sam burst out laughing, "Are you trying to engage me in phone sex?"

Jessica giggled hoarsely before answering, _"I was hopeful."_

"Baby, I know it's been frustrating, but I don't do phone."

Jessica sighed with resignation, _"All right. I guess I'll need to learn how to control my desire like you do."_

"It's mind over matter. At the moment you are thinking about sex, just turn your thoughts to something else."

_"I'm sorry Sam."_

"Don't apologise, I'm just as horny, but I don't let it overpower me."

_"You telling me you are horny in no way helps."_

"How about you relax and I sing you a lullaby instead?"

_"Okay, I'll give it a go, but you didn't tell me what you are wearing."_

"Nothing and you are terribly incorrigible."

_"Oh dear god,"_ muttered Jessica. _"That's my favourite outfit on you."_

Sam couldn't help herself and disregarded everything she had just said, "What are you wearing?"

_"I'm naked too."_

Gulping hard, Sam continued, "All right, just let your body go limp and close your eyes."

_"Okay."_

Sam started to sing an old Celtic lullaby her grandmother used to sing to her and by song's end, she could hear Jessica's deep breathes on the other end. She softly spoke, "Jess."

_"Mmm, yes?"_

"Hang up darling."

_"Thank you, love you."_

"See you soon sweet Jess." Sam waited for her girlfriend to end the call before closing her phone and getting out of bed.

Walking to the rear porch, she went out to the pool area and dove into the cool water. She completed thirty laps before drying off and returning to bed.

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 14

While engaged with writing a ticket for a rolling stop sign violation, Sam's cell phone sounded with Jessica's familiar ringtone. Finishing off the paperwork, she handed it to the driver, "Have a good day sir."

He grumbled and wound up his window.

Opening her phone, Sam answered, "Hello Miss Devlin."

_"Hi honey."_

"Are you home yet?"

_"I'm just about to leave for the office."_

"Have you slept?"

_"Yes Sam, I've had five hours plus I slept on the plane."_

"I'm glad to hear that."

_"I'm calling to invite you over for dinner."_

"That would be very nice."

_"It will be and Sam."_

"Yes sweetheart?"

_"Bring a change of clothes for the morning."_

Sam laughed at the less than subtle invitation, "Yes ma'am, I'll see you then."

-o-

The Harley Davison Police Motorcycle idled in the side street until the late model silver BMW sedan passed by. The siren lights were activated and the bike entered onto Temple Street. Manoeuvring the bike skilfully around traffic, the officer soon caught up to the rear bumper of the vehicle.

Jessica looked in her rear view mirror and ungraciously swore, "Shit!" She checked her speedometer and saw she was travelling at twenty miles per hour, well under the posted speed limit. Indicating right, Jessica pulled over into the first available space and the white bike pulled up behind her.

Reaching over to the glove compartment, Jessica withdrew her insurance and registration papers in preparation. Retrieving her DA's badge and licence from her purse, Jessica waited for the officer to approach her window. "Crap, I must have ran the last set of traffic lights," the blonde thought to herself. Jessica watched as the officer took up position beside her door. She lowered the window and waited.

In a deep voice, the officer said, "Good afternoon ma'am, can I please see your registration, insurance and licence?"

Jessica handed over the requested items and displayed her DA's identification. She glanced at the leather gloved hands as the officer checked her papers.

The officer passed back the paperwork then inspected her licence. Using the portable radio mike attached to his collar, the officer requested a warrant check on Jessica's particulars. When it came back clear, the officer handed it over to the blonde.

Thinking that was the end of the ordeal, Jessica was shocked when the cop gave the next direction, "Ma'am, can you please turn off the engine, remove the keys, step out of the vehicle and position yourself on the sidewalk?"

The DA was certain she had not broken any laws and a slight anger rose, "Excuse me Officer, can you tell me what this is all about?"

"Ma'am, please do as I have instructed."

Jessica switched off the motor, grabbed the keys and opened the door. Walking around the front of the car, she stood beside the passenger door and took the opportunity to scrutinise the officer. She noted the Lieutenant's bars on the collar of the uniform shirt then scanned for a name tag. When she found none, Jessica started to panic and asked, "Excuse me Lieutenant, have I done something unlawful?"

"Yes you have ma'am," came the southern accented reply.

"I see your name tag is missing."

"It broke this morning ma'am."

"Can we please clear this matter up? I'm due at the District Attorney's Office."

"Can you please face the vehicle and place your hands on the roof ma'am?"

"What?" exclaimed Jessica crossly. "This is beyond harassment."

"Ma'am, do you refuse to follow my instruction?"

"No," snapped Jessica as she positioned herself against her car. Her irritation increased, but she knew it was ill advised to exacerbate the situation.

"Ma'am, I'm now going to frisk you?"

Jessica's limit of compliance teetered close to the edge, "I'll have your badge for this."

"Yes ma'am," replied the Lieutenant calmly.

Jessica flinched when she felt the cop's gloved fingers run over her jeans encased calves. "My partner is a Sergeant at Rampart and I will be telling them all about your unacceptable behaviour."

"Yes ma'am," uttered the police officer as hands roamed over Jessica's upper thighs. "Who would that be?"

"Sergeant Sam Lake."

"There is no Sam Lake at Rampart ma'am."

Those eight words sent a chill down Jessica's spine and the realisation she was dealing with an imposter, "I'm the District Attorney for Christ's sake; you'll be hunted down for this."

"I know who you are," replied the man matter-of-factly. "I saw your badge."

Firm hands curved over Jessica's taut buttocks and she recoiled, "I hope you are getting off on this you fucking sick bastard, because you won't get away with it."

"Shush now, that is no way for a lady to speak."

Jessica struggled against the strong hands and swore loudly when the pretend law enforcement officer pressed his weight roughly onto her back, "Fuck, just get the fuck off me." Her temper and fear were flaring and her legs started to shake. She was trapped and couldn't move as the male pinned her arms between her body and the car frame.

"No sense in screaming bitch, no one is around to help you."

-o-

Sam turned off Dewap Road and onto West Temple Street. She immediately recognised Jessica and her BMW pulled up alongside the road. Turning into the first vacant drive, she got off her bike and called for backup.

Removing her helmet, she withdrew her gun and used the sidewalk bushes as cover until she was only four feet away from her girlfriend and the officer.

The previous day, Sam had been called back to the station and advised by Captain Braxton there had been several complaints made by women claiming to have been pulled over by a Motorcycle Patrolman, frisked inappropriately and let off with a warning. The three women had stated the officer gave no explanation as to what violation had been committed, but had been extremely polite while assaulting them and spoke with a southern accent.

After a search of all divisional Traffic Officers' records, it was ascertained that no male officer fitted that description. All three complainants owned BMWs and had been driving in different areas within the Central Division Zone. Each incident had occurred at different times of the day and all Officers had been instructed to keep a vigilant look out for the perpetrator.

As she progressed closer, Sam froze when she heard the imposter tell Jessica there was no sense in screaming. She stealthily inched forward with her weapon aimed at the perp's centre mass and shouted directions, "LAPD, STEP AWAY FROM THE WOMAN. RAISE YOUR HANDS AND REMOVE YOUR HELMET THEN PLACE IT ON THE GROUND IN FRONT OF YOU. THEN INTERLOCK YOUR FINGERS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND DON'T MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVEMENTS TO REACH FOR YOUR GUN OR I WILL SHOOT."

Releasing his hold and backing up, the phony officer turned his head to the right and lifted his hands. Following Sam's other commands; he finally placed his hands behind his balding head.

Sam remained in professional mode and enquired, "Miss Devlin, are you okay?"

"Yes," answered Jessica in an angry tone. "I am now."

"Please step away from your vehicle Miss Devlin and move behind me."

Jessica did as she was asked without looking directly at Sam.

A black and white Patrol car swiftly pulled up to the rear of the BMW and two Officers alighted from the vehicle. They instantly appraised the scene and neared Sam.

"Officer Riley," began the Lieutenant. "Can you please confiscate the suspect's weapon, handcuff him and read him his rights then pat him down?"

"Yes ma'am," responded the brawny, medium height blonde.

Sam maintained cover while the perp was restrained and searched. He was then placed into the back compartment of the Patrol car and Sam finally holstered her gun. She turned to Jessica with a furrowed brow, "Can you follow me back to the station and provide a statement Miss Devlin?"

"I certainly can." Jessica looked Sam up and down and added, "You managed to come along at the right time and what are you doing in Traffic?"

"I'll explain back at the station ma'am."

-o-

Once the perp had been processed and secured in a holding cell to await an interview with detectives, Sam escorted Jessica to interview room one and waited with her for Detectives Simpson and Meadows to arrive.

"Would you like something to drink ma'am?"

"No thank you Sam."

Sam noticed Jessica's trembling hands and sat down next to her. She put a comporting left hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm really glad you are all right and wish I could hold you."

Jessica's eyes glistened with tears, "Hearing you say that is enough for now. I know you are always the true professional."

Sam grinned, "I'm glad you understand my position."

"I do and you can explain everything to me over dinner."

While softly caressing her girlfriend's shoulder, Sam asked, "Are you all right to give me some details?"

"Yes I am Sergeant Lake."

Sam removed her hand and took out her notebook, "Take your time and tell me what happened."

Jessica proceeded to recount the incident in a precise manner, giving as many specifics as she could.

"Excellent," declared Sam when she was done. "That will do for now. The detectives won't be much longer ma'am. How are you feeling?"

Jessica gave her a mega grin, "Much better now and thank you."

Sam leaned in and uttered, "Just doing my job ma'am."

"And you did it extremely well."

Inching in closer to Jessica, Sam dropped her work mask and whispered, "I missed you and I love you so much. I'm very relieved to see you are okay."

A wave of tingling washed over Jessica and she shivered, "I love you too and you look really good in all that leather."

Sam smirked at the compliment, "You are the only woman who can make me forget I'm on duty."

"I like that."

"I do too."

Sam was about to kiss Jessica when the doorknob turned. She pulled back and got to her feet.

"Hey Lake, good to see you again," greeted a sandy haired man in his mid-thirties. "I'm real sorry this happened to you Miss Devlin."

Sam shook the man's hand, "It's nice to see you too Detective Simpson."

"You want to sit in on this one Sam?" asked Simpson as he sat down. "My partner is still interrogating the perp."

"It would be my pleasure Detective." Sam passed her notebook to the detective, "It's all there; Miss Devlin was very thorough."

The detective perused the notes, "Indeed. Miss Devlin, we believe you were a target simply because you drive a BMW, but does the name Ralf Tanner ring any bells?"

"No Detective and I assume I'm not the only victim?"

"No ma'am. You are the fourth in two days and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Jessica scoffed, "It seems to have become a habit lately."

Simpson nodded, "Well yes, you certainly have had your share of excitement of late. Tanner was dismissed from the Police Academy a month ago for manhandling a fellow female recruit who coincidently owns a silver coloured BMW."

The detective spent another ten minutes going through Jessica's details before leaving the room to type up the paperwork.

When the door closed, Sam patted Jessica on the back, "Once you've signed your statement, you'll be free to leave ma'am.

"I think I'll give the office a miss and go straight home."

"That's a good idea."

Captain Braxton waltzed into the room, "Hello Jess, sorry about all this. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cynthia," answered Jessica as she stood up from the table. "The officers have been looking after me."

"Sam, have you got a moment?" asked Braxton from the doorway.

"Yes Captain. Excuse us Miss Devlin." She followed the Captain out into the corridor.

"I need you to go with Detective Meadows and transport prisoner Tanner to County Jail and have him booked. He isn't too popular around here at the moment."

Sam nodded, "No worries Captain."

"Thanks, Meadows is waiting for you in holding."

"I'm on the way ma'am."

-o-

Once Jessica had signed her declaration, she called Deputy DA Wiseman at the Sex Crimes Office and informed him of Tanner's case.

_"So I gather there will be no deal?"_ enquired Thomas Wiseman.

"No Tom, not this time, he gets the full ride."

_"No problems, I'll see to it personally."_

"I appreciate your cooperation and will talk to you tomorrow."

_"Bye Jessica."_

Jessica closed her phone and went to Captain Braxton's Office.

"Come in Counsellor," Cynthia said after the DA rapped on the door frame.

"I just wanted you to know my office is aware of Tanner's case."

Cynthia motioned to one of the two vacant armchairs, "Sit down Jess you look tired. This hasn't been much of a welcome home for you after being in protective custody."

"I was hoping for a quiet afternoon," scoffed the blonde with a grin. "Instead I cross paths with a delusional pig."

"It's a wonder the tabloids aren't here to hound you over the incident. They gave you quiet the hammering these past three weeks."

"Yes, so I've been told and I'm not happy about it at all."

"That's understandable. Unfortunately it's a price you have to pay when working in the public sector."

"True, but that doesn't mean I have to like or accept it."

Cynthia laughed, "So how was it being in Stark's company 24/7?"

"Good and the poor man is very much maligned. He's a softy at heart and a good friend once you get to know him."

"Well he does have some respectable characteristics and is easy on the eye."

"Trust you to notice Cynthia."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?"

"I can honestly say no. He is not my type, besides I am extremely happy with my private life and partner."

"It's about time Jess."

The two friends chatted for another hour before being interrupted by the arrival of Sam.

"Excuse me Captain, Miss Devlin. Tanner is being interviewed by Deputy DA Wiseman over at lockup and I'm off home."

"Thank you Lieutenant, enjoy your days off."

"Thank you and I will ma'am."

Sam departed and Cynthia noted, "It's nice to see Sam has bounced back after her partner's death."

Having a deeper knowledge of the situation, Jessica frowned, "Don't be fooled, Sam is still hurting but refuses to let it show."

"I'll keep an eye on her and I wasn't aware you knew her that well."

"We became close during the Jordon trial."

"Oh of course, I forgot about that association."

Jessica checked her watch, "I better be off home, thanks for the chat and coffee." Standing, she headed for the door.

"You're welcome Jess, take care."

"Bye Cynthia." Jessica raced to the car park, hoping to catch up with Sam.

To her relief, her girlfriend was standing beside her car and grinning, "Hello sweetheart."

Jessica took the time to check out Sam's uniform, "I really hope you are intending on wearing that outfit to my house?"

"No."

"No?" queried a perplexed Jessica.

"I have a better idea. I'll cook you dinner at my place so you can relax."

"You have yourself a deal."

"Can I suggest you drop into your home and pack an overnight bag?"

"You can honey, I'll see you soon."

Sam followed Jessica to her house, ensuring she was safe then led her home. She indicated to Jessica to park inside the garage after opening the doors and after securing her truck, Sam closed the doors and went to Jessica. Taking off her jacket, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and kissed her softly on the right earlobe then murmured, "I love you so much."

Jessica squirmed in her lovers arms and melted, "Oh god Sam."

"Are you positive you are feeling fine?" enquired Sam before pecking at Jessica's ear repeatedly.

"Yes honey," answered Jessica as she touched the silver bar on Sam's collar. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Sam released her, "Thank you and I was going to tell you weeks ago. I've been seconded to Traffic for four months then return to Rampart to take the rookies on board."

Jessica took Sam's right hand, "You'll be an excellent trainer."

Sam was mindful of the ordeal her girlfriend had been through and allowed her to initiate their intimacy. She ushered Jessica into the kitchen and asked, "Would you like a beer?"

"No thanks."

"Okay," Sam replied as she let go of Jessica's hand. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine." Jessica's cell phone rang and she answered, "Hello Jessica Devlin speaking."

_"Jessica, it's Tom. I'm just calling to let you know Ralf Tanner is scheduled for arraignment at eleven tomorrow morning."_

"Thank you for the call and the speedy work."

_"You're welcome, bye."_

Closing her phone, Jessica reached out and slipped her hand over Sam's tummy, "Tanner is being arraigned at eleven tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll take your bag through to the bedroom." Sam walked down the hall towards the staircase and Jessica followed. Turning to her, Sam cupped her face, "Sweetheart, did he hurt you at all?"

"He injured my back a little when he pushed into me from behind and held me against the car."

"How about you go have a relaxing bath then I will give you a massage."

"That sounds like a good idea and I'm sorry I'm a little down."

Sam kissed Jessica's on the temple, "It's perfectly fine. You've been through a traumatic experience and it's only natural to want to retreat."

Jessica pressed into her girlfriend's chest and softly wept, "I was so scared when I realised he wasn't a police officer."

Running fingers through silken hair, Sam remarked, "I know you were baby, but you are safe now." She allowed Jessica to cry, comforting her with soft caresses and whispering words of endearment and reassurance.

Sometime later, Sam gently pulled away and asked, "Are you ready for that bath now?"

The reply was merely a whisper, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll draw the water for you and get you a nice glass of red."

Jessica looked at her with sparkling blue eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweet Jess."

-o-

Sam left Jessica in the bath and went into the bedroom to take off her uniform shirt and throw on a jersey.

Going to the kitchen, she made a start on dinner and twenty minutes later, returned to the bathroom to top up Jessica's glass.

"How are you doing in here?"

"Very relaxed," replied a sedate DA.

Sam smiled, "Sweetheart, when was the last time you ate?"

"Uhm last night I think, why?"

"The wine should help you sleep, because you are going straight to bed after eating."

"Okay, you'll get no argument from me."

Sam tittered to herself as she walked back to the kitchen. After putting down the bottle on the counter, she called Sebastian and enquired how he was.

_"I'm doing well. How is Jess?"_

"She is tired, hungry and a little tipsy."

_"She really missed you Sam."_

"I missed her too. When does Julie arrive home?"

_"She gets in tonight, I happen to be on my way to the airport now."_

"Sebastian, Jess was assaulted this afternoon."

_"What?"_

Sam recounted the episode in detail.

_"So this creep Tanner was basically prowling around the streets posing as a Traffic Cop?"_

"That's about it. He assaulted three other women over the last two days."

_"I haven't heard anything about it, was it in the news?"_

"Not until yesterday. There was a story in the paper, but you guys wouldn't have seen it."

_"Holy shit, where is Jessica now?"_

"She is here at my place enjoying a warm bath and a glass of wine. She is still upset and suffering mild shock."

_"Well you look after her and I will call her tomorrow. By the way, she and I aren't due back to work until Monday."_

"Good, she needs to rest and get some sleep."

_"I'm sure you'll make sure she does."_

"I will and that applies to you too."

_"Listen Sam, I really appreciate you looking out for Julie."_

"Don't mention it Sebastian, it was my pleasure and you have a terrific daughter."

_"Yeah, I lucked out there and she is very fond of you."_

"Give her a kiss for me and tell her I'll call her tomorrow."

_"Will do, bye Sam."_

"Bye."

Sam checked on the braised steak in the oven then Jessica. The blonde was sound asleep and Sam gently rubbed her shoulder, "Baby, dinner is ready."

Jessica was startled awake, "Oh sorry."

Sam reached for a towel as Jessica climbed out of the tub.

-o-

After dinner, Sam led a weary Jessica to the bedroom, "Get into bed Jess."

"Are you joining me?"

"Not yet baby, I still have to take a shower and clean up the kitchen."

"Okay," said Jessica as she eased in between the covers.

Leaning down, Sam kissed her on the head, "Sleep well sweetheart."

"Thank you."

Sam turned off the light then closed the door. Going downstairs, she attended to the housework then prepared for bed. She was about to set the alarm system when there was a knock on the front door. Sam smiled when she spied Roger through the peephole. Opening the door, she said, "Hey Roger, how are you this evening?"

"I can't complain. I wanted to invite you over for a barbeque we are having on Saturday night and if your girlfriend is back by then, she is welcome too."

"I'm glad to say Jessica got back this morning and I'm free, but I'll have to check with her."

"Okay, let me know. It's just a family get together."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, I've got the next three days off."

"Oh good, see you then."

"Goodnight Roger." Sam secured the house before climbing the stairs and snuggling in behind Jessica.

Jessica stirred slightly and mumbled, "Hey darling."

"Go back to sleep sweetheart."

Sam stayed awake for some time listening to Jessica's deep breathing and kissed her on the nape of the neck before drifting off.

-o-

Sam and Jessica both jumped up when Jessica's cell rang. She reached for it on the nightstand and answered, "Jessica Devlin."

_"Jessica, Manny Delgado. I've just received news on what transpired this afternoon, are you okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sam nuzzled into Jessica's shoulder.

_"That's good to hear and if you need anything from my office, don't hesitate to contact me."_

"Yes sir and thank you for calling."

_"I hope you are not alone?"_

"No Mayor, I am at my girlfriend's, goodnight." Jessica ended the call before Manny had a chance to comment.

Sam giggled, "That was smooth Jess."

"I guess I can expect a summons to City Hall on Monday."

"Time will tell."

Jessica yawned as she lay back down.

Sam nestled in closer and started to sing a lullaby. Within seconds, the blonde was sound asleep and Sam soon followed.

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 15

Sam tiptoed out of the bedroom, grabbed a beach towel from the linen closet and made her way down to the pool. As she placed the towel on the deckchair, she heard noises coming from Roger's yard.

Popping her head over the fence, Sam spotted her sixty year old neighbour sweeping off the pool decking. "Morning Roger," she cheerfully called.

Looking over, Roger smiled and waved, "Hey Sam, beautiful spring morning." He put down the broom and wandered over to the fence. Opening the connecting gate, he asked, "How is Jessica doing?"

"Still asleep, she hasn't had much the past few weeks," answered Sam before telling Roger about the attack the previous day.

"Damn, the poor woman has been through a lot."

"Needless to say, she's a little withdrawn."

Roger shook his head, "Probably will be for a few days and I fully understand if the two of you would prefer a quiet night tomorrow instead of joining us."

"Thanks Roger, leave it with me until I speak with Jess. She may feel like socialising by then."

"No worries. Listen, Martha thoroughly enjoyed that wine you gave us and asked if she could buy some more?"

With a grin, Sam answered, "I purchased it from the owner of an Italian restaurant I was introduced to. Gino imports it, so I'll ask if I can order a case."

"Appreciate it Sam, just let me know the cost."

"It will be the usual deal Rog," beamed Sam.

"You know, over the years Martha and I must have drunk thousands of dollars' worth of your wine."

"That's probably true, but that was the deal we struck when you and your lovely wife took care of my home while I was deployed overseas and nursed me when I was ill."

"Yeah I know, but the debt has well and truly been paid in full."

Sam chuckled, "No, by my calculation there's still a few years to go yet."

Roger joined in his younger friend's laughter then said, "Oh, before I forget. A little birdie told me you received a promotion, congratulations Sam."

"Thanks and it's fun being back with Traffic again."

"I agree. It was the best time of my career. They had to drag me off the bike to get me into a Patrol car."

"Yes, I seem to recall how disgruntled you were."

"How is Cynthia Braxton?"

"She is excellent considering she learnt everything from you," taunted Sam.

"Well, I don't know if that is true."

"Credit where it's due, not too many people would have taken the time to assist her adjustment to taking over the unit like you did."

"Yeah, she's a nice woman and I wanted to make sure I left the place in good hands. Besides, I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"That's very true, so do you need a hand with your pool?"

"Sure, grab your scoop and we'll save some time. Martha wants me to make a new bird's nest. Do you want to help me with that too?"

Sam smiled broadly, "You know I do."

"There's a new generation about to hatch and Martha thinks it's time for a housing upgrade."

"Your wife is very considerate. Just give me a moment to grab my cell phone and leave a note for Jess."

"You got it young Sam."

-o-

Jessica rolled over onto an empty space on the mattress and opened her eyes. She smiled at the vase of freshly picked roses and the attached note. Inching over, she plucked the folded piece of paper off the glass rim and read the message:

_Good morning my beautiful Jess,_

_I am next door lending Roger a hand._

_The gate in the fence is open, so come on over._

_Love and kisses,_

_Always your Sam._

Tittering at the last line, Jessica jumped out of bed and quickly showered. After dressing in navy blue shorts and one of Sam's LAPD tee shirts, she grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter bowl then headed for the backyard.

She discovered Sam up a tree holding onto a large wooden replica of a house while a handsome grey haired man hammered away from his position on a ladder.

An attractive blonde in her late fifties was standing under the tree with hands on hips and giving advice, "No Roger, you need to move it this way a little more."

"Honey," said Roger patiently. "I've already started nailing, so this is where it stays. Besides, they are freaking birds and will be grateful for their new abode. They won't give a shit about location or resale value."

Jessica giggled as she approached the trio and observed Sam trying not to laugh.

"Roger, that's enough with the bad language," retorted the short haired blonde with a shake of her right index finger.

"Martha, you are shitting me right?"

Roger's wife burst out laughing, "Of course I am sweetie and the nest looks absolutely perfect."

"Just like you honey," countered Roger.

"You guys are way too cute," added Sam before Jessica joined them.

"Good morning everyone," greeted Jessica.

All heads turned to her and Martha held out her hand.

"Hello there Jessica pleased to meet you. I'm Martha Dawson and the devilishly good looking man on the ladder is Roger."

Roger waved, "Nice to finally meet you Miss Devlin."

"Please call me Jess and the pleasure is entirely mine. Excellent job on the high rise," replied Jessica as she shook Martha's hand.

"Hey honey," said Sam as she jumped out of the tree and landed effortlessly on both feet.

Jessica gawked at her lover's outfit of yellow board shorts and black bikini top, "Uhm ... yes ... hi Sam."

Martha giggled, "I see you are under the Lake spell too."

"Oh definitely," admitted Jessica with a grin.

Roger stepped down the ladder and shook Jessica's hand, "I'm glad to see you're back safe."

"I am too."

Sam placed an arm around Jessica's waist, "Do you feel like some breakfast?"

"Yes, but it's more like lunch."

"It is and I'm about to cook for us all."

"I'll just wash up then be over," said Roger on his way towards his garage.

"I'll give you a hand sweetie," offered Martha.

As Jessica stepped through the gateway, she noted, "Those two are absolutely adorable."

"Yes they are and still madly in love after all these years. Roger and Martha have been together for forty one years and married for forty and have never had an argument."

"Wow that is remarkable. So what are you cooking?"

"On the menu are Chinese dumplings with beef, shrimp and chicken fillings and spicy Singapore noodles."

"Good lord, my mouth is watering already."

"You can help and you look well rested Jess."

"I feel great. The sleep did wonders for me."

Sam wanted to kiss her, but held back, "I'm glad. Okay, let's get started."

-o-

Fifteen minutes later Sam was ready to start cooking as Roger called out from the back door, "I hope you girls are thirsty, I've brought beer?"

"I am," answered Jessica as Roger and Martha appeared holding hands.

"Take a seat at the counter everyone and I'll take a beer thanks Roger."

The others took a place at the centre island while Roger opened four bottles.

Martha clapped her hands with anticipation, "Oh Sam, my favourite."

Sam grinned at her zeal, "You say that about everything I cook."

"True, but seriously, I have been to China and your food is as good as any I tasted there."

"The Chef humbly thanks you for your compliment."

"You could be a Chef," suggested Jessica.

"The robins are already checking out their added accommodation," shared Roger before taking a drink.

Martha giggled softly, "I can already envision a tenant dispute."

Everyone laughed and Sam continued to cook, once the food was ready; she took a seat beside Jessica and announced, "Enjoy everyone." She lifted the lid off one of the bamboo steamers and picked up a dumpling with a pair of chop sticks.

Martha looked towards Jessica and asked, "So how long have you known our Sam?"

"Our paths crossed for the first time years ago, but we have only gotten to know each other for a little over a month."

"I must say, you have put a spark into her life."

"Why thank you Martha." Jessica took a bite of dumpling, "Oh my god, this just melts in your mouth and the combination of flavours is delicious. Honey, this really is the best."

"I'm glad you like it Jess."

"Wait until you try the noodles," put forward Roger.

For the next hour, Jessica was bombarded with questions from the Dawsons while savouring every delectable mouthful of food on offer. She happily talked about her time in protective custody and the others didn't broach the subject of her assault.

By mid-afternoon, Jessica had indicated she would be okay to attend the barbeque the following night and was eagerly looking forward to meeting Roger and Martha's family.

-o-


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 16

Sam glided into the pool wall with her fingertips and stopped. Looking at her watch, she realised Jessica had been gone for over three hours.

The District Attorney had taken Sam's truck and driven into the office after Roger and Martha had gone home. Knowing Jessica was dealing with her assault in her own way, Sam had reluctantly agreed to let her go. The blonde had been adamant she wouldn't be long and only wanted to check up on a couple of cases.

Lifting herself out of the water, Sam picked up a towel and her phone then settled on a deckchair. Pressing Jessica's contact number, she was disappointed when her call went straight to message. Sam didn't bother leaving a missive and called Jessica's office number instead.

_"Good afternoon, District Attorney Devlin's office,"_ answered Jenny.

"Hello, Sam Lake here, is Miss Devlin available?"

_"Oh Miss Lake, I'm sorry but Miss Devlin is currently in court."_

"Court?"

_"Yes, the Branson case."_

"All right, thank you Jenny."

_"Do you wish to leave a message?"_

"No thanks, bye."

Closing her phone, Sam shook her head as she stood and went inside the house. Her disenchantment with Jessica's behaviour grew and by the time she'd showered and dressed, decided on a bike ride to clear her head.

Before she realised it, Sam was turning into Sebastian's drive and he opened the door to her moments later, "Hello Sam, is everything okay?"

"Not really, I'm concerned about Jess."

"Come on inside then."

"Thanks." Sam followed Sebastian into the kitchen.

"I'm just making a start on dinner," explained Stark. "Would you like to stay? Jules with be home from school in an hour."

"Thanks, but I won't stay."

"So what's going on with Jess?"

"She went into work and is now in court."

"Oh I see."

"I know she was really shaken up by the assault and everything appeared to be fine until she got to her office."

"It sounds like Jess is doing her usual and avoiding reality. She'll work it out in no time and be okay."

"Sebastian, I have the feeling Jessica isn't being truthful about what happened yesterday."

"Why is that?"

"Jess hasn't been close to me since she returned home and I haven't mentioned it."

"So you are thinking Tanner sexually assaulted her?"

"Yes and it would explain Jess's distance."

"Well my friend, you have two choices. You either initiate the conversation or you patiently wait for Jess to tell you."

"If I do the first, I run the risk of pushing her further away and the second option could have psychological repercussions. If I am correct, Jess needs to speak to someone on a professional level."

"In that respect, I fully agree with you. Do you want me to have a word with her?"

"It might be better coming from you."

"I'll invite her to lunch tomorrow and talk to her."

"I appreciate it Sebastian. I better get home for when Jessica returns with my car."

Sebastian walked Sam to her bike and hugged her goodbye.

-o-

Jessica returned to her office and tossed her portfolio onto the sofa. Flopping into her leather chair, she put her head in her hands and sobbed. Her hands shook violently and the tears flowed as she recalled every second of Ralf Tanner's attack.

Ten minutes passed before the DA collected her emotions and left.

-o-

Sam smiled when she spotted her Tahoe in the garage. She manoeuvred her bike into the vacant area up front and killed the motor. After discarding her jacket and helmet, she raced inside only to be confronted with an empty house. Her disappointment returned two-fold and she was about to call Jessica when her cell sounded.

"Hello."

_"Hey Sam, it's Sergeant Vaughn. Are you interested in overtime tonight, I've got two slots to fill?"_

"Sure Steve, I'll see you soon."

_"Thanks bye."_

Sam turned around and headed for the station.

-o-

Jessica poured herself a second glass of wine and returned to the living room. "Shit!" she exclaimed when Stark's tone played on her cell. "Hello Sebastian."

_"Hey Jess, how you doing?"_

"I'm fine and you?"

_"I'm good. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow."_

"Sorry, I'm busy."

_"Okay then, have a good weekend and I'll see you Monday."_

"You too, goodnight," replied Jessica before disconnecting. Getting up from the couch, she took her untouched drink into the kitchen and poured it down the sink.

Going into her bedroom, she got ready for bed. Her sleep was interrupted by nightmares of Tanner's actions and arrogant demeanour. By the time the alarm woke her, Jessica was exhausted, but still went into work.

-o-

An hour later Jessica and Raina walked to the Courthouse together and spent the day in trial. After returning to her office, Jessica worked on several depositions before calling it a day.

As she stepped into her ensuite, Jessica's cell phone rang and she answered, "Hello Sam."

_"Hello, did you forget we had a date tonight?"_

Glancing at her watch, Jessica replied, "I did."

_"Would you like to tell me what is going on?"_

"Nothing is going on, I simply forgot."

_"Is that all?"_

"No, we need to talk."

_"Yes we do and I'm ready when you are."_

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to see you anymore."

Sam's heart sank and she couldn't reply.

"You deserve better," continued Jessica.

Relying on her years of training, Sam kept calm and simply closed her phone. She walked into her house, changed clothes then took off on her bike. She rode until she needed to refuel then returned home.

-o-

Jessica slumped to the floor and howled. Every word she had spoken to Sam was a lie, but she couldn't expect Sam to want her after what had happened. She had always thought herself to be strong, but Tanner had shown her how weak she really was and Sam needed someone better.

She cried herself into a state of exhaustion and finally crawled into bed. It was ten past three when she finally stopped weeping and fell into a restless slumber.

-o-


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 17

Jessica sat in the back of the Courtroom and observed as William Blaine was held over for trial on two counts of making a death threat, one of absconding a correctional facility, two counts of making bomb threats and two of attempted murder.

When the court was adjourned, Sebastian turned to Jessica and noted, "That went well."

"Yes it did."

The two Attorneys stood and walked outside into the hallway.

"Hopefully the next one will be just as rewarding," commented Sebastian.

Without warning, Jessica started to tremble and Sebastian was just about to say something when Don Reed approached them.

He shook the DDA's hand then hugged Jessica, "That was a good result. The dirt bag will never see the light of day again."

Sam gasped as she watched the tall, good looking man embrace Jessica and say something that made her laugh and return the lingering hug. Sam stopped in her tracks with pure disbelief. Coming to the Courthouse to give Jessica her support had been a monumental mistake, along with the hope she could talk to the DA and sort their relationship out. Days of pent up hurt and anger snapped inside Sam and she approached the group of three.

"Hey Sam," said a grinning Sebastian. "It's good to see you."

"Hello sir," replied Sam sternly. "I wanted to lend my support to Miss Devlin this morning, but I can see I'm not needed. I guess I never was." Looking directly at Jessica, she added, "You were right, I do deserve better and I really hope you got a laugh out of slumming it with me."

The tall dark haired stranger placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Hold on a minute."

Sam pivoted quickly; putting the man in an arm lock and slamming him face first against the nearest wall, "Don't ever touch me again."

"SAM DON'T," shouted Jessica. "You don't understand."

"It's okay Miss Devlin I won't hurt your precious boyfriend." With that said Sam released her hold and briskly walked away.

"What the hell have you done Jess?" demanded Sebastian, eyes wide with surprise.

"I ended it with Sam on Friday."

"You what?" exclaimed a gobsmacked FBI Agent while flexing his right shoulder.

"Oh Jesus," responded Sebastian. "You tossed away the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Jessica sat down on the bench and wept, "Don't you think I don't know that? I'm a weak, filthy piece of garbage."

"What's she talking about Stark?" asked a concerned Don.

"I'll explain later, but for now, I need to talk to Jess in private."

Sebastian led Jessica into an interview room and locked the door, "Now sit down and tell me exactly what happened with Tanner."

"When he pushed into me, I couldn't move. I shouldn't have followed his instructions or submit to him."

"For god's sake, you thought he was a real Police Officer and he was much stronger than you."

"Yes, but when I knew he was a fake, I should have fought back."

"He may have been a fraud, but his gun was real. You did the right thing and survived."

"No Sebastian, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

Jessica's shaking got worse, "Before Sam arrived Tanner had pressed harder into my back and told me for the first time to go ahead and scream because no one would help me. He'd already run his stinking hands over my thighs, but then he slipped his hand under my shirt and lifted up my bra."

"That lousy no good bastard," sneered Sebastian as the full extent of the circumstances dawned.

"He groped me and pressed his erection up between my buttocks. The god damn pervert ejaculated and I managed to straighten up my bra while he was distracted. Afterwards he told me to go ahead and scream again."

Sebastian knelt and hugged his friend, "Jess, you need to tell Detectives Simpson and Meadows and have Wiseman add on an extra charge to the indictment. I know this is hard on you right now sweetie, but the fucker needs to be held accountable. Once that's done, you need to speak with a Psychologist or Psychiatrist."

"I know Sebastian, but I've just been so scared. He overpowered me and I see him every time I close my eyes."

"You stay right here and I'll go find the detectives. They should be outside Courtroom six."

"Thank you Seb."

Grateful for the breakthrough, Sebastian let go, "Sam figured out something else had happened, but she gave you time to work it out on your own terms."

"Oh god, I've really hurt her by the way I treated her. I basically ignored her concern then pushed her away before ending our relationship."

"Yes you have, but it's all fixable Jess."

"She is so angry and she never shows her rage."

"Sam is hurting honey, let's get you sorted first then talk to her."

"All right," agreed Jessica while drying her eyes.

-o-

Another charge of sexual assault was added to the long list of counts on Tanner's indictment ten minutes before it was represented to Court.

Sebastian had organised for Jessica to speak with a Doctor Caroline Cosh while Tanner was being re-arraigned.

The session with Doctor Cosh lasted three hours then Jessica returned to the office.

-o-


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 18

Captain Braxton glanced up when she heard the light tap on her door, "Come on in Sam."

"Thank you Captain."

"What can I do for you?"

"I know this is short notice, but is it possible to take the next two days off?"

"Of course it is. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No ma'am, it's a personal issue that I need to deal with as soon as possible."

"In that case, I wish you luck and will see you on Monday."

"Thank you Captain."

Sam went directly to the locker room and changed out of uniform.

Once she was home, she packed a bag, strapped her surfboard to the Tahoe's roof rack and hitched the Jet Ski trailer to the tow ball.

After speaking with Roger and Martha, Sam headed to Santa Monica where she checked into a hotel. Ordering dinner at a nearby diner, she did something she hadn't done in years. She purchased a bottle of scotch on the way back to her room and drank herself to oblivion as her chest tightened with the agony she had suppressed for hours.

Heavy sobs wracked her body until she slumped backwards onto the mattress and slept.

The next morning, Sam donned her wetsuit and hit the waves. She stayed on the water for several hours before going back to the hotel and taking a nap.

-o-

Jessica attended another appointment with Doctor Cosh Tuesday afternoon and had dinner with Sebastian and Julie that evening. She was open about her sessions with the doctor and appeared more tranquil.

"Have you contacted Sam yet?" asked Julie with apprehension.

"No, her phone has been turned off."

"Why don't you just go see her?" suggested Sebastian.

"I'll try again tomorrow. I think it might be best to give her some time to cool down."

"I don't think Sam needs to reel in her anger," reasoned Sebastian. "She will be like a wounded wolf and you can bet she is busy licking her wounds and trying to get over the pain."

"Maybe it's just too late to ask for her forgiveness," lamented Jessica. "Sam was struggling with the death of her best friend when we got together and in less than six weeks, I push her away and inflict so much hurt on her."

"That's another reason why you should go to her without delay," implored Julie. "When Sam took me to Denver, all she talked about was you. She loves you Jess and if you feel the same way, you need to tell her. I've never seen you so happy when you are with her. You smiled all the time and that is something that was so rare to see before."

Jessica stood and embraced the young girl, "I appreciate the reality check and if you'll excuse me, I need to go apologise to Sam."

-o-

Jessica pulled into the drive and noted Sam's house was in total darkness. She was about to reverse out onto the street when she spotted Roger and Martha walking along the sidewalk. Turning off the engine, she got out of the car and approached the couple.

"Evening Roger and Martha, do you happen to know where Sam is? I need to talk to her urgently."

Roger scowled, "She's gone away for a few days to deal with the breakup."

"Oh, she told you?"

Martha spoke next, "Sam didn't give us any details except to say you had suddenly ended the relationship."

"I did and it was a huge mistake."

"Well, that's between you and her, but it will have to wait. Sam didn't say where she was headed."

"Damn!" cursed Jessica disappointedly.

"She'll be home Sunday," added Roger with a glimmer of hope.

"Thank you," said Jessica before saying goodnight and driving home.

-o-

The next six days passed slowly for Jessica as she busied herself with work and time spent with Sebastian and Julie. As the days ended, she cried herself to sleep at night and hoped Sam would listen to her when they finally spoke.

Sam's days were occupied with surfing and riding her Jet Ski. She refrained from thinking of Jessica and consciously packed up her feelings for the DA, separating them from her day to day life. She stayed in Santa Monica until early Monday morning then drove straight to work.

After shift, Sam raced home to wash her board, SUV and Jet Ski. She was securing the garage door when Roger joined her.

"Welcome home Sam."

"Thanks Roger, how's Martha?"

He handed over a stack of mail, "She's great. Jessica visited Tuesday and last night to talk to you."

"Well lucky for me I wasn't here."

"She told us she had made a mistake."

"I'm sure she did, but that's no concern of mine any longer. She made her choice and I've forgotten about her."

Roger shook his head, "You can be a little pig headed at times. If you love her and I happen to know you do, then fight for her with everything you have."

"There's nothing to fight for Roger. Thanks for collecting my mail, I'll see you later."

"Bye Sam."

Going indoors, Sam attended to housework and laundry before going for a run then preparing for bed.

It was only five minutes past nine when her cell phone sounded with Jessica's number. Sam braced herself and reached for it, "Hello."

_"Hello Sam."_

"What can I do for you Miss Devlin?"

_"You can let me in and allow me to talk to you. I need to explain a few things to you and apologise."_

"There's no need to, I'm fairly sure I understand what happened."

_"You've got it all wrong."_

"So I didn't imagine you couldn't bear to touch me when you got home from protective custody? Tell me, did you and the handsome FBI Agent start fucking the first day he was assigned to you or did that happen later?"

Jessica started to cry, _"Please listen to me."_

"Why should I? You god damn broke my heart. Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

_"There was and is nothing but friendship between Agent Reed and me."_

"It didn't look like that at the Courthouse."

_"Sam, shut the fuck up and hear me out. Don is gay and has been with his husband Jacob for thirteen years. He was my sounding board during our time together and all we talked about was you and Jacob. The hug you saw was one of friendship and genuine respect."_

Sam took a moment to process what she had just heard, "I'm sorry I over reacted, but it doesn't explain why you withdrew from me and didn't talk."

Taking a deep breath, Jessica explained, _"You were correct in assuming Tanner did more than just physically assault me."_

Sam gritted her teeth as she listened to Jessica's detailed account of the sexual assault. She cried when it was all out and apologised, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

_"I know I wounded you, but I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought I was weak for allowing it to happen and you wouldn't want me."_

"Oh Jess, that was so wrong to assume that and I guess you don't know me that well."

_"I'm seeing a Psychiatrist and working through all my issues."_

"I'm relieved to hear that."

_"I broke down at the Courthouse after you left and confessed all to Sebastian. Tanner's charges were amended and he is set for trial."_

"That's good news and I'm sorry you had to go through so much hurt to get to that point."

_"Can you ever forgive me?"_

"I can if you promise never to turn away from me again?"

_"I'd like to think I wouldn't."_

"I think I need time to think about what you've told me. I can't pretend I wasn't affected by your dismissal and continue as if nothing happened."

_"I understand Sam."_

"Jess, I've never loved anyone as quickly or as deeply as I did with you and it cost me dearly. I'm not ready or willing to do that again."

_"I truly am sorry, goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

In houses separated by two miles, two women cried themselves to sleep.

-o-


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 19

Jessica returned to her office after court to find a bouquet of red roses sitting on her desk. Excited by the prospect the flowers were from Sam; she swiftly opened the attached envelope and wasn't disappointed.

_Dearest Jessica,_

_I hope you had a good week._

_Congratulations on the Drummond case, it's the talk of the town._

_I have mulled over our conversation from Monday night and _

_would like to invite you out for dinner Saturday night._

_If you are free, please call me tonight._

_Sam_

As the smile widened across her face, Jessica collected her belongings, flowers and rushed home.

Not wanting to appear over eager, she showered, ate a light dinner then went to bed. Snuggling into her pillow, the buoyant DA called Sam.

_"Good evening Jessica,"_ answered Sam after three rings.

"Hello Sam, thank you for the roses this afternoon, they are beautiful."

_"I'm glad you liked them."_

"I'm available tomorrow night and would like to go out with you."

_"Good, I'll pick you up at six thirty and dress is casual."_

"I'll be ready."

_"How was your day?"_

"Busy with paperwork and you?"

_"I got called to a nasty traffic accident this morning. There were two fatalities and two trapped children."_

"That's terrible, are they okay?"

_"Yes, the brothers are in hospital with minor leg injuries and have two very relieved parents."_

"That's pleasing news. What caused the accident?"

_"The driver of a delivery truck suffered a fatal brain aneurism and careened through a stop light then into a school bus. The driver of the bus died on impact and the Smith boys received their injuries when the frame work crushed into their seat."_

"Are you all right?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I was required to talk to the departmental shrink before I finished shift."_

"It's amazing how helpful it can be to pour out your feelings to a complete stranger."

_"I know what you mean. How are your sessions going?"_

"Really well and we've made steady progress. It seems I've had other issues I should have dealt with earlier."

_"Uhm Jess,"_ said Sam then hesitated.

"Yes Sam?"

_"Why is it you've never mentioned your husband?"_

"That's one of the subjects I'm working through and I apologise."

_"Do you regret us?"_

"No darling, I could never feel that way."

Sam needed to end the conversation before she was consumed by her conflicting emotions, _"Okay, I've enjoyed this talk. Goodnight Jessica."_

"I have too, goodnight."

Jessica tossed and turned for some time before reaching for her phone and calling Sam back.

Sam woke in fright and answered, _"Jess, are you all right?"_

There was loud sobbing on the other end, "I miss you."

_"I miss you too, but I need to take this slow if there is to be any chance of reconciliation between us."_

"I understand."

_"Have you been sleeping properly?"_

"Only on and off with a couple of hours every night."

_"Would you like a lullaby?"_

"Oh god Sam, I am so sorry."

_"Shush baby, please don't cry. I can't stand to hear you this upset. We will talk more tomorrow."_

"I ... am ... so ... sorry," blubbered Jessica in between deep breathes.

_"I know you are, but you need to rest."_ Sam started to sing an Irish lullaby.

_I see the moon, the moon sees me_

_ shining through the leaves of the old oak tree_

_ Oh, let the light that shines on me_

_ shine on the one I love._

_ Over the mountain, over the sea,_

_ back where my heart is longing to be_

_ Oh, let the light that shines on me_

_ shine on the one I love._

_ I hear the lark, the lark hears me_

_ singing from the leaves of the old oak tree_

_Oh, let the lark that sings to me_

_ sing to the one I love._

_ Over the mountains, over the sea_

_ back where my heart is longing to be_

_ Oh, let the lark that sings to me_

_ sing to the one I love._

At the song's completion, Sam heard Jessica's breathing start to even out, _"Jess, go to sleep."_

"Mmm, yes baby."

_"Goodnight Jessica." _

Sam's suppressed feelings for the other woman resurfaced as she closed the phone. She called Rachel and poured out her heart before finally being able to sleep.

-o-


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 20

Sam was drying off from a late afternoon swim when Roger walked through the side gate and greeted her, "Hi there."

"Oh hello Rog, beautiful day isn't it?"

Roger looked up to the sky, "It sure is. The robin family have finally settled into their new house with their latest offspring. Martha has been watching them closely."

Sam chuckled, "I suppose you have been receiving daily updates."

"That I have. Have you spoken to Jessica yet?"

"Yes, I sent her flowers and we have a date tonight. We also had a very nice conversation on the phone last night."

With a sly grin, Roger placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "It sounds like you don't want to lose her."

"I don't. Oh I concealed my feelings for a moment, but I came to my senses. I love her with all my heart and plan on taking it slow in rebuilding our relationship. Jessica has some matters to deal with and I want her to know she has my full support and love."

"I'm glad to hear that because I've never met two people more suited to one another. The way she looks at you is heart-warming and no matter how hard you put on your stoic Military face, you have been miserable without her."

"Yeah I have," conceded Sam. "Oh, I have a surprise for Martha. I have it stored in the garage. I managed to pick it up yesterday while I was out."

Roger followed Sam and laughed when she handed him a case of wine, "She'll love you even more for this."

"My pleasure, just don't let her imbibe in it all at once."

"I'm sure if she could, she would. We have dinner with Phillip and Amy tonight, so a bottle or two will sure come in handy."

"Speaking of dinner, I better get a move on and get ready."

"Thanks for the wine Sam and have a good night."

"You're welcome and don't forget our brunch date tomorrow."

"I won't, see you at ten."

"I'll get the gate for you Rog."

-o-

Jessica nervously adjusted the collar on her sky blue Oxford shirt as she opened her front door. "Hello Sam," she gleefully said.

"Hey Jessica, you look lovely." Sam was wearing ¾ length black cargo shorts, a white tank top and sandals.

"So do you," countered Jessica while securing the door.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes thanks to you and I didn't wake until nine thirty this morning."

"I'm glad," replied Sam as the pair walked towards the driveway. She opened the vehicle door for Jessica then closed it once she was settled on the seat. She drove for ten minutes before Jessica finally spoke.

"I had an appointment with Doctor Cosh this morning."

"How did it go?"

"Good and she thinks this date was an excellent idea on your behalf."

"I do too," responded Sam with a wry grin.

"So do I Sam."

Jessica asked about Sam's work and they engaged in small talk until Sam pulled into a park reserve. She jumped out of the vehicle and opened the rear tail gate. Withdrawing a picnic hamper and blanket, she moved around to Jessica.

"You never cease to amaze me," quipped the blonde.

"Well, I do try to be original."

After finding a flat area, Sam spread out the blanket and knelt down. She held out her hand to Jessica, "Join me."

Jessica did and sat beside her, "It's been years since I've been on a picnic."

Sam looked out toward the ocean, "Greg, Rachel and I used to come up here quite a lot years ago. We used to get our best ideas here. It's so relaxing and peaceful."

"I can certainly do with some of that."

"I know it's been rough on you the past few weeks," pointed out Sam while passing over a sandwich. "And I want you to know you have my full support and love."

Jessica put down her food, "That means the world to me." Reaching out she caressed the side of Sam's face and her heart ached when tears began to fall down the raven haired beauty's cheeks. "I'm sorry for the suffering I put you through."

Sam nodded, unable to speak.

Jessica leaned in and captured Sam's lips in a tender kiss then pulled away.

The couple ate in silence for several minutes before Sam leaned back against a tree truck and motioned for Jessica to recline against her. Sam wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her temple softly as they watched the sun set.

Jessica sighed, "I've missed this."

"I have too, we fit together perfectly."

"Yes we do and I'm an idiot for risking it all."

"I understand why you did and I know it will take time for you to completely come to terms with everything that happened. I love you with everything I am Jess and I'm not going anywhere."

Jessica turned her head to face a smiling Sam, "I love you so much and this feels so right."

"That's because it is sweet Jess and no more tears tonight."

Jessica smiled, "I can't guarantee that."

"Me either."

"Kiss me honey," urged Jessica.

Sam did and the pair traded smooches for over an hour before Jessica pulled back. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing ragged.

Sam smirked at her, "Slow baby."

Jessica framed her hand around the back of Sam's head and pulled her in for another tender kiss.

Afterwards, Jessica lay in Sam's comforting embrace and drifted off to sleep.

Sam watched over her for a while before gently pecking her forehead.

Momentarily, Jessica stirred awake, "Sorry for falling asleep."

"Don't be. Let's get you home and to bed."

-o-

During the next two weeks, Sam continued to ask Jessica out on dates and their relationship steadily improved.

On Saturday April 26th, Jessica was having dinner at Sam's when Sebastian called.

_"Hey Jess, I just got off the phone with US Attorney Hunter Craig. We are both required to give evidence on the Blaine case Monday morning at ten."_

"Okay, thanks for the call Sebastian."

_"You're welcome and say hello to Sam for me."_

"I will goodnight." Jessica closed her phone and explained, "Blaine testimony is on Monday."

"Would you like me to go with you?" asked Sam as she pulled Jessica into her arms.

"I'd like that and thank you for offering."

"It's the least I can do for my favourite DA."

Turning her head, Jessica planted a kiss on Sam's neck, "You're my favourite Lieutenant and I'm really enjoying our time together."

"I am too and I'm really happy that you are being open about yourself."

"I won't make that mistake twice Sam and on that note, I nursed my husband until he passed away from cancer."

Sam placed her index finger against Jessica's lips, "You don't have to tell me baby. I already know what happened ten years ago."

"Yes I do honey. What you don't know is that I loved Scott and he loved me, but we were not in love, nor were we ever lovers. Scott was gay too and our marriage was for the convenience of our career aspirations. We joined forces so the media would leave us alone. Scott was a good man who was dealt a terrible blow. When he passed away, I lost my best friend and it took some time to get over the loss."

"Now I understand why you were so compassionate towards Greg's death."

"I don't want there to be any more secrets between us. I want you to be in love with me again and trust me."

"I'm getting there baby and moments like these, I treasure. I want you to know there is nothing you can't tell me."

"I'm already there Sam."

"That pleases me Jess."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Jake and Louise tomorrow."

"Me too and wait until you met Adam, he's a real cutie."

"He does have good genes."

"That he does. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can honey."

"When you were married, did you see anyone on the side?"

"No."

A tiny smirk befell Sam's mouth, "Good."

"You seem rather smug about my answer."

"I am and would have thought less of you if you had. I knew you weren't the type."

"Why thank you for that character reference."

"Would you like to stay tonight?" asked Sam before nibbling on Jessica's ear.

"Is this a trick question," taunted Jessica.

Sam tittered, "No baby, I'm asking you into my bed."

"Are you sure?"

In reply, Sam took hold of Jessica's left hand and slid it under her shorts and briefs, "Does that answer your question?"

Jessica's long fingers slipped into the moisture and she groaned. Without a word, she captured Sam's lips and pressed her fingers onto the swollen node demanding her attention.

Sam's hips bucked in response and she growled deeply.

Jessica slowly manipulated the small bundle of nerve endings as Sam's body surrendered to the tempo. Her cry of release minutes later was stifled by Jessica's mouth.

When the tremors ebbed moments later, Sam picked Jessica up and carried her to the bedroom. Easing the blonde onto the mattress, she quickly shed her clothes and Jessica did the same.

"I missed you so much Jess," Sam admitted before crawling along the bed and lying between the blonde's legs. Without delay, she took the slick, hard clitoris into her mouth and brought her lover to climax swiftly.

The second was slower, but no less intense for Jessica as she gripped Sam's head and held on for dear life. "Oh dear god Sam, I missed you," she uttered before collapsing backwards.

Moments elapsed before Sam covered Jessica's long frame with her own and lovingly kissed her.

-o-

Hours passed before Sam whispered in the dark, "Please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't honey, I promise."

"Good because I'd really hate to have to shoot you," retorted Sam playfully.

"You would have to catch me first."

"That's true. I've been thinking about what you said about feeling powerless to stop Tanner and was wondering if you would be interested in learning some self-defence?"

"That's an excellent idea."

"The department runs courses for women every week and I can ask about having you join."

"Please do and you still owe me shooting lessons."

"Yes I do and have actually scheduled some time for us on the range for the next two weekends."

"You have been busy and thank you sweetie."

"Captain Cage from SWAT asked me to consider applying for his unit again."

"I'm sure you declined again?"

"I did and he even tried to sweeten the deal with the promise of free chocolate every week."

"He is a shrewd man."

"I did think about it though."

"It was a tough deal to turn down."

"I would have shared the chocolate with you."

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too. Are you tired yet?"

"No, you haven't worn me out yet."

"Oh, that's a challenge I can handle."

"Yes you can darling, most efficiently."

-o-


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 21

Sam waited outside the Courtroom with Jessica while Stark gave evidence. The couple chatted away until Sebastian exited the room.

"You're up Jess. Piece of cake and Blaine is very subdued."

"Let's hope he stays that way," quipped Jessica as she stood.

Sam and Sebastian waited until Jessica entered the court before following her.

Blaine remained emotionless throughout her entire testimony and cross examination.

Sam kept a watchful eye on him the whole time and was ready to react if he so much as sneezed.

Jessica had been miffed by her girlfriend's declaration during breakfast of that fact and had jokingly called her _"the Chevalière in shining armour"_. In turn, Sam had nicknamed Jessica _"Princess"_.

When the court adjourned for lunch, Jessica was still under cross examination and couldn't spend the break with Sam.

Don Reed approached Sebastian and Sam in the corridor and the Police Officer apologised profusely to the Agent for her previous behaviour. All was forgiven when she offered to spring for lunch at a local café.

Jessica finished her testimony at two o'clock and returned to the office with Stark.

Sam opted for grocery shopping followed by a lengthy session in the gym.

-o-

William Blaine was found guilty on all counts the following day and scheduled for sentencing on May eighth. Sebastian took Jessica, Don and his partner Jacob out to dinner to celebrate while Sam worked the late shift.

She wasn't due home until after midnight and when she crawled into bed, Jessica called. "Hello Counsellor."

_"Hey sexy legs,"_ answered a tipsy Jessica.

"It sounds like you had a good night."

_"I did, but I missed you. How was work?"_

"Busy and I missed you too."

Jessica's voice dropped a couple of decibels, _"What are you wearing?"_

"Nothing, I'm butt naked."

_"Oh my favourite outfit on you."_

"You always say that and I can be at your place in ten."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too, see you soon."

Sam made it to Jessica's in seven minutes and was naked again in seconds.

Jessica was very welcoming and intensely considerate to her visitor.

Sam was left breathless and fully sated by the time Jessica curled into her side.

"I think it's time I gave you a house key Sam," she suggested.

"I do too."

"Or you could just move in with me?"

"That's even better honey, but my house is bigger but for now, your girl needs to sleep."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Jess."

-o-

Sam woke to an empty bed, a note and a key on the bedside table.

_Honey,_

_I'll call you during the day._

_Thank you for last night._

_Love Jess._

_P.S. I liked the moving in to your house suggestion._

After showering, Sam rode home and Jessica called as she returned from visiting Roger and Martha.

"Hello sweetheart."

_"Well hello honey, did you sleep well?"_

"I did thanks to you."

Jessica giggled for a second, _"It's your wonderfulness that makes me require late night love making."_

Sam chuckled at the comment, "How is your day?"

_"Good, I've caught up on all my outstanding paperwork."_

"That's great."

_"Honey, are we busy Saturday?"_

"No, why?"

_"I've got plans for us."_

"You do, do you?"

_"Yes, you are going to help me move."_

"It's a date baby. You better think about what furniture you want to bring with you and I'll store mine along with anything you don't move."

_"Perhaps we could discuss it tonight when you finish work?"_

"Are you sure you will get enough sleep if I show up?"

_"I'll go to bed early then you can wake me up."_

"We'll see."

-o-

Sam didn't wake Jessica that night as she was too tired to talk.

Instead, Jessica stirred her from her slumber when she gently suckled on her right breast hours later. "Oh god Jess, that feels so good and good morning."

In answer, Jessica cupped the other breast and kneaded the soft mound.

Several minutes passed before Jessica eased herself over Sam's mouth and placed her own lips over the glistening vulva underneath her.

The couple's ministrations were slow and delightful and built lazily into a mutual climax and Jessica snuggled into Sam's shoulder minutes later, "Morning."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"Not today, I took the day off."

"Let me use the bathroom then we can talk about your furniture." Sam got out of bed only to return a short time later.

Jessica resumed her position, "I decided I only want to take my photo frames, clothes and knickknacks. The rest can stay and I'll rent out the house."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive honey. I like your decor better than mine."

"All right then, the move will be much easier."

"I thought I could use your SUV and do it this afternoon when you leave for work."

"Does that mean I get to drive your BMW?"

"It does."

"Nice."

"Are you hungry?"

"Only for you."

"Oh in that case, breakfast is served."

-o-


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 22

The following three months passed peacefully and Blaine was sentenced to a total of eighty eight years imprisonment with no recommendation for parole.

Ralf Tanner pleaded guilty before his trial and received fifteen years with a recommendation for parole after serving ten.

Unbeknown to Jessica, Sebastian and Sam visited Tanner down in the Court holding cells. Tanner had been placed in an interview room before he was due to be transported back to prison.

Sebastian walked into the room first and pulled a chair into the far corner.

"What do you want?" enquired Tanner from his position behind the steel table.

"Oh, I'm just here to watch the show and act as a witness for the person who is due to walk through that door in the next couple of minutes."

Tanner stood up and snapped, "Fuck off! I'll lay charges on both of you. You can't touch me."

"Ahh there is where you are wrong shithead. Now sit down. Oh, by the way, I am a Deputy District Attorney and you are a shit eating convicted felon. Who are the authorities going to believe?" Stark pointed to the opposite side of the room.

Tanner's eyes followed his movements.

"In case you were wondering, that camera has been turned off, so there goes that avenue of evidence."

"I don't need no stinking camera, there'll be marks left, that's all I need."

Stark grimaced and tilted his head to the right, "Oops, there you go making assumptions again. You have a price to pay for touching a good friend of mine and an even higher debt for interfering with a public figure. You are scum and I strongly suggest you find another state to live in when you are released or me and my friend will be waiting at the prison gate for you and we will help you disappear, period."

Tanner's face grew red with rage, "You can't threaten me."

"Wrong again fuck knuckle, I just did. You aren't very bright are you?"

"You're a prick."

"Oh no, I'm a bastard. By the way, the person joining us is trained to inflict terrible pain in a hundred different ways without leaving a single trace behind." Sebastian shook his head and chuckled, "You just have to love that concept."

Tanner turned white and frantically struggled against his restraints when a stone faced Sam stepped into the room carrying a length of rubber tubing.

"Now hold on a minute, you can't do this," he complained bitterly.

Sam secured the door and neared the frightened man, "It's time you learnt how it felt for your victims, you slimly perverted sick coward."

Tanner glanced at a beaming Sebastian then promptly wet his orange coveralls.

While raising her left arm and moving in, Sam sarcastically uttered, "Go ahead and scream bitch, no one will hear you."

-o-


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 23

"You looking forward to returning to Captain Wilson's command on Friday?" asked Jessica while serving dinner.

"This smells great baby and yes. It will be good to work with the team again. I'll miss the bike though."

"I'll miss seeing you in all that leather and those boots."

"Lucky for you I have my own set in the garage."

Jessica's eyes glazed over, "Oh, that's a wonderful fantasy."

Sam chuckled, "Baby, you have already attacked and ravished me while I have been in bike uniform."

"Yes, but we've never had sex while actually on your bike."

Sam shook her head, "True, but you have had an orgasm while riding it."

Jessica blushed with the memory, "Well yes, it was all those damn bumps in the road and the fact you kept pushing back into my chest."

With a giggle, Sam countered, "You know, I love your chest and you didn't help the situation by fondling mine. How are the defence lessons going?"

"Excellent and Nora the instructor is terrific. I've learnt so much."

"I've noticed your muscle definition is more toned."

"It's a decent workout Sam. Four weeks down, six to go."

"I suppose I'll have to watch myself then."

"Honey, I could never compare with your knowledge or skill level. You're awesome."

"You never know, you could surpass me."

Jessica kissed Sam on the cheek, "I doubt that. I was talking to Louise yesterday and she was saying it looks like the government will introduce a Bill to recall retired service personnel."

"Baby, I've asked around and it's only rumour."

"Jake told her it was more than that. Will it affect you or will you be exempt because you are a Police Officer?"

"Jess, being a cop won't exclude me. If they order me to serve, I am duty bound to obey."

"Shit, that sucks."

"We don't even know if it will happen, so please don't think about it."

"Okay honey. Oh, don't forget to call Rod and Janet."

"I won't and I'm looking forward to visiting them next week."

"I am too and our flight has been confirmed."

"Thanks for organising that sweetheart."

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"If you are the dessert, then yes."

"Go make your call and I'll meet you in bed."

"Oh you are my all-time favourite dessert."

-o-

Sam returned to duty as a Field Training Officer August first and was happy to be partnered with a rookie who was eager to learn without any displays of bravado.

James Reeks was twenty four, stocky and a good listener. He took direction well and had a solid knowledge of the rules and regulations.

After her three rostered twelve hour shifts that week, Sam was eager to spend some quality time with her girlfriend.

By the end of August, the couple's ideal world was shattered when Jessica rang Sam at work in a panic.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

_"Honey, the Senate just passed the Bill for return to active service of ex-personnel."_

"What?"

_"It's all over the news. Shit Sam, this is so wrong."_

"Baby, calm down and we'll discuss it tonight when I get home. I'll be there just after five."

_"Oh god, I love you."_

"I love you too Jess."

"Problem?" enquired Stacy Ridgewell, the latest rookie to be rotated for assessment by Sam.

"You have no idea. The government just passed a Bill recalling ex-service personnel under the age of forty to return to service."

"Oh bullshit, my husband is ex-army."

"It's the Marines for me."

"Billy was only honourably discharged two years ago."

"It's fourteen years for me."

"Jesus, this is crap."

"Unfortunately, we have no choice."

"Well don't be surprised to see an influx of visitors to Canada."

Sam chuckled, "Or Mexico. What is your husband doing now?"

"He's at Medical School. That was part of the deal when he enlisted."

"That's good, because he should be exempt."

"Really?"

"Yes, but don't quote me on that. We should know by tonight when full details of the Bill are announced."

Jessica called again and Sam quickly opened her phone, _"Honey, you're not exempt."_

"No surprise there baby and I suggest you back away from the television and stop panicking."

Jessica's pitch rose a decibel or two, _"I can't help it, this changes everything."_

"Jess, please calm down and the only difference is the uniform."

_"What about the fact you will be seven thousand miles away from me and being shot at?"_

"All right, there is that too."

_"Fuck, this is really unfair."_

"I know and stop swearing."

_"Oh sorry, I know how horny you get when I say that word."_

"Uhm ... yes, now be good and step away from the news channel."

_"Okay honey, love you."_

"I love you more, bye."

Sam put her phone away and Stacy noted, "It sounds like you're not excluded."

"Apparently I'm not and my girlfriend is freaked."

-o-

Jessica launched herself at Sam when she stepped into the kitchen, "Oh Sam."

"Calm down sweetness."

"I can't, the government is taking you away from me."

"Okay, let me take a look at the Bill and see how bad it really is."

Jessica grudgingly let go of Sam and followed her into the study.

Sam quickly found the news web site and printed off the five paged Bill, "Now, how about we grab a beer, go outside onto the porch and read through this crap."

"I'll get the beers."

Sam returned to the kitchen to retrieve her discarded duffle bag and put it away in the bedroom closet. She changed into board shorts and purple swim top and found Jessica waiting on the porch swing.

Jessica handed her an ice cold Millers as Sam took a seat. She started to read the Bill out loud and Jessica responded with a barrage of swear words.

"Those undertaking studies as part of their initial recruitment contract will be considered exempt. Police, Fire, Emergency Medical Technicians, Paramedics and Correctional Officers are not exempt unless female and are currently with child or have given birth within the past nine months."

"Holy shit Sam. So if some women have a new born over nine months old, off to war goes mommy."

"That's exactly what it means."

"They are sending mothers who have retired to have a child, that's not right."

"You'll get no argument from me baby."

"And how the hell are Law Enforcement and Essential Services going to cope with the loss of personnel?"

"My guess is retired persons will be invited to serve again."

"This is a fucking nightmare."

"It is and please stop swearing before I ravish you."

Jessica's anger subsided, "Oops sorry."

"Don't apologies baby, I love your passion." Sam returned to reading, "No way, well there goes my out."

Jessica's face lit up, "You had an out?"

"Yes, The Don't Ask, Don't Tell law."

"Oh of course, so why can't you use it?"

"It says here that homosexuality is not exempt."

"You're kidding me? That's hypocrisy at its best."

"Actually, it's the only way of not allowing everyone to declare they are gay."

"The bastards, so in effect, they are ignoring their own laws? That opens up a whole new legal argument."

"No, the law has been repealed. It says here the DADT Bill has been replaced with a policy of non-discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation that was introduced to Congress and the Senate voted affirmatively."

"Damn, they did cover all bases. I can't believe all the fire and brimstone Senators and Governors agreed to this."

"I can Jess. It's all about oil and money and the need to have the Military numbers filled."

"This is a great incentive for the population to vote these idiots out of office at the next election."

Sam rubbed Jessica's knee, "You'd make a great Senator, my fiery girl."

"Let's not get carried away honey; I have to survive my own election for office in two weeks first."

"Well you have run an excellent campaign so far and have Law Enforcement, the Fire and Rescue Service, Corrections, Health and Education all on your side. Besides, Leo Cutler is a total putz. You and Sebastian have proven he is incompetent time and time again."

"True, but he does have some very powerful and rich backing Sam."

"So do you and seriously, this Bill is not going to sit well with the majority of citizens in this city. This could very well work in your favour."

"You are right and I need to call a press conference."

"Leave it until the morning baby, maybe Cutler will shoot himself in the foot before then."

Jessica's opposition did exactly that.

After dinner Sam relaxed on the couch and switched on the local news channel. "Hey sweetheart, you might want to come watch this. Candidate Leo Cutler has called a media conference."

Jessica joined Sam on the couch and was immediately engulfed in a tender embrace.

Cutler came on screen endorsing the President's signing of the Bill.

"Oh baby, that will be points scored for you."

Jessica watched intently as Cutler continued to side with the Bill and basically said it was retired service personnel's patriotic duty to answer the call of the nation.

"That man is a dickwad," she seethed. "I need to go make a phone call then work on my speech."

"Okay Jess and don't hold back, my passionate woman."

Jessica smiled and went to the study.

-o-

It was after eleven when Sam entered the room to say goodnight, "I'm beat baby, goodnight."

Jessica held out her hand and clasped Sam's, "I love you and thank you for your support."

"You'll always have that and I'll see you when you come to bed."

"Do you want me to wake you?"

"Of course I do. What time is your press conference?"

"Ten, so we can sleep in. Manny Delgado has given me his full support, so that's a big bonus. He was appalled by Cutler's statements and is happy with the context of my address."

"That's excellent news baby. I'll leave you to it." Leaning down, Sam kissed Jessica passionately then said, "I love you."

"I love you too and I won't be long, especially after that yummy kiss."

"My plan worked then," retorted a giggling Sam as she departed.

Jessica chuckled for a short time before returning to the computer keyboard.

-o-

The incumbent District Attorney woke to breakfast in bed as Sam entered the bedroom carrying a tray of pancakes and fresh fruit salad compote.

"Good morning Jess. We have two hours before you need to be at the office."

Jessica stretched her frame, "Morning and this is a nice surprise. I just need to use the bathroom honey and this being served food in the nude is very eye catching."

"All part of my loving you."

Jessica was quick to attend to her needs and climbed back into bed moments later.

"Sebastian called earlier. He wanted you to know all of the HPCU will be there for you this morning."

"He's a good man, but how did he know?"

"Mayor Delgado phoned him. Apparently the Mayor's younger brother is affected, so is Deputy Police Chief George Martinson. Cutler won't know what hit him."

Jessica swallowed, "Let's hope so. Will you be joining me?"

"I will be right there behind you and so will Captains Wilson and Braxton. We may have a few Fire Captains and other people in uniform there to show their support."

"Wow, you have been busy."

"Indeed I have baby."

Taking a bite of her food, Jessica remarked, "God I love your pancakes."

"They are made with love, that's the secret ingredient."

Jessica chuckled at the explanation, "I'm privileged."

Once the couple finished eating, Sam took the tray back to the kitchen and returned carrying something behind her back.

"What are you up to?" enquired a curious Jessica.

"I know your birthday is still a week away, but I can't wait to give you your present." Sam sat on the edge of the bed and held out a gift wrapped box.

"Oh honey, you are such a romantic."

"You make it so easy." She watched as her lover's eyes grew wider and smiled brightly when the packet was unwrapped and Jessica gasped.

"Jessica Rae Devlin, will you be my wife?"

"Oh honey, yes ... yes ... oh I love you so much."

Jessica lifted the lid and started to cry when she eyed the gold band with a three diamond setting, "It's breathtaking, just like you." She passed the case to Sam, "You better do the right thing and put it on my finger."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part." Sam removed the band and placed it on the ring finger of Jessica's out stretched left hand, "I love you and you have made me the happiest I've ever been."

"I'm so excited, I'm delirious." Jessica pulled Sam onto her hips and they made love before showering and getting ready for the District Attorney's Office.

-o-

In the master bedroom, Jessica ran her hand over the curve of Sam's butt, "Damn, that is such a wonderful look on you."

"Thank you and I really like that dark suit on you."

Jessica adjusted the collar on her pink shirt, "I know, it's your favourite and that is why I chose it."

Sam grinned, "We better make a move."

"We'll take my car honey, it's up front."

The newly engaged couple entered the hall and Sam said, "That reminds me, work on the garage extension and pool house starts on Monday at six. The crew should be done within two weeks."

"Well if they start that early, I won't need an alarm."

"Lucky for me, I start at five and will miss all the noise."

Jessica quickly kissed Sam then declared, "All right, let's go stick it to Cutler."

-o-

Sam stood alongside Captains Wilson, Braxton and the Commanding Officers of all the LAPD units along with a multitude of emergency service personnel.

Jessica took her place in front of the podium and she was flanked by the Mayor and the majority of the staff from her office. Word had spread quickly and the support from other departments was overwhelming.

Turning on the microphone, she commenced, "Ladies and gentlemen of the media, I have prepared a statement in response to the latest Bill passed by the Senate and to answer questions raised by DA candidate Leo Cutler's press release last night. Please hold your questions until the end and I will gladly answer them all, thank you."

Jessica took a deep breath before resuming, "First of all, I thank you all for your attendance at such short notice and I extend my gratitude to the Mayor, Chief of Police, members of our essential services and my colleagues for their support."

Turning the page of her notes, the DA continued, "I have been this city's elected District Attorney for four years and in that time my office has consistently increased the conviction rate per annum. The recent formation of the High Profile Crime Unit, an incentive by Mayor Delgado, has seen numerous successful prosecutions and proves that no one is above the law in this city. I was appalled when I learnt of the government's introduction of this latest Military Bill. It is no surprise to know that a large number of our serving Police, Teachers, Corrections, Sheriffs, Fire Fighters, Paramedics, Nurses and Doctors excreta are ex-service men and women. These valued members of our city are being forced to return to Military service and their absence will cause a huge void in the safety and protection of the citizens of Los Angeles not to mention the pressure and hardships put upon the families of those left behind."

Taking a moment, Jessica went on, "To quote candidate Cutler, _"It is the retired service personnel's patriotic duty to answer the call of the nation."_ Those proud Americans have already done their duty for this country with pride, efficiency and valour. Each and every one of them has done us proud and as such, they have made a decision to retire and move on into other fields. Women who have delayed having children while they fought for this country are now being told, too bad, you're back to fight the war again. Anyone who endorses this ideal is an idiot."

Jessica turned another page of her notes, "This government suddenly had a change of view and seemed fit to abolish the Military's Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy. The same policy they endorsed for all these years is instantly erased to cover their own double standards. Again, anyone who supports this blatant skulduggery is an idiot. There is much that is wrong morally and ethically about this Bill and I could stand here for hours pointing out each and every fault, but the bottom line for me is men and women of Los Angeles will be recalled to duty and we will be a poorer City. I am not surprised by candidate Cutler's attitude, unlike myself; he is not personally affected by the Bill. Candidate Cutler has not served in the Military nor has anyone in his family. He in no way understands the gravity of the situation."

Turning, Jessica swept her hand over the people standing on the steps behind her, "These fine women and men understand the devastation of war on either a personal level or through a loved one or family member's involvement. They comprehend the sacrifice and pride, but not the Bill. I'd like to end on a personal note. Six months ago I stood alongside the people behind me and thousands more women and men in uniform as we watched a fallen hero of this city be laid to rest. Officer Gregory James Whatmore was mercilessly gunned down while performing his duty. Officer Whatmore was also a Marine and he served his country with dignity and patriotism as a first Lieutenant. My question is, where was candidate Cutler on this day when the streets were lined with citizens bidding farewell to one of their own? I'll tell you where he was, he and his wealthy cohorts were busy on the golf course."

Jessica picked up her pages and folded them neatly, "I'll take your questions now."

A wave of hands rose and Jessica gestured with an open hand, "Peter, I'll start with you."

"How do you know candidate Cutler didn't attend the funeral of Officer Whatmore?"

"Candidate Cutler made reference to that fact at a Mayoral Fundraiser several weeks after the event. He also mentioned he had no time for all that Military clap trap."

Jessica motioned to a female, "Go ahead Anne."

"Ms Devlin, do you feel you have the majority of this City's employees' support on this issue?"

"Look around Anne, I didn't organise for these wonderful people to be here this morning. It was their individual decision to attend once word got out and I am humbled by their presence. George, you are next."

"Madam DA, you used the term idiot twice, can we assume you were referring to Leo Cutler?"

"Yes you can. Wayne, what is your question."

"My question is for Mayor Delgado. Sir, does DA Devlin have your full support?"

The Mayor stepped up to the microphone and answered, "Ms Devlin certainly does. I have a younger brother who has a wife and three small children. He is a retired Army Sergeant and is not exempt from this Bill. That withstanding, Ms Devlin and her office have been instrumental in decreasing this City's crime rate and bringing criminals to justice, those statistics speak for themselves."

"Robyn, you're next," indicated Jessica.

"Miss Devlin, I don't have a question. I applaud your conviction and honesty. My husband is also affected by this Bill and I'm appalled by those that support it."

"My heart goes out to you, your husband and family Robyn. I know how difficult it will be for you both. Yes William?"

"Ms Devlin, from your comments, I gather you support gay rights?"

"Indeed I do William and I think it is shameful how the government has manipulated gay people in this country. Someone's sexuality does not govern how well they can serve this country in any capacity. Roxanne, you're up."

"Do you support our troops who are currently deployed overseas?"

"I support our troops no matter where they are stationed, but I do not support the real reason behind our troops being involved in conflict overseas. Yes Matthew?"

"Ms Devlin, do you feel you will have the support of the public?"

"I'd like to think so, but time will tell. Ultimately, this election's outcome is in the hands of the people. Brooke, looks like you are last."

"Madam DA, you mentioned this Bill affected you on a personal level, do you care to elaborate?"

"My loving partner served this country fourteen years ago as a young, decorated Lieutenant with the Marine Corps for six years before being wounded and honourably discharged. She has already given to this country with her blood sweat and tears as she has for this City during these past fourteen years as a Police Officer. When will it be considered enough? My fiancée made a conscious decision to retire from the Military and now has no choice at all and I didn't make a Freudian slip, I meant to say fiancée and use female gender words. No one ever asked, but I am proud to acknowledge I am a lesbian who loves her partner and will suffer just as much as anyone else affected by this Bill. That is all and again, I thank you for your attendance this morning."

Jessica was surprised when she turned off the microphone and was greeted by thunderous applause.

Manny Delgado hugged her first, "Well done Jessica that was the most moving speech I have ever listened to."

"Thank you sir."

Deputy Police Chief Martinson was next to offer his congratulations.

Sam stood back as one by one Jessica was exalted for her statements. The camera's continued to roll as the media focused on a clue as to who was Jessica's fiancée.

It took forty minutes before the group thinned out to only Sebastian, Manny, Raina, Danny, Madeleine, Isaac and Sam. The only reporter left was Brooke Stone along with her photographer.

Jessica looked at Sam, "Are you all right with all this?"

"I'm so proud of you right now and I gather Brooke is waiting on purpose."

"She is honey."

"Then we better give her the money shot. Is that all right Mayor Delgado?"

"Go right ahead Lieutenant and I am happy for you both."

Jessica inched closer and lovingly cupped Sam's face.

Sam took off her cap, embraced the blonde and lowered her lips to kiss her soundly.

"I'm ordering a ten by ten copy of that picture," quipped Sebastian when the couple parted. "Lunch is on me at Gino's."

"We'll just be a minute Sebastian. I need to speak to Brooke," replied Jessica while holding onto Sam.

"Okay Jess and well played."

As the others left, Brooke approached the happy twosome, "Thanks for giving me the heads up Jessica."

"You're welcome Brooke and I'll need a copy of that shot."

"I think there will be a few requests. You're a beautiful looking couple."

"Thank you," said Sam.

"I'll talk to you on Monday Jessica."

"You got it, goodbye Brooke."

"You were brilliant baby," gushed Sam proudly.

"Every word was true and straight from the heart."

"I gather you picked Brooke Stone for a reason."

"Yes, she's a lesbian and her wife is under forty and retired Air Force. I text her before I got here."

"So that's what you were doing while I filled the car at the gas station?"

"Yes."

"Oh you are good and please don't drink too much wine with lunch because you are so damn hot right now that I have plans for us when we get home."

Jessica grinned slyly, "Consider it done honey."

-o-


	24. Chapter 24

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 24

Sam curled up in front of Jessica as they lay on the couch watching the news. At the beginning of the week, the election poll had shown a 61% to 39% preferred vote in Jessica's favour.

The pair laughed when the latest figures travelled across the bottom of the screen: - **98% to 2% in favour of current DA Devlin**

"Whoa baby, that is very impressive. Looks like you will be DA for another four years."

In reply, Jessica kissed along Sam's bare shoulder, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes you could have, Cutler was still 22% behind on the last poll."

"Yes, but the election is still two weeks away."

Sam rolled over, "You sweet Jessica Devlin have nothing to worry about."

"Oh all right. Say, we will be front page news in tomorrow's paper."

Sam giggled, "As opposed to the lead story on television tonight and this afternoon."

"Good lord, my parents will be having a fit."

"Is there anyone besides them we've forgotten to tell?"

"No honey, all bases have been covered. When are you going to tell me where my surprise fortieth is being held?"

"Never Miss Smartie Pants, it's a secret."

"Can I guess?"

"Go ahead, but I won't be acknowledging it anyway."

"Have I been there before?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Oh that's a good clue."

"It wasn't a hint baby," replied Sam before pressing her mouth onto Jessica's exposed rosy, ripe left nipple.

"Oh god Sam, don't distract me ... oh, on second thought, just forget I said that."

-o-

Sam woke early and rushed to the closest newsstand and bought the Sunday paper. She whistled at the shot of her and Jessica on the front page before running home.

Jessica was still asleep, so Sam showered then did housework until a bleary eyed blonde appeared in the hall.

"Baby, you still look tired, go back to bed."

"Will you join me?"

"Sure," answered Sam while passing the paper to Jessica.

"Oh my god, we look fantastic," joked Jessica.

Sam grabbed her hand and led her back to the bedroom.

"Clothes off honey," directed Jessica as she got into bed.

Sam stripped swiftly and spooned into her lover's back, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Cupping her hand under Jessica's left breast, Sam sighed and drifted off.

-o-

Jessica met Brooke for lunch on Monday and gave her an exclusive interview.

The following night, the opinion poll showed Jessica held a 99% voter preference and she was inundated with requests for interviews or a comment. She declined each one except for Brooke.

Afterwards, Sam was still on duty when Jessica phoned her with the news.

_"Gee baby, that is magnificent. Do I need to pick up anything of the way home?"_

"Yes please, chocolate."

Sam giggled at the implication, _"So I gather your period has arrived."_

"You are correct."

_"Thank goodness it only lasts three days."_

Jessica scoffed, "Like that's a concern for you."

_"True, it's when you are at your horniest."_

"Stop that kind of talk please."

_"Yes ma'am, see you soon with chocolate."_

"And sex?"

_"Yes, that's a forgone conclusion baby."_

"Good and thank you, bye honey."

_"Bye Jess."_

Sam put away her cell and went to chat with Captain Wilson.

"Hey Cap."

"Hello Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just checking that everything is all set for Saturday night."

"Everything is organised."

"Excellent and thanks again for all your help."

Sam returned to her desk and made a call.

_"Hello."_

"Good evening sir, my name is Sam Lake and I am your daughter's fiancée."

_"Yes Ms Lake, I know who you are. You have been in the news, but I don't understand why are you calling?"_

"Sir, with all due respect, you daughter is celebrating her fortieth birthday this Saturday and as it is such an important milestone, I thought it would be appropriate if her whole family were there for her. Her brother and his family will be there, so isn't it time you and your wife were part of Jessica's life?"

_"What would you know about how we feel?"_

"Sir, I know about the loss of family. My father, mother and younger sister were murdered years ago. They were callously taken from me and the pain is still with me every day, but unlike you, that loss was not by design or choice. You and your wife made the decision to sever ties with Jessica and have missed out on ten years with her. Your daughter is an exceptional person who is going to be married and have children. Will you forego all that just because she is gay?"

_"I'm sorry about your family and after reading Brooke Stone's article today as well as listening to what you had to say, it has given me something to discuss with my wife. Do you have a number that I can reach you on?"_

Sam recited her cell number then added, "Thank you for your time sir. I'll leave you one final thought, how does Jessica's sexuality have any influence over your life? Goodnight sir."

Ending the call, Sam collected her kit from the locker room and rushed home via the supermarket. She was taken aback when her cell phone rang as she was securing the garage, it was Bruce Devlin.

"Hello sir."

_"Ms Lake, my wife and I have talked over your phone call and realise we have indeed missed out on too much already. If you give me the details, Ella and I will be there Saturday."_

Sam did a little happy dance, "Thank you sir."

_"No thank you for opening our eyes and minds."_

Giving over the specifics, Sam then said, "See you Saturday night sir." She finished lowering the roller door and was all smiles at the thought of reunion between Jessica and her estranged parents.

-o-


	25. Chapter 25

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 25

Sam picked up Josh, his wife Maxine and their two children Simon, four and Ellery, six from the airport Saturday morning.

After settling them into the Peninsula Beverly Hills Hotel, she raced over to Rachel and Allison's to visit with Ron, Janet, Ashley and Ross.

By the time Sam arrived home, Jessica was already in the shower. Undressing swiftly, she joined the cubicle's sole occupant and kissed her longingly on the shoulder.

"Hello," murmured Jessica. "Are all your plans in order?"

"Yes and all I am telling you is to dress smart casual."

"Thank you and do we have time for a fun shower?"

"We have two hours baby."

"Barely enough time then," teased Jessica.

"Yes, so less talk and more action ma'am."

-o-

Sam pulled into the circular drive of the Peninsula Hotel and Jessica laughed, "I have been here before and thank you."

Sam got out of her Tahoe and retrieved a bag from the back seat while Jessica's door was opened by a valet. Exchanging her keys for a chit, Sam took Jessica by the right hand and led her into the palatial lobby then directly to the lifts.

"We are already registered baby," announced Sam while pressing the call button.

"I see you are organised as usual honey."

"What can I say, except you are worth the effort?"

Sam opened the suite door two minutes later and Jessica pulled her inside and asked, "Do we have time?"

"Yes and I love you so much."

"Oh darling, I love how you spoil me."

-o-

"Are you ready to leave baby?" enquired Sam from the bedroom.

Jessica exited the bathroom wearing low waisted black trousers and a coral pink buttoned shirt, "Yes I am." She walked up to Sam and kissed her thoroughly.

When the clinch ended, Sam nodded, "Wow where did that come from?"

"My heart, so I suppose you will be taking me downstairs to my surprise party now?"

"I am Jess."

"Do I get another present from you?"

"Maybe, so let's go find out." Sam squeezed Jessica's hand, "Are you having fun?"

"Oh yes, this is wonderful."

The couple walked to the lift then Sam ushered Jessica into a function room.

The place was packed with friends and colleagues. No one yelled out _"surprise"_ because the party wasn't the surprise. The semi-circle of guests parted down the middle to reveal Jessica's family.

It was then the group shouted, "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

Jessica turned to Sam with a shocked expression.

"Happy birthday sweet Jess," Sam excitedly said.

Jessica kissed her passionately twice before moving towards her parents.

Amid hugs, tears and kisses, Bruce and Ella apologised for their stubbornness and deplorable behaviour for the past ten years and vowed to make amends.

"Your fiancée is a very intelligent woman," noted Bruce. "Don't lose her."

"I don't intend to dad," answered an emotionally overcome Jessica. "Oh I'm so happy to see you both."

Sam waited in the background and watched as Jessica interacted with her blonde mother and dark blond father. Josh and his family joined them before Jessica mingled and greeted the other guests.

She was talking to Manny when Sam handed her a glass of champagne then headed off to chat with John Wilson and his wife Rose.

For the next half hour, Sam kept an eye on Jessica from a distance and ensured her flute remained full. She visited the kitchen and spoke to the Chef and minutes later, a steady stream of food was placed on the buffet tables.

Sam prepared a plate for Jessica and sought her out on the other side of the vast room.

Jessica smiled brightly as she approached, "Thank you honey. You are really spoiling me."

"Yes I am. Would you like another drink?"

"Can I have water please?"

Leaning in, Sam kissed her, "You can have whatever you like baby."

With a sly grin, Jessica retorted, "Anything?"

"Yes."

"I have you, so I already have all I need."

"Vice versa sweet Jess, I'll be back."

When Sam returned, Jessica had found a seat at a table with her family. Sam placed a pitcher of iced water and several glasses on the table then poured one for her fiancée.

"Are you planning on eating?" asked Jessica.

"In a minute sweetheart," Sam caressed her lover's shoulder before going to check on the food tables

Satisfied that all the guests were availing themselves of nourishment, Sam selected some for herself. Taking a seat beside Jessica, she engaged in conversation with four year old Simon. His brother Ellery joined in and excitedly chatted about the plane flight and how much fun it was seeing Aunt Jessie again.

Sam turned to Jessica and asked, "Would you like something else to eat?"

"Yes please honey, I'll go with you."

Taking her hand, Sam led Jessica to the buffet tables.

"This food is nearly as scrumptious as yours," declared the blonde.

"Flatterer, are you having a good time?"

"Yes I am and this is just so wonderful."

Placing a hand on the small of Jessica's back, Sam husked, "You look so radiant."

"That's because you make me extremely happy."

"That's my life plan."

"Well it is working a treat."

-o-

An hour later, Sam went and spoke to the DJ then took up the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could I please have your attention for a moment?"

The room chatter ceased and Sam continued, "Thank you all for attending tonight to celebrate Jessica's birthday. Jess, can you please join me?" She watched as the tall blonde swayed up to her.

A waiter pushed out a huge cake on a trolley and Jessica smiled broadly. Sam handed her the microphone and stepped back.

"Heartfelt thanks to everyone, especially to my brother and his lovely family for making the trip from New York. To my parents, thank you for the wonderful surprise and to my darling Sam, my gratitude for all her organising to make this a birthday to remember. I adore each and every one of you."

She passed the mike back to Sam and the guests sang _"Happy Birthday."_

Moments later, Jessica cut the cake as Sam served the guests and once it was eaten, the DJ started to play dance tunes and the dancing area filled quickly. Sam held onto Hannah while Rachel and Allison danced away.

As the evening progressed, guests began to depart and Sam ended up dancing with Sebastian.

"Remind me to have you arrange my next gathering," suggested Sebastian. "It's been a great night."

Sam glanced over to where Jessica was talking with her parents and glowed, "Yes it has."

"Getting Jess's parents here was a stroke of genius. How did you manage to pull it off?"

"I called her father and pointed out they had already lost precious time with their exceptional daughter and how much they stood to lose in the future. I told him that loss of family was tragic, but their loss was by choice."

"Very well done Sam, Jess is in good hands with you."

"Keep that up and you will make me cry."

Sebastian laughed then twirled Sam around the floor.

-o-

It was a tad before midnight when Jessica said goodnight to her parents and Sam was in the kitchen thanking the staff.

Roger ducked his head around the corner and informed her, "Hey Sam, Martha and I are heading out."

"Okay, thanks for coming Rog."

"You are more than welcome, we had a fantastic time."

Sam walked him to the main exit and kissed Martha goodbye as did Jessica.

"Well that's the last of the guests," pointed out Sam as she embraced Jessica. "Are you ready for bed?"

"I've been ready all night."

"That sounds promising, happy birthday."

"It's been the best."

Jessica held onto Sam's hand as they wandered up to their suite and once the couple were inside, Sam asked, "Are you ready for your last present?"

"Oh, so there is more?"

"Yes, why don't you get comfortable and I'll go fetch it?"

"Okay, do you want a drink?"

"No thanks," replied Sam as she disappeared into the bedroom.

She returned to find Jessica sitting on the couch sipping from a bottle of water.

Taking a seat beside her, Sam handed over a long rectangle shaped gift, "Happy birthday sweet Jess."

"Thank you so much."

Sam patiently watched as Jessica unwrapped the present and her eyes filled with tears as her partner started to cry.

Jessica withdrew the diamond encrusted gold heart shaped locket and lengthy thin gold chain then looked at Sam. "Oh honey, it's beautiful, thank you."

"Open it up baby," directed Sam.

Inside was a picture of them together.

Jessica reached for Sam and crushed their lips together. For the past few weeks both women had avoided the topic of Sam's impending recall to active duty, but Jessica now realised the full meaning behind the final gift. She poured every emotion into the kiss, wanting to leave no doubt about how she felt for the woman in her arms.

-o-

Sam reached over and turned off her cell alarm while Jessica grumbled behind her, "Is it really time to get up?"

"I'm afraid so. We have to get ready and collect your brother and family and take them to our place."

"When you set the alarm, did you factor in enough time for sex?" enquired a cheeky blonde.

Sam chuckled then questioned, "Don't I always?"

Jessica lifted up off the bed and straddled Sam's hips, "I was just checking honey."

Placing her hands over Jessica's generous swells, Sam lightly brushed the already erect nipples with her palms, "You are stunning and good morning."

"Yes I think it will be," retorted Jessica as she pushed into Sam's hands.

Sam sat up and took the plump left nodule into her mouth, causing Jessica's head to loll forward and her hips to rock. Bringing up a hand between them, Sam separated the folds of wet flesh and slowly entered her lover.

Grabbing onto Sam's shoulders, Jessica rode the two digits pressing into her. "Oh god Sam," she whispered moments later as her lover caressed the smooth, small node inside. "Slow down darling, not yet."

Sam silently obeyed and moved away from the sensitive area, allowing Jessica to set the pace. Looking up, she caught Jessica's gaze and winked.

With long blonde hair falling forward, Jessica smiled and Sam moved her lips to the right breast. She whimpered as Jessica's warm inner muscles clasped around her fingers then unclenched.

"Thumb please honey," pleaded Jessica in a panting breath as minutes passed by.

Sam obliged and gently stroked her lover's stiff clitoris.

"Oh god yes . . . just like that," responded Jessica.

The moisture between Sam's outer labia increased as Jessica's tempo picked up and her climax built.

"Now Sam," implored the blonde.

Sam increased the pressure on Jessica's clitoris and softly pulled her right nipple.

Instantly, Jessica gripped around Sam's fingers and shook with release. "More," she huskily groaned.

Complying, Sam digits caressed the smooth nodule inside and Jessica immediately pushed down to meet the contact. Releasing Jessica's breast, Sam huskily implored, "Look at me baby."

Jessica opened her eyes and smiled, "Don't ever stop loving me."

"I could never stop Jessica, you are everything to me."

"Mmm, god you feel so good."

Sam smirked, "Touch me baby."

Jessica extended her hand downwards and cupped Sam's right breast. The action caused Sam to groan loudly, which in turn brought on the blonde's orgasm.

Once she stopped trembling, Jessica repositioned herself between Sam's thighs and brought her to liberation several times before continuing their coupling in the shower.

-o-


	26. Chapter 26

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 26

Sam heard the knock on the front door and knew who it was without looking. It was what she had been expecting for days and wasn't the least bit surprised to open the entry to a USMC uniformed female.

"Save the speech Marine," ordered Sam sternly.

"Yes ma'am," replied the Private First Class as she handed over an envelope. "Have a good day ma'am," she added before turning heel and leaving.

Sam instantly closed the door and went to sit on the backstairs. Opening the sachet, she read her new orders. She looked up when she heard the fence gate click open.

Roger was carrying a letter too and he sat down beside his friend, "Martha saw the Military car and thought you might need a friend."

"She was right. Let me guess, you've been invited to come out of retirement for the LAPD?"

"You got it in one. They are offering me my old rank with the Traffic Division."

"Are you going to take it up?"

"Martha and I have been discussing it since the mail arrived this morning and we both agree it's the least I can do while you guys are off to war."

"That's a reasonable way to look at it. At least you'll be back on a bike."

"I think that may have been why Martha agreed. Dam woman always did like me in traffic uniform."

Sam guffawed, "Jess is the same. How long is the contract for Rog?"

"It's for a year with an option for a further twelve months."

"I'm to be promoted to Captain and have to report to Camp Pendleton for training on October sixth."

Shaking his head, Roger noted, "Shit, that's only a month away."

"Yeah then I have four weeks of retraining."

"At least you'll be able to commute before you ship out."

Despite her best efforts, Sam started to cry, "This is going to be so hard on Jess."

"She'll have solid support around her," acknowledged Roger as he hugged Sam closely.

"I know, but she didn't expect any of this when we got together."

"I'm sure that thought has not crossed her mind and honestly, no one saw this coming. How long is your tour?"

"This is the part that will hurt Jess the most, it's for a year."

"Twelve months? Jesus, the dirty rotten bastards, I was expecting six months."

"So was I, but hopefully this country will have a new president soon and they will withdraw troops."

"Let's hope so young Sam."

"Jess is in court all day, so this conversation with her can wait a little longer."

Roger cuddled Sam tighter, "Martha is beside herself. You're like a daughter to us and we hate the fact you are being sent overseas again."

"That means a lot to me. This really is a pile of crap, you want a beer?"

-o-

The second Jessica entered the house, she knew something was amiss. Sam wasn't in the kitchen or at the door to greet her as was her habit on days off. She put her portfolio on the counter and went in search of her girlfriend.

She located her, Martha and Roger floating around in the pool on blow up chairs. The trio were laughing and holding onto beer bottles. Jessica wouldn't have been alarmed except for the fact all three were fully clothed and not wearing swimmers. She spotted the two envelopes on the table and walked down the stairs to the pool.

"So this is what you get up to when I am at work," she joked, trying to swallow down the tears and lump forming in her throat.

"Hey baby, want to join us?" replied Sam.

"I'll just go change into more suitable attire. Have you three eaten?"

"No," responded a more than tipsy Martha. "Pizza is on the way."

"Okay," said Jessica before going inside then returning with four beers and wearing a red bikini.

Sam gawked at her then said, "You are definitely not answering the door looking like that."

"Too late, pizza's already here. Do you intend on eating in the pool?"

"No baby, we'll get out."

"All right, I'll bring out the food while you dry off."

-o-

After eating, the foursome got into the pool and Jessica asked, "So how long before we discuss the letters from LAPD and the Department of Defence?"

Roger answered first, "I start back on September twenty ninth with Central Traffic for a year."

"How do you feel about that Martha?"

"I'm proud to know Roger will be helping out while others are deployed elsewhere."

"That's very true and well done Roger." Jessica swam over to Sam, "We knew this day was coming honey and I'm prepared."

"I must say you are awfully calm."

"Sam, the last thing I want is to upset you more by being hysterical."

Sam kissed her briefly then said, "I love you."

"I love you too, so let me hear it."

"I report for duty on October sixth at Camp Pendleton for four weeks training. I'm to be promoted and will be able to come home during that time."

"Well congratulations Captain Lake and the being home part is a bonus."

Sam's eyes filled with tears, "Baby, my tour is for twelve months."

Jessica chewed on her bottom lip before speaking, "Okay, we can deal with that. Martha, do you think we can organise a wedding in two months?"

"I believe so. We can start first thing in the morning."

"We have a plan then," announced Jessica. "I refuse to have you overseas without a wedding band on. All those females over there will be throwing themselves at you and I won't be there to kick their asses."

Sam laughed at the hilarious suggestion, "Oh Jess, I can beat them off and I love your idea."

-o-

Once Roger and Martha staggered home, Jessica led Sam into their bedroom.

"Did you find out what happened to the construction of the garage and pool house?" she enquired while helping Sam out of her wet clothes.

"Yeah, the crew lost two guys to the Army, so they are behind schedule. Plus there was a mix up with communication. The boss was under the impression we'd been notified of the delay."

"It looks like everyone is being affected in one way or another." Jessica ran her fingers over Sam's hairless mound, "Lucky you had this lasered or you'd be complaining about it after a few months in the desert."

Sam chuckled, "Yes, I'm not sure if they have Brazilian waxing available in downtown Kabul."

"You better be a damn good letter writer," warned Jessica with a smile.

"I am and I'll be able to talk to you on the phone via satellite as often as I can."

"In that case you better rethink your phone sex rule," retorted Jessica as her fingers inched downwards.

"Maybe sweetheart, but I may not be alone at the time."

"Pull rank and confiscate a phone for your quarters."

"See you really are the brains of this family."

"I am, so get showered so we can go to bed and make love."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

-o-

Jessica was sprawled across Sam's legs with her cheek resting against her lover's mons veneris, "I love your scent."

"That's nice, but I love our combined fragrances."

"Mmm, that is nice too. Twelve months is a long time honey."

"I should have leave for a week every three months of so Jess. I'll know more once I receive my deployment orders."

"Time at home would make it easier on us both."

Sam gently twirled blonde strands around her fingers, "We'll get through this together baby."

"I believe you. How do you want to handle telling our friends?"

"Maybe we could have a barbeque this weekend and make an announcement."

"All right, I'll make some calls tomorrow."

"I will too."

"Honey."

"Yes love?"

"Would you like it if I sent you cookies in a care package?"

Sam giggled softly, "I'd really enjoy that and photographs of you and our friends."

"I can organise that."

"I'll need a picture for my helmet too."

Jessica chuckled briefly, "I'll come up with a good one for that."

"Don't make it too sexy or the guys will try to steal it."

"I'll make it special and for your eyes only."

"Thank you."

"Do you want a Military wedding?"

"I'm entitled to one now that the law has changed and I'm back in service. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm conflicted honey. I'm extremely proud of you and love you in uniform at the best of times, but it also represents the fact the government is taking you away from me. Of course that sounds totally selfish and I do understand you are a Marine for life and deserve your full entitlements."

"Being a Marine is in my blood, but I'll agree to whatever kind of ceremony you want. I'll even settle for a religious one if that is what you prefer."

"Let's not go overboard now. Would it even be possible to organise a Military ceremony in our time frame?"

"I'll make a call tomorrow and get the paperwork started. We don't have to have the wedding on base baby, we can arrange for a Marine Officiant to perform the service anywhere."

"Okay, then uniform it is."

"Where would you like to hold the wedding?"

"A church is out, so maybe a nice hotel so we can combine the reception. Martha and I can check it out tomorrow."

"Sweetie, don't forget you have the election on Saturday."

"Oh yes, that's even more reason to have a party here." Jessica lifted her head and looked at Sam, "As soon as I find a suitable venue, I'll let you know then hopefully you'll have a date."

"All right, but maybe you should call you parents first and let them know we are getting married. I'm sure they'll want to be a part of the planning."

"You're right and I'll phone them first thing in the morning."

"Come up here baby, it's time we went to sleep."

Jessica crawled along the bed and kissed Sam goodnight, but it was some time before they slept.

-o-

"Hello honey," said Jessica as she answered her cell.

_"Hey Jess, listen I've been phoning every Officiant in town and it seems we aren't the only ones wanting to get married. The earliest date available is October the twenty fifth."_

"That's fine Sam."

_"Good because I already booked."_

"Okay, that date is still available at the Marriott Downtown."

_"You better call them back and lock it in baby."_

"Will do and we can discuss invitations when you get home. My parents are coming over for dinner."

_"That's fine and I'll cook something nice. What time will they be there?"_

"Martha is meeting me here at noon and we are going to the Marriott to talk with their wedding coordinator. After that we are going dress hunting with mom. Dad is dropping her off in town and should be at our place around three."

_"Oh, we can have some quality time then."_

Jessica laughed, "It will be okay, I'm sending Roger over as backup."

_"Thank you and I promise not to end up in the pool."_

"You better not honey."

_"I'll leave that until you get home."_

"Oh, I invited my parents to stay the night and I'm not coming into the office tomorrow."

_"That's an excellent idea. So when I come home from work I'll probably find you drunk and in the pool from the stress."_

Jessica roared with laughter, "More than likely honey."

_"God I love your laugh."_

"Thanks, oh I have to go, there's another call on the office phone. Love you and see you at home."

_"Love you too, bye."_

Sam tidied up the house and made up the bed in the fourth bedroom for Jessica's parents. She was about to leave the house when three trucks pulled up alongside the kerb. Sam closed the door on her SUV and greeted Bobby Gilford, owner of Gilford's Constructions.

"Sorry about the postponement Ms Lake," the robust man said while shaking her hand.

"It's understandable under the circumstances and please call me Sam."

"Thanks. I lost another guy to the Navy yesterday and I must tell you my wife and I will be voting for your fiancée on Saturday."

"She will be thrilled to hear that."

Bobby reached into his truck and retrieved several rolls of paper, "I've got your original plans. Do you want to make any chances before we begin?"

"No, everything is still the same."

"Okay, we'll start on the pool house first, it will take longer to construct."

"Sounds good to me, I'm just on my way out. I've left a cooler of bottled water and fruit for you and your crew on the back porch."

"Thanks Sam, the guys will appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

-o-

Sam returned home with groceries to discover Roger out the back observing the work crew. After putting together a chicken Florentine casserole and popping it into the refrigerator, she joined him on the porch.

"Hey Rog, are they doing a good job?"

"Hi and these guys are top class. The cement truck is already on the way to pour the floor."

"John put me onto Bobby. He used him for extensions to his house six months ago and couldn't recommend him enough."

"He's got a good team. So what are you making for dinner?"

"It's your favourite in gratitude for you riding shotgun later."

Roger chuckled, "Not a problem."

"Listen, while we have a quiet moment, I'd like to ask you something."

"Fire away Sam."

"I've always thought of you and Martha as more than just my friends, you are my family."

"You know the feeling is mutual right?"

"I do and you have both been there for me whenever I needed you, so Jessica and I would like it if you took on the role of my parents for the wedding."

Roger choked up before saying, "We would be honoured."

Sam hugged her friend, "I love you Roger."

"I love you too Sam and Martha will be so delighted."

"Jessica will be asking her while they harass the wedding coordinator."

"I guess I'll need a new suit and look a little more official."

Sam giggled, "Yes you better or your wife will kick your ass."

"It will cost me a fortune for a new outfit for Martha."

"Who are you trying to fool? You'd buy your wife the world if you could."

"That's very true."

The pair sat and watched as the concrete arrived and was poured to form the foundation. Bobby and his crew of six availed themselves of the cooler and Bobby approached Sam and Roger on the porch.

"If you want to empty out the rear section of the garage, we'll make a start on the extension while the cement settles and dries."

"No worries Bobby."

"We'll need about thirty feet of clear space to work in."

"I'll give you a hand Sam and you can put your bike and Jet Ski in my garage," offered Roger.

"Sounds like a good plan and thanks. Bobby, I've put down some old towels on the floor so you and your guys can use the downstairs bathroom."

"Appreciate it Sam."

Twenty minutes on, Bobby and his crew started removing the rear wall of the garage and digging out the ground.

Two hours after that, the concrete floor extension was laid and construction ended for the day.

-o-

Sam had just finished making deep dish apple pie when the doorbell rang.

"That will be your future father in-law," taunted Roger with a chuckle.

"Play nice," chided Sam as she headed for the door.

"No guarantees young Sam."

Opening the door, Sam greeted Bruce, "Afternoon sir, come on in."

"Hello Sam, Roger, nice to see you both and please call me Bruce."

"All right, I'll show you to your room."

"I see the builders have started," noted the tall blond as he followed Sam upstairs.

"They started this morning."

"They certainly achieved a lot in one day."

"They're an accomplished crew. How was the drive in?"

"Good, traffic was flowing nicely. Jessica said to tell you they will be home around six."

"Good to know."

"You really do have a beautiful home Sam."

"Thank you Bruce."

The pair returned downstairs and Roger had three ice chilled beers waiting, "I tossed a six pack into the cooler Sam."

"Then let's go relax out back," suggested Sam. "I'll just put dinner in the oven first."

-o-

At ten to six, Sam was checking on the casserole when Martha came rushing into the kitchen. She hugged her then burst into tears, "Thank you Sam."

"You're welcome, it's a special day and you should be part of it."

"I love you for your consideration."

"I love you too."

Jessica and Ella entered the room carrying booklets and samples.

Sam looked at Jessica, "Hey baby, hello Mrs Devlin."

"Call me Ella and dinner smells divine."

Jessica offloaded her items onto the counter then took the time to kiss Sam, "Hello honey, do you need a hand?"

"No thanks and your dad and Roger are out back."

"Okay, mom do you want to go up to your room and freshen up?"

"Yes please."

"I'll show you the way," offered Jessica.

"Martha, can you please take a six pack of beer out to Roger? I'll open a bottle of Zinfandel for you ladies."

"Oh, you sweet talker Sam," cooed the older woman.

Moments later, Jessica and her mother returned.

Sam passed them both a glass of wine and sent them outside. The porch table had already been set and Sam brought out the casserole, vegetables and loaf of crusty bread before sitting beside Jessica.

"Mom, dad," began Jessica. "Sam and I have something to tell you. Roger and Martha already know and we plan of telling our friends on Saturday."

Sam continued with the announcement, "I've been recalled to active duty as of October sixth and will be undertaking four weeks training prior to being deployed overseas."

"Oh no Sam, I'm sorry to hear that," responded Ella with genuine concern.

"I am too," added Bruce with a shake of the head.

"It's the reason behind the rush on the wedding plans," explained Jessica.

"When will you know when you fly out?" asked Bruce.

"I won't be informed until after training is completed."

Jessica was shocked by her father's next comment.

"Sam, Ella and I have only known you a short time and we both agree you are an exceptional woman who loves our daughter unconditionally. We are very proud to have you wed Jessica and became part of our family."

Roger choked on his beer, Martha gasped and Jessica's jaw dropped as Sam replied, "I appreciate your honesty Bruce."

"Wow dad, I never expected to hear that from you."

"Well, you have Sam to thank for opening up our eyes to how stupid we have been in the past."

Ella wiped tears from her eyes, "We have been given a second chance with you Jess and don't intend on mucking it up."

-o-

After dinner, Bruce joined Sam in the kitchen, "How is Jess really handling the situation?"

"She's been a rock and refuses to fall apart in front of me."

"From what I've seen, she will have good support while you are away."

"She will and hopefully I'll be home on liberty every now and then to ease the burden."

"How long is your tour?"

"A year."

"Shit, that long?"

"Obviously recruitment numbers are drastically low."

"The damn government should be withdrawing troops like they promised instead of sending more."

"I whole heartily agree."

"Will you be given a command position?"

"The promotion would indicate that, but previously as a Lieutenant, I did command my own unit."

"Then you have experience in that area?"

"Yes."

"Jessica hasn't spoken about your past military service. I assume it upsets here."

"That is probably the case and I will tell you anything you need to know.

"I appreciate that."

"I want you to know we will be here for Jessica."

"Understood and I know that will mean a lot to her."

"Come on, I'll give you a hand with the coffee before the conversation gets too maudlin."

-o-


	27. Chapter 27

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 27

"Shush honey, can you hear that?" enquired Jessica after tickling her lover on the ribcage.

Sam stopped giggling and listened, "Crap on a cracker, someone is in the garage." She jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts, sports bra and an LAPD tee shirt. Withdrawing her off duty 9mm out of the bedside drawer, Sam said, "Call Roger baby."

She collected her cell phone and ran out of the room. Sam grabbed the torch from the kitchen cupboard then snuck out of the house via the back door. She waited for Roger by the fence gate and observed the torch light shimmering through the plastic sheet covering the space where the garage wall used to be.

Roger opened the gate holding a Barretta and torch, "How many?"

"Two."

"I've got four zip ties on me." He handed Sam a pair.

"Looks like the bastards cut through the plastic. The security system is off due to the flapping plastic sheet setting it off every two seconds. I'll take the side door and turn on the light if you cover the back?"

"You got it," agreed Roger with a nod.

He took up position as Sam stealthily approached the door with her gun aimed forward and resting on top of her torch. She slowly opened the door and turned on the switch just inside the doorjamb.

"Freeze LAPD, don't move!"

Two startled faces stared at her as Roger made his way through the slit in the plastic.

"DROP THE TORCH AND PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS," directed Sam loudly.

The duo in their early twenties complied.

Roger moved in, put his gun in the back of his waistband then restrained them one after another with zip ties. He frisked them both and retrieved two flick knives, one crack pipe and a baggy containing white powder.

"We're clear and no ID," stated Roger clearly. "I'll secure these items." He reached for several plastic bags from a box on the nearby workbench.

"Get down on your knees," instructed Sam a moment later. "Then onto your stomachs and don't move."

The two dark clothed men did as told and Sam moved in closer, "Captain, can you please cover these two while I make the call?"

Roger withdrew his weapon as Sam addressed the intruders, "Oh by the way dickhead and dickwad, you are both under arrest for break and enter, burglary, carrying a concealed weapon, possession of a drug implement and possession of an illegal substance. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"Yeah," replied dickhead.

Dickwad answered with a gruff, "Yes."

Sam slipped her gun into her right hand and dialled dispatch, "Officer Reyes, this is Lieutenant Lake, Rampart Division, badge number 14588. I have detained two males at my home address on a 459. I require a Patrol car for transportation and CSU."

_"Understood Lieutenant Lake, a Patrol car has been dispatched from Hollenbeck Division and CSU to be notified."_

"Thank you Officer Reyes."

Sam shut her cell and tore a piece of hand towel from the wall dispenser above the sink. She located a pen on the counter and looked down at the two lying on the concrete. "Names, date of birth and home addresses please?"

"Shit?" uttered dickwad.

"How do you spell that Mr Shit?"

"It's Gareth Lee Brown."

"Oh, I can spell that, go on."

"April 2nd, 1984. 312 East Kelso Street, Inglewood."

"What about you dickhead?"

"Jimmy Dean Town, September 24th, 1984. 99 West 103rd Street, Westmont."

A siren drew closer and Roger commented, "Looks like your ride is here boys."

"One last question," said Sam. "How did you pick my house?"

Town glanced upwards and supplied an answer, "We drive around the neighbourhoods looking out for building crews."

"Very ingenious, but not when you choose a cop's house and this neighbourhood is home to numerous police officers, so don't be coming back this way."

"Shit!" mumbled Brown. "You and your stupid ideas Townie."

Two uniformed officers entered via the side door and joined festivities.

"All yours gentlemen," offered Roger. "They have both been read their rights."

Roger and Sam followed the perps and officers to the cruiser and once Brown and Town were secure in the back seat, Officer Jacques said, "Nice work ma'am."

"Thanks, my offsider is retired Captain Roger Dawson. He collected flick knives, a crack pipe and powder. The items have been bagged and tagged and are on the bench."

Officer Coleman chuckled, "Jesus, how lucky are these two in picking this suburb? I'll go grab the evidence, CSU are about five minutes out."

"I'll direct you to the evidence," suggested Roger.

Sam passed the sheet of paper towel to Officer Jacques, "That's their particulars. Apparently they drive around looking for construction being down on houses."

"Appreciate the info."

"Once Roger and I change into more suitable clothing, we'll be down to Central Booking to fill out the paperwork."

"Thanks for not leaving it all up to us, Lieutenant Lake."

"I'm all for team work Officer Jacques."

"Yeah, we can all do with more of that some days."

Roger and Officer Coleman returned as a CSU truck arrived.

The Tech was finished collecting fingerprints within fifteen minutes and the Patrol car was underway to Central Booking.

"Give me five to change Roger and I'll meet you at your place, I feel like a bike ride."

Roger chuckled, "I know what you mean. I'll warm up the bikes."

"Thanks and good job Captain Dawson."

"It's funny how it all comes back to you."

"It's in your blood," quipped Sam before running inside.

She found Jessica and her parents sitting at the kitchen counter eating left over apple pie. "Nice to see you are all relaxed."

"We knew you had it under control when we heard you identify yourself," explained Bruce. "Man, I was ready to drop to my knees."

Sam laughed, "I have to change and head down to Central Booking. Hopefully I won't be too long."

"I hope not," whined Jessica. "You are due to start shift in six hours."

"It won't take too much time baby, privileges of rank." With that statement, Sam rushed upstairs and returned wearing black jeans, boots, tee shirt and bike jacket. Kissing Jessica goodbye, she ran over to Roger's garage.

-o-

Jessica moaned softly when she felt Sam's warm hand on her left breast, "What time is it?"

"Twelve twenty," came the husky reply.

"So you pulled rank?"

"No baby, Roger did."

"I love that man."

"I do too, so are you wide awake now?"

"No, I think I require some kissing first."

"Oh I can do that Jess."

"We have to be quiet though."

Sam stopped her motion and complained, "Are you serious?"

"My parents are down the other end of the hall."

"Baby, while I was securing the back door, I could hear your folks making their own happy noise."

"Oh my god, I may never have sex again thanks to that vision."

Sam threw her hands into the air in mock anguish, "Then the wedding is off."

"Not bloody likely," countered Jessica before reaching up and pulling Sam's mouth to hers.

-o-


	28. Chapter 28

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 28

After hastily securing the black and white Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, Sam rushed through the front door of her home and into the kitchen.

Jessica, her parents, Roger and Martha all looked up from the dining room table as she bellowed, "OKAY, I'M HERE, WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?"

Scanning her eyes over Sam's uniform attired body, Jessica tingled from head to toe and casually replied, "Hello honey." She picked up a piece of paper and continued, "We needed your opinion on the invitation layout."

Sam sighed audibly, "That is not what I would call an emergency Jess and hello everyone." She bent down and kissed the blonde then added, "You owe me lunch." Picking up the sheet of paper, she asked, "So what is the problem?"

Roger took responsibility for explaining the dilemma, "We weren't too sure on the correct order of your rank and service. We know there is protocol to follow."

Jessica stood up and Sam swiftly took her chair, "There is and it's important we follow it."

"Honey is a sandwich okay?" enquired Jessica from behind the counter. "There are some left over."

"Yes baby, I'm riding solo today, so there is no rush. I'm off the clock until 1330 hours." Sam put down the paper and pulled out the pen from her shirt pocket. She made a quick amendment, "You guys were pretty close. My rank goes before my name."

Martha collected the sheet and jumped out of her chair, "Come on Ella, if we get this to the printers before two they'll have the invitations ready by Friday."

"Uhm," murmured Sam. "Can I ask a few questions first?"

"Of course you can dear?" answered Martha.

Jessica giggled at the interplay and handed Sam a plate.

"What colour are the invitations and how many guests will be attending?"

"That one's for you Jess," suggested Bruce. "Roger and I will walk you to the car ladies."

Once Sam was alone with her girlfriend, she arched her brows, "Well?"

Jessica grinned sheepishly, "The invites will be light blue with dark blue lettering."

"That sounds nice."

"I took your list of fifty guests and combined it with my list of official associates, family, colleagues and friends. It's a nice even number honey."

Sam guffawed at her lover's guarded summation, "So Madam District Attorney, we are talking hundreds, aren't we?"

Jessica nodded in affirmation, "I have to keep everyone happy and onside."

Sam took a conservative guess, "Two hundred?"

Shaking her head, Jessica grimaced, "Three hundred."

"Holy crap baby, that's a lot of people!"

"I know it sounds like a lot, but it's not every day a public figure gets to marry her one true love now that same-sex marriages are legal and the Military don't give a hoot."

"True, but the media will be toast if they ruin our day."

"Brooke has the exclusive on the wedding honey."

"Okay, sounds good to me, but I'm sure your father didn't count on having to pay out so much money for the ceremony?"

"He's not footing the whole bill."

"That's great because I don't want him to. I gather you are taking care of some of the cost?"

"I am and Roger and Martha have offered to chip in too."

"Phew we really are fortunate."

"Yes we are Sam. How is your shift going?"

"It's an easy one today. I finalised paperwork on the latest rookie assessment and start on a fresh one tomorrow."

"You really enjoy being an FTO, don't you?"

"I do and that reminds me, Ron and Janet called to advise me they are able to make it for the weekend."

"That's wonderful news."

For the next thirty minutes, Sam finished her lunch while Jessica filled her in on the latest plans, "Thanks for the sandwiches, but I have to get a move on."

"Welcome and you look sexy."

"Thanks and no, I don't have time for more than a kiss."

Jessica pouted before kissing Sam senseless.

"Good lord, I love you woman. Now I really do need to go," uttered Sam breathlessly.

"I love you more and I'll walk you out."

"Hold that thought, I have to use the bathroom first."

Jessica grinned as Sam ran down the hall. Since news of Sam's recall, Jessica had made a conscious effort to remain upbeat and not dwell on the hardship she would encounter when Sam was finally deployed. There was no doubt she would eventually fall apart at some stage, but wanted to spare Sam the distress of witnessing it.

Moments later Sam trod back down the corridor and hugged Jessica, "You do realise that I am going to have trouble concentrating for the next few hours?"

"One can only hope. I'll have a surprise waiting for you when you come home."

"I love you and you are doing a really great job organising our wedding."

"Love you too and I'm having fun."

Sam kissed Jessica again before walking outside hand in hand.

Roger and Bruce were standing on the front lawn checking out the Patrol car.

Sam pulled a cheque out of her trouser pocket and handed it to Roger, "Use that for all the bills. I'll see you all later and keep my bride-to-be away from the guest list."

Everyone laughed at the connotation of Sam's words as she climbed into her vehicle and drove off.

-o-


	29. Chapter 29

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 29

"DA Devlin speaking."

_"Good morning Jessica,"_ answered Manny Delgado.

"Good morning sir."

_"I was wondering if you are free for lunch."_

"I am."

_"Good, I'd like you and Sebastian to meet me at Gino's at noon."_

"We'll be there sir."

_"Jessica, you can relax. It's an unofficial request. I just want to touch base before the election."_

"Thank you, I'll see you later."

Putting down the phone, Jessica turned her attention to the door when she heard a light rap. "Come in," she answered.

Sam stepped inside and locked the door, "Hello baby."

"Hey, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was passing by and remembered we haven't chosen rings yet."

Sam approached Jessica's side of the desk, bent over the chair and kissed her passionately.

When the couple parted, Jessica was out of breath, "Wow and hello darling."

"I thought we could go ring shopping after we vote tomorrow."

"Nice plan and you should pass by my office more often."

"Do you have any pressing matters that need your attention in the next thirty minutes or so?"

"No, but I do have lunch with the Mayor and Sebastian at twelve."

"I'm on a Code 7," stated Sam cheekily.

"That means a meal break right, and just what do you plan on eating?"

"You."

"In my office?" enquired Jessica excitedly and huskily.

"Yes, on your desk, but first in your chair."

"Oh dear god," Jessica managed to say before Sam's lips hungrily met hers.

-o-

Sebastian met Jessica outside her lobby and he immediately stared at her, "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

Jessica's smile broadened and her cheek dimples deepened, "Yes, you could say something like that."

"Let me guess, a certain sexy Police Lieutenant paid you a visit?"

"You are good Stark, you should be an Attorney."

"I've always told you that Jess. By the way, you may want to button up the rest of your shirt."

Looking down and noting the undone buttons, Jessica blushed, "I really have no defence for that one."

Sebastian chuckled loudly, "Ahh ... no you don't."

The two prosecutors walked out of the DA's Office and headed to Gino's Restaurant.

-o-

Manny greeted them at the door and Gino ushered them to a corner table. The three friends conversed about the election and the latest conviction figures for the past month.

Afterwards, Manny raised his glass of wine, "I want to thank you both for the impressive results with the HPCU and to you Jess. The entire DA's Office is in excellent shape."

"Thank you Manny," replied Sebastian and Jessica simultaneously.

"Grace and I are looking forward to your party tomorrow night Jess. It will be nice not to have to wear a suit and avoid the media goons that will be camped outside my office."

"I hear you."

"Say, has anyone actually heard or seen Leo Cutler this week?" enquired Sebastian.

"He made an appearance on the morning news program Tuesday and ended up looking like a goose," responded Manny. He glanced at his watch and motioned for the waiter.

After settling the check, he thanked Jessica and Sebastian for having lunch with him then returned to his office.

"You need a hand with anything tomorrow Jess?"

"No, but if you and Julie want to come over early, you're more than welcome."

"Sounds good and Susan will be over after her shift ends."

"So things are still good between you and the delightful officer?"

Stark smirked, "Indeed they are. Susan's a lot of fun and for now we are both happy to keep it casual."

"I'm pleased for you."

"Thanks Jess. I suppose we better head back."

"Yes and I'd like to discuss the Bower case with you and the team."

"No problem, we're close to applying for an arrest warrant. Isaac's uncovered some interesting background information."

-o-

Sam opened the door to Tiffany & Co to allow Jessica entry.

"Thank you honey," whispered the blonde as she passed by.

The couple were instantly greeted by a middle aged, auburn haired woman, "Good morning and welcome to Tiffany's. My name is Gloria, how may I assist you this morning?"

"We are looking for matching wedding bands in gold," replied Jessica as she took hold of Sam's left hand.

The saleswoman led them over to a glass display cabinet, "We have a fine collection of rings. Did you have a particular design in mind?"

Sam fielded the question, "Yes, we'd like them to compliment my fiancée's engagement ring with identical scalloped edges, but minus the diamonds."

"May I take a look?"

Jessica presented her left hand to Gloria, "I believe I have just the ring. The band is the same width and we could have them sized and ready for you in two weeks." She pulled out a tray of rings and selected one. Handing it to Sam, Gloria added, "It's a delicate design as you can see and the rounded rim ensures the ring won't snag on anything."

Jessica squeezed Sam's hand, "That's important honey."

"It is. Do you like it?"

"I do and it matches perfectly."

Sam passed the ring back to Gloria, "You have a sale."

The redhead looked at Jessica's necklace, "I see you have shopped with us before?"

"Yes," replied Sam with a smile.

Jessica paid for Sam's ring and vice versa before the pair ate lunch at a nearby café. With her hair up in a ponytail and wearing dark sunglasses, Jessica didn't come to the attention of the public and was relaxed as she enjoyed the weather with Sam by her side.

Once their table was cleared Sam leaned into her ear, "You grow more beautiful every day."

Jessica's auricle burned, "You make me feel so loved."

"I'd like to sit here all day and worship you, but we need to get to the airport and pick up Ron and Janet."

"Mmm, it's been a really nice morning. I'll go pay the check and meet you at the car."

"Okay baby."

-o-

Sam and Janet were busy in the kitchen when Jessica greeted Sebastian and Julie at the front door. After hugs and kisses, she escorted them out to the back porch, where Ron was sitting with Jessica's parents, Roger and Martha.

By seven o'clock, the City wide voting booths were closed and the party at Sam and Jessica's was in full swing.

Roger and Sam were barbequing up trays of hot dogs, burgers and ribs while guests splashed around in the pool, danced or chatted.

Bruce had set up a television set on the deck earlier so people could follow the counting, but for now, it was the last thing on anyone's mind.

Jessica was currently dancing with her brother on the lawn and laughing.

Sam turned to Roger and said, "Hold the fort; I need to grab my camera." She returned moments later and took several photos of the group. Zooming in, she took a close up of Jessica wearing a blue sundress and radiant smile.

Putting the camera down on a table, she rejoined Roger and carried the cooked food over to the tables set up on the tiled entertainment area. "FOOD'S READY EVERYONE, HELP YOURSELVES," she shouted above the music.

Jessica approached and kissed the side of her neck, "Are you going to take a break?"

"I will soon baby."

"I'll wait and eat with you then."

"Okay, are you all right for a drink?"

"I'm fine and I need to stay sober."

"Oh yes, Brooke will be here to interview you later."

"Correct."

Sam kissed Jessica's chin cleft, "I'll see you later." She returned to the barbeque to collect more meat.

Twenty minutes later, the cooking was done and Sam and Roger were sitting beside Jessica and Martha.

"HEY JESS," yelled Sebastian. "After an hours counting, you have 100% of the vote. I think it's safe to assume you'll be my boss for another four years."

"Small price to pay Sebastian," joked Jessica. "But it's not a done deal yet."

-o-

By ten o'clock the election was over and after 75% of the votes had been tallied, Jessica held a lead of 97% and Leo Cutler had called a press conference to concede defeat.

Jessica was inundated with congratulations while Sam broke out the Cristal and Bollinger. The re-elected DA's phone ran continuously and she answered each call humbly.

The DA stood with Sam on the top stair of the veranda some time later and said to the quietened group, "Thank you all for your support. I couldn't have done it without you. I look forward to the next four years of continuing the outstanding work the DA's Office has already achieved. On a more personal note," she reached for Sam's hand. "This night is both bitter and sweet. I'd like to announce Sam and I are getting married on October the twenty fifth, obviously all your invitations will be in the mail soon."

Her comment was greeted with cheers and applause and a kiss from Sam.

"Unfortunately, my darling fiancée has been notified of her recall to active duty and commences retraining next month. Neither Sam nor I want to dwell on that situation, but I would like you all to raise your glasses and join me in toasting the best of wishes for a safe tour for Captain Samantha Lake, United States Marine Corps."

"Cheers, here, here," the guests responded.

Brooke Stone arrived with her photographer shortly afterwards and left an hour later with her interview and enough quotes for a two page spread.

As night rolled into the next day, guests began to leave and Sam escorted them to their cars or called for taxis.

By two ten, Sam was finally left alone with Jessica. The blonde was in the pool wearing a black bikini and grinning widely at Sam as she rounded the corner of the house.

Jessica placed her hands on the side of the pool and suggested, "Honey, if you get your camera, I'll give you a pose for under your helmet."

Without delay, Sam raced to the table, retrieved the camera and approached the pool. "I'm ready when you are baby," she declared while focusing.

Jessica ducked her head under the water then slowly raised herself out of the pool. Beads of water cascaded off her entire body as she tilted her head back then locked onto Sam's eyes. She had an expression of pure lust on her face and her nipples strained against the material of her top.

"Oh dear god," whispered Sam as she clicked away.

Jessica climbed over the edge and strutted up to her, "Did you get what you needed?"

Putting down the camera on a deckchair, Sam reached for Jessica and pulled her into her arms, "Yes and so much more. You're magnificent and now I'm taking you upstairs to make love to you. I'm so proud of you Madam DA and I'll love you for all time."

Jessica's lips found Sam's with a hunger and passion too hot to describe with mere words.

-o-


	30. Chapter 30

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 30

Sam embraced Jessica from behind and handed her a gift.

"What's this for?" asked Jessica as she took a break from washing the breakfast dishes.

"We discussed it some time ago and now that you are a fully certified exponent of self-defence, I thought now was a good time to progress to the next level."

Jessica turned around, "You bought me a gun?"

"Yes and after you fill in the paperwork and it is lodged, you will be registered to carry a concealed weapon and be a lawful gun owner."

"Damn, I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Are you scared?"

"A little, these things kill."

"Yes they do and that is why you and I are finishing off your side of the paperwork then going to the Police shooting range for your first lesson."

"Are you going to be my coach?"

"No baby that would be too distracting for me. A buddy of mine will be your instructor, so everything will be correctly certificated."

"That sounds perfectly fine with me."

"Hank is expecting us at nine, so move it woman."

"You mightn't be so cheeky once I learn how to use this," taunted Jessica as she waved the box around.

"Yeah, yeah baby. Less talk, more walk."

-o-

Jessica shook the hand of the well-built, crew cut, black haired man, "Nice to meet you Hank."

"Likewise Ms Devlin."

"Please call me Jess and thank you for doing this."

"My pleasure, so let's get to it. This morning will be about safety and learning the different parts of a gun." He turned to Sam, "So what did you buy for Jessica?"

Sam placed the carry case on the table, "Smith & Wesson 3913 Ladysmith with black Hogue grips."

"Good choice LT, nice and lightweight and excellent for concealment. Do you want to set up the table while I take Jessica through to the office and complete my end of the paperwork?"

"Sure Hank."

When Jessica and the instructor returned, the pistol was dismantled and the parts neatly lined up along the table.

"Thanks LT; do you have enough rounds for practice?"

"I'm good to go. I'll see you later and good luck Jess."

"That's easy for you to say."

"You're in good hands," remarked Sam before exiting the classroom.

-o-

Sam settled into a booth and practiced for over three hours before taking a break. She was sipping from a bottle of water when she spied Jessica and Hank walking her way.

"How'd you go sweetheart?"

"Good, Hank is a very patient instructor."

Hank chuckled, "She did fine LT. Jess is just a little too hard on herself."

"Now there's a surprise," scoffed Sam light heartily.

"Very funny honey," retorted Jessica as she reached for Sam's water. "But the circus has already left town."

"I've got an empty slot on Monday night at six if you are free?"

"I am and Sam is on late duty, so that works out fine Hank."

"Okay, I'll see you then bye."

Hank left and Jessica grinned at Sam, "I didn't realise there was so much to learn."

"You look like you enjoyed yourself though."

"I did and Hank really is good."

"He should be; he's with SWAT. Now how about I clean my weapon and take you to lunch?"

"Sounds good and thank you so much for organising this for me Sam."

"Well, I want to ensure you are safe when I'm not around to protect you."

"You really do know how to romance me," teased Jessica with a squeeze to her girlfriend's shoulder.

Sam stood up laughing, "I try to baby."

-o-

During the next week wedding invitations were sent out, two meetings with the coordinator took place and Jessica had another two lessons with Hank.

Sam picked up the wedding bands on Friday while Jessica had a gown fitting on the Saturday morning.

The couple drove to Santa Monica on Sunday morning and spent a pleasant day with Bruce and Ella then dropped by to visit Sebastian and Julie before arriving home a little past seven.

Sam took Jessica next door to wish Roger luck on his first day of training and ended up sharing a bottle or two of Zinfandel with the Dawsons.

"I've organised a monthly delivery of wine for you guys," said a slightly tipsy Sam.

"You didn't have to do that," protested Martha.

"I know, but I want to make sure you don't run out."

"There's no chance of that happening Sam, we still have half a case in the garage."

"See there you go, halfway to running out."

"Come on honey, time to take you home," suggested Jessica.

"Okay, goodnight folks," said Sam as she stood up on wobbly legs. "I don't know why I drink wine; it goes straight to my head."

"Got me beat young Sam, see you tomorrow," commented Roger.

After hugs, Jessica led Sam through the fence gate and into their house. Sam went directly to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.

"Are you all right?" asked Jessica as Sam passed her a bottle.

"Yeah, just a little light headed, I really am useless on wine."

"I was surprised to see you drink it. Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, but we can talk about it in bed after a shower."

"All right honey."

Sam secured the house while Jessica went upstairs. Sam joined her in the shower a short time later and tenderly made love to her.

From the intensity of Sam's ministrations, Jessica knew her partner was starting to crumble emotionally.

"It will be okay," soothed Jessica as she stroked her fingers through Sam hair as they lay in bed minutes later.

Sam's head was resting in Jessica's lap and she was close to tears, "I really do believe that, but what if it isn't?"

"Seriously honey, I can't even begin to imagine how I would breathe without you."

"Baby, I want you to promise to go on if the worst happens."

Tears rolled down Jessica's face as she protested, "I can't promise that."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me."

"No it wasn't, but what really isn't fair is you going away."

"I know we have steered clear of this talk for weeks, but it's unavoidable Jess."

"I know darling."

"My will has been updated and all my investment affairs are in order. You won't have to worry about a thing. Sebastian has a copy of my service requests and I would like you to make sure my wish list for my old unit is observed."

"Okay," whispered Jessica, trying not to cry harder.

"Every piece of paperwork is in the bottom left desk drawer in the study."

"Okay."

"Bobby and the crew will be finished Tuesday. I know that info is off subject, but I thought you'd like to know."

"Okay."

"When I'm out in the field, I won't be able to wear my wedding ring, but it will be on my dog tags and with me at all times."

"Okay."

"I promise to call, write and e-mail you as often as I can."

"I'll do the same and send you those cookies you like so much."

"Uhm ... I know we discussed having children only briefly, but just in case I am prevented from conceiving, I've had some of my eggs frozen."

Jessica was taken aback by the comment, "You what?"

"I went to a clinic and had some eggs harvested so little Fred and Gladys are now on ice."

Jessica laughed, "We are not calling our children by either of those names."

Sam's body shook with a giggle, "Okay, you get to choose the names."

"Deal, so is there anything else?"

"Yes, if for some reason I don't make it back, you have my legal authorisation to do whatever you decide with my eggs."

"Wow, you really have thought of everything."

"Yeah, well I know how it can turn out."

"Maybe I'll just have a few eggs fertilised while you are away then have myself impregnated and surprise you on your first leave."

Sam roared with laughter, "If that's what you want to do, go right ahead."

"I'd rather do it while you are here."

"Me too sweet Jess, but seriously, I just want to have all bases covered."

"I think you have. Are you going to cut your hair before you start training?"

"No, but I'll have to get used to putting it up into a tiny pony tail."

"That will be so cute."

"Well I know how you prefer it longer, so I aim to please."

"Oh you always please me honey."

"That sounds like my cue," retorted Sam as she rose off Jessica's lap.

-o-

RSVPs started to arrive in the mail and Sam avoided a major argument by suggesting Jessica arrange the seating with the coordinator on her own. As the majority of guests were associated with Jessica, Sam thought it made sense. Luckily Jessica agreed.

Sam bid an emotional farewell to Rampart on Thursday and took Jessica out for dinner that night. Their moods were upbeat and the fact Sam only had three days before training commenced was not spoken about.

Nor was it mentioned over the weekend. Jessica had two lessons with Hank on Sunday while Sam visited Rachel, Allison and Hannah.

That night, Jake and Louise come over for dinner and Sam fussed over Adam.

During a quiet moment Jake told her, "I saw a copy of the schedule for the recalled trainees on Friday."

"Well don't keep me in suspense Gunney," joked Sam.

"First stop is orientation then stores for new uniform issue. Those who are to be promoted will be swiftly put through the process before training commences."

"That doesn't sound too bad for a first day."

"No, it's pretty good and lucky you just happens to be in my group."

Sam laughed, "Oh great, I guess it will be payback time then?"

"Yes indeed ma'am."

"In that case, I better have an early night and rest up."

Louise scoffed, "Sam, you will put the others to shame. Not everyone would have remained as fit as you over the years."

"Well tomorrow will tell."

"Time for us to head home," suggested Jake. "Thanks for a great evening and I'll see you bright and early in the morning Sam."

Jessica and Sam helped carry the baby accessories to Jake's car and wished them a goodnight.

"Do you have everything organised for the morning?" asked Jessica as the couple returned inside.

"Yep, all squared away. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, it's been a long day honey."

"You go on up and I'll secure the house."

"Okay Sam."

Jessica had already showered by the time Sam walked into the ensuite. She kissed the blonde lightly, disrobed then stepped into the stall.

"Are you in court tomorrow?" she asked.

Rinsing off her toothbrush, Jessica replied, "No, not until Tuesday, but I do have a day full of meetings. With Danny on vacation for a month, I'll have more court time later in the week."

"I'm glad because you are one hell of an Attorney baby."

"Thank you, see you in bed."

-o-


	31. Chapter 31

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 31

Jessica's eyelids fluttered as Sam lightly brushed blonde strands off her face, "I have to leave baby."

"Mmm honey," murmured Jessica as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty, I need to go so I don't get caught in traffic."

Opening her eyes, Jessica moaned, "Oh you're wearing bike leathers."

Sam chuckled, "Yes, it goes with the bike I'll be riding. With traffic the trip can take up to three hours, so Jake will be dropping off my new issue and kit in his truck this afternoon."

"Good. You're so hot in leather," mumbled Jessica huskily.

"You have really bad timing baby, I need to go."

"And I need to come," pleaded Jessica wantonly into Sam's ear.

In response Sam groaned loudly, "Crap on a cracker, you're naughty woman."

-o-

Sam rode into the parking lot with forty minutes to spare. Traffic hadn't been a problem on the bike and after reporting for duty to the training C.O., Sam was directed to stores to collect her uniform issue before the rush began.

Jake arrived on time and helped her load the gear into his Ram truck, "How was Jess this morning?"

"Good, very good," replied Sam with a sly grin.

Chuckling, Jake retorted, "Bike leathers always works."

"Ooh Rah – Marine," whispered Sam before giggling.

By 0700 hours Sam and the other ninety nine recalled Marines had received their training schedule for the next four weeks and completed orientation. Sam was assigned a room in the Officer's Quarters and instructed to kit up in service "A" uniform.

Once she was decked out in the khaki button up long sleeved shirt, green trousers, green coat, black shoes and green neck tab, Sam attached her ribbon bars to the left side of her coat.

After putting her hair up, Sam donned her green, soft garrison cap and headed out to the parade ground. In total, thirty five Marines were handed their new rank insignia with Sam being the highest ranked officer in her group of twenty.

"Now the fun starts," taunted Jake as he walked back with Sam to her quarters.

"They certainly aren't wasting any time in getting us prepared."

"The President announced an increase in Military numbers this morning and stated there would be a strong push into enemy territory in the coming weeks."

"He's a putz," chided Sam before entering the building.

-o-

Ten minutes passed and Sam joined the other trainees in the gym wearing green nylon shorts, green cotton tee shirt, sports socks, runners and a hydration pack.

Two hours of gruelling physical testing followed and the group was dismissed for lunch and ordered to report back at 1300 hours.

Jake shook his head at Sam as they walked to the mess hall and Sam asked, "What's so funny?"

"You didn't even break out into a sweat."

Sam giggled, "Gunney, I'm sweating on the inside."

Laughing, Jake responded, "Louise said you'd be fine."

"That wife of yours is a smart woman."

When another two hours of physical training was completed, Jake and his second in command led the team on a five mile run.

Sam smiled the entire time and tried to ignore the whining coming from several of the Marines behind her.

It was 1600 hours when Sam finished her first day of training and was on her way home moments later.

-o-

Jessica heard Sam's bike pull into the drive then the roller door activate. She waited in the kitchen holding a chilled bottle of water and nearly dropped it when Sam walked in wearing her uniform. "Oh darling," she gasped. "You look great."

"So do you, is that water for me?"

"Uhm yes." Handing it over, Jessica kissed her tenderly.

When the smacker ended, Sam asked, "How was your day?"

"Good, all the allocutions went well," replied Jessica in between soft kisses to her lover's face. "Our wedding plans are all finalised, so the pressure is off."

"Outstanding baby, do you want to go out for dinner?"

"No, I'd rather stay in."

"Okay, give me a minute to sort through my gear in the garage then I'll start cooking."

Jessica kissed Sam's jaw line, "Or I could give you a hand?"

"Oh that sounds much better."

-o-

The following three weeks saw Sam excel with training and Jessica became a certified weapons holder. The couple stayed close to home and cherished their time alone, preferring to close themselves off from the real world.

At the DA's Office, Danny Reyes returned from vacation and Madeleine Poe took leave. Jessica thoroughly enjoyed the extra court appearances and Sam relished listening to her nightly recounting of her day.

Friday night Sam reached for the light and switched it off, "This time tomorrow we'll be married."

Jessica nuzzled into Sam's shoulder, "I know and I'm so glad we decided to spend the night together."

"So am I, but I did think your mother had you convinced at the rehearsal."

Jessica giggled softly, "She did present a good argument about tradition."

"Yes, but that applies to brides and grooms not brides and brides."

"True, are you nervous?"

"No Jess, just extremely excited."

"I am too. Does it concern you that we don't get to have a honeymoon until later?"

"No baby, every day is a honeymoon with you."

Jessica lifted her head, "Oh lord, you are slick."

Sam chuckled, "Actually, I'm very slick."

With rolling eyes, Jessica retorted, "Let me check out that statement for accuracy if it pleases the court."

Moaning, Sam reached for Jessica's right hand and guided it down along her stomach, "Please do darling."

"I love you so much," whispered Jessica as her fingertips grazed over bare skin.

-o-

"Honey, are you ready to leave?" enquired Jessica as she poked her head into the study.

Sam was busy at the desk working on a photo frame. She glanced up, "Yeah baby, just give me one second to finish up here." Picking up the frame, Sam went over to the far wall and hung it up.

Jessica moved into the room and studied the contents over here lover's shoulder. She kissed Sam on the back of the neck before reading out loud and reciting their wedding invitation.

_Mr and Mrs Bruce Andrew Devlin_

_request the honour of your presence_

_at the marriage of their daughter_

_Jessica Rae_

_to_

_Captain Samantha Elisabeth Lake_

_United States Marine Corps_

_Saturday, the twenty fifty of October_

_two thousand and eight_

_at three o'clock in the afternoon_

_Grand Ballroom_

_Marriott Downtown Hotel_

_333 South Figueroa Street_

_Los Angeles, California_

Sam interlocked their fingers, "I wanted a memento."

Tilting her head onto Sam's shoulder, Jessica sighed, "You amaze me with the depth of your sentimentality honey and I love you."

"I love you too and thank you for loving me."

"That is my deepest pleasure Sam."

"We better go, your mother will be wondering where you are."

The two women returned to the bedroom to collect garment travel bags and overnight luggage. Sam secured the house while Jessica phoned Ella to inform her they were on the way.

Sam was due to dress in Jessica's parents' hotel room while Jessica occupied the Bridal Suite. She was to be assisted by her mother, Maid of Honour Maxine and Bride's Maid Louise.

Accompanying Jessica to the Bridal Suite, Sam kissed her tenderly before making her way to Bruce's room.

"How you coping?" enquired Bruce as he closed the door.

"I'm doing all right. How are you?"

"I have to admit I'm a little anxious. Two months ago, Ella and I were strangers to our daughter, but thanks to you, our family is reunited. I'm about to walk Jessica down the aisle and be part of an extraordinary celebration and I couldn't be happier or prouder."

Placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder, Sam said, "You being here is very important and yes, it is a very extraordinary time."

"Oh, Jake left a message; he and the guys are ten minutes out."

"All right, I better start getting ready before they show up and hog the bathroom," suggested Sam while picking up her bags.

-o-

Jessica took a deep breath and firmly gripped her father's arm. Slowly, the pair proceeded down the aisle lined with numerous guests. Jessica smiled radiantly as she followed behind Louise and Maxine who were dressed in off the shoulder, midnight blue gowns. Her eyes scanned the large room and her heart beat faster when Sam and her fellow Marines came into view.

All four were wearing blue dress "A" uniforms, complete with swords.

Sam's focus was on Jessica's movements and she broadened her grin when her bride's sparkling eyes locked onto hers.

"Louise is so beautiful," whispered Jake lovingly.

"Yes she is and that bride of mine is pretty swanky."

The duo laughed briefly before resuming a more dignified demeanour.

Once Bruce presented Jessica to the Officiant, Sam turned on her heel and offered the crook of her arm to the stunning blonde attired in a strapless, cream, tight fitting gown.

Resting a hand on the offered arm, Jessica said, "Last chance to change your mind."

In reply, Sam leaned over and kissed her tenderly then whispered, "Like that is ever going to happen. You are stuck with me now."

Tittering, Jessica kissed Sam back and the ceremony commenced.

-o-

Sam ushered Jessica through the arch of sabres and laughed when her wife was tapped on the bottom by the last pair of blades and welcomed to the Marine Corps.

The happy couple eventually joined the reception and once the photographer was satisfied she had enough posed shots of the Bridal party, Sam and Jessica found their table and finally sat down.

The champagne and food flowed as did the speeches and laughter.

When it was time to cut the cake, Sam lovingly escorted her bride to the three tiered creation of icing and rich chocolate sponge with cream filling and Jessica giggled at the female Marine and bride figurines atop the cake.

She stood to Sam's left side as she withdrew her sword and rested it above the bottom layer. Placing her hand over Sam's left, Jessica beamed brightly as the sharp blade made an incision.

The room erupted with loud applause and cheers then the couple carefully cut into the cake a second time and Sam presented the first wedge to Jessica.

The bride delicately took a small bite followed by Sam.

The caterers appeared and dispersed the cake to the guests as Sam continued to slice. A short time passed before she escorted Jessica back to their table and handed her a napkin.

Licking her lips, Jessica declared, "This cake is heavenly, even better than the sample."

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying it," commented Sam while reaching for a glass of water.

"Honey, I'm enjoying everything."

John acted as emcee and invited the brides to the dance floor for the bridal waltz. They both laughed as Sam twirled Jessica around to the strains of _"I've Got You Under My Skin". _

As Bruce, Ella, Roger and Martha joined the brides, the music changed to _"Fever"_ and Jessica serenaded Sam. The couple danced together for several songs before they were ultimately separated by Roger and Bruce.

Sometime later, Sam was dancing with Rachel when Allison tapped her shoulder, "Your wife is in the restroom waiting for you." She tilted her head in the direction of the facilities and took her wife into her embrace.

"Oh duty calls it would seem," countered Sam devilishly.

Opening the door seconds later, she found Jessica leaning up against the far wall, "What's up sweetheart?" she moved closer and stepped into her bride's open arms.

"I just wanted to have a quiet moment with my adorable wife," explained Jessica.

Sam placed her hands on Jessica's hips and smiled, "I'm so glad you did."

"Brooke asked if we were okay to talk to her now."

"Sure baby, I'm ready when you are," answered Sam before lowering her warm lips to Jessica's lean throat.

"Oh god Sam, I love you so much," whimpered Jessica.

"I know and I thank goodness for that every day." Taking a deep breath, Sam added, "We better get out of here before a guest finds us in a compromising position."

"That is very true, because you look good enough to eat."

When the laughter died, the couple departed the room and sat down with Brooke to answer her questions.

When they were finished, the pair mingled around the tables then returned to the dance floor. Both took turns dancing with Sebastian and Julie before taking a break.

-o-

Jessica was leaning back against Sam's left shoulder when she said, "I'm so glad we don't have wedding gifts to wade through."

Sam pecked Jessica on the head, "I am too and that was a smart move asking for donations to the Marine Support Group in lieu of presents."

"We didn't need anything and the money goes to a wonderful cause."

"It certainly does sweetheart."

"Honey, would you like to take me up to our room?"

"I would indeed Jess, but I can't guarantee the safety of your gown once we step into the elevator."

"The same goes for your uniform," taunted Jessica huskily with more than a twinkle in her eyes.

-o-

A little past ten, Sam rolled out of bed and left a humming Jessica while she padded into the kitchen for some water.

The blonde was stretched out along the mattress and grinning when Sam returned with two chilled bottles.

"Do you realise you actually make a purring sound when you are contented?" pointed out Sam as she slid back into bed.

"Yes and I love the fact that I've never done that before."

Handing over a bottle, Sam drank deeply from hers.

Jessica sat up slowly and took several sips, "I wonder how sloshed dad was before he left."

"He was very proud of you today and deserved to let loose."

"I think everyone had a good time."

Putting down the empty container, Sam reclined back against the head board and Jessica instantly settled in her arms. "This has been a really brilliant day sweetheart."

"Mmm, it sure has."

"You must be tired?"

"No actually, I feel very much revitalised."

Sam giggled softly, "Would you like to take a bath?"

"That would be nice. Will you throw in a massage too?"

"I can arrange that my darling bride."

"That sounds like a good deal to me."

-o-


	32. Chapter 32

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 32

Jessica entered the house Monday night after work and found Sam sitting on the back porch. Her wife's shoulders were slumped forward and her head bowed. Without a word, she put her briefcase down on the kitchen counter and stepped out into the cold night air.

Sam raised her left hand above her head and Jessica took hold of it then sat down. Holding on tight, Sam's voice broke, "I've been given command of 1st Battalion, 5th Marine Regiment Delta Company. I'll be part of the advance company, but won't have final orders until I am due to deploy. You are required to attend a _"pre-deployment briefing"_ for spouses on Wednesday at 0900 hours on base. I have left all relevant information in the study. Everything you need to know on how to contact me is there, including my unit identification code. My MOS code is 0302. I'm sorry I can't tell you the exact date and time of departure because of Operations Security. Unfortunately I won't be able to disclose my exact location overseas and you can't discuss any information with others."

Jessica took a deep breath then exhaled, "Fuck!"

"That was eloquently said sweetheart and I heartily agree."

"I didn't expect this so soon Sam."

"Neither did I and I have a strong suspicion I'll be flying out next week."

"All right, let's stay calm and deal with it."

"I love you Jessica."

"I love you too and I know we both have to be strong. This marriage is a partnership and I am fully aware of the impact my behaviour has on you."

"That's very true baby and thank you."

"You are not alone Sam."

"That means everything to me Jessica."

"And to me honey."

"I can tell you that I'll probably fly into Kuwait as a stopover for a few weeks to acclimatise and for the Battalion to group. After that, I could travel north to Iraq."

"So you think you are going to Iraq?"

"Yes baby, I do."

"Oh okay."

"Jess, when I'm away if you get a call about me there are three important rules to follow. You have to listen to the information, write it down and then repeat it back to the caller."

Jessica's brows arched, "You mean if you are wounded?"

"Yes baby, it will be info on my condition and a location where I can be contacted."

"I understand."

"On Wednesday, you'll meet others spouses and family and be given contact numbers for services that are available to you."

"That's good."

"I've listed you as my primary next of kin and Roger and Martha as my secondary on my DD form 93."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry baby, that's my red card, in other words, my record of emergency data."

Jessica smiled, "Guess I better brush up on all the Military jargon."

"Yes, you'll need to know it. It may take up to two weeks before I'll be able to contact you once I arrive. It all depends on my orders and how busy I'll be."

"Okay honey, so basically I don't panic."

Chuckling, Sam kissed Jessica's cheek, "Correct, give it at least three weeks before you do."

"Yes ma'am."

"Come on, let's go inside and get you fed."

"That sounds good Sam."

-o-

Over dinner, Sam discussed as much detail as she could with Jessica about what to expect.

"So calling cards are the best option of communication for us?"

"Yes sweetheart, but there will be times when I can get to a computer in the communications centre and use instant messaging, e-mail and even web cams."

"What about satellite phones?"

"They are basically used for _"morale calls"_ and are rare. Calls can last between five and fifteen minutes."

"Oh, so that's not an option then?"

"Every now and then it will be Jess, besides I'll be the one who determines who uses them."

Smiling, Jessica squeezed Sam's hand, "Nice benefit honey."

"It will be an important privilege baby. Do you want to call your parents with the news while I tidy up?"

"All right, but they will want to talk to you."

"I know then how about we have an early night?"

"I'm there honey."

-o-

A Captain approached Jessica at the front gate wearing a green/brown/black combat utility uniform and an eight-pointed, creased and peaked hat.

It took Jessica a moment to realise it was Sam. The look was new and brought home the fact that her wife was due to go into battle in the not too distant future. Reining in her emotions, she smiled at the guard, "Thank you for your assistance."

"You're welcome ma'am," replied the Private as Sam joined them. He stood to attention and saluted.

Returning salute, Sam responded, "As you were Private and thank you."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"This way Jess," instructed Sam as she pointed to a jeep parked at the kerb.

"Thank you Captain Lake," retorted Jessica with a smirk.

Sam smiled at her wife and giggled, "Sweetheart, you don't have to be so formal, only I do and thank you for wearing that suit, you look fabulous."

Jessica looked down at her navy blue pants suit, "Consider it a gift."

"A gift? Baby, you have to have mercy on me. It will take the rest of the day to explain to the others how the heck I ended up with such a gorgeous wife."

"Well thank you, but the same can be said about you."

"You are too funny baby."

"You know how sexy I find you when you are in Military mode, so this is a nice fantasy for me."

Sam lowered her head and grinned, "Oh good lord, my resistance is about to take a serious hammering."

"It will give you something to look forward to for when you get home."

"Jess, I don't need any incentive."

"Yes I know and that's just how I like it."

Sam pulled up in front of a building and helped Jessica out of the jeep.

"Thank you so much honey."

Presenting her left elbow, Sam said, "Hold on baby, new experience coming right up."

-o-

After a series of informative discussions and light refreshments, Sam drove Jessica back to the main gate. Alighting from the vehicle, Jessica was surprised when Sam took her by the hand and walked her past the guard house and to the visitor's car park.

Stopping beside Jessica's BMW, Sam detached the visitor's tag from her wife's lapel, "I'll see you tonight."

Jessica opened the driver's door and tossed the bundle of information pamphlets onto the passenger seat.

Sam couldn't resist and slid her palm over the curve of the right buttock on display, "Oh baby, you look so damn good."

Straightening up, Jessica glared at her, "Seriously honey that is not fair."

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Stop with the cute dimples too, I'm already a mess."

"That's why you love me," taunted Sam playfully.

"Maybe," replied Jessica coyly. "I'll be home early, so I'll cook."

"All right and I better get back to it; I'm on the range in thirty."

"Okay honey, I love you."

"Love you too and drive safe." Sam took off her hat and kissed Jessica slowly and thoroughly.

Jessica embraced her tightly around the neck and pressed into her chest.

Sam moaned and deepened the kiss before cupping Jessica's face. She drew back, "Oh baby, get out of here."

A sly smile graced Jessica's features, "I'm gone darling."

Sam closed the car door once Jessica was seated and waved her goodbye. As she approached the gate, the two Privates on duty saluted and smirked.

"Minds on the job gentlemen," she said while handing over the tag.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," the pair chorused.

-o-


	33. Chapter 33

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 33

Sam took Jessica to Malibu for the weekend and they stayed in a luxury five star hotel. Sam indulged in spoiling her wife terribly and Jessica held onto every second of their precious time together.

The loving couple returned home Sunday evening feeling relaxed and content, but the euphoria was shattered the next morning at 09:15 when Jessica received a call at the office from Sam.

"Hey honey."

_"Jess baby, it's time."_

Jessica dropped her cell phone then fumbled to pick it up off the desk, "No, we haven't had enough time. Shit, there was no warning."

_"I know baby, I need you to get down here as soon as possible. We have to say goodbye from here."_

"Fuck Sam, this is so fucking wrong."

_"Yes baby, but you need to move quickly."_

"Sam, the traffic will hold me up."

_"Go home and see Martha and ask to take Roger's bike."_

"Okay, I'll meet you at the gate soon."

_"I'm so sorry about all this."_

"I love you and it's not your fault, bye."

Sam closed her phone and returned to packing her kit. All her gear was loaded for transport by the time she collected Jessica from the main gate.

"So what happens now," enquired a flustered blonde.

"I'm ready to go, but you and I have two hours before I fly out, so I'm taking you to my quarters."

"This is so surreal and happening way too fast."

"I totally agree."

Sam drove speedily to the Officer's Quarters and raced inside with Jessica. They were both naked within seconds with Jessica pushed up against the wall.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated between hungry kisses.

Sam cupped full breasts, "I love you so much."

The love making was fast and angry to begin with, but turned soft and tender when Sam carried her wife to the single bed. She lay on top of Jessica and gently pressed into the wetness.

"Oh god Sam," cried Jessica emotionally as she spread her legs wider.

Sam began a slow grind and gasped as swollen clitorises melded together. She grunted deeply and locked eyes with the woman she adored, "I ... will ... miss ... you every second I'm away."

Jessica's arms wrapped tightly around Sam's waist, "Me too my darling."

Pushing up with her toes on the bed, Sam cried when Jessica bit into her shoulder. In response, Sam lowered her mouth to Jessica's ear and suckled the lobe.

Minutes passed before Jessica's body started to shake and Sam tumbled after her, whispering words of devotion and promises.

As the couple recovered, Sam explained, "I'm going to Kuwait then onto Iraq. I'll contact you as soon as I can."

"Okay my darling."

"Last minute check, everything has been taken care of. I'll have to leave it to you to inform family and friends of my departure."

"Honey, don't worry, I'll handle it this end."

"Give everyone my love and instructions to write."

Jessica smiled, "I'm sure they will."

"Especially you, although don't forget it can take up to fourteen days for mail to reach me."

"I won't darling."

"That's it I guess."

"Yes, I believe so."

"I'm very proud of you Jess."

"Likewise my beautiful darling and I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Oh don't forget to take my cell phone home with you."

"I won't and Martha asked for a quick call before you leave."

"All right, I can do that on a base phone."

"I'll have Roger bring me back here and we'll take your bike home. I'll ride it while you are gone."

"Good idea baby, but be careful."

Jessica held onto her wife and pleaded, "Sam, please be safe."

"I'll do my best baby, besides you and I have a family to make."

"Yes, we do so don't forget."

"You are going to make a beautiful mother."

"So are you."

"I think we should practice conception again," suggested Sam while nibbling on Jessica's neck.

"Good god Sam. How the fuck am I going to handle not making love to you?"

"We will adapt and overcome baby. You want to swear one more time, I'm nearly there?"

Jessica burst out laughing then huskily uttered, "Fuck."

Sam swooned and the pair spent the remaining time in fits of ecstasy and laughter.

-o-

Sam slowly walked Jessica to Roger's Harley. "I'll talk to you as soon as possible," she promised before taking Jessica into her embrace and nuzzling into the long neck.

"I'll be waiting honey."

"You know, you are the last woman I'll ever love and my greatest love."

"Oh Sam, you are my first and last love," whispered Jessica in a soft voice.

"All right, this is it. It's not goodbye Jess, just see you later."

Jessica nodded, "Yes my darling, I'll see you later."

Sam kissed her wife lovingly and solidly before finally letting go, "I'll miss you and don't forget how much I love you."

"I won't and I love you with all my heart Samantha."

Sam bit down on her bottom lip as the unshed tears threatened to fall, "Okay Jessica Devlin, you be safe and look after yourself."

Jessica knew she would have to be the one to leave first, so she gently caressed Sam's chin then climbed onto the bike. Pulling on the helmet, she turned the ignition on and kicked up the stand. Without looking back, she rode out of the parking lot and turned into the street.

One mile down the road, she pulled over and finally let the tears fall as her heart crumbled.

-o-

Sam squared her shoulders and marched back onto base. She ignored the pain in her chest and reported to transport. Within two hours, she and the other recalled Marines were on their way overseas.

Knowing she would basically hit the ground running once the plane touched down in Kuwait after an eighteen hour flight, Sam relaxed, cleared her mind and slept.

Four hours into the trip, she opened her eyes, stood and headed to the restroom.

Upon her return, brown haired Sergeant Meg Barrett offered her a stick of gum. "Thank you Sergeant."

"You're welcome ma'am."

During the past month, Sam had learnt the attractive brunette was thirty four, married to an accountant named Mark and the proud mother of two year old twin girls Sondra and Emma. The woman had been honourably discharged three years earlier after a final tour to Afghanistan.

Taking her seat, Sam asked, "Did you manage to see your family?"

The smile spread across the Sergeant's face, "Yes, my husband and mother brought the girls to base. We had just over two hours for goodbyes. Of course that's never enough time when faced with separation."

"No it's not."

Before leaving Pendleton, Sam have been handed her official unit list and Meg Barrett, along with recalled Second Lieutenant James Talbot would be under her command. She glanced over to Talbot and recollected he was thirty eight with a wife named Debra and three young sons. The robust man was sound asleep and softly snoring.

"Pardon me ma'am," interrupted Meg. "Did you get to see your wife?"

"Yes I did."

"Permission to speak freely ma'am?"

"Go ahead."

"It must be tough on you both considering you've only been married a week."

Sam tilted her head to the side, "It certainly is, but we adapt."

Meg chuckled at the use of a Corps' motto, "Yeah, so I've been told."

The two women chatted for a while before having a pre-packed meal then catching a nap.

-o-

Jessica looked up from behind her desk to find Sebastian leaning up against the doorjamb.

"Hey Jess, I just dropped by to let you know Tucker took the deal we put on the table."

Putting down a file, Jessica smiled, "That's good news and well done."

"Thanks and it frees up Raina and me for the Rockton case."

"Where are you on that one?"

"Isaac is running down a possible lead on a witness. We should know more soon and Danny has statements from Rockton's fiancée, ex-wife and secretary."

"What are your thoughts on the matter?"

"The ex-wife sure is angry enough to have killed him, but then again, the delightfully naive fiancée was pretty pissed off to discover the secretary was doing a little more than balance the books at the bank with the boss."

Resting her hear chin on top of interlocked hands, Jessica asked, "What about alibis?"

"All three are solid on the surface, but let's see what a little digging unearths."

"I'm sure you'll find out. Do you have plans for tonight?"

Sebastian looked closely at this friend, "No, Susan is on duty. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about dinner at my place."

"Count me in. Will Sam be cooking by chance?"

"No," replied Jessica caustically. "She's been deployed."

Stark was startled by the statement and responded accordingly, "What the fuck?"

"She received her orders this morning and flew out three hours ago."

"Oh shit Jess, I'm real sorry to hear that. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. I rode down to the base earlier and spent two hours with her before she left. I then spent sixty minutes on the roadside bawling my eyes out before returning here."

"I can't blame you for that."

"My emotions are all over the place. I'm so proud of my wife, but so pissed off too. I'm anxious and worried and it's only the first day."

Sebastian knelt down beside Jessica's chair and held her hand, "We are all here for you sweetie."

"I know Sebastian and that really is a great comfort to me and Sam."

"Good and if you need anything at all, you let me know."

"I will and I may ask you and Julie to spend time with me to keep my mind off things."

"Done and here's a suggestion. How about you stay over at my house tonight and I'll cook dinner."

Not wanting to spend the night alone in the house with her thoughts, Jessica readily agreed.

In fact, during the next two weeks, it became a regular event as she waited to hear from Sam.

-o-


	34. Chapter 34

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 34

Captain Samantha Lake received her final orders twenty minutes after arriving on base in Kuwait. Commanding Officer, Colonel Burk informed her she would be leading her ten member Ground Combat Unit into Kunar Province, Afghanistan to locate, monitor and destroy Taliban led insurgent activity in that area. Intelligence reported strong links to illegal drug production using locals as a labour source and reports of torture and murder of the local population were rife. Sam had two weeks before all her unit members gathered and there were lots of arrangements to deal with. For thirteen days straight, Sam, Lieutenant Talbot, Sergeant Barrett and Private First Class Dwayne Adams worked tirelessly in preparing for the unit's formation.

On the fourteenth night in country, Sam finally had the time and opportunity to call her wife.

_"Hello, District Attorney Devlin speaking,"_ came the answer after two rings.

"Hello baby."

Jessica stopped herself from screaming, _"Oh my god Sam, it's so good to hear your voice."_

"Same here sweetheart, you sound real good."

_"Oh honey, I've missed you so much."_

"I've missed you too and it's been so hectic here I've not had the chance to call until now."

_"It's fine darling I fully understand and you did warn me."_

"So how are you?"

_"I'm doing okay. Our friends and family are keeping me company."_

"I'm so glad to hear that baby. I got your letter yesterday and it brightened my day. I sent a reply this morning."

_"I look forward to reading it."_

"How are the wheels of justice turning?"

_"Busy honey and I'm relishing the court time."_

"Busy is good. I'll be on the move tomorrow and not to where I thought it would be."

_"I understand Sam."_

"Hopefully I'll be able to call more frequently once I am settled."

_"That would be so nice. How is the weather?"_

"Not too bad. It's mild during the days and cold at night which is pretty normal for the desert."

_"What are you wearing?"_

Sam sniggered at the inside joke, "A very attractive pair of light-brown suede combat boots, MARPAT camouflage trousers and green skivvie."

_"Oh that really sounds hot,"_ taunted Jessica with a titter.

"You are a riot baby."

_"Only for you honey, how is the food?"_

"Okay. I have access to hot chow and there are a couple of decent restaurants that serve American cuisine like burgers and sub sandwiches. I can also buy snacks from the Military store."

_"It sounds like I better send you a care package."_

"Yes please and I really miss cooking."

_"Are things much different than last time?"_

"Not really, apart from the advanced technology and amenities."

_"Have you encountered any trouble?"_

"Uhm, just a couple of little misunderstandings baby."

_"Okay, what time is it there?"_

"2220 hours, I'm eleven hours ahead of you."

_"Thank you and that's late."_

"It's fine baby. Now is a good time to call, I'm on my own."

_"It's nice that you can talk openly."_

"Yeah it is sweetheart. Do you have court today?"

_"Yes, I have an allocution hearing at ten."_

"In that case, I won't keep you much longer Jess."

_"I don't have to leave for another ten minutes."_

"Then you are all mine until then."

_"I'm always yours honey."_

"Yes you are."

_"Oh, I paid your truck insurance last week and had your cell phone service suspended until further notice."_

"Thanks baby. How have your parents been?"

_"Really good and dad keeps asking about you."_

"I'll give them a call as soon as I can."

_"They'll appreciate that honey."_

Sam closed her eyes and pressed the receiver closer to her ear, "I love you Jess."

_"I love you too. Have you been sleeping okay?"_

"By the time I fall into bed, I only get about five or four hours."

_"That's not good."_

Sam giggled, "Baby, that's pretty good for here. What about you?"

_"I'm doing fine. I've been staying with Julie and Sebastian quite a lot. I don't like the silence at home and the fact you are not there."_

"I can relate to that baby and we better wrap it up Jess."

_"Okay honey, I love and miss you terribly."_

"I love you more and miss you every second. Take care and I'll talk to you soon."

_"Goodnight darling, sweet dreams and safe journeys."_

"Goodnight my dearest wife." Hanging up, Sam returned to the Officer's Quarters and prepared for bed.

-o-

Sam took her seat in the chopper and scanned the faces of her unit then mapped them to memory. Lance Corporal Kenneth Stewart, blond, well built, and twenty six was the ordinance specialist. Beside him sat a nervous looking Private First Class Roland Swain. The sandy haired, twenty four year old Machine Gunner was experiencing his first tour of duty to Afghanistan and Sam thought he looked young enough to require a note from his mother to authorise his attendance.

Next was Rifleman Sergeant Albert Thomas, forty and African-American. He caught her eye and nodded. Sam turned her attention to twenty two year old Mortarman Corporal Jack Fisher and smiled at his youthful exuberance.

Adjacent to Fisher sat Assaultman Corporal Phillip Quinn. He was thirty two, sported a black crew cut and the nick name _"Bruiser."_ Sergeant Meg Barrett was busy chatting with Field Radio Operator, twenty seven year old, dark haired PFC Dwayne Adams and Scout Sniper Gunnery Sergeant Adam Bixby, thirty five and blond.

Infantryman and Medic, Peter McGuire, thirty, was listening to music on an iPod and James Talbot was taking a well-earned nap.

On paper, the unit was skilled, competent and solid. In reality, the group had spent only two hours together getting acquainted before leaving Kuwait and after touchdown at their final destination, Sam was about to find out if her Marines could deliver.

The pressure was also on Sam to perform. It had been fourteen years since she had commanded a unit and back then, the members had the time to form a bond before being deployed. It was her responsibility to ensure the safety of each and every team member and that was her focus as the helicopter landed inside the wire of the camp in Kabul.

-o-


	35. Chapter 35

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 35

"Hello," answered Jessica groggily.

_"Hey baby."_

"Sam honey, how are you?"

_"I'm good Jess, but more importantly, how is my beautiful wife?"_

"I'm so much better now for hearing your voice. You sound really good."

_"So do you and sorry I woke you, but I wanted to catch you before you left for the office."_

"Mmm, I'm glad you called. I was just dreaming about you."

_"Oh really, I hope it was pleasant?"_

"Yes honey, it was lovely."

_"You know, I'm not counting the days, but it's been six weeks."_

"Darling, I have been ticking off the days on the calendar in my office and the one at home in the study."

Sam chuckled heartily, _"I love you."_

"I love you too, but can you give me two seconds to use the bathroom."

_"Go right ahead Jess."_

Sam waited for a few minutes and just grinned.

"I'm back honey. Are you in the Communications Centre?"

_"No, I'm actually in my private quarters. I confiscated a Sat-phone that wasn't being used."_

Jessica laughed, "Well done Sam."

_"For a change I happen to be inside the wire and have some privacy."_

"Oh, I do like the sound of that."

_"I thought you would."_

"Does this mean you intend on breaking your rule?"

_"Yes and no."_

"Pardon, you will need to explain that answer."

_"How frustrated have you been?"_

"It's been pretty bad around here."

_"Have you been taking care of it?"_

"Of course I have honey; I wouldn't be able to function at work if I didn't."

_"I see."_

"What about you?"

_"I've been taking cold showers and undertaking longer sessions in the gym during downtime."_

"Shit, I wish I had your control."

_"It's all about training your mind baby,"_ joked Sam in between giggles.

Jessica sighed loudly, "I really have missed your touch."

_"I know, but I'm not in a position to facilitate what you'd like,"_ apologised Sam sincerely.

"I understand Sam."

_"I also realise it is not fair on you."_

"Can we change to subject please?"

_"Sorry baby,"_ answered Sam as someone knocked on her door. _"Jess, I have to answer the door, hold on."_

"Okay honey."

Sam stood up from the desk chair and approached the door.

Lieutenant Talbot was on the other side, "My apologies for disturbing you ma'am, but we have a situation with Private Swain."

"All right Lieutenant, give me a moment and I'll meet you outside."

Once Talbot left, Sam put the phone to her ear, "I'm really sorry, but I need to go."

_"I heard, I'll talk to you later."_

"I'll call back if I can. I love you so much baby."

_"Love you too honey, bye."_

Sam disconnected the call and left the phone on the desk. Holstering her Berretta 9mm, she put on her cap then secured her room.

Talbot was waiting by the outer door.

"Report Lieutenant!"

"Private Swain returned from the Communication Centre, attended an outside bar and has progressively managed to drink himself into a stupor. He threatened staff at a local cafe and is demanding to speak to you."

"Why me?"

"He stated you would understand."

"Why hasn't he been simply bundled up and tossed into the nearest cold shower Lieutenant?"

"Captain, I thought it best to keep it on the low and not draw unnecessary attention."

"All right, let's go find out what the drama is all about, but my initial guess is the young man had a _"Dear John"_ letter or phone call."

"That is my thought too Captain."

The two officers walked past the boom gate and over to the English owned establishment known to be frequented by Military personnel. The pair found Swain sitting at a table crying and waving a bottle of beer around in the air.

Sam looked at the other service personnel and announced, "The show is over people and this place is closed for the night."

The occupants left quickly and Sam approached Swain, "Marine, put the bottle down."

Swain focused on his CO and placed the beer on the table, "Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"On your feet Private, Lieutenant, you take the left."

Talbot and Sam both took hold of the swaying man and escorted him towards the exit. He passed out as Sam leered at the staff behind the counter.

In Pashto, she instructed, "From now on gentlemen, everyone that enters from the base is on a two drink limit. Is that understood?"

"Yes," they both replied.

Sam nodded to her Second in Command, "Okay, let's get him into that shower then bed. I want you to have Private Swain report to my room at 0500 hours."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

-o-

Checking the time, Sam calculated there was still an hour or so before Jessica would start getting ready for work. Dialling home, she paced her room in the demountable 2-ply building and waited for her wife to pick up.

_"Hello."_

"It's only me again baby."

_"I'm glad you called back."_

"Me too, did you go back to sleep?"

_"Yes, did you sort out your problem?"_

"I did for the moment."

_"I sent another care package yesterday Sam."_

"Thank you sweetheart and the last batch of cookies was much appreciated."

_"Martha and Roger have sent you something too."_

"Great, have you been sleeping better since we last spoke?"

_"Yes I have. I think I've finally settled into a pattern."_

"I'm so glad to hear that."

_"I also know you have enough to worry about beside me."_

"That's very true and knowing you are taking care of yourself helps me greatly."

Jessica moaned softly, _"Oh, I'm all for helping you."_

Sam listened to her wife's deepening breaths and closed her eyes, "You sound extremely relaxed."

_"I am honey; your voice always manages to soothe me."_

"I wish I was there with you. I miss holding you."

_"Oh Sam, I miss you dreadfully."_

"I know my baby."

_"I know you can't disclose where you are and you don't say too much about what you are actually involved with, but will you be honest with me?"_

"Jess, you know I will."

_"You've been engaged in some serious combat, haven't you?"_

"Yes sweetheart."

Jessica let out a long sigh, _"Oh okay, and now I can stop guessing."_

"Are you all right?"

_"Yes, I just wasn't sure, that's all."_

Sam shifted the topic to a less stressful issue, "Are you in court today?"

_"Yes, I start on a fresh trial at nine with Danny as second chair. A high society wife and a secretary conspired to murder their ex-husband and lover because he got engaged to his mistress."_

"That sounds rather complicated and diabolic."

_"No, it's a slam dunk."_

Sam tittered, "You sound just like Sebastian."

_"Maybe I shouldn't spend so much time around him."_

"As long as you don't pick up any bad habits other than his terminology, you will be just fine."

_"Thank you for the endorsement."_

"You are more than welcome. Do you have plans for the weekend?"

_"Mom and Martha are taking me Christmas shopping."_

"Goodness, look out," taunted Sam. "There goes the bank balance."

_"Smartass and just for that comment, you don't get a gift."_

"Hey now, that's a little harsh baby." Jessica laughed and Sam's heart stopped beating, "I miss watching you laugh."

_"I miss every little thing about you honey."_

"Okay, this is really frustrating."

_"No argument from me Sam."_

The phone beeped, "Jess, I've only ten seconds of call time left."

_"I know, I love you and am thinking of you."_

"I love you too my beautiful wife."

_"Talk to you soon."_

"Please take care baby and give my love to everyone."

The line went dead and Sam fell back onto her bed. Taking several deep breaths, she settled her raw emotions then prepared for sleep.

-o-

"Reporting as ordered ma'am," announced Private First Class Swain mid-salute.

Sam returned the gesture and gave instruction, "At ease Private Swain."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am and sincere apologies for my unacceptable behaviour last night."

"Swain, I can't afford to take a Marine into the field if his mind is not on the mission. My suspicion is you received bad news yesterday and found solace at the bar."

"You are correct Captain."

"I know you are dealing with the fact this is your first tour here, but you are trained to separate your emotions and your responsibility to duty. You are also aware of the fact you are not permitted to attend any premises that serves alcohol to expatriates if they produce their passports and prove they are foreign. I also remind you that there is a ban on all US military personnel consuming alcohol on or off base."

"I'm sorry I let you down Captain, it won't happen again."

"I don't expect it to Private, because you will not get a second chance to redeem yourself. You are restricted to camp during downtime until further notice, is that understood?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"In the future, if you have a problem you come directly to me or Lieutenant Talbot."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am and thank you for your understanding."

"It is never easy being away from home Private Swain and not being able to deal with problems face to face, but we have a duty to perform - dismissed."

After Swain left, Sam turned to Talbot, "Thank you for your prompt delivery of Private Swain."

"Don't thank me Captain; he was standing at attention by his bunk when I arrived."

Sam smiled and said, "Hopefully he is back on track. Care to join me for breakfast?"

"Yes Captain and everything is squared away for our departure."

"Outstanding Lieutenant."

Sam and James made their way to the chow hall then took a seat after filling their trays.

"Did you manage to call home last night James?"

"Yes, I got to speak to the boys before they left for school."

"That's good."

The two officers chatted about family until it was time to prepare for their next mission.

After a month of recon, Sam's unit had engaged the enemy on eight separate occasions with optimum results. Each operation had led them deeper into hostile territory and Sam was pleased with the unit's performance. She had built a solid rapport with Talbot and the senior Marines and the unit was efficient and affective out in the field.

-o-

The month of December gave way to January and Sam celebrated her thirty eighth birthday perched high in the mountains observing a small convey of trucks carrying suspected arms dealers who were travelling to a nearby stronghold with a cargo of weapons.

Once the transport drew closer, Delta Company linked with two other Ground Combat Units and engaged the enemy. The attack lasted several hours and resulted in the capture of ten insurgents and twenty crates containing a variety of rifles and explosives.

January faded into February and after four months of constant missions; Sam's unit was given a seven day liberty. All members opted to travel home for the duration and Sam arrived at Pendleton along with James and Meg at 0010 hours on February fourteenth. She quickly organised transport for them and the tired trio headed home.

-o-

Putting down her duffle bag in the entrance hall, Sam took a moment to soak up the atmosphere of the house. Grabbing her toiletries kit, she snuck upstairs and showered in the guestroom ensuite.

Once she was finished, she went to the main bedroom and by the soft glow of the moon, stood in the doorway and watched her wife sleep. She remained there for several minutes until Jessica rolled onto her left side.

The blonde was hugging a pillow and Sam was overcome with the love and longing she felt for her. She slowly inched towards the bed, pulled back the covers and slid effortlessly onto the mattress.

Jessica stirred slightly as Sam draped an arm over her naked hip. With gentle kisses, Sam left a path along Jessica's right shoulder.

Jessica responded by pushing back and mumbling, "Samantha."

Sam's hands glided up and softly caressed her wife's warm skin. She groaned deeply and cupped the pliant flesh of Jessica's breast between her thumb and index finger.

The blonde whimpered, but didn't wake.

Pressing into Jessica's back, Sam silently wept, "Oh god Jess, I love you so much."

Jessica moaned again in sleep and Sam placed her lips over her wife's delicate ear and whispered through her tears, "I love you sweet Jess."

"Sam," murmured Jessica as her body started to wake.

"Yes baby, it's me."

Rolling over, Jessica stared at her in shock, "Oh dear god Sam, please don't let this be a dream."

"It's not; I'm home for seven days."

Jessica kissed Sam's face over and over, "Sam ... oh my darling Sam."

Sam smiled and held her firmly, "I missed you every second."

"Oh fuck, I can't believe you are really here and words can't describe how much I missed you."

"You are so beautiful and happy Valentine's Day," declared Sam before passionately seizing her lover's lips.

Jessica responded hungrily and within minutes, Sam had changed position and was bringing her to release orally. Jessica held onto her wife's head as the waves of pleasure crashed over her continuously.

Sam had climaxed the instant she tasted Jessica and was now eager to make up for lost time. Amongst the tears and screams of unadulterated pleasure, Sam found her way home and it was 04:20 when she succumbed to fatigue and happily slept in her loving wife's arms.

-o-

Sam woke to the smell of sausage and egg and after a quick shower; she donned a pair of cotton briefs and a tee shirt and found Jessica in the kitchen by the stove. "Good morning beautiful," she said while wrapping her arms around Jessica's midriff.

"I've missed hearing you say that."

"And I've longed for your breakfasts." Sam kissed Jessica's neck repeatedly.

"What would you like to do today?" enquired Jessica as she handed Sam a plate.

"Make more love and just be with you."

"That sounds wonderful to me."

"I'd like a full day alone with you without interruptions."

"That can be arranged."

Sam sat at the counter and waited for Jessica to join her, "You look really good baby."

"Thank you and I see you have lost weight."

"It's the food Jess; I don't care for most of it."

"Well you can't survive on the cookies I send."

Sam took a bite of food and sighed, "Oh baby, this is so good."

Jessica laughed, "It's the simple things hey?"

"Yes it is and thanks so much for all this."

Reaching for her wife's hand, Jessica asked, "So tell me how it really is over there."

"It's constant Jess. I'm lucky to have a great unit that works so well together."

Jessica scrunched up her face, "By your cryptic clues, I assume you are deployed somewhere in Afghanistan and not Iraq?

"Yep, I was actually surprised by my orders."

"You look tired."

"I'm fine baby and I have plenty of energy," retorted Sam before pulling Jessica in for a kiss.

The couple returned to the bedroom after eating and stayed there until the late afternoon.

After showering, Sam cooked dinner which the duo ate by the fireplace. Dessert was a naked romp in the heated pool followed by early retirement to bed with fresh linen.

-o-


	36. Chapter 36

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 36

"Have you heard from Sam?" John asked of Jessica as he accepted a beer.

"Yes actually, I spoke to her just a moment ago."

"Rose and I talked to her on the phone last week and she sounded drained."

"She looks weary too," noted Jessica as she walked John and Rose into the living room where the other quests were.

After greetings, Jessica handed Rose a glass of wine and put the bottle on the low table.

"Did you talk to Sam via Skype?" enquired Rose.

"No."

On cue, Sam stepped out of the hallway and into the spacious room, "Surprise everyone."

The room erupted with gasps, cheers, hugs, tears and kisses.

For the following five hours, Sam stayed close to Jessica's side as she cooked and savoured every minute of being around normalcy.

The couple spent time playing with Adam and Hannah before they were put to bed then Sam answered a bevy of questions.

"When are you due to return?" asked Louise.

"I fly out midnight Friday."

"Well I hope we don't have to wait another six months before we see you again."

"I'm hoping I don't either," said Sam, squeezing Jessica's hand. "Although, having all of you communicating with me makes the time easier to bear."

A short time later, Sam was chatting with Sebastian in the kitchen, "So how has Jess really been at handling things?"

"Remarkably well Sam. Oh, she cried for a week when you first left, but with everybody rallying around her and the court time she is putting in, she has been exceptionally stoic."

Sam wiped away a stray tear, "I feel so bad for not being here."

"It's certainly not your fault and Jessica's so proud of you."

"I'm proud of her too Sebastian."

-o-

Once the guests left, Sam and Jessica stumbled into the bedroom in a frenzy of flying clothes, arms and legs. Their love making was fiery, yet tender and hours later, Jessica was lying on top of Sam's back and slowly kissing perspiration soaked skin.

Sam was nearly asleep when she mumbled, "Baby."

"Yes darling?"

"Will you stay in that position?"

"Yes Sam, go to sleep."

With a heavy sigh, Sam closed her eyes and drifted off.

-o-

All too soon, Sam was packing in preparation of her trip back to Pendleton.

"Have you got everything honey?" enquired Jessica.

"Yes babe, including the two containers of cookies."

Jessica smiled, "I hope you don't share them."

"I occasionally allow my Lieutenant and Sergeants to indulge."

"I better send more then."

"There will be no argument from me Jess."

Jessica hugged her wife tightly as the doorbell rang, "That will be Roger and Martha."

"Okay, let's get going and thank you for the best liberty ever."

"The next one will be better," promised Jessica before kissing Sam deeply.

-o-

Jessica lived up to her promise when Sam returned home on June the twelfth for five days.

After a barbeque with friends and family, the couple secluded themselves at home and shut out the outside world.

"Only four months," pointed out Sam as she turned onto the Interstate.

"Sixteen weeks to get through until you are home for good."

"It will fly sweetheart then you and I can finally go on our honeymoon."

"And start our family," added Jessica with a grin.

"I'd like two thanks."

Jessica laughed at the request, "Are you placing your order?"

"I am, so you better start the ball rolling this end."

"I'll phone the Clinic on Monday and discuss our options."

"Sounds good to me and I'd like to try as soon as I get home."

"Do you think you'll have any more liberty before then?"

"I'm not sure baby. Activity had slowed down when I left this time, but that may have changed."

It had, Sam and her unit were thrust back into battle the following day and stayed out in the field for four weeks straight.

Communication back home was sparse and on July third, 5th Marine Regiment Delta Company came under heavy artillery fire. Their three Humvees were pinned down in a narrow laneway between buildings after RPGs took out the structures in front and to the rear of the vehicles.

Sam activated her radio and contacted the Humvee at the back of the lead vehicle, "Gunney report - over."

_"Captain,"_ answered Bixby from his position in the ringmount behind the M2 heavy machine gun. _"We've got gun fire on the western roof tops two blocks out and at least two snipers - over."_

With poor visibility, Sam knew they were sitting ducks in their current location and had to move to safer ground. The barricades of fallen rubble made the use of the Humvees obsolete. "Gunney, give us some suppression fire on my mark - over."

_"Yes Cap - over."_

"Adams, get on the radio and inform HQ of our grid and situation," commanded Sam.

Lieutenant Talbot glanced at her and she said, "I know what you are thinking, but there are just too many civilians in the area."

"Agreed, an air strike is out of the question."

"Everyone, move out," ordered Sam. "Take up position behind the building directly one block to the west."

As cover fire rang out, the unit swiftly alighted from the vehicles, using them for cover while they moved out.

"Lay down some cover for Bixby," instructed Sam to Stewart and Adams.

The remaining Marine withdrew from his position and joined the unit.

Sam hand signalled for Thomas, Fisher, Stewart and McGuire to advance the stairs as the lead Humvee was taken out by several RPG rounds. This was followed by the destruction of the other two vehicles seconds later.

Sam sent Bixby, Adams, Swain and Talbot to the building to the east to provide crossfire and surveillance. Along with Barrett and Quinn, Sam made her way stealthily between the buildings towards the source of the gunfire and clearing the structures as they progressed forward.

Sergeant Thomas' voice came over the radio, _"Captain, building is clear. We do not have a visual on the hostiles - over."_

"Hold your position Sergeant – over and out."

_"Roger that."_

Bixby contacted Sam, _"Captain, I have a clear shot on one sniper and another two in view. There are a total of twenty hostiles on the roof top - over."_

"Take your shots Gunney, we will standby – out to you. Thomas, Fisher, Stewart and McGuire advance to this location - over."

_"Understood,"_ responded Thomas.

Sam, Barrett and Quinn held their positions as gunfire was traded above them and the other four Marines joined them.

_"Snipers are down Captain - over,"_ announced Bixby.

"Roger, do you have any further clear shots Gunney – over?"

_"That's a negative. Hostiles are constantly on the move. Captain, enemy is departing roof top for lower level - over."_

"Understood –out to you. Lewy give us some cover, we are advancing to tango – over and out."

_"Roger that."_

Moments later, Sam ordered Talbot and the others to regroup to the east of her current position.

Once they were under strategic cover, she gave the order to engage. The Marines were confronted with twenty fleeing hostiles and the ensuing skirmish was over in minutes without causality to the unit.

"We'll need to clear the building," suggested Sam to Talbot. "Adams, get onto HQ and organise an extraction once we are clear, I think we have played enough for today. Stewart, you're with me. I don't trust that these people haven't left us and civilians a surprise. Lewy, take the unit and wait out in the building to the east. Be alert, there may be others hiding."

"Roger."

Once the others moved out, Sam and Stewart painstakingly searched the lower levels for incendiary devices and insurgents. They reached the roof top as gunfire shot out from the building to the north.

Both Marines dropped in behind the cover of a wall.

Sam got on her radio, "Lieutenant, we have hostiles four blocks to the north - out to you. Adams, where's our backup - over?"

_"Ten minutes out Captain – over and out."_

"Lewy, two teams to flank. We are under sniper fire here - over."

_"Understood."_

"Bixby, I need a fix on that sniper A-SAP - over."

_"Roger Captain - out."_

Sam got into a low position and withdrew her binoculars as Bixby set up his rifle.

_"Got him,"_ announced Bixby over the radio. _"Bottom left corner below a turret with two other hostiles - over."_

A heavy exchange of gunfire erupted as Bixby declared, _"Sniper is down Captain - over."_

"Well done Gunney, move out – out."

Between a volley of ricocheting bullets, Sam and Stewart headed for the stairs.

"Shit," uttered Stewart. "I've been hit."

Sam turned to see the Corporal prone on the floor, "How bad?"

"Left shoulder and right leg."

Sam combat crawled over and dragged Stewart to the top of the steps. She assisted him downstairs and eased him into a sitting position up against the inner wall. Quickly, she inspected his wounds and applied pressure dressings from his kit.

"Sorry about this Cap."

"Don't be." Sam radioed Talbot, "Lewy, Stewart is down. I require McGuire – out."

"He is on the way – out."

"Crap!" exclaimed Stewart.

"What is it Stewie?"

"I've lost my explosives pouch in the fall."

"It's probably near the stairs; I'll retrieve it once McGuire arrives."

"Thanks Cap."

McGuire entered the room and set to work. "He'll be fine ma'am," he said moments later.

Two helicopters came into view as the gunfire ceased and Talbot announced the remaining two hostiles were on the move again.

"Take Stewart to the extraction point McGuire."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be right behind you."

After a rapid radio transmission to Talbot, Sam ran up the stairs to Stewart's previous position.

As she picked up the kit, she spied movement to her left. She flung herself across the roof and onto the next building as the RPG round hit her location with a massive ball of fire and airborne debris. Excruciating pain pierced Sam's legs and back as darkness mercifully engulfed her.

-o-


	37. Chapter 37

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 37

Jessica froze as she opened the door to the uniformed Marine holding an envelope. "Don't you dare," she finally said. "Don't say a word."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," replied the Captain as he handed over the satchel.

In a trance, Jessica took it and watched as the two Marines walked down the stairs and headed towards their vehicle. Jessica ran directly to Roger and Martha's front porch.

Roger opened the door seconds later and spotted the Captain and Sergeant getting into a car. He swore loudly, "Holy fucking shit no."

"I can't do this," uttered Jessica in a broken tone. "I just can't go on."

Martha joined them and took Jessica into her arms as she began to collapse. Both women broke down while a shocked Roger reached for the letter.

He led Martha and Jessica into the living room then read the notification, "Jess, Sam is MIA not KIA."

"So ... so ... she isn't ... gone?" stammered Jessica as she turned to him with hope in her shattered heart.

"What do we do?" asked Martha frantically.

"There is a number here for us to ring for more information."

"Okay, let's call."

Roger picked up the handheld and dialled the number. He handed the receiver to Jessica, "You have to quote this reference number."

After giving the relevant information and repeating it, Jessica was transferred to a Lieutenant York and she put the phone on speaker.

_"Lieutenant York, how may I help ma'am?"_

"My wife Captain Samantha Lake has been listed as MIA and I require more information."

_"Yes ma'am. Is someone with you?"_

"Yes, her step-parents."

_"Captain Lake was involved in heavy gunfire when the building she was in was destroyed by enemy forces. A search of the demolished structure subsequently failed to unearth any sign of the Captain."_

"So you are telling me my wife was not killed?"

_"That is correct ma'am. The Captain is presumed missing."_

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

_"No ma'am, not at this stage."_

"I gather we just sit around and wait for word?"

_"Ma'am, someone will be in contact with you early tomorrow, but please understand that measures are being taken to ensure the Captain's safe return."_

"Thank you Lieutenant." Jessica hung up and looked at Roger and Martha, "There is a chance then." She burst into tears again and fell into Martha's embrace once more.

-o-

After initially being told there was no sign of Sam's whereabouts, Jessica was informed it was suspected she had been captured by enemy soldiers, but her status didn't alter. This knowledge brought little comfort to the blonde and as days turned into weeks, she gave up on the dream of her wife's return.

The weekly updates from the DoD ceased as did Jessica's hope. She stopped attending the support groups and threw herself into work. Her daily routine was carried out on auto-pilot and as she took over as lead prosecutor on the Courtney case, Sam had been missing for ten weeks.

Colleen Courtney had been an attractive, bright, eighteen year old University student when she was savagely beaten to death. Her killer was her forty six year old step-father Jason Summers.

Summers, a local banker had been molesting Colleen from the age of twelve when he married her mother Jacqueline. Evidence proved Colleen had decided to press charges against Summers and she had kept a secret file on her computer detailing his activities along with a webcam recording of the final rape a week before her death and three days prior to her eighteenth birthday.

Since her daughter's death, Jacqueline Courtney had been under medical care and heavily sedated. It was Jessica's job to ensure Summers paid for his atrocities and she offered no deal to his lawyer Greg Fulton at pre-trial. The District Attorney was hell bent of making the smug bastard pay in full for his perversion and carnage.

Madeleine sat second chair with explicit instructions from Sebastian to monitor Jessica's heath. The DA had only recently begun to eat properly and he didn't want her making herself ill.

The trial commenced with Fulton arguing Summers' affair with Colleen had been by mutual consent and only began on the day she turned eighteen.

Jessica smiled at the ploy and set to work at discrediting every lie told by Summers by presenting the irrefutable evidence collected by investigating detectives and the DA's Office.

Two weeks later, Jessica and Madeleine packed up their portfolios while the Jury retired to deliberate their decision.

-o-


	38. Chapter 38

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review.

* * *

Chapter 38

Sam tried to shake the blurriness from her eyes and failed. The smell of stale air and blood assaulted her nostrils and she vomited. Her left side was leaning up against a hard wall in a dark room and the nausea threatened her stomach again. Knowing she was suffering the effects of concussion, Sam took a moment to settle her churning belly. She took inventory of her symptoms and cursed at the pain in her legs and back. There were numerous pieces of fragments embedded in her skin and the odd position of her right leg, left no doubt her tibia was broken.

A burst of sunlight lit the room via an opening door and Sam shielded her eyes against the harsh glare. A canteen of water was tossed at her along with two slices of bread.

"Eat, you will need your strength," came the instruction in a heavy Afghani accent.

To Sam's surprise, a light was switched on as the door closed. The room was small, possibly six by six and bare. Sam's uniform was heavily soaked in dried blood and all her equipment had been confiscated.

Suddenly, two soldiers entered the room and picked her up. The pain was excruciating and Sam's attempt to stay conscious took a serious nose dive.

She came to in the back of a truck and grimaced as the agony overtook her again every time the tyres hit a bump in the road.

"This one will give us no trouble," declared the driver in Dari.

"She will not survive long enough," retorted the other before laughing.

"This is what happens when our enemy sends women to do their men's work Abdullah."

"This is true Hamza. Weak, our enemy is very weak."

Sam lay motionless listening to the drivel for over six hours before the truck came to a halt. She was hauled out of the back and roughly carried past poppy fields to a shed.

Once again she was placed into a tiny room, but this time she had the luxury of a bucket of water and a pile of cloth that resembled a robe.

Hamza slapped her face forcefully, "Wake up woman."

Sam opened her eyes but remained silent.

"Clean yourself up," Abdullah ordered in English. "Remove those insulting clothes."

The two men left and Sam took off her badly shredded uniform while standing on one leg. She wiped off the desiccated blood and cleansed her wounds as best as she could and was relieved to still be in possession of her dog tags and wedding band.

The door opened and a young woman wearing a robe and burka appeared carrying a large jar and metal tweezers. "Do not speak," she said in English. "I have ointment for your wounds."

Sam nodded with understanding.

"I will return with something to help your leg later, but for now, I will remove the shrapnel from your body."

Again, Sam dipped her head. She held firm as pieces of metal, wood and concrete were extracted from the multitude of wounds then salve applied. Sam put on the robe that was lying on the ground and looked at the woman.

"I am Tora, I will go then return." The dark eyed woman left and came back moments later with bandages and two splints of wood. "It is all I have to use. I must cause you much pain."

"Go ahead and my name is Sam," she said in a whisper as she sat down and prepared herself.

"I am sorry you have been captured."

"Were you taken too?"

"Yes, from the hospital in Kabul. I am a nurse. You have been brought here to work because you are female."

"How many soldiers are on the compound?" enquired Sam before Tora commenced to realign her leg bones. She gritted her teeth and screamed through the painful agony.

"There are twenty, sometimes less. The others camp several miles away to the south."

"Thank you," replied Sam as tears pricked the back of her eyes and her body shook with pain. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I do not, but it is many, many miles from home. You will be put to work packing in the morning. You will be permitted to sit and will be comfortable. I will bathe your lesions and apply more ointment before you sleep."

"How long have you been here?"

"I was taken six months ago when walking home from work. I was snatched from the street and blindfolded." Tora collected her items, "I will bring you food."

Sam started to formulate an escape strategy the second the door closed. Unfortunately, it would take time for her leg to heal and make it possible to carry out her plan. That meant she had at least a month to remain inconspicuous or be located by a retrieval unit.

-o-

Sam quickly adjusted to her routine of sleeping, eating and working. Her leg was slow to mend and she had trouble moving around until Tora gave her a makeshift crutch. The two women bonded well and like the other thirty workers, kept to themselves.

Six weeks after capture, Sam was able to move around unassisted, but did have a noticeable limp and pain. To her delight, the guards had not noticed and the crutch remained in her room under her bed of blankets.

With more freedom of movement, Sam increased her covert activities. The four soldiers guarding the packing room had a habit of leaving five minutes before their relief took over. The foursome would wait outside the building and converse while Sam was busy draining a small amount of fuel from the generator into glass bottles Tora secreted out of the kitchen.

Sam's cache of jars was then hidden in the dirt in the corner of her room along with strips of cotton and a lighter Tora had collected when a soldier left it behind on a kitchen table. The other workers paid no attention to Sam or Tora, so the pair continued to scheme.

-o-

Two weeks passed before Sam was ready to execute her plan. It was Saturday night and as was the practice, the guards were playing cards and drinking bootleg alcohol in the kitchen which meant only two soldiers remained on watch outside the women's living quarters.

Sam tucked under the covers and waited for the regular night check. She heard two sets of boots at the door and began her act. Clutching at her right side she hollered, "I NEED THE NURSE."

The door unlocked and the two soldiers turned on the light.

"What is wrong with you?"

"My stomach, it hurts."

"Go get Tora," instructed one soldier. "This one is a good worker. We cannot afford to lose her."

The other guard left and Sam sprang into action. She hit the soldier in the back of his turned head with the wooden crutch and reached for his knife as he stumbled to his knees. With a quick slice, she silenced him forever.

Stripping off without delay, Sam divested the man of his boots, trousers and shirt. Putting them on, she rolled him onto the bed and covered him up with several blankets. Sam positioned herself behind the door and swiftly disposed of the other soldier when he returned with Tora.

The women worked in silence as Tora dressed in green fatigues and Sam gathered the Molotov cocktails in a hastily fashioned bag. She retrieved the hand guns and two rifles while Tora turned off the light and secured the door.

Before leaving the building, Sam opened the last cell door and handed the scared woman the keys. "Be quiet and release the others. Then wait until you hear the explosion before leaving," she instructed her in Dari dialect.

The compound that housed the packing plant was the first target. It would provide a diversion and allow Sam an opportunity to eliminate as many of the soldiers as possible before running out of ammunition.

-o-

As Tora tossed a lit bottle into the work shed, Sam threw several through the open windows of the kitchen. While soldiers raced out of the burning building, Sam shot them before fleeing towards the area used to store the transport trucks and jeeps.

Tora was waiting for her as the packing shack exploded into a fiery inferno.

Tossing more cocktails onto the vehicles, the confusion of the two remaining soldiers aided the two women's escape over the fence. The other women headed in the opposite direction; making their way home to nearby towns.

The duo took off as fast as they could and literally headed for the hills. The pair ran until Tora could go no further.

Sam handed her a water canteen and advised her, "Take slow, small sips Tora. We've managed to put good distance between us."

"We will need to keep moving, daylight will not be our friend."

"We'll leave as soon as you are rested."

"I am ready now Sam."

Sam returned the container to the modest bag that contained small pieces of dried food and more water.

It took twenty one days of only travelling at night and avoiding scouting parties for Sam and Tora to reach the outskirts of Kabul.

"What are your plans now Sam?" asked Tora as they stopped for a short break.

"We will just walk up to the checkpoint and I will advise them who I am. Once they take us to camp and my identity is verified, I'll organise to have you taken home to your family."

"I cannot thank you enough my friend."

"Don't thank me Tora; just know you have my eternal gratitude. If it wasn't for you, I would have died from infection."

With a gentle smile, Tora replied, "It has been quite the adventure Sam Lake."

"Yes and hopefully one we will both be able to share with our children one day. Are you ready to go home?"

"I am my friend."

Sam pulled out her dog tags so they were on display outside her filthy shirt and led Tora to the road leading to the Military gatehouse and boom gate.

-o-

Sam was sitting up in bed in the Infirmary when Colonel Hooper entered the room.

"Good evening Captain Lake."

"Good evening sir."

"I just received your request."

"Yes sir."

"So you don't want anyone notified stateside until you return?"

"Correct sir, I'd like to surprise my family in person."

"It will be one hell of a surprise Captain."

"That's what I am aiming for Colonel. I want to be the one to tell them."

The fifty year old, grey haired man dropped all formality, "How's the leg doing Sam?"

"Except for the fact it's been re-broken and reset, its fine. The week of bed rest has helped."

"Your travel companion has been given a medical clearance and is on her way home. Security has been increased around the hospital and with the information you supplied on the whereabouts of the poppy fields and two base camps, they have been infiltrated."

"That's good to know sir."

"Your flight out is due to leave in an hour. Have a safe trip home Sam and it was an honour serving with you."

"Likewise sir and thank you for all your assistance with travel arrangements these past seven days."

"You are welcome and I believe you have some visitors outside. They just returned from outside the wire."

Sam's unit poured into the room and one by one, hugged her.

"How's the shoulder and leg Kenneth?" asked Sam moments later.

"Good as new thanks to you and McGuire ma'am."

"Less of the formal, I'm no longer your CO. James, I believe you've taken excellent care of everyone while I was sightseeing the Afghani countryside?"

"Sam, if that is the tour, I'm not taking that ride. I am CO, but as of 1700 hours today, Meg and I will be honourably discharged along with you."

"Well, you have all done me proud and it's been an honour serving with each and every one of you. I won't forget any of you and once this shit war is done, we are all getting together for beers."

"You're on," agreed Quinn eagerly. "And you are one hell of a Commanding Officer Sam. It was an honour to serve with you."

"Team work is what it was Phillip. Now all of you give me a hug goodbye and get out so I can dress for the trip home."

-o-


	39. Chapter 39

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review. To those who have, I thank you and the Muse is grateful for the nourishment.

* * *

Chapter 39

Jessica picked up the ringing desk phone and answered, "District Attorney Devlin speaking."

_"Ma'am, it's Judge Fenton's clerk Raymond, we have a verdict."_

"Thank you, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Jessica walked out of Stark's office after picking up her briefcase and found Madeleine by the coffee machine, "Verdict's in Maddie."

The younger blonde looked at her watch, "Two hours, that's not too bad." She raced to her desk and collected her portfolio.

"I thought they'd be back sooner," quipped Jessica as the pair headed towards the lifts.

"You can never pick it."

"I gave up trying years ago."

The trip to the Courthouse was quick and the DA and DDA set up at the table before others started to fill up the public gallery.

Fulton arrived as Summers was led into the room. His face was white and his bravado had vanished as indicated by his hunched shoulders and uneven gait.

"Not too charismatic now is he?" muttered Madeleine distastefully.

Judge Fenton strolled into the Courtroom and instructed everyone be seated. After a brief moment of silence, he said, "Will the defendant please rise."

Fulton and Summers both stood behind the long table.

The Judge turned to the Jury foreperson and inquired, "Has the Jury reached a unanimous verdict?"

A middle aged man with greying hair handed the court officer a sheet of folded paper, "We have Your Honour."

"How do you find the defendant?" asked Judge Fenton as he read the verdict.

"In the matter of the County of Los Angeles verses Jason Walter Summers on the count of first degree murder with special circumstances, we find the defendant guilty as charged."

Judge Fenton looked to Summers, "The defendant is hereby remanded into custody until sentencing. The Jury is hereby excused with the Court's thanks."

Summers was escorted out of the court amid cheers and applause from the galley and Jessica congratulated Madeleine, "You did a superb job Maddie."

"Team work Jessica."

The Prosecutors were joined by the Courtney family and thanked before settling into a conversation.

-o-

"Sebastian Stark," answered the Deputy DA.

_"Don't freak out and don't let on it's me."_

"And who would you be?"

_"It's Sam."_

Sebastian fall back into his chair and wept, "Oh dear god Sam. You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice."

_"I can only imagine. Are you busy?"_

"Hell no, not for you Samantha and fuck, I can't believe this. Jesus Christ, this is phenomenal."

_"I want to surprise Jess."_

"Oh trust me, she will be."

_"How has she been?"_

"Pretty bad Sam, but she turned a corner about a month ago and started looking after her health."

_"Where is she?"_

"In court on a trial, the Jury is due to go into deliberations any minute. Where are you?"

_"I'm at Camp Pendleton."_

"Do you need a lift home?"

_"No thanks, one's already organised. I'll drop off my gear to the house then go directly to the Courthouse."_

"Jess is in Courtroom three. Shit, it's good to have you home and safe."

_"It's brilliant to be back and I'm having a get together tomorrow at the house at seven to catch up with everyone, so you and Julie better be there."_

"We wouldn't miss it and welcome home Sam."

_"Thanks and you can stop crying now."_

"Oh yeah, what with my reputation and all."

Sam chuckled, _"I look forward to seeing you and I missed you Sebastian."_

"I missed you too, bye."

Sam handed the cell phone to James' wife Debra, "Thank you ma'am."

"You are welcome" said the pretty brunette in her late thirties. "I just hope you don't scare your wife into a faint."

"Oh, I didn't think about that possibility."

"Debra's right Sam, it's going to be one big shock."

"Guess I should have let the department notify her."

"It's too late now, besides I understand you wanting to tell her in person."

-o-

Sam played with her wedding band on the trip home and was dropped off two hours later at the front stairs.

"I'll call you in a week Sam and we'll have dinner," said James as he returned from placing Sam's gear in the house.

As Sam slipped off the front passenger seat, she replied, "That sounds good and I really do appreciate the lift."

"Go see your wife Sam," urged Debra while James slid onto the front seat.

With a quick wave, the Talbots pulled into the street and Sam slowly made her way to the entrance stairs.

-o-

Sam took a seat in the back row of the colonnade and observed court proceedings. She grinned broadly when several people engulfed her wife and Madeleine with congratulatory hugs. Sam remained seated as the public and media exited via the double doors.

Jessica and Madeleine were conversing with the defence Attorney when Sam finally got up on her elbow crutches. Moving into the aisle, she inched her way towards the woman she loved. "Excuse me Madam District Attorney," she said in an even tone.

Jessica spun around and her legs instantly gave out.

Madeleine grabbed her as did Sam.

"Oh good god Sam, honey," whispered a pale looking DA. "Is it really you?"

"Yes baby, it's me."

"How, when?"

"Seven days ago and I just flew in."

"Welcome home Sam," said a teary Madeleine as she helped sit Jessica down.

"Thanks Maddie, are you finished with Court for the day?"

"Yes, all done."

"Good because I'd really like to take my wife home."

Jessica held out a trembling hand and touched Sam's arm, "It's not a dream?"

"No baby, I'm back for good."

"Madeleine, can I leave the paperwork for you to file?"

"Of course you can. Go home and it really is good to see you again Sam."

Standing up on wobbly legs, Jessica jested, "I think I'm in shock."

"You are baby," quipped Sam. "Oh Madeleine, there is a get together at the house tomorrow night at seven."

The blonde wiped away her tears, "I'll be there." She embraced the uniformed woman and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm so glad you are okay."

"I am too, see you tomorrow."

-o-

Jessica made Sam wait outside the Courthouse while she returned to the office and retrieved her BMW. She assisted Sam into the passenger seat a few minutes later then got underway.

Thirty seconds into the trip, she cried with sheer relief, "I'd given up hope, I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay Jess. I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"You're not disappointed in me for losing faith?"

"No Jess, I asked you to move on."

"I didn't give up on our love honey."

Sam softly stroked Jessica's thigh, "Well, I'm happy to hear that and I never gave up on the idea of getting home."

"Oh darling, I just can't believe you are here."

"When we get home, how about we take a long hot bath then I'll tell you everything that happened."

"Officially I was told you were in a building that got bombed and there was no trace of you."

Sam noted Jessica's shaking hands on the steering wheel and when they pulled up to a set of traffic lights, she inquired, "Baby, are you all right to drive?"

Jessica turned to face the woman she thought was lost to her and promptly fell apart.

"Pull over when the light changes Jess."

Jessica nodded in acknowledgement and turned into a loading zone.

Sam unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for her wife.

"I thought I'd never see you again," sobbed Jessica as she gripped Sam's shoulders.

"I know sweetheart and I'm so sorry you had to go through all that pain."

Jessica wept for ten minutes as Sam comforted her with gentle caresses to the small of her back and soft kisses along her neck.

"I expect to wake up and find out this is just a wonderful dream," Jessica finally whispered as her trembling eased.

"I should have let the Department of Defence notify you of my return to Kabul. I shouldn't have just turned up. I'm really sorry I shocked you baby."

"No honey, you did the right thing. I'm so glad you are here for me to see and feel." Pulling back, Jessica looked into the tear filled eyes of her wife, "I'm okay now. Let's get you home."

"I love you so much," declared Sam before she reclined in her seat.

-o-

The ten minute journey took twenty five due to heavy traffic and Sam was asleep by the time Jessica pulled into the garage. She was in two minds about waking her and finally decided to leave her sleep.

Quietly, she alighted from the car and ran over to Martha's. Roger was on duty until seven, but Jessica wanted to share the good news. Jessica was bawling when Martha opened the door.

"Oh Lord, what is it Jess?" asked Martha in alarm.

"I need to show you something," explained Jessica, taking her friend by the hand.

"Whoa slow down honey," suggested Martha as they sped across the lawn. She was silently praying Jessica had not been informed that Sam was found KIA.

The younger woman led her to the driver's door and pointed, "Take a look."

Martha did and what she saw made her gasp, "Oh dear god." She straightened up and hugged Jessica, "Oh honey, this is just beyond a miracle."

"It sure is. I'm so happy she is okay and finally home."

The two women cried together for some time before Martha said, "She looks so peaceful."

"Yes, that's why I'm reluctant to wake her. She must be so tired, she never sleeps this soundly."

"One can only imagine what she has gone through Jess. Let her rest. You go inside while I keep a watch over her."

Jessica withdrew from Martha's arms, "Thank you Martha." She collected her briefcase silently then entered the house.

Martha retrieved two fold away chairs from the rear of the garage and set them up in front of the driver's door.

Jessica returned a short time later wearing beige linen trousers, a white tank top and carrying a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, a bottle of water and two glasses. "I don't know about you, but I need a little drink. Unfortunately, I need to stay sober and level headed, so the second glass is for water."

"Cheers to that honey."

The pair sat, drank and chatted until Roger arrived home.

He'd spotted them as he rode by and joined them once he secured his garage. His brows were arched as he bent over and kissed his wife, "What are you two doing?"

"Look in the car darling," directed Martha.

He did, then glared at the two women, "Holy fuck, I don't believe it."

"It's real," elucidated Jessica. "She flew in this afternoon."

Roger wept unashamedly for Sam's safe return and hugged the two weeping women watching over her.

"Go inside and grab a beer Roger," suggested Jessica. "I'll get another chair."

When Roger came back, he was laden with a tray of sandwiches, "I thought I'd make us something to eat and did Sam explain to you what happened Jess?"

"No, not yet and I better call my parents and brother."

"You go right ahead and make those calls sweetie," advised Roger. "Damn, this is one hell of a magnificent surprise."

-o-

Sam could hear voices softly speaking to her left as she woke. She turned her head and opened her eyes. "Hello everyone," she said while opening the door.

Jessica stood and raced around to help her out of the car. She retrieved the crutches from the back seat while Martha and Roger hugged the stuffing out of their pseudo daughter.

"Welcome home love," cried Martha.

"I really missed you guys," sobbed Sam in between kisses.

"Right back at you kid," wept Roger. "Come on Martha, time for home. We'll talk more tomorrow once the girls have had some time alone."

Pulling back, Sam took the crutches from Jessica, "We will and thank you for being here for Jess."

"Don't sweat it," wailed an emotional Roger. "She looked after us too. You two go ahead and we'll tidy up out here."

"Thanks," replied Jessica. "Come on honey, you must be hungry?"

On cue, her stomach rumbled, "I'd love a steak with steamed vegetables."

"You shower and I'll cook," offered the blonde as they headed to the kitchen.

"That sounds great."

"Do you need a hand with your leg?"

"No baby, I've got a plastic covering for the cast in my seabag."

Jessica opened the door, stepped aside and noted, "You've lost way too much weight."

"Yeah, room service was lousy at the hotel I was staying in," joked Sam as she navigated the doorway.

Jessica hugged her tightly, "I love you."

"You can kiss me, I won't break."

Taking a look at her wife's split and chafed lips, she lightly touched them, "Won't that hurt."

"Probably."

"Then it can wait. The last thing I want to do is cause you additional pain."

"I've got some ointment and should be kissable by tomorrow night."

Jessica groaned pitifully, "Oh god I hope so."

Sam laughed at her antics, "You are gorgeous with that pout, but look way too thin yourself."

"I know, Sebastian read me the riot act and I'm eating much better now."

"Good because I'd hate to have an argument my first day back."

Jessica let go and smiled, "I would too, go shower."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

Jessica took a moment to regain her self-control before starting to cook.

-o-

Sam hobbled to the table wearing boxers and a tee shirt fifteen minutes later.

Jessica placed a plate on the table in front of her and asked, "Do you need anything else Sam?"

"I have to elevate my leg."

Jessica went into the living room and grabbed two cushions then arranged them on a chair.

"Thanks and this looks and smells great."

Jessica sat down beside her, "Enjoy my love. So what happened to your leg?"

"It snapped when I dove for cover as an RPG round hit the rooftop I was crouched on."

Jessica grimaced, "Ouch that must have been painful."

"It was," replied Sam before she recounted her capture and eventual escape while Jessica cried and continuously caressed her leg. "That feels really nice," Sam said when she finished her meal. "And that steak was superb."

Smiling, Jessica stood and cleared away the table, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She yawned as she started to wash the dishes.

"Time for bed?" asked Sam as she stood.

"It's been a full on day honey."

Sam moved in behind Jessica and draped her left arm around the too slim waist, "I want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"I missed that the most."

"I'll never leave you again Jess," promised Sam with a kiss to her wife's neck.

"Please don't, it was terrible."

"I'll need your help to apply some salve to my back and legs. It's to reduce the scarring."

"You go ahead and I'll meet you in bed."

"Okay, but I have to warn you my back and legs are badly blemished."

Jessica drew in her breath as the thought of how much agony her brave wife had endured hit her, "All right."

As Sam limped down the hall, Jessica wept and prepared herself for the sight of her wife's ravaged body.

-o-

Sam was naked and lying on her stomach on the bed while Jessica scanned her body and frowned at the numerous raised welts covering her back and legs.

Sam had left a jar of ointment resting on the bedside table and was highly concerned by the silence, "Are you okay Jess?"

"Yes honey, I'm just fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm worried."

"What about?"

"I'm scared you'll find my body repulsive."

In reply, Jessica quietly picked up the container then gently straddled Sam's hips. Leaning over, she kissed a pink scar on Sam's left shoulder. Every welt received a tender smooch and Sam sobbed under the soothing touch of her beloved.

When Jessica was done, she lovingly applied the salve before going into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Sam was resting on her back with her right leg raised under a spare pillow and Jessica turned off the light before climbing in under the covers. She settled in the crook of Sam's shoulder and placed her arm across the sunken midriff.

"I love every inch of you, irrespective of scars," declared Jessica before placing a soft kiss on Sam's clavicle.

"Jess, I have so much going on inside my head at the moment."

"I know you need time to adjust to being home."

"How did I get so lucky with having such an understanding wife?"

"Destiny honey," murmured Jessica sleepily.

"Go to sleep baby."

"Mmm, promise you'll be right here when I wake."

"I promise and sweet dreams my beautiful Jess."

"I love you Sam and welcome home."

"I love you darling," whispered Sam before finding sleep.

-o-


	40. Chapter 40

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review. To those who have, I thank you and the Muse is grateful for the nourishment.

* * *

Chapter 40

Jessica stirred into consciousness and sighed deeply as she took in the scent and feel of her wife against her body. The couple were still in the same positions as they were when they fell asleep the night before and Jessica was extremely relaxed and comfortable.

Sam was breathing shallowly and Jessica was unwilling to disturb her. During the night, Jessica had woken to find Sam awake and watching her.

Knowing Sam was emotionally and psychically drained, Jessica allowed her to dictate the pace. After craving and missing her lover's touch for over four months, Jessica was surprisingly content with her patience. Sam's presence alone filled the void and that was more important than resuming their intimacy.

"Don't you have to start getting ready for work?" enquired Sam, piercing the silence.

Jessica snuggled in under Sam's chin, "Mmm, yes."

Sam tittered softly, "I'll make breakfast if you can tear yourself away."

"I don't want to, I like it right here."

"I like it too," Sam countered while planting a kiss on soft blonde hair.

Jessica's cell phone sounded and infuriatingly interrupted the moment. Reaching for it, she answered, "Hello Sebastian."

_"Good morning Jess, sorry to call so early, but you and I have a crime scene to attend."_

Jessica bitterly complained, "Shit, not today."

_"I'm afraid so. Reggie Watts the football player has just been literally caught holding a smoking gun and his wife is dead."_

"It's six o'clock in the morning, what is wrong with these fucking people?"

_"I have no idea Jess and say hello to Sam for me."_

"How did you know she was home?"

_"I am guilty of being her co-conspirator."_

"You can tell me about it later, give me thirty."

_"You got it."_ Sebastian gave Jessica the address then hung up.

"Looks like that's breakfast to go then?" asked Sam.

Jessica kissed Sam's jaw, "Yes, we've got a homicide." She got off her wife and raced into the shower.

-o-

After making the last of her phone calls, Sam relaxed on the couch. Her eyes closed and she recollected how gorgeous her wife looked when she left for work.

Jessica had opted for a dark blue pants suit with a light blue shirt and there was a radiant glow about her. Sam's eyelids flew open as realisation hit her. She picked up the handheld and called Jessica at her office.

_"Good afternoon, DA Devlin speaking."_

"Hello sweetheart, are you busy?"

_"Oh hi Sam, I'm all yours for fifteen minutes before I have to attend a meeting with Sebastian and his team."_

"I'm calling to let you know everything is set for tonight."

_"Great, once I've got a progress report from the team, I'll be home."_

"That will be nice, I miss you."

_"I miss you too. How are you feeling?"_

"My leg's been aching a little, but I took some pills for the pain."

_"Please don't overdo it Sam."_

"I'll try not to and what time do you think you will be here?"

_"Around two, why do you have a date somewhere else?"_

"No just one with my patient and stunningly beautiful wife."

_"That's funny, so do I."_

"You looked absolutely striking this morning baby."

Jessica groaned and her libido kicked into overdrive, _"So did you Sam."_

Sam commented playfully, "My lips are all healed."

_"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that snippet of news darling,"_ declared Jessica in her smoky timbre.

Sam felt the stirrings of arousal and confessed, "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

_"Oh god Sam, it's been too long."_

"I know baby, but I'll make it up to you when you get home."

_"Don't tease me on the phone honey."_

"There will be copious amounts of teasing when I make love to you."

Jessica sat up straight, _"Okay, you really do need to stop talking like that."_

"Why?"

_"Because I'm as horny as all hell and want you desperately."_

"I want you too Jess. I've missed hearing and watching you climax."

Jessica slumped forward onto the desk and pleaded, _"Oh dear god Sam, stop."_

"Maybe I don't want to."

_"I'm sure you can wait just like you always have."_

"I'm too close to hold off any longer."

Jessica was caught off guard by her wife's admission, _"Are you really?"_

"Let me check. Right, nipples are hard and so is my clitoris."

_"Good heavens honey."_

"Go lock your door baby," instructed Sam confidently.

Jessica promptly put the phone down and secured the entrance. _"It's done,"_ she announced in a trembling voice once she returned to the chair.

"Good, now take off your trousers and briefs."

Jessica was naked from the waist down in seconds, _"Okay, god I can't believe we are doing this."_

"Believe it baby."

_"What are you wearing?"_

"Just a tee shirt, my shorts and underpants are off."

_"Where are you?"_

"On the couch and I'm slowly stroking two fingers along the sides of my swollen clitoris."

_"Oh dear god,"_ whimpered Jessica. _"That would be so nice to watch."_

"Do the same Jess, I urgently want to hear you."

With slow movements, Jessica plunged her fingers into the wetness and dragged them over her engorged node. _"Oh honey, it feels good with your voice in my ear."_

"I bet it does, I'm so wet for you right now."

_"Oh Sam, I won't take long."_

"I don't think I will either."

_"If I was there with you, I'd be lying between your thighs and sucking on you. God, I've missed your taste."_

"Oh Jess, love you baby. Jesus ... ooh … yes ... ooh."

_"Keep stroking honey, come with me."_

"Yes my love."

_"Just a little longer my darling, oh god I want you so bad."_

"You have me baby, forever."

_"Mmm ... yes Sam."_

"That's it sweet Jess. Just imagine I've got my mouth on your clit now."

_"Oh yes ... yes ... I'm coming."_

"I'm ... right ... with you."

After several seconds of silence, Jessica burst out laughing, _"Good lord, I'm a mess."_

Sam tittered softly, "It's the same here, so clean up and hurry home as soon as you can. I have big plans for you."

_"Honey, I hope so, the flood gates have well and truly been opened."_

-o-

"So what brought on an amorous afternoon?" asked Jessica as she kissed Sam's stomach three hours later.

"You did."

"Me?"

"I was on the couch thinking about how much you were glowing this morning and I started craving your touch."

Turning her head slightly, Jessica's blonde brows arched in question, "Glow?"

"Yes, you looked so beautiful, but there was something different. Then it dawned on me."

Jessica smiled sweetly, "I guess the jig is up?"

"Come up here and talk to me," instructed Sam with open arms.

Settling across Sam's lap, Jessica kissed her wife's chin, "So you figured out my surprise?"

"Yes, so when did all this happen?"

"It was a month ago. I'm not going to lie to you. I was at rock bottom and surviving on auto-pilot. The Department of Defence had stopped weekly phone calls with an update and I gave up on the hope of ever seeing you again."

"Oh baby."

"It took a wakeup call from Sebastian for me to climb out of my depression and decide to do something that you always wanted. I thought it was all I had left of you."

Tears formed in Sam's blue eyes, "I love you so much Jess and I'm glad you did."

"I will never love anyone like I do you and I knew that without you that part of my life was over forever."

"The same applied to me my love. When Tora and I were hiding during the day I would look at my wedding band and make all these promises to get home to you."

"We are extremely fortunate honey."

Sam placed her hand over Jessica's taut belly, "I hope our child will be as blessed as we have been."

Dropping a hand over Sam's, Jessica retorted, "I just hope they don't join the Military. Going through this crap is way too much."

"I'll see what I can do about dissuading them."

"Thanks honey. I'm in need of a shower, want to join me?"

Sam's eyes suddenly glazed over, "Wow, we are having a baby."

"Yes we are and I expect to be spoiled rotten by you."

"Oh baby, I'll have to fight past your mother and Martha for that job."

Jessica chuckled, "I can handle the two expectant grandmothers and we better make a move before the guests start arriving."

Sam squeezed Jessica's hand tightly, "Remind me to hide your gun."

-o-


	41. Chapter 41

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review. To those who have, I thank you and the Muse is grateful for the nourishment.

* * *

Chapter 41

Sam settled into home life over the following weeks and true to her word, she spoiled Jessica rotten then some. The couple's relationship returned to normal and both their fears abated.

As Jessica entered her third month of pregnancy, Sam had regained her lost weight along with having her cast removed. She was attending physiotherapy twice weekly and regaining full strength in her lower leg.

Although eager to return to work, Sam was not due back to Rampart until the New Year. John and Rose visited often as did other friends with regular updates of the going-ons at work.

Roger took up the option of another year of duty and Martha couldn't have been happier.

Christmas was a joyous occasion spent with family and friends while Sam and Jessica celebrated the New Year alone at home.

Two weeks later, Lieutenant Samantha Lake returned to full duty amid hugs, joy and tears.

-o-

"SAM HONEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" called Jessica from the bottom of the stairs.

Sam poked her head out of the study, "Welcome home baby; how was court?"

"Hello there and pretty arduous. Opposing counsel Richard Clout is a show pony and beginning to piss me off. So what are you doing in here?" Jessica made her way up the staircase.

"Drawing up some plans for the nursery and if you need me to take out Clout, just say the word."

Jessica gave Sam a hug after entering the room, "Don't tempt me." She leaned in and kissed her soundly.

"Wow, I really do like our hellos."

"I do too and how was your first day back?"

"Good and as of tomorrow, I will be out on patrol with a partner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I spoke to John and it's time to do what I do best."

"Honey, cunnilingus is what you do best," taunted Jessica sassily.

"Oh really now, you know you are pretty damn good at that yourself."

"Now that you mention it, I feel an overpowering need to prove that very point."

"Oh baby, you are insatiable."

"That's only when it comes to loving you Sam."

"Well it's a good thing I've already got dinner in the oven then."

Jessica chuckled then commented, "Goes with my bun in the oven."

"Hey now, don't be calling our son a piece of food."

Jessica ran the tip of her index finger along Sam's bottom lip, "You are supposed to be seducing me with that mouth, not talking."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

-o-

"What's your new partner like?" enquired Jessica two weeks later.

"You met her at Greg's wake, Amanda Bradford," replied Sam as she set dinner plates down on the table.

"Uhm, I don't recall the name."

"Five ten, blonde, thirty two and pretty."

"Oh yes. Was she the one that was talking to Rachel when we first arrived?"

"That's her."

"She is more than pretty and gay if I remember correctly. Should I be jealous?"

"No, you know I only have eyes for one blonde. Besides, Amanda is happily married to Petra."

Jessica smiled, "That's good to know and a relief."

Sitting down, Sam asked, "Is there anything else you want added to the nursery plans before Bobby turns up tomorrow?"

"No honey, it's all covered. Oh, don't forget I've got that function at City Hall on Friday night and will be home late."

"I won't and Jake invited me over for dinner. How was Clout today?"

"Judge Babish put him in his place in her chambers. She told him it was too late for Oscar nominations and to stop grandstanding."

"That's too funny sweetheart and your mom called about an hour ago."

"That would have been to discuss our shopping trip on Saturday."

Rolling her eyes, Sam mocked, "What a shame I'm working and will miss all the fun."

Jessica pursed her lips, "For your information, you weren't even invited."

Sam pressed a hand over her heart, "Now I am mortifyingly wounded."

"Get over yourself honey," teased Jessica before giggling.

Sam laughed along with her, "So what are you shopping for?"

"Maternity clothes, my suits are getting too tight."

"Oh Jess, you are still awfully sexy though."

"Honey, I would like to be able to breathe and I've gone up two sizes already."

"Are you going to buy me anything?"

"Only if you can behave."

"No gift for me then," countered Sam with a wink and a frown.

Jessica let out a loud chortle, "You are so cute when you pout."

"I try baby. Listen; is your dad still interested in buying a motorbike?"

"I'm not sure, I can ask when I call later."

"Tell him I have a guy at work that wants to sell his Honda and it is a good deal."

"I'll pass it on."

"Thanks and I paid your car insurance when I got home."

"Thank you honey and can we have an early night?"

"We can and would you like a booty call to your office at lunch tomorrow?"

Jessica roared with laughter, "Who could refuse an offer like that?"

"Well, I figure it would be nicer than the phone sex we ended up having last week during your break."

"I can't believe how horny I get. I mean I know it's the hormones, but hell, I'm on all the time."

"I have noticed and am humbly at your service."

"You don't mind at all, do you?"

"Ahh no baby, in fact I'm thoroughly enjoying it."

"I am too, so after I call my parents, I'll bring the ice cream to bed."

"Speaking of ice cream, while we are in this purple patch, is there anything you want to try out?"

With furrowed brow, Jessica looked at Sam, "No, I'm very happy without aids."

Sam tilted her head to the side, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, you've been in the closet?"

"Yes I have and found a very interesting battery operated device."

"I bought it when you first went overseas."

"So you had an affair with a vibrating egg?"

Jessica blushed and Sam tried not to laugh, "Yes, but there was never any decent after sex conversation and they refused to cook or take out the garbage."

"It's over then?"

"Most definitely, the batteries are dead."

Sam laughed raucously, "You better buy fresh ones and show me how you used it."

"You are becoming a pervert honey."

"No, I'm just madly in love in with my totally amazing wife."

"I haven't needed it since you arrived home."

"Nice come back baby. Now go make your call while I do the dishes.

-o-


	42. Chapter 42

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review. To those who have, I thank you and the Muse is grateful for the nourishment.

* * *

Chapter 42

On June the eleventh, Sam was woken by a tap on her shoulder, "Honey, you need to get up."

"What is it baby?" enquired an alert Sam as she turned on the bedside lamp.

"We are having our baby," replied a panting blonde.

"Oh shit, hang on."

Sam jumped out of bed and ran around to the other side. She pulled back the covers and saw evidence of her wife's broken water. "Are you having contractions?"

"Yes Sam, five minutes apart and I'd like to shower before we leave," answered Jessica as Sam helped her to her feet.

Sam giggled as she led Jessica into the ensuite.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you think it was all that love making last night that brought this on?"

"Maybe honey, we certainly kept him awake."

"Are you right if I go organise your clothes?"

"I'll be fine."

Sam raced back into the bedroom and collected a sundress that Jessica had bought the week before.

She returned to find her wife bent over and breathing in short gasps. Reaching into the shower, Sam rubbed the small of her back, "I love you baby."

"Mmm ... love you. Oh, that was a good one."

Sam handed Jessica a towel, "God, you are so beautiful."

Jessica smirked at the comment, "Help me dry honey."

"All right, then we are good to go."

-o-

Fourteen minutes passed before Sam pulled into the drop off zone at the hospital and thirty more when Jessica was fully dilated and screaming up a storm.

"Holy fucking crap I should have opted for the drugs."

"It's too late now sweetheart."

"Not long to go Jessica," announced Doctor Carlson from between the blonde's knees. "You are doing great."

Sam wiped Jessica's brow with a cool cloth then placed a soft kiss on her clammy skin.

"On the next contraction I want you to push," directed the doctor.

"Uh huh," murmured a tired Jessica.

At three minutes past two in the morning, Benjamin Gregory entered the world with a lusty bellow and a sigh of relief from his parents.

"Oh Jess, he's gorgeous," cried Sam as their now sleeping son was gently placed onto Jessica's chest.

Tears streamed down the blonde's face, "Hello there handsome."

"How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, but I'm glad labour was relatively short."

"I am too and I'm so proud of you sweet Jess."

Jessica ran her fingers through soft wisps of jet black hair, "He has your hair honey."

"I'm so in love with you and can't wait to get my family home."

"Speaking of family, you better phone the grandparents."

"Baby, how about we wait for a more reasonable time of morning so you can have a well-earned sleep?"

"That sound like a good suggestion," remarked a yawning Jessica.

Doctor Carlson interrupted, "All done Jessica. We'll move you to a room now and have a nurse clean you up."

"Thank you Doctor, how many sutures?"

"You were lucky, there are only two and you'll heal nicely."

"That's a relief," muttered Sam and Jessica tittered.

By three am, Jessica was sound asleep and Benjamin was cooing away in Sam's arms as she walked around the room singing him a lullaby.

The newborn's blue eyes focused on her then started to droop. When they closed and remained shut, Sam returned him to his crib in the nursery.

When she came back to Jessica's room, she sat in an armchair and watched over her wife as she slept.

-o-

Sam woke when she heard the door open. A nurse entered carrying a fidgeting Benjamin. Standing, Sam said, "Looks like someone is hungry again." She moved to the bed and gently caressed Jessica's shoulder, "Sweetheart, time to wake up."

Jessica's eyelids fluttered as she mumbled, "You do it, five more minutes."

Sam laughed then took the baby from the nurse, "Thank you."

The nurse left and Benjamin started to cry lustfully.

Jessica woke immediately and raised the back of the bed, "Sorry Sam, I'm ready now."

"Don't apologise baby."

Sam placed the newborn into position and he stopped bawling as he latched onto his mother's plump teat.

Straightening up, Sam kissed Jessica on the forehead, "This is a beautiful sight, lucky I brought my camera."

"Just don't snap my boob," chided Jessica mischievously.

"Oh sweetheart, that is for my eyes only and I'll be discreet."

After several minutes of picture taking, Sam put the camera back in the carry case then returned to Jessica's side. "You are so radiant and I love you. We've been given a wonderful gift sweet Jess."

"Yes we have and it's all because of you."

"It was team work my love and I think our son is finished eating."

Jessica placed Benjamin over her left shoulder and gently burped him while Sam raced back to the bag and took more photos.

-o-

Benjamin was shamelessly fussed over by his grandparents fifteen minutes after arriving home. Roger and Martha were the first to turn up with congratulations and presents.

Next were Bruce and Ella with two bags of baby products and soft toys.

Sam took the opportunity to take a much needed nap while Jessica was the centre of attention.

Martha and Ella offered to prepare dinner and Jessica decided to join Sam for a rest.

The blonde snuggled into the back of Sam and nodded off quickly. Sam stirred and instinctively cupped her hand over Jessica's.

The couple were in the same position when Sam heard Benjamin's grumble over the baby monitor. Slowly, she eased off the bed and went to the nursery.

Benjamin was wide awake and just about to cry when Sam picked him up. After a quick nappy change, she took him to the bedroom and placed him beside his mother.

"Sweetheart, you have a visitor."

Jessica smiled then opened her eyes, "Hey little one." She raised her top and unlatched the cup of the nursing bra.

Sam moved Benjamin closer and he suckled instantly. Sighing, she softly caressed Jessica's face, "I'm glad to see you've had a rest."

"Mom and Martha are cooking and I'm happy you've finally had some sleep too."

"I was pretty tired, but I've relished every second my beautiful wife."

"We are very fortunate to have such good help honey and I love you."

"I'll always love you Jess and thank you for loving me."

Tears washed over blue eyes, "The best thing I ever did was ask you out for coffee."

"It was a smart move." Looking down, Sam giggled, "He really is hungry."

"Remind you of anyone?"

Sam smirked at her wife, "Maybe, but you really shouldn't talk about yourself like that."

Jessica shook her head, "I'm surprised you haven't tried to latch onto the other one."

"Jess, not in front of our son and as tempting as that prospect sounds, little Benjamin has exclusive rights at the moment."

Tittering, Jessica cradled her wife's chin, "You are more than welcome to indulge in your favourite past time any time you like."

"I'll take that onboard sweetheart, but for now, I'd like to freshen up. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks honey and it looks like I'll be here for some time."

"Okay, I won't be long Jess."

-o-


	43. Chapter 43

TITLE: Shark – "Fleeting Glances"

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: From the deep sadness of loss, a strong bond can sometimes be formed. A/U

PAIRING: Jessica Devlin & OFC; Sebastian Stark & OFC

RATING: MA for Mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is simply entertainment for those of us who like to dabble in subtext. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of 20th Century Fox Television and creator Ian Biederman. This tale does feature realistic consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, you have taken a wrong turn at the last intersection and need to back the bus up drongo!

A/N: Much gratitude to Wendy Woo proof reader extraordinaire. Be kind, read & review. To those who have, I thank you and the Muse is grateful for the nourishment.

* * *

Chapter 43

Sam held onto Jessica's hand while the sutures were removed.

"You've healed nicely Jessica," declared Doctor Carlson as she rose to her feet. "How has everything been?"

"Really good, Benjamin is sleeping between four and five hours, so Sam and I can grab sleep routinely. His grandparents are very supportive and we are managing to stay relaxed."

"That's excellent. I'll leave you to dress then take a look at Benjamin."

Sam let go of Jessica's hand and helped her sit up, "Did it hurt sweetheart?"

"No Sam, just a slight pull is all. I hope you'll be feeling better about touching me now."

"I don't want to hurt you Jess."

"I'm fine," replied Jessica as she put on her panties and jeans. "I've been able and willing for the past week. Do you have any idea how frustrated I've been every time you apply your scarring salve on me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it."

Any further conversation was stymied when Doctor Carlson knocked on the door.

After Benjamin's circumcision was examined and deemed to be healing well also, Sam bundled him up into the carry basket and reached for Jessica's hand.

"Thank you Doctor," she said. "See you next month."

"Take care."

Jessica opened the door and led Sam out of the clinic. "Are you repulsed by my extra weight?" she enquired while letting go of Sam's hand and heading towards the Tahoe.

"Of course I'm not Jess, I'm not that shallow."

"Then why won't you make love to me?" demanded Jessica sternly with hands on hips.

"I told you already and we are definitely not arguing over it."

"Why is that?"

Sam unlocked the car and carefully placed Benjamin into the safety capsule then secured it. Reaching for her wife, she pulled her closer and nibbled on her ear, "Does this seem like I am repulsed?"

"Oh god no honey, I am so sorry. I know you have been nothing but mindful of my condition and I'm just being a bitch."

"Baby, you're hormones are still settling down. Now let's get our son home then fed so his two mommies can have some adult time."

"Yes please darling and I love you for putting up with my mood swings."

"I love you too and everything will be all right."

-o-

Sam pressed into Jessica's back and wrapped an arm around her midriff. She looked into the mirror and smiled, "You are so gorgeous and Benjamin is sound asleep. The phone is off the hook and I want to make love to my wonderfully sexy wife."

Jessica reached around and curled her hand around Sam's head, "I like the sound of your plan."

Sam closed her eyes and tears slowly dripped from the corners.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Kissing Jessica's neck, Sam opened her eyelids and turned her wife around, "I'm so thankful for all I have and it's all because you love me."

"Oh Sam, you give me everything I need or want and I am nothing without you."

"And I am everything with you."

"That is so beautiful my love."

"How would you feel about taking off for a couple of days to relax?"

"What about the baby?"

"Sweetheart, he'll be with us. I'd just like to take time out from all the phone calls and visits."

Jessica smiled, "Are you referring to my mother?"

"Yes, she is driving me crazy. I know she's excited and all, but we've had no time alone except for this morning and she will be here at four."

Laughing, Jessica ran her fingers through Sam's shoulder length hair, "I'd love to get away and I'll speak to mom about toning it down."

"Thank you Jess and I realise she is only trying to help, but I want time with you before you go back to work."

"I'm glad you told me and can you please take me to bed?"

Sam pressed her lips to Jessica's then picked her up. Carrying her to the bed, she gently settled her onto the mattress and gazed down at her, "I love you and you better be ready for my best performance ever."

Jessica chuckled, "I certainly am my darling; just don't cause me to wake our son."

"I can't guarantee that my sweet Jess."

"I guess we will just have to play it by ear then my beautiful wife."

Sam straddled her wife's legs and promised, "We will take it as it comes baby, adapt and overcome."

"Ooh Rah," tittered Jessica before pulling her love to her chest.

The End


End file.
